


Blood Witch

by tetsuyacchi



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Forks Washington, Newborns, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 100,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyacchi/pseuds/tetsuyacchi
Summary: Katerina Hale must decide how far family loyalty goes, and whether she's willing to face the consequences that follow after Edward falls in love with a human.Jasper/FemOC [main romance]Alice/MaleOC [side romance]OC/OC [biological twins]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for Wattpad (@vanillatsu) so some of the formattings don't translate here on ao3, however, I wanted to post it on all my accounts.
> 
> The faceclaims for Katerina and Aleksandr are Elizabeth Olsen and Matthew Daddario!
> 
> Go check out the original [with the same name] for all the graphics and aesthetics included; https://www.wattpad.com/user/vanillatsu

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**⊱ .⋅ _Katerina Hale_ ⋅. ⊰**

 

**Ergokinesis:** **the ability to create, shape and manipulate chaotic energy**

 

**Mental Manipulation: Illusionary hypnosis and limited control of actions**

 

 

 

 

**⊱ .⋅ _Aleksandr Cullen_  ⋅. ⊰**

 

**Pyrokinesis: the ability to create and control fire**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Welcome to Forks, Again

**In all of her 200 years plus of 'living' on this earth,**  Katerina Hale still couldn't seem to catch a break.

It'd been a few years since the Olympic coven had moved back to Forks, and Katerina was still equally as disappointed as she was the last time they were here. She didn't know what she'd expected, honestly. It was a dismal town, with a meagre population of 3000, and Katerina swore she'd felt her soul wither as soon as her feet had touched its wet damp ground.

If Forks - and who the hell came up with such a stupid name as  _Forks_ \- wasn't bad enough, Carlisle had been adamant on the 'kids' returning to school, to  _fit in_.

_Right, because nothing says fitting in like seven extraordinarily beautiful children all starting at the same time, and never socialising outside their own group._

Katerina often questioned the ignorance of human beings - and whether she was once so stupid, too - as they went about their day, blind to the danger that sat right next to them.

Edward had once told her what most of the kids at Forks High School thought about in regard to their family, and Katerina wondered if teenagers let anything but hormones rule their minds. It may have been over 200 years, but she was certain she hadn't been nearly as lascivious when she'd been human.

Rosalie had felt the same as Katerina, although mostly because she felt it indecent and lewd to think of a woman so blatantly.

 _'Of course, they think that, Kat. They're weak and we're inhumanly beautiful women, what do you expect?'_  she'd said. Katerina honestly loved Rosalie's sense of humour.

Katerina knew it was a remnant of Rosalie's upbringing as a human, all those manners of the '20s were ingrained into her very personality. Although Katerina suspected her sarcasm and dry wit were a product of the more  _modern_  era.

Emmett and her twin, Aleksandr had found the whole affair hilarious, although Katerina had burst Alex's bubble when she'd innocently wondered aloud what the boys of Forks High thought of Alice. Aleksandr's face had gone blank and Katerina had sworn she'd heard him  _growling_.

Katerina thoroughly believed her twin was an idiot and she'd tell anybody who listened that she'd absorbed all the brain cells whilst in the womb, leaving none left for him.

Jasper had chuckled under his breath while wrapping his arm around her shoulders, telling her to stop teasing her brother. Katerina had given him an innocent look, but Jasper had smirked, knowing by her mischievous emotions that she was enjoying herself.

Katerina sighed. It was only halfway through the day and she was already fed up. Katerina was playing the part of a Junior whilst at school, alongside Alex, Alice and Edward. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all Senior's, looking noticeably older than the others.

They'd all been changed after reaching 18, meaning they'd grown into their adult features more, compared to the twins and Edward, who were all eternally 17, and Alice who, despite being 19 physically, looked no older than 17.

Katerina wished she'd pushed Carlisle more on the matter. Sure, she had her siblings with her to make enduring the lessons a little easier, but Alex spent most of his time with Alice, and Edward got way too broody for Katerina to handle sometimes.

Luckily for her, the lunch bell rang, and she packed her bag in record time. Edward let out a quiet laugh beside her, knowing she was impatient to meet up with Jasper. Katerina sent him a grin before speeding out of the room as quickly as she could while remaining 'human'.

Once out of sight, Katerina ran full speed to the history classroom, making it to the door before anybody had opened it. Students rushed out, all hungry and excited for lunch break. Katerina waited till the last student walked out, leaving a gap between himself and the other students.

Katerina linked arms with Jasper and sent him a lazy grin, "Hey you."

Jasper's tense form relaxed under Katerina's touch, and he sent her a smirk, "Well, hello to you, too."

They walked down the hallway - which was now mostly empty - towards the meeting spot the Cullen's waited so they could go to lunch together. Once reaching them, Katerina and Jasper being the last to make it, they began making their way into the full cafeteria.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in first. Rosalie's perfectly curled hair moved with the wind from outside upon opening the door. Emmett had a confident grin on his face, as always.

Katerina could hear a voice over the loud murmuring of the cafeteria and recognised it as Jessica Stanley.

**"Yeah, cause they're all together. Like, together, together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."**

Katerina turned her head to the side as she laughed. The way humans viewed them always amused her, with all their rules and morals and prejudices. It was any wonder they lived so long, surrounded by so many boundaries and constrictions.

Katerina knew what it was like living in an oppressive environment and didn't understand why humans - in the modern day where equality existed - chose to limit their happiness.

Katerina heard Rosalie chuckle under her breath from where she and Emmett walked in front.

Alex and Alice were next, and Katerina - alongside the whole Cullen clan at this point - were interested in hearing what Jessica Stanley had to say about them all to the new girl.

**"And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird. And she's with the tall guy, Alex. He's from, like, Russia or somewhere because he has this weird accent, I can't point it."**

Alex span Alice around in his arms, and the two calmly danced their way across the cafeteria. They made it look effortless, and to anybody but humans, it was. Alice was grinning up at Alex and he sent her a mischievous grin back.

**"Oh, oh, and there's Katerina, the red-haired one. She's twins with Alex. Same accent too, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one that looks like he's in pain all the time."**

Katerina muffled her laugh at Jessica's description of Jasper. Jasper gave her a mock glare while he tried desperately to ignore the scents of everyone inside the room. Katerina intertwined their fingers, letting Jasper focus on her instead. He sent her a grateful smile.

**"Dr Cullen's like this, foster Dad slash matchmaker."**

Edward was last to walk in, on his own. Katerina had once brought up this fact, as she didn't like making Edward feel left out, but he'd just dismissed her worries, assuring her he was fine walking on his own. Katerina had huffed and mumbled about him moping and being too brooding for his own good.

 **"Who's he?"** Katerina heard a new voice ask. She hadn't heard it before and she assumed it was the new student.

**"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently, nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know?"**

Katerina had reached the table with her siblings, bar Edward, and turned to laugh into her hand at Jessica Stanley's comment. The other Cullen's were chuckling amusedly to the girl's description, although to an outsider, it would simply look like they were all joking around.

Rosalie and Emmett had picked up some food that was on plastic trays but they sat on the table untouched. Rosalie had an apple in her hand as she leaned gracefully back in her chair, talking to Emmett.

Alice was sitting backwards in her chair with a fond smile on her face while Alex animatedly told her a story. Katerina was leaning against Jasper as he played with her hair - something that distracted him from the scents around him and calmed her.

Edward had finally reached their table and sat down, although they could all still hear Jessica Stanley from across the room.

**"Seriously, like, don't waste your time."**

**"I wasn't planning on it."** The new girl answered back.

From her position against Jasper's chest, Katerina could see the girl turn around and peek at her family. She was trying to be discreet but vampires could see everything, and so Katerina saw the girl's gaze zero in on Edward.

Katerina raised a brow in amusement, "Huh."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ 

 

After school, they'd all made it back home to the Cullen residence. Alice had mentioned Edward being missing from their last lesson which they shared, and once they'd all gotten home, they'd seen why.

Edward was pacing the living room, clearly agitated. Carlisle and Esme stood to the side with concerned expressions. Emmett spoke up, "What's going on?"

Esme continued watching her son with worry while Carlisle addressed the rest of the 'kids'. "Edward is thinking of taking some time away to visit our friends over in the Denali Coven."

Katerina and Rosalie raised a brow, Jasper stayed silent, while Alex and Emmett looked confused.

"What? Why? What happened?" Alice asked in confusion.

Edward was too agitated to answer, so Carlisle took over, "Edward found his singer in his biology lesson today. He's taking some time away to calm down and the situation to hopefully blow over."

Katerina nodded understandingly along with Alex, Emmett and Jasper. They'd all met singers that were simply too enticing to ignore.

Emmett had killed all three of his singers, while Alex had killed the one he'd come across. Katerina had managed to stop herself from killing one when she'd found out it was a child and couldn't stomach the thought of killing the tiny boy. The other had been a grown man and she'd killed him without hesitation.

Jasper already struggled with his control, especially with his empathetic abilities combined, it made it very difficult to  _not_  attack his singers, and so he'd killed three.

Rosalie and Alice had both never killed any of their singers, while Edward had simply never come across one, until now.

"How didn't I see this? Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry." Alice was visibly upset at not having seen this in one of her visions.

Katerina didn't think it was healthy to take on the responsibility of knowing everything that would happen as Alice did. It wasn't fair to the girl and Katerina felt it was an abuse of her power.  _If bad things happen, then they happen. That's life._

Of course, Katerina was grateful for her sister's prophetic abilities. It was what brought both her and her twin the greatest happiness in their lives to them, their mates.

Alice had foreseen the twins arriving and knew that Alex was her mate and that her mate's twin was Jasper's. She'd collected Jasper a few months prior to the meeting and promised him he'd meet his mate if he'd followed her.

All three of them were forever thankful for Alice's foresight, but that didn't make Katerina any less sad when her sister blamed herself for not seeing something.

"Alice, it's not your fault, you know this. You can't see everything, it isn't healthy."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "Katerina is right. Don't blame yourself for this. Edward will leave for the Denali Coven tonight and will be back before we know it. Everything will be fine."

Carlisle was the leader for a reason, and it showed as his words had a soothing effect on the whole Cullen clan. As much as they all disliked Forks, none of them wanted to move again - something they'd have to do if Edward slipped and killed his singer.

Edward had stopped pacing and faced his family. Katerina and Alice gave him encouraging smiles, while Alex and Emmett just grinned. Rosalie and Jasper stayed silent.

With a short nod, Edward ran upstairs and began packing a bag. He was back downstairs within a minute, and after a short round of goodbye's, he left the house at full speed.

Katerina sighed and tugged Jasper upstairs into their room. Despite not needing sleep - or to rest at all - Katerina had bought a large, plush bed. She enjoyed simply laying on the soft covers. Vampires didn't need comfort, they could stand for hours on end without aching or needing to rest, but that didn't mean they couldn't appreciate the soft material.

Katerina liked indulging in small luxuries and so did her mate. Their room was the perfect mix of the two. They both enjoyed reading, and so three out of four walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books. Jasper loved history - as did Katerina - but she preferred Fiction, and so their library was stocked with a multitude of books of all ranges.

Katerina also loved music, like Edward. But unlike her brother, she didn't have a preference for classical music, and so instead of a stereo or piano, Katerina had a record player. A section of their bookshelf was dedicated to Katerina's album collection and she loved it.

Katerina fell onto the bed with an unnecessary sigh. Vampires didn't even need to breathe, but the Cullen's had been playing human for so long, they often forgot to stop.

Jasper sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her, the corner of his lips were tugged into a small smile.

"What?" she asked him.

"Can't I just admire you?"

Katerina knew if she were human she'd be blushing, but her porcelain skin stayed the same shade. Jasper could feel her embarrassment and happiness though and knew she was pleased with the compliment.

Katerina scoffed and leaned on her elbows, "You can admire all you want. I am, after all, a piece of art." She gave a dramatic pose and Jasper let out an amused chuckle.

"That you are, darlin. That you are."

Jasper leant forward and climbed onto the bed, hovering over Katerina's petite form. She stared into his honey eyes and smiled softly. Jasper smiled back before leaning down and kissing her.

To Katerina, his lips were warm - vampires felt a normal temperature to other vampires - and she moaned into the kiss, pushing her lips against his harder. Jasper responded and cupped her face in his hands. His large hands covered the whole of her face and Katerina lifted a hand to hold it to his own, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

"I love you, Kat," Jasper whispered.

Katerina looked up at Jasper from under her lashes, "I love you too, Jazz."

Jasper leant down to kiss Katerina again, this time his hands roaming her body as he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm hoping people will give this story a chance (as I know a lot of people dislike twilight.) I think anybody who enjoyed the 'world' of twilight, but felt the romance between Edward and Bella was a little boring will enjoy this story because it'll be focusing more on the Cullen family and Katerina's observations of the Bella/Edward romance rather than a boring human POV.
> 
> Katerina is a mix of both Rosalie and Alice - she's bold and blunt like Rosalie, and has a bit of a dislike towards humans. However, like Alice, she can be forgiving and understanding, she just isn't maybe as, naive (?), as Alice can sometimes be.
> 
> p.s. yes, I know people are going to be confused at Aleksandr's power of pyrokinesis as fire literally kills vampires, but I'll be getting into that eventually okay? The first movie doesn't really go into their powers much, but I'll be covering all four/five movies in this story so it'll be awesome, trust me. :)


	3. Edward and the Human

**For the next few days at Forks High school,**  Katerina occasionally watched the human girl, Bella. The girl would look over at them all, her eyes searching, and Katerina didn't need Jasper to tell her what the girl was feeling whenever her gaze met the empty spot at their table. The girl was too open, her eyes practically screamed disappointment.

Katerina didn't understand why the girl was so smitten with her brother after only meeting once.  _And hadn't Edward said it ended badly? Why is she so obsessed already?_

Rosalie had already complained about the constant gaze on their group, something Katerina agreed was becoming irritating.

As vampires, they were used to humans looking at them in awe and sometimes fear, but after a while, they normally eased off. Sure, they still looked, but Isabella's gaze was intense and honestly,  _annoying_.

Aleksandr had thought the whole thing hilarious, Emmett too - they'd began calling her Edward's stalker - something both girls agreed with. Although, Alice didn't seem too irritated by the human's attention.

Katerina wasn't sure Alice got angry at anything. She was married to her brother after all, and Katerina knew first hand just how exhausting Alex could be.  _Heart of a saint, patience of gold. That's Alice._

After days of absence, Edward finally came home. The 'kids' had come home from school and saw their brother pacing around the room similar to when he'd left, only this time he had a determined expression.

They'd all questioned him - How was he? Will they have to move? What was he going to do with Isabella? - but Edward had surprised them all by admitting he was going to do nothing.

Rosalie had predictably blown up at him, screaming that doing nothing wasn't going to solve anything and that Edward was risking everything they'd worked for. She wanted him to either leave for a few years or discreetly kill the stupid singer and be over it.

Katerina didn't really care either way. She knew Edward had impeccable control, almost as good as Carlisle's. She didn't need Alice to assure her he wouldn't slip and kill the singer in class, but Katerina didn't understand why he came back. Why not just leave for a few years and return once she's gone?

Katerina had just decided he was a masochist and liked the torture of it and left it at that.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ 

 

The school day had  _finally_  ended, and the Cullen's were all stood in the parking lot waiting to leave.

Alex had been held up by the history teacher for apparent ' _misconduct in class',_ which Katerina was sure meant he hadn't been paying attention like he  _never did_.

The twins were the oldest of the Cullen's - except Carlisle - and even Jasper couldn't beat them when it came to historical knowledge. They'd lived their last 200 years in Russia, Britain  _and_  America, and so history classes were always a drag. Especially when your teacher didn't even know his facts.

Alice had gone with him, mostly to make sure he didn't start running his mouth and make matters worse.

Katerina was tucked into Jasper's arms, which were wrapped around her shoulders. Rosalie and Emmett were standing next to their car talking about where their next vacation was going to be.

It had started to drizzle with rain and so Jasper was holding an umbrella up for the both of them. Katerina looked up at her husband and gave him a smile. Jasper smiled back, although it looked more like a grimace. Katerina rubbed her thumb across his knuckles soothingly, she knew how difficult it was for him around all these people.

Katerina turned to her brother who was brooding as he stood the end of his silver Volvo. "So, Eddy, how'd today go with the human?" she asked quietly so only her family would hear.

Edward looked over at Katerina and Jasper, "Better. We talked."

Katerina raised her brow, "and?" she drawled.

Edward looked back over at the parking lot, and Katerina followed his gaze to see the human girl standing beside her car. Rosalie noticed too.

"Don't even think of getting attached, Edward," she growled. "I'm not moving because you wanted to play human."

"I agree," Katerina said. "I'm happy you managed to get through the day without killing her, but don't go pushing it," she warned.

The tense conversation was interrupted by Alice and Alex's return. They walked over towards the others hand in hand, Alex had a mischievous grin on his face while Alice swung their joined hands in content.

"What's this I hear about playing human?" Alex asked, "Never took you for the type to play with your food, Eddy-boy."

Edward gave Alex a sour look at his comment as Rosalie and Emmett laughed. Katerina snorted into Jasper's shoulder to muffle her own laugh. Jasper's lips curled into a small smirk.

Katerina leaned up towards his ear and whispered not so discreetly, "You're not the type to play with your food, are you Jazz?"

The others - bar Edward - laughed more at her comment. Jasper shot back, "Darlin, the only thing I play with is you."

Katerina smirked at Edwards groan of disgust, he could probably see the things her and Jasper were thinking after his rather suggestive comment.

The couples were all in their own conversations as the parking lot got slightly less crowded. Katerina watched Edward from the corner of her eyes as he stared across the lot, looking at the human girl.

Isabella was staring back over her shoulder, before turning back to her backpack.

Katerina heard a car honk as a van drove in the way of them reversing out their parking space. She looked over and saw the van skid on a piece of ice that hadn't melted, before swerving out of control and heading straight for the human girl.

To vampires, it all seemed to happen in slow motion, and Katerina raised a brow as she realised the van would crush the Isabella girl.

She felt Jasper's hand squeeze her own and understood what he wanted. Jasper couldn't be here when the blood was inevitably spilt, so as the van got closer to the girl, Jasper sped inside Rosalie's red Mercedes.

Katerina was about to follow him when she saw Edward speed over the parking lot towards the human girl.

She heard Rosalie growl, "What the hell is he doing?"

Edward got there just as the van did and stopped it with his palm. A large dent was left where his hand connected with the vehicle. Katerina couldn't see the girl's reaction but knew Edward had just done something monumentally  _stupid_.

"I'm going to kill him," she said.

"Not if I get to him first," "Rosalie said between clenched teeth.

Edward jumped over Isabella's truck before anybody could see him and ran off in the opposite direction.

Rosalie put her umbrella down before storming into her car, slamming the door shut. She had a furious expression on her face. Emmett, for once, didn't have a grin on his face. Neither did Alex. Even Alice looked worried.

Alex and Alice followed Rosalie and Emmett into her Mercedes as Jasper sped out and into Edward's Volvo with Katerina. He'd left it behind and so she'd have to drive it back.

"I can't believe he's done this," Katerina said into the silence. Jasper took her hand in his.

"It'll be okay. You know I won't let anything happen to you," he said.

She lifted their joined hands to her mouth and kissed his knuckles before letting go and turning the key for the ignition. The car purred to life and she followed Rosalie as she drove out of the school parking lot and down the road.

The human's shouts of Isabella's name could be heard from behind them.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ 

 

After dropping off the rest at home, Rosalie and Katerina had driven to the hospital to talk with Carlisle. Edward had been there when they arrived, and the two girls couldn't contain their glares.

Carlisle tried placating the two but even he looked slightly disappointed at Edward's rash decisions.

Carlisle would always support and value saving human lives, but he also put family before anything else. And while he was proud of Edward for saving Isabella Swan's life, he was still disappointed that his actions had put the whole family's safety in jeopardy.

The three of them stood in a hallway, speaking too quietly and fast for any human to hear.

"It was a reckless and selfish thing to do. You've put us all in danger, Edward. She's going to want to know how you stopped the van and how you got there so fast. For God's sake, fifteen kids saw what happened," Rosalie said angrily.

"What was I supposed to do, then? Let her die?" Edward snarled.

"Yes," Katerina said bluntly. Edward glared at her and she glared back, "Human's die all the time, get over it. You just chose a human girl over your entire family, Edward."

Edward saw her hurt expression and his glare softened. He understood where they were coming from. His actions had been too rash, and he hadn't thought them through, and now his family was in danger of exposure.

"Just leave it to me, I'll handle it." He said placatingly.

"This isn't just about you. It's about all of us," Rosalie agreed with Katerina.

Katerina heard a human's intake of breath and turned to Carlisle. "She's here," she whispered harshly.

Carlisle seemed to understand, "I think we should take this in my office."

Edward and Rosalie realised what Carlisle was referring to and turned to look down the hallway. Isabella stood peeking around the corner, trying to listen in on their conversation. Katerina wanted to snort, what the hell was hiding and eavesdropping going to do around vampires?  _Stupid human is too nosy for her own good._

Edward shot her a warning look for her thoughts and Katerina's upper lip raised in a silent snarl. She leant towards him and pointed her finger into his chest. "Sort this out, Edward. Before  _we_  have to."

_'I never thought I'd be so mad at you, Edward. And I never thought I'd see the day where you chose a human girl over your own family.'_

Katerina knew he'd heard her thoughts because his normal stoic expression twisted in guilt. She didn't give him a chance to reply before she turned to her sister, "Come on, let's go."

Rosalie gave Edward a final glare before leaving with Katerina. Carlisle followed.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ 

 

After the events of the previous day, Katerina hadn't spoken to Edward. She wasn't as mad as Rosalie was, but she couldn't be as understanding as Alice either.

Alex had come to talk to her about the whole affair and he'd agreed with her stance on things. They were both disappointed that Edward had seemingly chosen some human over them. Whether it was a spontaneous decision or not, it still hurt.

What didn't help matters was when Edward had come home in the early morning smelling of the girl.

Rosalie had scoffed in disgust and left with Emmett to their room. Alice didn't say much - probably not wanting to choose sides - and Jasper was the same, though for different reasons.

Jasper couldn't understand Edward's need to be around the girl and was angry at his brother for coming home smelling of a human, knowing how much Jasper struggled with his self-control.

Katerina and Aleksandr had been talking on the sofa, and both gave the boy identical blank looks. They'd purposely muffled their thoughts by thinking of nothing but static noise.

Edward felt guiltier by the rejection, knowing the twins had already suffered from abandonment issues and loyalty was something they didn't give lightly.

The twins may argue and not see eye-to-eye on many things, but their loyalty to one another was something that couldn't be broken. As humans, they'd been inseparable, and as vampires that bond had only strengthened to something similar to a mate bond. Carlisle had said he'd seen a similar bond with Jane and Alec of the Volturi.

Edward had wanted to speak with them both, but Katerina had just squeezed her twin's hand before leaving to her room to find Jasper. Alex had given him an unimpressed look and left to find Alice.

Now, today they were all walking towards the school buses as it was a field trip. Katerina was acting as though nothing had happened - they had an image to upkeep after all - and simply held Jasper's hand as they sat at the back of the bus.

Edward had stopped outside to listen to whatever Isabella was saying to some boy, and Katerina couldn't be bothered with his idiotic brooding anymore.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Alex were on the other bus, and Katerina was just glad they'd have to put up with Edward's gloomy expression throughout the journey instead of her.

She hadn't even wanted to go on this trip - none of them had - but she knew they took enough days off when it was sunny that they couldn't skip anymore. Katerina leant against Jasper and spoke quietly enough that nobody would hear them.

"Moscow. That's where I want to go next," she said.

Jasper knew what Katerina was talking about. Katerina and Rosalie both loved travelling - Rosalie for all the newest fashion and to buy her foreign sports cars, and Katerina simply because she loved learning and exploring.

Jasper hummed, "Moscow? Sounds good. Any reason in particular?"

"Well, for one, I haven't been home in, I think, the last fifty years. I miss it." Jasper began playing with her hair as he listened to her talk, braiding the ends into a loose plait.

"and there's the Russian State library there. I haven't visited it yet. I heard it's great."

"I'm sure it is, Darlin. We can go wherever you want," Jasper assured her.

Katerina turned her head to bring her lips close to his, "Yeah?"

"Of course. You know I'll follow you anywhere."

She kissed him in thanks. Katerina didn't feel like she deserved Jasper but was too selfish to ever give him up. Apart from her twin, he was the only person she'd ever loved as much as she did. He was the perfect mate and husband, and Katerina still felt the same tightness in her chest whenever she saw the loving expression in his eyes as he looked at her.

Jasper could feel her emotions; gratitude, love and an underlying sense of unworthiness, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He knew that she felt she didn't deserve him - she hadn't been very good at masking her emotions for years after they'd met - and Jasper couldn't disagree more.

Katerina was his everything. In all of his life, both human and vampire, he'd never laid eyes on someone more beautiful.

The way her pale skin seemed to glow even without being in direct sunlight. Her high cheekbones gave her a regal look, and her plump lips were stained a natural red as though she'd just fed.

Jasper loved the natural wave to her dark auburn hair, and he loved how long it was, reaching her waist. He loved running his fingers through it to calm himself and gripping it tightly as they made love. Her eyes were golden - as all the Cullen's were - but he loved the spark they held that spoke of cunning and mischief, and as they softened whenever she looked at him or their family.

Jasper had seen a picture of the twins when they were human. It was a small painting of Katerina sat on a chair while Aleksandr stood behind her.

They'd both looked regal as they held their heads high and their stare defiant. Katerina had told him it'd likely been done by the family painter as she vaguely remembered coming from a rich family.

Both twins were pale even before vampirism and had striking green eyes. Jasper loved his wife with gold eyes - even the red they turned after she'd slipped and killed her singers - but the green they were as a human were striking. Katerina had confided in him that they were the one thing she missed about being human. They'd been her favourite feature.

"We're here, love."

Katerina's voice broke him from his thoughts. The bus had stopped, and the students were all leaving in a rush.

Jasper stood from their seat at the back of the bus and offered his hand to Katerina, "May I escort you out, my lady?" he asked with a smirk.

Katerina laughed at his cheesiness but took his hand anyway, "Yes you may. And maybe if you're good, you can escort me home, too," she smirked back at him and sent him a wink.

Jasper chuckled and led her out of the bus and toward the greenhouses where all the other students were gathered.

"I'd be honoured, Darlin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, the second chapter is finally up. Also, I love writing Jasper and Katerina scenes, they have such a loving relationship, and although they say deep things, it never feels cheesy or cringey like Bella and Edward do in the movies, y'know?   
> Jasper and Katerina just feel, more mature? I guess?


	4. Unsettling Revelations

**Katerina had surprisingly enjoyed the trip.**  It wasn't anything special, just some small greenhouses and their teacher blabbering on about compost and recycling, but Katerina had learnt since her turning to enjoy the small things.

The air was crisp and cool, the plants were calming to look at and she had her husband by her side. Other than the constant shouting and smell of human around them, not much else could have bothered her.

Sometime throughout the trip, she'd seen Rosalie's disgusted expression at the mud and dirt and had laughed along with Jasper. Emmett looked bored out of his mind, his eyes were glazed over as though he was imagining being anywhere else but there. Probably at home, playing video games.

She and Jasper had met up with Alice and Alex and enjoyed the atmosphere as much as they all could. Katerina had smacked Alex when he'd tried throwing a worm at her, leading to Alice taking him away  _'for his own safety'_  while she laughed softly at Katerina's glower.

At the end of the trip, they were all walking back towards the buses when she saw Edward walking alongside Isabella. Alice and Alex were slightly ahead of them, but they could all hear their conversation.

 **"I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"** Isabella asked. She had an annoyed expression and Katerina had to give the human props for standing up to Edward's constant mood swings.

**"What, you think I regret saving you?"**

**"I can see that you do. I just...I don't know why."**

**"You don't know anything,"**  Edward stated.

Katerina wanted to facepalm at his cryptic reply. Could he make things any worse? Surely, he could see how naturally curious and nosy the human was, his mysterious answer would only further her need for an answer.

Alice seemed to agree with Katerina's thoughts and skipped towards the two with Alex by her side. Katerina and Jasper were just behind them.

"Hi," Alice said cheerily. Alex smirked as Edward and Isabella broke away from one another, "Yo."

Alice turned toward the human, "Are you going to be riding with us?"

Edward cut them both off, "No, our bus is full."

He turned around and banged on the bus doors for them to open. He didn't look back as he entered. Alice gave the human a last look before following, pulling an amused Alex with her.

Isabella's face was a mixture of shock, anger and cluelessness. Katerina snorted, and the girl turned to look at her. Jasper stood behind her, their hands linked.

Katerina gave Isabella an unreadable look before turning to get onto the other bus. Jasper followed.

She couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle at the situation, despite still being angry at Edward. "What a lovely school trip," she spoke loud enough for the human to hear.

Isabella watched them enter the bus and sighed. She didn't know what was going on anymore. She never did.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

A few weeks had gone by since Katerina had last hunted and she was starving. She also knew Jasper needed to feed soon or else he'd snap. She'd spoken to Carlisle and he'd agreed they could both go today.

The whole Cullen clan had been wary recently as they heard more news about the 'animal attacks' that had been happening all around Forks.

They all knew it wasn't animals that were attacking and were cautious when they hunted. The last thing they needed was running into a group of vampires they didn't know. So, Carlisle had warned them all and instructed everybody to come to him before they went hunting.

Alice and Alex had already been a few days ago with Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme had gone next while Katerina had waited, not wanting to go when it too sunny out.

She knew they wouldn't meet anybody in the woods, but she'd always felt better knowing there was no risk of being spotted. Katerina and Jasper often had to go further than the others to feed because Jasper fed more to keep his control when around humans. That sometimes meant getting closer to the outskirts of a town than she'd prefer.

Jasper was waiting outside her room and Katerina walked out onto her balcony to join him. He linked their hands, "Ready, Darlin?"

Katerina hummed, "I'm starving."

Jasper chuckled throatily, "Me too."

With that, they both ran into the woods leaving a gust of wind behind from their speed. They stayed side by side as they ran for miles, leaving Forks and reaching the edge of Port Angeles.

The town was busy, and both Jasper and Katerina made sure to stay away from the many people within. They stayed in the forest as they continued to hunt.

Katerina heard a rustling from a few metres away and her head snapped in the direction. She tilted her head at the silence before the bushes rustled again. Katerina flicked her gaze toward Jasper, and he nodded his head in the direction, signalling her to go for it.

Katerina grinned, her sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight that shone through the gaps in the trees above. She slipped her hand out of Jaspers and crouched low, ready to pounce on her pray.

She silently walked over toward the sound, seeing a deer drinking from a small creek. As though sensing the danger, the deer's head snapped up and its eyes were wide and alarmed. Katerina tensed as she readied herself to pounce, her eyes narrowing in determination as her throat burned with thirst.

Within a second, the deer had sprinted away faster than any human could follow. Katerina grinned and gave chase. This was always her favourite part of hunting - her undead heart felt like it was pumping rapidly, and her excitement was palpable.

Despite living with the Cullen's, Katerina didn't disagree with feeding from humans. She only refrained from doing it because Carlisle asked her not to, and Katerina respected him enough to listen. But it was at times like these that Katerina was glad she fed off of animals. No human could give her a good chase, only animals and their innate sense of danger could give any vampire a worthwhile hunt.

Katerina decided she'd spent enough time chasing as her throat was burning something fierce. She jumped onto a passing tree and pushed herself off, tackling the deer to the ground and sinking her teeth into its neck. The deer stopped struggling almost instantly - Katerina wasn't cruel enough to make an animal suffer - and she drank greedily.

Jasper had been following at a sedate pace as Katerina gave chase, and he walked into the small clearing to the sight of Katerina drinking from the deer's neck. She was crouched over her kill, her stance possessive.

Jasper knew better than to get closer while she was feeding and so he continued to watch his wife from afar. He was glad she was feeding, it'd been so long and despite Jasper being the one with the control issues, he knew Katerina had been struggling with her thirst after Alex and Alice had come home from hunting days prior.

Katerina had finished her meal and she lifted her head toward Jasper. She had blood dripping down her chin but managed to not get her clothes dirty. Her eyes had regained the gleam that Jasper loved, and he walked over to her and she stood up.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, "Feeling better, Darlin?"

Katerina nodded her head and leaned in to kiss him fervently, her hands gripping his hair tightly. They both became passionate when it came to hunting, and Jasper loved tasting the blood on Katerina's sweet lips.

They broke apart, their breaths mingling and Jasper licked the blood that remained at the corner of Katerina's lips. Katerina followed the motion and her hands idly played with the hairs on the back of his neck. "Let's get you fed too, love," she whispered.

Jasper hummed in content despite the burning of his throat. Her nails were lightly scratching the back of his neck and it made his muscles tense in anticipation. Katerina leant on the tips of her feet and whispered into his ear, "Then we can go home and continue where we started, hm?"

Jasper grinned slyly, "Yes, Ma'am."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Katerina and Jasper came back from their hunting trip to the sounds of arguing inside the house. They jumped into their room through the open balcony and made their way down the stairs. Katerina raised her brow at her sister's loud voice.

"-and you don't think of anybody else when you make these stupid decisions!"

"What's going on?" Katerina asked. Jasper stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders in support. He could feel everyone's emotions and it was slightly overwhelming. Katerina lifted a hand and laid it on his, grounding him.

Alex and Alice were sat on the sofa alongside Emmett. Katerina took note that her twin's face was closed off, something he only did when he was angry. Alice didn't look as excited as she normally did, but Katerina noted her eyes were dazed as though she was deep in thought.

Rosalie was pacing angrily in the middle of the room, clearly frustrated with the situation and Emmett was watching his wife worriedly.

"Rosalie and Edward are having a disagreement. Edward has some important news he wanted to share," Carlisle spoke up, answering her question.

Esme stood in front of him, wringing her hands worriedly. It was such a human trait that Katerina knew whatever Edward had done was serious.

_'What the hell did you do, Eddy?'_

Edward turned around to look at his sister and his eyes were desperate for her to listen to his explanation. He sighed, "Bella knows what we are."

Katerina felt like her brain had short-circuited. The human girl knew what they were?  _How? Why?_  Katerina didn't know what to say in response. She felt Jasper wrap his arms around her waist tightly, knowing she needed support as she dealt with Edward's revelation.

The rest of the family stood in silence as they watched Katerina come to terms with her thoughts.

"Did you tell her?" she whispered. It was so quiet that they wouldn't have heard her had they not been vampires. Her voice sounded heartbroken and Edward winced at her tone.

"No. She figured it out," Edward said.

Before any of them could blink, Katerina had used her power to throw Edward against the wall, the red mist surrounding her hands flickered angrily.

"Liar," she growled out.

The rest of the Cullen's didn't move. Carlisle and Esme wanted to stop Katerina, but they knew she wouldn't badly hurt Edward, and she was too mad that they didn't want to risk making things worse. Plus, Edward had a lot to answer for.

"She's a stupid human. She wouldn't have been able to figure it out unless you told her something," Katerina pointed out. Her eyes had a red tint to them despite her having just fed. The red mist surrounding her hands was crackling with her fury.

Edward sported a guilty expression at her comment and everyone in the room knew he'd let something slip to the human. Carlisle sighed in disappointment while Jasper, Alex and Rosalie narrowed their eyes in anger.

Katerina growled again, and her own eyes narrowed. "Don't make me get inside your head, Edward. You won't like it, trust me," she warned.

Edward couldn't move, the red mist had him pinned to the living room wall like a fly in a spider's web. "Kat," he whispered. "Kat, please, just listen."

Katerina's fists clenched as she continued to look at her brother and Edward groaned as his body felt like it was being compressed before she suddenly cut the connection and Edward dropped to the floor.

The red mist disappeared, and Katerina's eyes returned to their normal golden hue. She continued to glare at Edward. "Explain," she demanded.

Edward stood from the floor and turned to his family. He wanted to cringe at their expressions. Carlisle looked disappointed, while Esme was upset her children were fighting. Rosalie looked as furious as Katerina, both had matching glares on their faces that warned him of their fury.

Alex wore a blank expression that Edward knew meant he was beyond angry and was just waiting to be alone before he blew up. Jasper was holding Katerina protectively, although Edward could hear his thoughts on what he could do to sort out the situation and keep Katerina safe.

The only two that didn't look angry were Alice and Emmett. The latter just looked worriedly at Rosalie, not really caring about the situation other than the fact Rosalie was upset.

Alice, however, seemed to have had a knowing glint in her eyes since Edward's admission about Bella. Although he noted she gripped Alex's hand tightly at her side.

"I was following her in Port Angeles when a group of men tried ganging up on her...I had to save her. So, I drove her away and we ended up having a meal." Edward paused before continuing, "I told her I could read minds..."

Nothing could be heard but Rosalie's scoff of disbelief and the faint humming of Katerina's red mist that now enveloped her hands again.

Edward hastily continued, "We touched hands while in the car and she noticed how cold I was. I don't know how she figured the rest out, but she confronted me on it today and I told her everything. I care for her," he admitted the last part quietly.

Katerina wanted to throw her brother against the wall again and her gaze felt blurred with fury. He cared for the girl? He cared for some stupid human over his own family? How could he?

Katerina felt the ugly wave of betrayal wash over her and settle like lead at the bottom of her stomach. She knew deep down she probably being unreasonable, but Katerina just didn't understand why Edward felt the need to continually test and push the limits.

He just continued to push and push and  _push_  and eventually there would be  _nothing left._

Katerina stared blankly at Edward before turning and leaving the room.

"Kat," Edward called out after her.

She stopped but didn't turn back around, "Don't, Edward. You made your choice. I want to be happy you finally met somebody, I really do. But you seem to have the selfish habit of thinking you can do whatever you want regardless of how it affects this coven."

Her words were sharp and resonated throughout the whole family. Rosalie felt the same as Katerina did. She knew she acted selfishly herself, but she'd never do anything to put her family in danger. None of them would.

"Bella won't tell anybody," Edward tried to placate her.

"Isabella," Katerina spat, "won't be telling anybody," she agreed. She turned her head to glance at Edward.

"Because if she even thinks of it, I'll kill her myself," she threatened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Katerina is great to write, Edward doesn't stand a chance hahaha
> 
> Eventually, Katerina will warm up to Bella (like Rosalie) but you have to admit, Edward's actions are very selfish by putting the whole family at risk over a girl, regardless if they're meant to be or not.


	5. Welcome to the Cullen Home

**After Katerina's rather morbid promise,**  her and Edward hadn't spoken much. Katerina wanted to be happy for her brother, and what she'd said to him was true. She  _was_ happy he'd finally met somebody after spending so many years alone, but that didn't mean he could put their whole family in danger and make such rash decisions. Decisions  _Edward himself_ would have criticised any other member of the family for doing before he'd met Isabella.

Katerina didn't hate the human - sure, she didn't particularly like her - but she wouldn't blame the clueless girl for Edward's reckless actions. He was supposed to know better. Katerina would judge the girl on her  _own_ actions, and how they would affect the rest of the family. If the human wasn't just with Edward because he was a pretty face, then  _maybe_  Katerina could give her a chance. She wasn't heartless.

Edward had told them he'd invited Isabella over - pointedly ignoring Rosalie's scathing glares as she tried setting him aflame with her stare alone - and he wanted them to all be there to make her feel welcome.

Katerina had bluntly told him that she'd hold off on her premature judgements until she'd met the girl, but that he had to become more considerate of people other than himself. Edward had the decency to look ashamed at his actions and Katerina had taken that as him knowing he'd messed up. She'd forgive him, but she wouldn't forget.

If there was one thing about Katerina and Aleksandr, it was that they could hold onto grudges for  _centuries._

Katerina glanced toward the clock in her room and saw Edward would be bringing Isabella over in less than 5 minutes time. She could smell Esme cooking downstairs and wanted to sigh at the enticing aroma. She missed eating human food, and Katerina was especially envious of the cuisine of today. The last human food Katerina had eaten was in 1792 and she vaguely remembered it being stagnant and boring. Once, Edward had complained of food being bad in the 1900s, and the twins had scoffed at his remark, Aleksandr muttering a  _'Try eating_ _Okróshka_ _and then come back to me'_ under his breath.

Katerina was out on her balcony, floating. Red mist supported her body like a cloud, while a book hovered above her as she read silently, trying to pass the time. That was all Katerina seemed to be doing lately, passing the time.  _Until what?_

Throughout the years, Jasper and herself had managed to read through every book imaginable on all the topics they enjoyed, and Katerina was so desperate she'd even turned to popular fiction to try and take her mind off the unimaginable boredom of immortality. Hence the reason the floating book had  _'The Hunger Games'_  inscribed across the front. Katerina was honestly enjoying it so far, though she wondered if that was because of the snarky protagonist or simply the idea of 24 children fighting to the death?

The sound of a car driving about half a mile away brought Katerina out of her thoughts and she listened to the Volvo's tires drive across the gravelly road as she idly moved her finger, directing the book to flick to the next page. She could vaguely hear Edward and Isabella talking over the engine but blocked them out, deciding that for once in her life she'd be polite and give them privacy.

Katerina felt a presence suddenly next to her and saw Jasper perched on the glass railing of the balcony, watching her with a slight smirk. Katerina lazily raise a brow at her husband's expression, "Like what you see?" she drawled.

"Very much, Darlin." Jasper winked and pointedly gave her body a once over. Katerina smirked at his playful attitude, letting the red energy dissipate and herself drop to the floor gracefully, bookmarking her page and sending the book back into her room with a waved hand.

Katerina wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, their lips touching as she whispered, "Maybe you can get a closer look later on?" She caught his bottom lip between her sharp teeth and gazed up into his eyes from under her lashes.

Jasper's eyes darkened in desire at the alluring sight of his wife and had to fight down the possessive growl that wanted to escape. He grabbed the back of her neck and smashed their lips together aggressively, showing just how much she affected him. Katerina moaned into the kiss, grasping the bottom of Jasper's shirt and slowly bringing it upwards over his stomach, though her actions were halted when they both heard the front door opening downstairs.

 **"What did you expect, coffins and dungeons and moats?"**  Edwards voice easily resonated throughout the house despite him speaking quietly, and Katerina groaned in frustration.

"What a mood killer," she mumbled against Jasper's lips and he chuckled in agreement. Katerina gave him one last chaste kiss before pulling back, smoothing his creased shirt as she did.

 **"This is the one place we don't have to hide."** Katerina gave Jasper a dry look at Edward's depressing commentary, "What kind of impression is he trying to set? Does he want her to think all vampires are broody like him?" she asked sarcastically.

Jasper laughed at her remark, wrapping an arm around her waist as they both made their way downstairs toward the rest of the family. "Just wait till she meets Alice and Alex," Jasper said and Katerina laughed, knowing that her twin and sister-in-law were honestly the opposite of what you'd expect of vampires. "And Emmett," Katerina pointed out.

They both made it to the kitchen before their guest, though Katerina didn't spot her twin and Alice, she did see Rosalie's ice-cold glare as she stood by the counter holding a glass bowl. Emmett was happily helping Esme chop the meat while Carlisle rinsed the vegetables behind them. Katerina had asked if they'd wished for any help, but they all knew it was best she stay with Jasper while the human girl was around. Katerina trusted Jasper fully, but she knew he didn't trust himself, and so she'd agreed to stay close by.

"Is she even Italian?" Rosalie asked through clenched teeth as Emmett dropped the chopped meat and salad into the bowl she held.

"Her name's  _Bella_ ," Emmett said as though that explained it all, and Katerina snorted and shook her head at his words. She loved her brother's goofiness, but he could be a little slow sometimes.

"I'm sure she'll love it no matter what," Carlisle placated.

Esme took a deep sniff and a bright grin came upon her beautiful face as Rosalie announced Bella's arrival,  _"Here comes the human."_

Edward and Bella awkwardly turned into the full kitchen, the girl biting her lip and stuffing her hands into her pockets as Edward stood motionless. Esme joyfully announced they were cooking her Italian and Edward introduced them both, Katerina lightly giggling as Emmett waved the giant cutting knife behind them in hello.

"You've given us the excuse to use the kitchen for the first time, I hope you're hungry," Carlisle spoke calmly, his voice light and welcoming. The girl shuffled her feet and looked toward Edward in embarrassment, but she dutifully tried to recover, "Um, yeah, I'm starving." Edward sighed, "She already ate," he stressed.

Katerina knew it was going to happen before it did, yet she still winced as Rosalie's grip tightened on the fragile bowl and glass shards went flying all over the tiled floor. She gracefully stepped over the ruined food and turned to their guest in annoyance, "Perfect," she sneered.

Bella stuttered her words at Rosalie's intimidating glare and the rest of the family moved away from the cooking to stand in couples now dinner was a dud. "Yeah, it's just, I know- I know you guys don't eat, and so-" the girl wrung her hands in anxiety.

Katerina subtly tapped Jasper's hand where they were wrapped around her waist and he seemed to understand her silent message, for Bella began calming down from her previous panic, her mood shifting.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do," Edward muttered, and Katerina narrowed her eyes at his rude remark. Edward caught her gaze and flicked his eyes away guiltily.

"Yeah, let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us," Rosalie protested, wanting to get it off her chest. Emmett lightly hit her shoulder as he leant beside her against the kitchen wall.

Katerina decided to stay out of their argument, remembering her promise to give the girl a chance to prove herself, though she did agree with Rosalie's  _very valid_  concerns. Jasper was silent as usual, though she knew he felt the same as herself, Rosalie and Aleksandr in regard to the human. His brilliant mind likely running through multiple scenarios of what needed to be done to keep his loved ones safe.

"I would never tell anybody anything," Bella promised with wide eyes.

"She knows that," Carlisle said calmly from beside Esme, giving Rosalie an understanding yet stern look.

"Yeah, well, the problem is, you two have gone public now, so-" Emmett tried talking but Esme's warning cut him off. However, Rosalie wasn't finished and stepped toward the girl and Edward with fire in her eyes, "No. She should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly," she warned.

Edward was tense as he stood motionlessly, his gaze distant, while Bella glanced at the family uneasily, "Badly as in... _I_  become the meal."

There was silence for a moment before Katerina couldn't hold it in anymore and she threw her head back and laughed at the girl's comment. Bella shifted uncomfortably as the Cullen's all laughed or chuckled at her remark and she glanced up at Edward confused.

Katerina decided to finally speak up, "Isabella, I can assure you if I were to break my diet, you would be the last human I'd eat," she winked and grinned wide, showing off her pearly white fangs. "Though Jasper might," she joked, and Jasper chuckled against her neck, not taking her comment seriously and knowing she was just trying to lighten the mood.

Bella's eyes widened a little at Jasper while Carlisle's words didn't help matters, "Jasper's our newest vegetarian. He still finds it a little difficult sometimes."

Rosalie had snorted at her sister's joke and Carlisle's words, though Katerina bet it was more at Bella's uncomfortable expression than anything they'd said. Even Edward had cracked a smirk at the girl's ignorant comment with the rest of the family.

Footsteps were heard from the kitchen doors that led out into the garden, and they turned to see Alice and Aleksandr jump from a tree branch and walk toward the family, Alice grinning brightly at the human, "Hi Bella, I'm Alice," her high-pitched voice spoke softly. Alice had a small bunch of flowers in her dainty hands and she gave Bella a hug, a shocked look crossing her face as she pulled back, "Oh, you  _do_  smell good."

Bella glanced beside Alice at Aleksandr, who was looking at the human girl with half-lidded eyes and a playful smirk on his handsome face, "What's this I hear about a meal?" he winked at Bella and laughed when Edward shot him a warning glare.

At the sound of Alex's accented voice, Bella's eyes glanced to Katerina and back to the boy, her brows furrowed. "Wondering if we're really twins like the gossipers say?" Alex asked making Bella jump and flush from being caught staring. Katerina laughed at her brother's antics, knowing he loved to make people uncomfortable and push their limits.

"We're really twins. Fraternal," Katerina explained to the confused human girl.

"And Russian," Alex continued, his brows raising suggestively, "You know what they say about Russians, right?"

"That you're manipulative and cunning?" Edward asked between clenched teeth.

Aleksandr sent his brother a wink and grinned devilishly at Bella, "That we know how to have a good time,  _красотка."_

Katerina giggled at Alex's flirting and just how uncomfortable it was making Bella and Edward. She glanced at the rest of the family to see their amused smiles and Rosalie's sharp smirk. Edward seemed to have had enough of his family and scrunched up his face before addressing Bella, "All right, I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house."

"Well, I'll see you soon," Alice said gently, her blinding grin stunning Bella for a moment before she managed to mumble out an awkward  _'okay'_.

Edward pulled her out of the room, shooting them all a glare as he did, and Katerina waited until they'd left before giggling at the whole awkward affair. "Welcoming the human girlfriend into your vampire coven? Aced!" she joked. Her twin laughed at her comment and they high-fived like the children they really were, Emmett raising his hand for one too and Katerina complied sending her brother a mischievous grin.

"I hope she stays just so we have somebody to prank in the house who  _finally_  won't hear us coming first," Alex whined, and Alice looked up at him fondly. Emmett nodded his head seriously at Alex's words, while Rosalie rolled her eyes at their childish behaviour.

"That went well," Carlisle sighed as he stood watching all his 'children' laugh over the events, smiling fondly despite feeling like he had the vampire equivalent of a migraine. Katerina flicked her hand and a red mist covered the shattered glass on the floor and sent it floating into the bin with ease, Esme sending the girl a grateful smile.

Katerina turned to Jasper and put her hands against his chest, pushing him backwards and into the hallway heading to their room. "Now, about that closer look I promised earlier?" she whispered seductively, grinning wider when she heard Alex's gagging noises from behind them.

Jasper sent her a smirk that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine, "Darlin, I thought you'd never ask."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not much happened here, but honestly, there isn't a lot of Cullen appearances in the first film, so I'm just kind of skimming through the first movie and the first half of New Moon because once we meet the Volturi and Eclipse comes, that's where the fun really starts :))
> 
> Next chapter is the baseball scene and meeting the Nomads, which is my favourite!


	6. The Nomads

**Life with the Cullens had been more divergent than ever.**  Many of the family members were slightly concerned over their brother's obsession with the human girl, though they tried their hardest to be supportive. Katerina was especially appaled over his nightly excursions to watch Isabella sleep. She'd sat the boy down and explained just how  _wrong_  it was and how it was a major invasion of privacy.

Katerina was honestly reaching her limit with Edward's idiocy. He was over a hundred years old and he continued acting like the 17-year-old he was when changed. Katerina was of the opinion Carlisle had changed the boy too young - despite the twins being the same age biologically, they'd been living their immortal life for over three hundred years, and they'd long since grown out of their childishness. Rather, they'd been forced to grow up quickly. Edward had had everything given to him on a silver platter by Carlisle and Katerina often wondered if this had contributed to his selfish attitude sometimes.

The only person that acted younger than Edward in the Coven was Emmett, and he  _was_  the youngest out of them all, both in age and vampirism. Though Katerina knew Emmett's joyful naivety was more of a coping mechanism for his immortality, and that when the time came to be serious, Emmett was a reliable person.

Rosalie walked into Katerina and Jasper's room, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as her golden hair swayed behind her with every step. Katerina turned her attention from her laptop to her sister, wondering what she wanted.

Katerina and Rosalie hung out a lot, and other than Jasper and her twin, she was the family member Katerina felt the closest to; both girls often bonding over their mutual wish for humanity. Neither girl particularly liked humans, but they both empathised with one another for the lives they'd lost when they'd been turned, and some days they spent hours simply talking over how their lives would have been if they'd stayed human.

Katerina didn't regret becoming a vampire - though she certainly wouldn't have chosen it - because she'd met and married the love of her life. However, she'd often sit and daydream about meeting Jasper as a human - ignoring the half decade and 5000-mile difference - and wondering what their lives would have been like. They could have gotten married and had lots of kids just like she'd always wanted, and Katerina liked to think Aleksandr would have met a nice girl and lived happily ever after with her too. Often in her dreams, both twins got their wish come true and Alice became a part of their perfect family, giving Katerina plenty of nieces and nephews to spoil rotten.

A shirt flying toward her snapped Katerina out of her thoughts and she caught it on reflex. Rosalie was rummaging through her closet and threw a pair of dark skinny jeans toward Katerina without a glance. "Mind telling me why you're drowning me in my own clothes?" Katerina asked.

Rosalie turned around and gave her sister a smirk. "Somebody needs to help you choose a flattering outfit," she joked looking at Katerina's current clothes.

She let out an affronted noise, though she was laughing at her sister's joke, "Hey! What's wrong with my outfit? This is fashionable _, thank you very much."_

Rosalie stepped out of the closet holding a pair of platform boots and chucked them toward Katerina. "You dress like you're always ready for Coachella," Rosalie rose a brow and looked pointedly to Katerina's oversized boho cardigan and dark floral maxi dress, as the multiple rings adorning her fingers sparkled.

Katerina pouted at her sister's joke but didn't take her jabs to heart, knowing Rosalie secretly liked her style but they were total opposites. Rosalie preferring her fitted, on-trend clothing compared to Katerina's boho-grunge look.

"That doesn't explain why you're handing me," Katerina looked down at the clothes in her hands, "a baseball shirt?" she frowned before her eyes lit up in excitement and she jumped from her bed, "Is it going to thunder?"

Rosalie's pink lips curled into a fond smile at Katerina's excitement and she nodded her head. "Alice saw it was going to thunder soon so we're going to head up to the clearing now," she explained. Katerina looked down at the shirt to see it was majorly oversized for her small frame, the striped fabric would fall to her thighs and she smiled, recognising it as Jaspers.

"Is everybody joining this time?" she asked her sister, remembering their last baseball game when Edward had declined to brood alone. Rosalie grimaced, and her upper lip curled in a sneer, "Edward's bringing the  _human_ ," she spat.

Katerina's eyebrows rose in shock. Edward was bringing Isabella to a  _family_  tradition? She knew they were pretty serious - telling her their secret was enough proof of that - but to include her in their tradition so soon?  _What was he thinking?_

Katerina mirrored her sister's grimace at how fast everyone was being forced to accept the Isabella situation. When she'd agreed to try and get along with the girl, she hadn't realised she'd be forced to spend all their family time together. Who else knew?

Katerina speedily changed into the clothes Rosalie had picked and was down the stairs in seconds, meeting the rest of the family who was waiting as they spoke amongst themselves. Carlisle sent the girl an empathetic look, having heard their conversation but Katerina looked toward her pouting twin. "Did you know?" she asked.

Aleksandr frowned in annoyance as he shot their 'parents' a look. "No, I found out just now, like you," he muttered. Katerina turned to Carlisle, "Why is she even coming?"

"Now, Kat, we all said we'd try and make her feel welcome-" Carlisle spoke in a calm tone, but Katerina wasn't having any of it.

"I said I'd  _try_  but pushing her into our faces isn't going to endear me to her at all, it's only making me more  _pissed off_."

Esme had the decency to look guilty at her words, while Carlisle frowned in concern, understanding where she was coming from, but being stuck between their wishes and Edward's. Seeing his expression, Katerina scoffed.

"Of course he asked. And we can't deny  _Edward_  of anything, now can we?" she sneered. She knew she was likely blowing this way out of proportion, but she'd always felt like the rest of the Cullens were second best to Edward in Carlisle's eyes. Even to those he'd also sired like Rosalie and Emmett, Edward would always come first because he was 'his first Childe' and 'all alone'.

Rosalie's jaw clenched at Katerina's words and Jasper, who had stood behind her when she'd arrived, wrapped an arm around her waist in support. Katerina continued to stare Carlisle down and dare him to deny her statement. Carlisle sighed and looked away, Katerina shaking her head in disappointment before pulling out of Jasper's arms and walking toward the door.

"Please just try and like the girl. For Edward's sake," Carlisle asked before she could leave.  _Wrong move._

Katerina spun around, her eyes bleeding red and the Cullen's shifted at her visible anger. "Carlisle, I admire and respect you. But I swear if you mention Edward and how we need to  _help_  or  _try_  for his sorry sake I'll set get Aleksandr to set you both aflame! I've had  _enough!_  Stop taking his side and try and see this from our perspective!" she yelled into the stunned silence.

Esme was wringing her hands nervously at the tension while her siblings had understanding expressions on their faces. Even Alice, who liked Bella the most could empathise with her words.

Carlisle wore a frown at Katerina's outburst but dropped his head in shame as her words rung true. "I'm sorry, Kat. You're right. I've been so set on Edward finally finding somebody that I've been unfair on you all. I hope you can forgive me for being such a poor Coven leader," he said sincerely, looking her directly in the eye as he spoke.

Katerina huffed and ran her hand through her hair, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off like that. I'm just so sick of Edward playing the victim card whenever he does something wrong and I'm stressed out with the Isabella situation. It wasn't fair of me to shout," Katerina said in apology. Carlisle smiled at the girl and walked over to wrap her in a hug, Katerina slowly responding and wrapping her small arms around his broad frame.

"I don't want anybody in this Coven to feel like their opinions are to be excluded or that I'm playing favourites," Carlisle said as he gazed at the rest of the Cullens, getting grateful nods in return, especially from Rosalie and Aleksandr, who related to Katerina's words the most.

Pulling out of the hug Carlisle took off the cap he was wearing and put it on Katerina's head, not before ruffling her hair affectionately. Katerina grinned up at her 'father' and pulled the cap lower on her head, sending him a grateful nod and a whispered  _'thanks'_.

Carlisle clapped his hands together. "Well, shall we?" he asked. The Cullens all walked out the living room, Rosalie squeezing Katerina's arm as she passed. Alice had sent her a small smile, happy she'd finally gotten the concerns off her chest and linked arms with Alex as they walked into the woods, following the family.

"You okay, Darlin?" Jasper whispered against her neck as he came up from behind and wrapped her in a back-hug. Katerina watched her family run into the woods and nodded her head, looking up and sending him a smile. "Everything's fine," she whispered honestly. She felt much better now she'd finally gotten her troubles out in the open, and she knew Carlisle would take them seriously. He was a good Coven leader and despite his mistakes, Katerina knew he never intentionally meant to hurt people, especially from within his Coven. She leant up and kissed Jasper's cheek and grinned, "Race you there?"

Before he could reply, she'd already sped away leaving a breeze in her wake. Jasper chuckled fondly at her playfulness and ran after her, glad his love was happy again.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ 

 

The sky was darkening into a cloudy grey and the rushing of water could be heard from the waterfall beside the lush clearing. Katerina stood beside her twin, the two mumbling tactics between them taking the game way too seriously, as always. The twins refused to ever be split up when it came to picking teams, and the rest of the Cullens found it too much trouble to kick up a fuss. The twins were likely to kill one another if they were put on separate teams anyway, their competitiveness better suited when it was for a mutual goal and not trying to one-up the other.

Alice was prancing around the clearing, setting down the bases as Rosalie stood beside Emmett with a bored expression on her face. Katerina knew her sister loved playing, having a competitive personality similar to the twins. Aside from Alice, Carlisle and Esme, all the Cullens were pretty competitive when it came to winning, none of them willing to swallow their pride and admit they'd lost. Katerina just thought it was a vampire thing.  _Massive ego and a killer desire to win? Check!_

Katerina was spinning the bat in her hand with ease when they heard Edward arrive with Bella, Katerina catching Rosalie's eyes and they both gave the other a dry look, neither willing to slow down their intense game for the human to keep up with.

Aleksandr had a shark-like grin on his face as the two arrived and Bella shifted nervously at his stare, Katerina snorting in humour at how timid she acted.  _Damn girl, grow a backbone and give it as good as you get._

Rosalie and Emmett were playfully fighting over who goes first, having split the teams into two; the twins, Rosalie and Jasper made up one team, while Edward, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle made up the other. Esme was the Catcher while Bella played Umpire, it was mismatched but they made it work.

Esme brought the girl over toward the home plate with a lovely smile on her face, reassuring her as Rosalie playfully pushed Emmett back as she won first batting. "Glad you're here, we need an Umpire," Esme said.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett teased as he passed them both, Esme retorting that  _'she knew they did'_  as he left to take his place on the field. Bella looked between the siblings nervously and Esme patted her on the back, "Call them as you see them, Bella."

"Don't go playing favourites," Katerina warned with a mischievous grin. "I'm not losing because you felt sorry for Eddy-boy," she told the girl who nodded quickly, taking her joke a little too seriously. Katerina snorted and stood behind the two next to Jasper, watching as Rosalie took her place up front. Alice was watching the sky and as a ripple of thunder was heard in the distance, she looked at the family with a small smile, "It's time."

Alice did a side-kick and pitched the ball with rapid speed toward Rosalie, who swung her bat meeting the ball with a booming  _'crack',_ sending it flying into the woods. Rosalie swiftly ran around the bases with determination as Bella muttered to Esme, "That's got to be a home-run, right?" Esme shook her head in amusement and looked toward the woods where Edward had gone, "Edward's very fast."

The ball came flying out of the woods and Esme caught it with ease, touching it down just as Rosalie slid her leg onto the home base. Everyone looked to Bella for her verdict and she clenched her fist, "You're out."

Emmett whooped from the field while Rosalie sent Bella a scathing glare. The girl shifted under the intensity, but Rosalie stormed off, Emmett shouting out to her that it's  _'just a game'._ Katerina watched her husband step up to the base, smiling as he flipped the bat in one hand with ease while looking toward Alice in determination.

Alice again pitched the ball, Jasper hitting it and sending it soaring toward Edward and Emmett before speeding around the field. Both Edward and Emmett tried catching the ball mid-air, sending them crashing into each other and falling to the floor empty handed. Aleksandr laughed at their clumsiness and they both sent him identical glares, resulting in him laughing even harder. Jasper slid into home base without any effort, smirking at his easy win.

Katerina watched him with half-lidded eyes as he walked over, handing her the bat. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, smirking as his gaze dropped to her lips in desire. Her fingers lingered on his as she took the bat from his hands before strutting over to bat up front, a swing in her hips as she went.

Alice sent Katerina a smile at her teasing and pitched the ball again. Katerina watched the ball soar towards her, the bat levelled behind her head before she swung it at just the right moment, a resonating  _'crack'_ echoingjust as lightning struck. The ball sped toward the woods and Katerina wasted no time as she launched herself toward the first base in a blur, hearing Emmett catch the ball as the passed by the third but grinned as she swiftly dropped down at the home plate seconds before Esme caught the ball. Katerina sent her brother a smug grin at his pout and laughed as he huffed at being beat.

She gave her twin a high-five as he took his place batting, Alex sending an amused Alice a flirty grin and blowing a cheeky kiss. Katerina glanced to Isabella as she watched them all in amusement, though the vampire could see the tenseness that lay underneath. She rose a brow at the girl's actions, wondering what exactly had her so tense. Was she still uncomfortable around them?

Katerina may not necessarily approve, but she'd never made it obvious to the girl. The only Cullen who'd voiced their dislike was Rosalie, and even that couldn't be enough to make the girl so anxious. Was she still afraid they'd eat her?  _What part of vegetarians didn't she understand?_  Or maybe she was just naturally an awkward person.

Katerina had heard of girls like her in the modern day, that were awkward and moody and who felt the whole world was against them. Honestly, in her own time as a human, Isabella would've been eaten alive. Women may have been seen as meek in those times, but Isabella's general lack of ambition and self-purpose was just depressing.

_I guess that's why she and Edward work so well. They're both boring together._

**"Stop!"**  Alice's shout brought Katerina back to reality and she looked toward her sister in concern. Alice was frowning as she looked toward the woods that was now covered in a cloud of fog, Edward's face turning grave as he read her mind and saw what was coming. All the Cullens grouped together, Alice telling them about a couple of Nomads that were quickly approaching.

Edward grabbed Bella and tried to get her to leave but Carlisle stopped them both, saying it was too late and that they'd simply have to try and hide in plain sight. Edward hurriedly instructed Bella to let down her hair to cover her scent and Rosalie scoffed, "Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field."

Katerina stood beside Jasper, their hands linked together and Alex stood on her left, Alice partially covered behind his broad frame. The Cullen's all stood as a united front to greet the Nomads, though they made sure to stay relaxed, not wanting to hint to Isabella's presence.

Carlisle stood at the front of the group as their leader, while Edward shielded Bella behind them all, hoping she'd go unnoticed. Katerina saw the girl's confused expression as Edward apologised profusely and shook her head at the whole situation.  _She attracts trouble like a magnet._

Three figures prowled into the clearing, two men and one woman. The man in the middle was dark-skinned and shirtless, his chiselled physique on-show. He had dreadlocks and wore a burnt orange jacket and jeans, clutching their baseball in his hand. The second man was the complete opposite; a grey pallor and sandy blonde hair tied into a low ponytail. He wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans, a visible smirk on his face and intense dark eyes. The woman's fiery red hair stood out against the dreary setting as it bled into her white fur jacket. Her skin was pale and blemish free and she walked with a confident sway.

The three Nomads came to a stop as they reached the Cullens, and the dark-skinned man held up the ball in his hand. "I believe this belongs to you," he said and threw it to Carlisle, who caught it with ease, a welcoming smile on his face, "Thank you."

"I am Laurent," the Nomad said with a pleasant expression, one that Katerina could tell was honest. His accent stood out and Katerina recognised the familiar European tone. "This is Victoria...and James," he introduced the other two Nomads.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family," he spoke calmly while Edward glared at James, who was staring intently at Bella. Katerina decided to try and break the ice, not wanting to fight with others of her kind.

"Est-ce un accent Français que je suis entrain d'entendre?" Katerina spoke as she looked toward Laurent. The man smiled as he heard her speak in his native tongue and replied back in a friendly manner.  _{Is that a French accent I hear?}_

"Oui, je suis surpris de rencontrer un autre français."  _{Yes, I am surprised to meet another French speaker.}_

Katerina ignored the surprised vampires around her and continued trying to shift the attention from Isabella to herself. "Quand tu auras autant de temps libre, pourquoi ne pas en apprendre plusieurs? Aimerais-tu participer à notre jeu?" Katerina asked politely, thinking of a way to let Edward and Isabella leave without making it obvious.  _{When you have so much free time, why not learn many? Would you like to join our game?}_

Laurent smiled happily at her invitation, nodding his head and switching back to English, "Yes we would much enjoy that."

Katerina nodded amiably and turned to Carlisle, "I told our new friends that Edward and Isabella were on their way home and that they could join our game. Let's make things competitive," she grinned, though her eyes were hard as she tried to get across her silent point to the man. Carlisle nodded curtly, understanding her idea and smiled warmly at the Nomads, "Well, what's a little friendly competition between new friends."

As Carlisle spoke to the Nomads, Katerina glanced to her brother, projecting her thoughts for him loud and clear.  ** _Get Isabella out of here, now._**

Edward nodded discreetly, though his eyes held gratitude for her quick thinking and Katerina turned away not wanting to draw attention to their one-sided conversation.

"We'll bat first," Carlisle said as he threw the ball to Laurent, though the woman, Victoria, caught it and smirked, "I'm the one with the wicked curveball."

"Oh I think we can handle that," Jasper mused from beside her, Katerina grinning at the woman's competitive taunt. "We certainly can," she added.

The vampires all chuckled as they began moving toward their positions, thankful the tense atmosphere had passed. Katerina glanced over toward Edward wondering why he hadn't moved yet and saw James staring at the two fiercely, his eyes holding a predatorial glint as he gazed at Bella.

James turned to leave but a gust of wind blew past, ruffling Bella's long hair and sending her scent directly toward him, the man sniffing deeply and turning to the girl ferally. "You brought a snack," he growled.

Edward pushed Bella behind him and the Cullen's all ran toward the Nomad, baring their teeth threateningly, hissing in warning as he leant toward the girl trying to get another sniff of her alluring scent. Laurent and Victoria sped over toward their friend, though the dark-skinned man held out a placating hand toward the Cullen's.

"The girl is with us," Carlisle warned as calmly as he could. "I think it best if you leave."

Laurent seemed to understand just how unmatched they were, glancing warily toward Katerina's hands that were glowing with dark-red energy, and Aleksandr whose fingers were enveloped in dancing flames. "I think the game is over. We'll go now."

He took wary steps backwards and called out to his two companions, who continued baring their teeth at the Cullens. James and Victoria reluctantly backed down, though they did so with a glare toward Edward and Bella. The three Nomads sped away into the forest and the Cullens stood in silence as they watched the figures vanish into the mist.

"Get Bella out of here. Go," Carlisle ordered Edward while the rest of the Coven began packing up the baseball equipment. Katerina waved her hand and brought all the bases flying toward her where she caught them mid-air and handed them to Emmett.

The jeep that Edward had ridden over in with Bella sped off in the distance and Carlisle turned to the rest of the family, his face serious, "Go straight back to the house. We'll discuss what needs to be done then, okay?"

The Cullens all nodded, understanding the severity of the situation.  _For Isabella, at least._

Carlisle had directed everyone but Esme to follow Edward and Bella, while Esme and he would go straight back home to check it was safe first. They'd all agreed and split up, the twins and Jasper scouting the surrounding woods for James' scent while the others protected Edward and Bella.

Katerina hadn't found anything in the woods - though James likely would've been smart enough to not leave a trail if he was a decent tracker - and she'd met up with the rest of the family back at the Cullen residence. Edward and Bella walked in as the others followed, only to run into Laurent who was talking to Carlisle. Edward bared his teeth at the Nomad, but Carlisle stopped him with a raised hand. "He came to warn us, about James."

Laurent's expression was grave. "This isn't my fight, and I've grown tired of his games, but he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal...I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years," Laurent warned. "And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." The man turned to leave but Katerina spoke up, "Je te souhaite le meilleur." {I wish you the best.}

Laurent gave her a curt, yet appreciative nod and walked out the door and into the pitch-black night. The Cullen's all moved to the garage where their cars were waiting, Katerina following Jasper as he explained what fighting against James may entail, "He won't be easy to kill."

"But not impossible," Emmett countered as the two walked toward the cupboard doors, opening them to reveal spare clothes and bags. "We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces," Emmett said, and Carlisle grimaced at the thought. "I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James."

Katerina was helping Alice pack spare bags and necessities into the trunk of the car, while Rosalie sat upon the countertop. "What if he kills one of us first?" she asked, glancing at Emmett and the twins pointedly.

Katerina turned to her sister and tried to give her a reassuring smile, "Rose, there's one of him and eight of us. Plus, Alex will roast him the minute he gets the chance and I can hold him down," she pointed out. Rosalie didn't look convinced, but Edward spoke up before she could retort.

"I'm gonna run Bella south. Can you lead the tracker away from here?" he asked. Carlisle turned to face him and glanced over at the others at Edward's selfish request, shaking his head in refusal. "No Edward, that isn't fair to leave it all on your siblings. Plus, James knows you would never leave Bella. He'll follow you."

"I'll go with Bella," Alice spoke up as she appeared beside the two, sending the girl a reassuring smile. "Alex and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe, Edward," she spoke looking at her brother imploringly. Edward's jaw clenched at the predicament, but Alice grabbed Bella and led her over toward the car they'd be leaving in.

Edward began pulling out clothing from inside a rucksack, addressing the three other women in the room, "Esme, Kat, Rosalie. Could you put these on, so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent?" Katerina took the clothes from him and stared at Edward, who looked back at her with eyes full of pain and desperation. He lowered his voice, so Bella wouldn't hear, "I know I'm asking for a lot, but  _please_ , I need your help." Katerina nodded once and began changing into Bella's clothes doing as he wished, not able to see her brother so desolate.

She may not appreciate when he acted selfishly and put his own desires first, but he couldn't fake that kind of desperation, and so Katerina decided to simply help out her brother in his time of need, despite the risks.  _Besides, Aleksandr will be safe away from here, and Jasper can look after himself better than anybody._

"Why?" Rosalie asked as she clutched the girl's coat in her hands with a glare on her face. "What is she to me?" Carlisle sighed and approached the two, the rest of the Cullens busy with their respective jobs, Esme and Katerina covering themselves in Bella's scent.

"Rosalie, Bella is with Edward. She's part of this family now. And we protect our family," he said as he handed her Bella's coat hoping she'd take it. Rosalie stared at Edward for a few tense moments before sighing and snatching the coat, following Emmett to his jeep. Katerina ignored Edward talking to Bella and leant in close to Aleksandr who sat in the passenger next to Alice. She whispered low enough as to not disturb Edward's conversation from beside her.

"Be careful, okay? I know you can look after yourself, but I don't like the thought of being separated so far," she said worriedly. Aleksandr smiled at his sister, taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, "I promise to stay out of trouble. Besides, you know Alice will keep me in line," he joked.

Katerina laughed softly knowing he was right. Alice may be a tiny thing, but she was still a vampire and could whip Aleksandr into shape with just her pinky finger if need be. Katerina kissed Alex's cheek and leant over to do the same to Alice, sending them both soft smiles and a whispered  _'good luck'_  before exiting the car and standing beside her husband. Jasper wrapped comforting arms around her shoulders, letting her feel his strong frame to put her at ease.

Katerina watched as Edward leant back from the car and the door shut, speeding off swiftly and escaping into the night. Edward turned to the remaining Cullens and nodded, "Let's go."

With that, Edward, Rosalie, Katerina and Jasper split off one way into the woods, while Emmett, Carlisle and Esme went another way, both trying to throw James off his game in opposite directions. Both would allow Alice and Alex to get Bella plenty of miles distance from the tracker, ideally leaving the rest of them enough time to find James and finish him.

Katerina sped through the woods up front with Edward, Jasper was at the rear watching their backs while she and Rosalie stopped every other minute to rub themselves onto the tress to ensure Bella's scent was potent for the tracker.

They ran for hours, night turning into daytime as they covered miles of ground, even circling back multiple times to try and throw James off course, but it seemed like it was all for nothing, as they soon realised the tracker had figured out their ruse. Edward stopped suddenly and so did the other three, only to hear him admit that James had turned tail and began making his way south.

They were in the car while Edward rang Bella to let the three of them know the situation. "Rosalie and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your father. I'm coming to get you. Then you and I...are gonna go somewhere alone. And the others will keep hunting," Edward tried reassuring the girl on the other end of the line. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

Katerina felt a thumb rub against her knuckles and she glanced at Jasper who was staring out the window at the passing scenery, though he continued stroking her hand at Edward's promise. Katerina brought their joined hands up and softly kissed the back of his, sending him a loving smile when he turned at her gesture. Jasper smiled back, lightly pulling her toward him and Katerina let herself lean on her husband, her head resting against his broad shoulder. She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled, closing her eyes in content.

Katerina stayed leaning against Jasper for the rest of the journey, blocking out Edward's worried - and very human - shifting and the sound of Carlisle driving the car. She simply let herself imagine she was human and drifting off to sleep, away from all her problems and worries.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one for Twilight before I continue onto New Moon and onwards :) I hope people are enjoying this story and Katerina as much as I am writing them both!
> 
> p.s. I hope Katerina's mood shifts are realistic and not annoying. I wanted her to be as real as possible, and I'm sure anyone with siblings can understand the struggle of finding their actions vexing yet you can't stay too mad at them because you love them...it's all very mixed signals, haha.


	7. A Deadly Bite

**Things had been tense since the Cullen's had lost track of James,**  and Edward's incessant tapping wasn't making things easier. Katerina tried to block out the irritating human habit and focused instead on the darkening sky, the whole day had passed by since they'd been running through the woods, and Katerina was sick of sitting inside the claustrophobic car. They had to abide by the speed limit while in the open and Katerina knew she could run much faster than they were currently driving, making their ride seem as though in slow motion.

Jasper was running his hands through her long hair soothingly, trying to keep them both from going mad in the cramped space, neither liking being trapped and unable to do as they wished. Jasper was hungry and frustrated with the whole situation and not pleased that his wife was put in danger. Katerina was beginning to get angry - angry with everything. With Edward for being so careless, with Isabella for being such a trouble-magnet, with James for being a bloody nuisance. Katerina was fed up with everything and she couldn't wait until they found the tracker because she was going to rip his goddamn head off his body  _herself_.

Edward's phone rang, and he immediately answered it, stiffening as Alice's panicked voice came through.  ** _"Bella's missing,"_** she said, and the phone made a cracking noise as Edward's grip tightened on the device. Sensing he was about to break their only contact, Katerina ripped the phone from his hand and put it to her ear, asking her sister what exactly had happened.

 ** _"I don't know. Alex and I were checking out of the hotel and when we came back to the room she was gone. We think James tricked her into leaving,"_**  Alice fretted, and Katerina silently cursed the naïve girl for falling for James' tricks.

"Okay, do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Katerina asked and nodded at Alice's reply of _'Ballet Studio in Phoenix'_  and Carlisle sped up once she'd repeated the specific address.

Katerina assured Alice they were on their way and told them both to be safe. She hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward. The boy in question was frantically looking out the car and upon spotting a sign that showed they were only miles away from their destination, he turned to the family. "I'm going to run from here, I need to get there."

Carlisle nodded in understanding, and Katerina put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder at seeing how distraught he was. "We'll be right behind you, everything will be okay," she told him, getting a short nod in return before Edward opened the door and jumped out into the night.

Katerina sighed, and Jasper linked their hands again. Carlisle looked back at them all in the rear-view mirror. "He'll be fine," he tried reassuring them. Katerina chuckled bitterly, "Oh he better be. Or else I'll revive him just to kill him myself," she muttered. Both men chuckled at her comment despite the tense situation.

Within the darkness, Carlisle was able to speed up significantly, and so the three of them made it to the ballet studio in no time, only to hear screaming from inside.

The three wasted no time in jumping out of the car and rushing into the studio only to see Bella laying on the ground surrounded by glass shards and convulsing from the bite on her arm while Edward wrestled James against the floor opposite her.

Alice and Aleksandr had arrived just as they had, and the two girls rushed toward the human, Alice putting her hand against the girl's leg wound to stop the bleeding, while Katerina tried to get her to focus on them. Bella's eyes had glazed over in pain and her breathing was rushed. Carlisle was trying to stop Edward from finishing James while Jasper, Emmett and Alex stood on either side protectively.

"Edward, swap!" Katerina shouted out, bringing his attention to his sisters who knelt beside a convulsing Bella. His eyes were pained, and he stumbled toward them with Carlisle following. Katerina walked toward Emmett, Jasper and Alex who had a hold of James as he tried struggling away from his impending death.

"Alex, get ready," she warned her brother as she jumped onto the James' shoulders. She gripped onto his head, clawing her fingers deep into his neck and twisting his head clean off, his marble-like skin shattering under her vampiric strength.

Katerina jumped back from the headless body, watching as Aleksandr shot out a scorching flame toward it, the body igniting rapidly. Katerina looked down at James' anguished face before throwing it into fire alongside his body. The four of them surrounded the makeshift pyre watching the tracker's body disintegrate in morbid fascination, ensuring the threat was gone once and for all.

Katerina turned her head at Isabella's anguished screams, feeling pity for the girl as she suffered through the venom while Edward sat there deciding what to do. Carlisle seemed to have finally convinced him as he leant down and began sucking the venom out of her body, gripping onto her arm tightly at the taste of her blood.

Katerina didn't want to be around to see the outcome, whether he found the will to stop or he killed her after all, only time would tell. She linked hands with Jasper, watching Emmett and Aleksandr laugh and snicker around the fire, celebrating having found and killed James. Katerina watched the fire with a morbid fascination, wishing she could feel the heat from the flames against her ice-cold skin for even a moment, despite the deadly consequences.

She sighed and glanced behind her at the unconscious human girl, squeezing Jasper's hand and wondering what the future would have in store for her family, and whether they'd all survive the inevitable trouble Isabella Swan was likely to attract.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of the first movie! I know it was so short but as I said in a previous chapter, the first movie and a half will be mostly skimmed through until we get to the juicy bits with the Volturi and in Eclipse!
> 
> I have a lot of plans with the wolves and want to involve certain wolfies more than in the movies, so there's that to look forward to :)) Let's just say Katerina is a fan of doggos~


	8. NEW MOON

 

 

 

**┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐**

**_"These violent delights, have violent ends.  
_ ** ****_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder.  
_ ** ** ******_Which, as they kiss, consume."_**

**└─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘**

 

 

 


	9. Romeo and Juliet

**Life for the Cullens was calm after the tracker,** James had been destroyed and the human girl, Isabella Swan saved.

Katerina and her family had laid low after Isabella's near-death experience, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention onto themselves. Though, Katerina knew Charlie, her father, wasn't too happy with the Cullens at the moment, considering his daughter had arrived home with a broken leg and almost dead.

Over the months of relative normalcy within the Cullen household, Katerina had - rather begrudgingly - admitted she could get along with Isabella. Though, not when the girl was around Edward, because despite being from the  _old times_ , Katerina couldn't stand the melodramatic romance they shared.

Sure, her and Jasper were romantic and declared their passion for one another, but they were also grown-adults that weren't unhealthily co-dependent on the other to survive.

Katerina guessed teenagers of this age were more susceptible to be swept up in the romantic aesthetics of their movies and literature - something she knew from reading countless trashy YA novels to pass the time.  _Humans seem to love their cliché tropes._

Forks High was tedious as always, and Katerina had even groaned aloud when she'd read the syllabus for most of her classes. She'd have to endure Tragic Classics in English, WWII  _again_ in history while suffering through yet another term of pretending to be human in gym class. She was sick of panting like a dog around the humans when she had no need to  _breathe_ in the bloody first place.

Katerina was currently sitting in said English class, her eyes half-lidded as she stared at the screen at the front of the class in boredom. She shared this class with Edward and Bella and could hear them whispering to one another from a few seats back. Katerina glanced beside her and out the window observing the scenery. It was raining, as always, though Katerina had gotten used to it by now and had learnt to find comfort in the dreary weather. It was almost a source of stability, the rain reminding her of home.

The Cullens had houses all around the world in case they needed to move at a moment's notice, and Katerina knew it wouldn't be too long before they moved from Forks again, once people at the hospital began questioning just how Carlisle could still look in his early 20s despite having worked there for over 10 years. The fact that none of his children looked like they'd aged since high school wouldn't help matters, and so it'd be time to pack up and move on again.

Katerina, Jasper, Aleksandr and Alice had only moved once so far, having joined the Cullens in Alaska and stayed there for fifty-odd years before following them to Forks. The twins had enjoyed their time with the Denali coven, finding the scenery and members nostalgic of their lives before immortality.

The cold climate of Alaska was something that made the twins remember the Russian winters they'd suffer through as children, and though it was a harsh season to endure with their frail human bodies, they got through it with shared blankets and hot chocolates. The members of the coven also reminded the twins strongly of home, with their Slovakian accents and mannerisms that they'd kept long after moving, similar to Katerina and Aleksandr who to this day, still kept their Russian accents despite being fluent in English.

When you suffered through immortality and there was no discernible end in sight, a little bit of home allowed you to stay sane throughout it all. A little bit of home kept your un-beating heart from feeling like lead in your chest and helped a monster feel human again. Whenever Katerina heard her brother speak, and his accent was so prevalent, it transported her back to the 1700s and the life they'd lead as rosy-cheeked, doe-eyed, naïve humans.

 **"Killed his love out of sheer stupidity."** Edward's whispered voice reached her ears from the back of the classroom and Katerina was brought back into reality, listening in to their conversation as she continued staring out into the grey skies.  **"I do envy him one thing."**

 **"Juliet is, like, perfect. If you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing."** Bella's soft voice whispered out in reply and Katerina had to repress her eye roll.

Despite how much she'd grown to like Isabella's company more than before, she still couldn't handle the girl's melodramatic attitude towards life in general. Katerina knew her brother wasn't envious of Romeo for his love, but his death. It was the tragedy that drew in Edward like a moth to the flame.

Edward chuckled at Bella's obliviousness and corrected her misinterpretation.  **"Not the girl. The uh, suicide."**  Katerina guessed Isabella wore her normal confused expression as Edward tried explaining. **"** **It's nearly impossible for, uh, some...people. For humans, a little poison. A dagger to the heart. There are so many different options."**

Bella's stuttered breathing could be heard clearly to the vampires in the room and she shakily asked why'd he'd even say such a morbid thing. Edward chuckled humourlessly.

 **"'Cause I had to consider it once. I didn't know if I'd get to you in time, and I had to come up with some kind of...plan,"** he whispered, referring to when she was taken by James.

 **"What was the plan?"** Bella whispered hesitantly.

**"Go to Italy and provoke the Volturi."**

Katerina had stopped listening after the final word had left Edward's mouth, her body tensed and her eyes hardened as she continued staring outside.  _The Volturi._ They were a sore subject for Katerina, one she'd rather never have been brought up in the first place.

Their teacher called out for Edward to recite the words in the play, but Katerina wasn't listening, her fists were clenched angrily at his mention of the Volturi and her porcelain face was blank and expressionless. Her mind, however, refused to calm and images flashed throughout her mind sporadically, memories she'd rather forget and that if she were human, would cause tears to pool in her eyes and cascade down her ivory cheeks.

Katerina's thoughts were often in Russian, a language Edward never bothered to learn and so the twin's thoughts were mostly concealed. Images, however, were free game, and Katerina couldn't stop the turbulent storm of memories that played within her mind. Of her and Aleksandr and  _him._  Oh, how she missed him. 

_Her poor, sweet boy..._

A strong hand against her shoulder was what drew Katerina from her thoughts - something that was happening more often than not recently - and she followed the hand until she met Edward's face that was pinched into a sympathetic frown. No words needed to be spoken for Katerina to understand her brother's message;  _I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories._  Katerina gave him a curt nod, knowing he hadn't meant to upset her. Katerina wouldn't hold the scars of her past against her loved ones in the present.

She'd packed away her books within seconds and gracefully stood from her chair, following her brother and Isabella from the room at a sedate, human pace. It was the last lesson of the day, and so Katerina headed toward the parking lot and toward her family who was already waiting on them, Katerina and Edward being the last having slowed to accommodate Isabella's human legs.

Katerina slumped into Jaspers open arms once she reached them and felt him kiss her temple. She sighed at the action, leaning back to look at his handsome face before leaning closer and kissing him softly. Jasper must have felt her turbulent emotions - likely a mix of sorrow, guilt and melancholy - as he squeezed her tightly, bringing her closer to his strong chest and sent a wave of love and calm toward her. Katerina sighed as the emotions enveloped her in a comforting haze, kissing Jasper's neck in gratitude.

She heard voices, predominantly Alice, talking excitedly to Bella about a party at the Cullen residence later on tonight. It was Isabella's 18th birthday and Alice had been adamant on celebrating it in true Cullen style, though that had been scrapped when Edward had out-right refused to throw a large party bash and had insisted on something low-key. Katerina was thankful she wasn't going to have to endure hormonal teenagers and their nosiness in her home again. Once was enough for Katerina's liking, and she'd sworn off attending any of Alice's parties ever again.

Alice handed Bella a large square wrapped gift and the girl quickly hid it at her side, glancing around the busy parking lot anxiously, not wanting anybody to know of her special day. "I thought I said no presents," she said awkwardly.

Alice grinned mischievously from where she stood wrapped in Alex's arms. "I've already seen you open it, and guess what? You love it! You're gonna wear it tonight, our place." Bella began to refuse at the mention of a party, but Alice began begging and the girl was a goner. Nobody could deny Alice's pout and she knew it.

Bella's expression softened from its tense frown and after a few moments, she turned accusatory eyes toward Jasper. "Hey, no fair with the mood control thing!" she whined.

Jasper chuckled, and Katerina felt the vibrations against her neck where he'd been kissing previously, she smiled at the feeling.

"Can't trust vampires.  _Trust me,_ " Edward muttered, and Katerina laughed at his comment, Aleksandr even grinned toward their brother with mischievous eyes.

"Wow, that's the first  _actually_  funny thing you've said in years, Eddy-boy."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ 

 

It was later that night and the Cullen family stood in the living room like statues. The room was awash with a warm glow from multiple candles spread throughout and the whole family were dressed beautifully for the occasion. Katerina had worn a dress like the other women in the house, and the pure white lace complimented her porcelain skin perfectly, while her thick auburn locks cascaded down to her lower back. She had forgone all the rings that usually adorned her fingers and instead simply wore her wedding ring, enjoying the  _simple elegance_  aesthetic that her dress displayed.

They could all hear Edward and Bella walking into the house, and upon reaching the top of the stairs, they all sent the two good-natured smiles. Even Rosalie wore a small smile that lit up her face beautifully, the candlelight reflecting off of her blonde waves like pure gold. Edward led the human girl down the stairs, her face showing clear discomfort at all the attention, though Katerina could make out the gratitude and happiness that shone in her eyes at being accepted so warmly into the family.

"Sorry about all this, we tried to reign Alice in," Carlisle said as he walked up to the pair, Esme enveloping the girl in a friendly hug. "As if that were even possible."

"It was either this or full-blown house party," Alex laughed from beside Alice, who nudged him in the ribs playfully for his comment. Alex sent her a goofy grin, his eyes lighting up at Alice's tinkling laughter.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Esme said as she hugged the girl, Bella smiling and whispering a quiet  _'thanks'_  in reply. A flashing of light broke them apart and Bella turned to Alice, who held a camera in her hands with a sheepish grin on her face. "I...found it in your bag. Mind?" Bella stuttered out a response, not able to be mad at Alice's pure delight.

Alice excitedly announced it was time to exchange gifts, and the flustered human took the small box from Rosalie's hands. "It's a necklace, Alice picked it out," the blonde said unenthusiastically, Katerina wanting to cringe at the awkwardness between the two.

Alice pulled a reluctant Edward toward Bella, squealing about taking pictures for memories sake. Aleksandr had his arm slung casually over Katerina's shoulder and a toothy grin on his face as he watched his mate happily partake in the party. "Let's hope Edward doesn't disappear in the photo like humans think we do, eh?" he joked, and Katerina snorted at his bad humour.

"I bet  _you're_  glad we show up in reflections," she muttered playfully, jabbing his side.

Alex jumped from her hold and rubbed his side in mock pain, "Hey! I can't maintain this  _masterpiece_  without a mirror or two," he said while gesturing to his face dramatically.

"We may need to check his mirror for cracks," Jasper murmured into Katerina's neck, sending Alex a playful smirk from behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist now her twin had moved. Alex's affronted gasp was interrupted by Alice gesturing for Katerina to give her gift next.

Katerina sent Isabella a small smile, picking up a medium-sized rectangular package, wrapped in maroon paper with a deep gold silk bow and passing it to her. "Jasper and I believed you'd enjoy this. Happy Birthday, Isabella."

The girl took the gift gratefully, opening the delicate wrapping carefully to reveal a worn yet beautifully antique hardback book that was embossed with golden vinery around the spine and cursive writing on the front reading  _'Romeo and Juliet'_.

Bella's shocked gaze looked up toward the couple and she smiled - an actual smile and not her usual upturn of the lips - and thanked them both sincerely. Jasper simply nodded in return, while Katerina spoke up. "The gift continues when their ardent love is united," she said cryptically, smiling when Bella immediately began flicking through the pages of the book understanding her message.

Bella's nimble fingers flicked to the scene she knew off by heart - their wedding - and soon found what Katerina was hinting at. There, between the pages where the star-crossed lovers unite their passion in matrimony, were two crisp-white tickets reading  _'Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet at the National Theatre'_. Bella's eyes widened at the present, her heart racing at the thought of seeing her favourite play live in theatre with Edward - who she rightfully assumed the second ticket was for - and smiled at Katerina's thoughtful gift.

Katerina was simply happy the girl enjoyed her gift - Jasper had been zero help, the bastard - and she'd been left pondering over what to buy a human girl that wasn't materialistic in the slightest. It was only when she'd accidentally spotted the worn, frayed copy of the tragedy in Isabella's bag that a lightbulb had gone off and she'd booked the tickets to the theatre after scouring her vast library for a copy of the novel.  _Speaking of the novel..._

"As a lover of all things literature, I'd like to point out that that book is as old as I am, and so I'd advise keeping to your previous copy for any light reading," she said playfully, though being honest in regard to the book. She'd found the 1732 edition on her travels and marvelled at owning something that had survived the test of time like herself, which then started off her hobby of collecting antique editions of classic literature.

Bella looked at the book in shock - at the age or its possible worth, Katerina had no clue - but nodded her head seriously at the suggestion, thanking them both again for the gift.

Alice squealed again and hurriedly moved onto Carlisle and Esme's gift, Bella carefully placing the tickets back into the book and onto the table beside her. She took the small box from Alice as Carlisle and Esme move forward. "Just a little something to brighten your day," Carlisle said and Esme laughed lightly, "You've been looking a little pale lately."

Bella huffed out a laugh at the woman's joke and began opening the gift, struggling with the tight wrapping. She moved her fingers to the edge of the wrapping, trying to pull it free but slipped and sliced her finger against the paper's sharp edge and a small droplet of blood fell to the carpeted floor.

Katerina heard her husband's growl and turned around in his arms only to be flipped over his head and behind him as he tried rushing to Bella. Edward shoved Bella backwards and Katerina gasped as she saw the girl's body hurtling toward the wall, quickly throwing her hands up and slowing Bella's momentum to save her from breaking every bone in her fragile body. The girl landed on a few glass vases but the cuts she'd obtain would be nothing compared to almost being paralysed from a broken spine.

Katerina turned and saw Carlisle, Edward, Aleksandr and Emmett trying to keep Jasper from getting any closer, though his previous training in the war allowed him to slip from their holds with ease, and soon he was facing Katerina herself. She wasted no time and threw her hands out, red energy enveloping his body and stopping him in his place as he snapped toward the human girl relentlessly, his eyes dark with hunger.

"Isabella needs to get out the room," Katerina said through gritted teeth, the sudden strain of holding Jasper still while he was in such a feral state taking all her concentration.

Carlisle nodded and gestured for the girls to take an injured Bella from the room and into his office. Emmett and Aleksandr gripped Jasper's arms while Katerina continued holding him in place and watched tensely as the girls all walked out of the room, the scent of Bella's blood leaving as Edward ripped up the stained carpet and hurriedly cleaned the living room of all evidence.

Jasper began calming down from his feral state, his eyes bleeding into their usual golden hue and the strain on her power lessened as he became less hostile. Katerina cupped his face between her small hands and caught his gaze with hers, muttering assurances as he came back to himself. He blinked multiple times as the bloodlust left his system and the haze of hunger faded, leaving only shame and regret. Katerina recognised the look in his eyes and glanced at her two brothers, her gaze telling them to let go, they both did so reluctantly and once their steel grips were gone, Jasper almost stumbled into Katerina's arms.

Katerina nuzzled his neck and lightly kissed his jaw trying to soothe his frayed nerves, she linked their hands and led them both out of the living room, passing a morose Edward on the way. Jasper couldn't meet his gaze, but Katerina gave him a pointed look and projected her thoughts in English for him to hear.

_'Don't think this is anyone's fault. It was an unfortunate accident.'_

Edward's jaw clenched at her words, though Katerina knew he didn't blame Jasper for his slip of control, more likely so himself for 'letting it happen' in the first place. Katerina narrowed her eyes as his negative thoughts were practically displayed across his face.

Edward walked off before she could convince him otherwise and as she led Jasper toward their room she shook her head at Edward's retreating back, hoping he didn't do something rash that he'd later regret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the beginning of New Moon! Like I said previously, this movie will also be sped through because the Cullens aren't even in this movie really, though Katerina will actually be involved in some scenes to come.
> 
> I'm also going to be changing a few things from canon, such as the wolves intense hatred of all vampires and I'll be making Sam Uley a little more likeable and reasonable than he is canonically, okay? Just wait to find out how~
> 
> p.s. Keep Katerina's reactions to the Volturi and the mystery 'him' she mentioned in your minds, it plays a large role in her character and past, something we'll discover more of in Eclipse!


	10. A Decision You'll Regret

**Katerina had been comforting Jasper,** as he seemed to wallow in guilt since Isabella's Birthday party. Many of the Cullens had been sitting as still as statues, unknowing of what to do once Edward had taken the human home. None of the vampires had moved in hours, they'd missed school completely and simply waited in anticipation for whatever was going to happen next.

The sudden  _whoosh_ of displaced air as Edward arrived brought them all out of their states. The boy's thick brows were furrowed in a deep frown, and his eyes were haunted and pained. Carlisle walked toward him calmly while the others watched in apprehension at what Edward would do or say.

"Edward, how is Bella?" Esme's soft voice broke through the silence as Carlisle placed a reassuring hand upon Edward's shoulder. The boy looked up at his 'father' and when he spoke, his voice was strained, "We have to leave."

The Cullens were shocked at his declaration, though Rosalie wasted no time before screeching her protests, the others not far behind her. Katerina wasn't sure what to feel, though she knew she didn't agree with Edward's decision to leave Forks.

Sure, she may have had reservations about his and Isabella's relationship - which she still often did as the girl seemed to be a magnet for trouble - but that didn't mean leaving her when things got difficult was an okay decision. Edward was being selfish by abandoning Isabella after everything they'd been through, and if there was one thing Katerina didn't do, it was abandoning those she loved.

_This will be a decision he'll come to regret._

She'd zoned out their arguments, though Katerina got the general gist; Edward wanted them all to leave Forks to protect Isabella from themselves. Katerina had glared when he'd said that, knowing he was thinking specifically of Jasper's loss of control at the birthday party and not liking her husband being blamed for something that was in their nature.

Hearing her angry thoughts, Edward turned to his sister with pained eyes, "I'm not blaming anybody, but I can't stay here and continue putting her in danger."

"And you didn't think of that when you told her what we were?" Aleksandr shot back, not liking his brother's choices either. He could never leave Alice and if he were in Edward's situation he'd have already turned Alice to keep her safe.

Edward had nothing to say to Alex's retort and looked back toward Carlisle, desperate for somebody to agree with him. Their father shook his head, not knowing what to say to keep all his family happy. He opened his mouth but was cut off by Alice's gasp.

All the Cullens turned their heads toward the pixie-haired girl, and upon seeing her glossed over eyes, waited in anticipation for what she'd see. Edward was staring at her intently, watching the vision through her thoughts as she lived it. Alice eventually came back to reality and her amber eyes flickered toward Katerina, who raised a brow in question.

"Alice, what did you see?" Alex's soothing voice asked as he lay a comforting hand against her arm.

"W-We can't leave Bella completely alone. Somebody has to stay," she announced to the stunned family, her eyes continuing to stare straight at Katerina as she spoke. Katerina sighed, "And let me guess, that person is  _me_  for some inconceivable reason?"

Alice nodded her head softly, "I don't know why it has to be you, but I saw you and Bella and I think having one of us there will keep her from doing anything dangerous. I saw her with you," she tried explaining her vision, but Katerina knew Alice didn't have all the answers and so didn't push her too hard on the  _why_. Katerina just simply nodded her head and looked toward Edward who wore a grimace.

"Looks like not  _all_  of us are leaving Forks," Katerina drawled sarcastically, not caring when Edward looked away from her. Katerina glanced at her twin and Jasper, biting her lip at the thought of leaving them both, but before her worries could get too much, Carlisle cut in.

"Not to worry, Kat. We will only be leaving for New York, and so you can run there between keeping watch over Bella," he said calmly. Katerina let out a sigh of relief, glad she wouldn't have to completely leave her husband and brother. Running at full speed to New York would only take her a day, tops, and so she could continue visiting her family.

With that said, and knowing nothing would change the stubborn Edward's mind, the Cullen family dispersed to begin packing away their things, something that wouldn't take very long with their vampire speed. Katerina turned to her mate, running a hand through his curly blonde locks.

"How do you feel about all of this?" she asked, wanting to know his honest opinion about her staying.

Jasper sighed and leant forward to bring Katerina into his strong arms, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'm obviously displeased that we'll be apart, however, I already feel guilty for what happened with Isabella, and so I believe having somebody keep an eye on her will only be a good thing," he said in a low, smooth voice. "We both know Edward is making the wrong choice by leaving his mate. He's going to regret it and come back eventually, so she needs to be safe until then."

Katerina kissed his jaw as she listened to his words, nodding her head as he spoke sense. Katerina could never leave Jasper like Edward was with Bella, it made her undead heart ache at the thought of being alone and without the love he offered. Mates for vampires were for life, and no matter how uncaring or selfish a vampire may be, many agreed that when it came to their mates, they'd do anything to stay with them for the rest of their immortal lives.

"I don't want to leave you. Or Alex," Katerina whispered against his lips, sighing when he pressed them into hers and cupped her face in his hands. She let herself get lost in the feeling of their kiss, relishing in his comforting touch. Jasper reluctantly pulled back after a few minutes and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"You're not leaving us. You never will," he assured her. "Besides, if we're moving to New York, I might finally take that Philosophy course you were raving about," he chuckled. Katerina pulled back and gave her mate a wide grin.

She had a deep love for philosophy and had been searching online for a course that Jasper could sit, knowing her mate had never been interested much in it, too focused on history to branch out into other topics.

"Really? That's great! You'll love it, I promise." She linked their hands and smiled when he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb in response and he hummed at her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure I will, Darlin. And I'll be sure to tell you all about it whenever you visit."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Katerina wanted to sigh for the umpteenth time as she sat upon the Swan residence's rooftop, listening to Isabella shout in anguish whilst asleep. The human girl had been taking the Cullen's disappearance badly and even Katerina felt bad as she'd subtly watched the girl grieve over the last few months.

She'd been divisive on whether to show herself or not, but ultimately decided it was better to stay hidden - for now. If something were to happen, Katerina wouldn't hesitate to protect the human, for her brother's sake, but for now, she knew to reveal herself to Bella would only drag up questions she couldn't answer.

The sound of hurried footsteps reached the vampire's ears and she guessed Charlie had finally woken up from where he'd been sleeping on the sofa once he'd heard his daughters screams. Katerina felt bad for the man and hoped he'd give Edward hell once they all came back.

For a human, Charlie Swan wasn't bad. He was a good man and Katerina could relate to the way he struggled connecting with his daughter, though she didn't fail to notice how his concerned eyes would follow Isabella's sluggish form or how he'd been having sleepless nights as he waited to be awoken by her nightmares.

Katerina tilted her head as she heard the man muttering reassuring words to his distressed daughter and let her sharp gaze wander around the forest surrounding the Swan residence, before jumping from the rooftop and speeding away into the night. She knew both humans would sleep until the morning now Isabella's night terror had passed.

Katerina sped through the forest back toward the abandoned Cullen residence. Officially, nobody lived there anymore, but Katerina continued to come back to her home between following the human girl and visiting the others in New York.

She'd only managed to visit her family a handful of times in the last few months - though she more than made up for the time lost with them whenever she did - but knew that she was doing the right thing by staying in Forks. Who knows what the human girl would do if nobody was looking over her?

Katerina missed Jasper the most - she knew Aleksandr had Alice to look after him - but her husband was alone, and she couldn't help but feel guilty whenever she visited. However, Jasper continued reminding her of how she'd feel if  _he_ were human and left all alone, of how grateful she'd be if one of their siblings could watch over  _him_ and Katerina was silenced.

She knew what he was getting at, and if the roles were reversed - not that she'd ever be as stupid as Edward in the first place - she'd wish more than anything for one of her siblings to be selfless and protect him. Instead of wallowing over their separation, the two spent the time they had together visiting the city at night and Katerina listening to her husband's thoughts on his new classes.

Katerina was brought back from her thoughts as she reached her home, though she now wore a smile at the reminder of her family. Jumping onto her bedroom balcony, Katerina picked up a book that lay on her bedside table and opened to where she'd bookmarked the page the previous night, settling herself in to read for the next few hours, before she'd again be on  _Isabella watch_.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Weeks had passed and still not much had changed. The monotony was draining, and Katerina was sure if she weren't a vampire her whole body would have already withered away from pure boredom. She knew Isabella was planning on visiting the reserve and her friend Jacob - who Katerina honestly had no problem with, unlike Edward - and so she decided to go to the bookstore to restock on her reading material, something that was a necessity when observing the mundane day to day life of a human teenage girl.

She'd slipped on her boots and made sure to cover up with a long-knitted cardigan, recognising the cold weather outside and that it'd look suspicious if she walked around in only a thin silk camisole. The weather was cloudy and so she needn't worry of standing out, something she was thankful for as she desperately needed a break.

Katerina would hotly deny it to anybody who dared point it out, but she was actually feeling sorry for herself and felt the need to pamper and splurge a little.

_Sue me, Isabella-watching is duller than I ever imagined._

With little time passed, Katerina had already made it to the bookstore, and she felt her lips twitch into a small smile as the smell of books and coffee invaded her senses. Katerina fondly remembered her time spent in the family library as a human, and over the years, she'd come to appreciate the serenity offered when one immersed themselves in books.

Her feet led her toward the section she knew like the back of her hand; the Classics. Katerina had already read every Classic she'd found in this particular bookstore - and all those within Port Angeles - but she enjoyed treating herself to the beautifully bound copies of her favourite literature and relished owning many variant volumes of each.

Her hand reached to pick up a copy of  _Lolita_ , a book that Katerina found both disdainful yet fascinating to read. It truly was a masterful piece of fiction and she remembered picking it up not long after it'd first been published in the '50s. Though, Katerina preferred the Russian version that'd been translated not long after the initial release. She was fluent in English and had no struggles, however, there was just something  _special_  about reading in her native tongue, how it made a story come alive as no other language could.

She held onto the book as her eyes scanned the shelves for any other foreign copies of her favourite works. Her Mandarin was becoming rusty after so little use and so she narrowed her gaze to the Asian Literature section, hoping to find something new.

As she did so, she heard a muttered expletive from beside her and glanced in that direction, seeing a young tanned teen who was biting his lip and flicking through the book in his hands.

"Don't let Gerard hear you use such words," Katerina drawled, catching the attention of the teenager whose eyes went wide in shock at her words.

She raised a brow at his innocent expression and glanced down at the book he held in his hands, the title reading  _'The Catcher in the Rye_. _'_

"W-Who's Gerard?" was all the boy replied to her comment, and Katerina held in an amused snort at his nervous question.

She glanced back toward the counter at the front of the store and then back at the boy, "The owner. He's a cranky old man that hates teenagers and life in general. Though, I guess he means well," she shrugged delicately, letting her eyes travel back to the book he held in his hands.

Katerina took in an unnecessary breath to appear human but paused when the boy's scent reached her, she blinked in contemplation and her nose twitched at the wet dog smell. Her eyes roamed the boy's face, taking in his tanned skin and dark complexion and put two-and-two together.

 _He's from the reservation. Wolf boy_.

She took another discreet sniff and titled her head slightly as his scent wasn't as strong as the few full-wolves she'd come across in her immortal life.

_So he hasn't shifted yet...interesting._

Katerina focused back on the boy and allowed a welcoming smile to appear on her face that was distant only moments before. "So, you like Salinger, then?" she asked to make conversation.

The boy looked up at her words, his brows furrowed in confusion. "H-Huh?" he stuttered, blushing at his ineloquent response.

Katerina smiled fondly at him, letting her demeanour appear more approachable and trustworthy. The boy hadn't shifted yet, and so wouldn't smell that she wasn't human. Katerina had no qualms with the boy, she honestly had no issues with werewolves whatsoever unlike many of her kind, however, she used her vampiric charm to keep the boy calm and unaware.

Katerina nodded toward the book in his hands, "Your book. Have you read it before or is this your first time choosing a classic?" she asked politely, not wanting to embarrass him any further. 

The boy shifted and looked away, his cheeks pink, "Um- actually, this is for assigned reading, and I-I don't have a clue what I'm looking for," he admitted.

Katerina laughed lightly, it sounding like chiming bells to the humans around her, entrancing those who turned to look at the girl, and the boy in front looked at her with wide innocent eyes. Katerina smiled at him, though she kept it small, not wanting to scare him off with her visible fangs and turned back to the bookshelf.

"Well, how about I help you, hm? What is it you're confused about?" she asked kindly. The boy stood frozen for a second but soon shook himself from his stupor and sent Katerina a wide relieved smile, his dark eyes lighting up at her suggestion.

The vampire looked at the young boy in front of her, his easy-going attitude and innocence made her heart clench as a certain someone flashed across her mind without her consent. For a moment, the boy was replaced by blonde hair and pale skin-

_Her innocent, little darling..._

Katerina didn't allow herself to go down those thoughts, knowing it'd only end in heartache and misery. Instead, she sent a smile at the boy beside her and held out a hand for the book he held.

"Oh!" she exclaimed after he handed her the book. "How  _rude_  of me, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Katerina Popova," she said, using her old human surname and not her wedded one.  _Hale_ and  _Cullen_ were too well-known in this town. "Don't worry about the pronunciation, everyone I meet struggles with it," she winked jokingly.

She held out a hand toward the boy, smiling when he took it without hesitation. She only continued smiling when he looked at her ice-cold hand in worry, though she let go before he could voice his concern.

"I'm Seth! Seth Clearwater," he said with a wide-toothed grin, pointing to himself. Katerina wanted to laugh at his childishness, enjoying how innocent he was.

"Well, Seth Clearwater, how can I be of service?" she asked with a playful tone.

Seth jumped at the reminder of why he was there and bit his lip as he explained. "Well, I'm supposed to find these books for assigned reading in English, but honestly I have no clue where anything is or if they're the right ones," he admitted, glancing at the many books that covered the walls of the store.

"Well, you're in luck. Because I just so happen to be a Literature buff. Pass me the list, I'll help you find what you need," she gestured to the paper in his hands, which he passed to her easily.

She hummed as her eyes scanned the messy scrawl which listed the books he needed.

**_The Great Gatsby_ **

**_To Kill a Mockingbird_ **

**_Of Mice and Men_ **

**_The Catcher in the Rye_ **

**_Slaughterhouse-Five_ **

**_The Crucible_ **

**_Fahrenheit 451_ **

"So, American Literature huh? How... _original,_ " she drawled after scanning the list, her hands already picking out the necessary titles from the shelf.

Seth looked at her with wide eyes, "H-How did you know?" he asked. Katerina chuckled and scanned the shelf for  _Vonnegut_. "What did I say? I like to read," she replied.

"Have you read all of these?" Seth asked curiously, noticing how easily she found the books as though she knew exactly where they'd all be. Sure, they were all shelved alphabetically, but the hundreds of books made Seth's head spin.

Katerina laughed at his question. "Many times over," she said, chuckling again at his confused look.  _Being over 200-years old gives one plenty of time to waste, Seth._

"Let's just say I had nothing better to do," she placated him, not wanting to confuse the poor boy further with her inside jokes. "Though my English teacher  _did_  love me, so there's that," she joked.

Seth laughed at her comment, eyeing the pile of books she held in her hands. He shuffled closer and gestured to the growing pile, "Let me take those, you're already helping me enough as it is."

Katerina cracked a smirk at the boy's fussing, impressed at how polite he was for a teenager.  _Speaking of teenagers..._

"How old are you, Seth?" she asked kindly, not letting her voice come across as patronising.

She'd disliked that as a human, whenever adults would treat her as a child despite passing her 'maturity' for girls in that period. She may have lived for a couple of centuries, but she still understood the annoyance of being treated like a kid.

"14. Though I'll be 15 soon," he replied with a grin, happy she hadn't looked down at him for being so young. "How about you?" he asked.

Katerina smirked, "Haven't you ever been told it's rude to ask a woman's age?" At the boy's flushed cheeks and stammered apologies, Katerina laughed again, ignoring the humans' turned heads at the sound and put a gentle hand on Seth's shoulder.

"I'm joking, Seth. I'm 17, so not that much difference, right?" she said kindly, though deep down she was tempted to tell the truth just to see the shock on his face at how  _old_  she was. She'd already lived Seth's life almost 17 times over.

_God, that's not depressing at all._

Katerina had finished collecting all the books Seth needed and pursed her lips as she mentally calculated just how much they were all going to cost. She knew from experience just how costly books could amount to and understood that those from the reservation weren't the wealthiest of citizens.

Taking a quick glance at her watch Katerina raised a brow at the time. She hadn't thought so much time had passed, though Seth was surprisingly good company for someone so young - compared to her, anyway.

"Well, now that my good deed for the day is done, I have to shoot off otherwise I'll be late. It was good meeting you, Seth, Hopefully, we'll see each other again, sometime," she said affectionately.

She passed the boy his books, discreetly slipping a $100-dollar bill on top to pay for them all. She wasn't bothered by giving so much money over to a stranger, knowing the kind boy deserved any help he could get.

_Besides, we have more money than sense. Giving it to someone who actually needs it can only be a good thing._

Seth nodded his head happily, having enjoyed talking to someone who didn't look down on him and treated him equally. Katerina was nothing like his sister, despite them being of similar age. He watched as she smiled widely before walking toward the counter and swiftly paying for the one book she'd picked up, feeling a little bad for having taken up so much of her time.

The bell dinged above the store door to announce her departure and Seth was left holding his books, though his eyes widened in shock when he saw the $100-dollar bill lying innocently atop the pile. His gaze shot back towards the store-front, but Katerina was long gone.

Seth grinned widely at her thoughtful gift. He happily making his way toward the counter, feeling much lighter knowing he wouldn't have to spend all his hard-earned savings on school books.

 _Katerina Popova_ , he thought.  _I really hope we meet again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter because Seth is one of the most underrated characters in the Twilight-verse. I love him and just had to make him a relevant character in this story. Just to be sure, he and Katerina will have a family-type relationship, and this is NOT anything romantic at all. Just wanted to make that clear.
> 
> Also, I know some people will wonder why there isn't much Jasper in this and the following chapters, however, this is Katerina's story, not a love story. Therefore, it's more about her journey and relationships with everyone, and less about the romance between her and Jasper (though I'll be sure to include plenty of moments with those two.)


	11. Protecting Isabella

**Katerina was sat within the treetops,**  watching as Bella walked into the clearing, her face morphing into one of distress as she gazed at the brown grass as though expecting something different. Her eyes were glassy, and Katerina wondered if she'd visited here with Edward before. It would explain the girl's random hike deep into the woods.

Katerina had been sat atop the Swan's rooftop like normal when Bella had unexpectedly began packing things into a rucksack and left the house to hop in her truck. The vampire had followed the girl curiously, wondering if she planned on running away or something equally dramatic, but had raised a brow when she stopped at the side of the road and began clumsily trekking through the woods.

Katerina had stayed above ground and jumped from tree to tree following her silently. This brought her to where she was now, sat upon a high tree branch and watching Isabella stumble through the clearing. Katerina stiffened when she felt another presence nearby and narrowed her eyes as she spotted a figure stood on the opposite side of the clearing, watching the human girl.

She recognised the vampire instantly, Laurent, the same one who'd warned them about James the Tracker and Victoria, his mate. She didn't let her eyes leave his form, and her hands became engulfed in a red mist, ready to defend the girl if Laurent stepped one toe out of line. The other vampire didn't seem to notice Katerina, likely too caught up in the human's scent to allow his senses to warn him.

Bella seemed to have finally noticed his presence too, for she looked up startled and took an instinctive step back.

" _Bella_ ," Laurent breathed out.

Bella stammered at his unexpected arrival, "L-Laurent."

Laurent suddenly sped toward the girl, though Katerina had seen him just fine and still had her gaze locked onto the vampire, ready to restrain him if necessary. She could easily do it now but wanted to wait in case he had no aggressive intentions. Plus, finding out just  _why_  he was back could only be helpful.

"I didn't expect to find you here," he drawled. "I went to visit the Cullens, but their house was empty," he said as he walked around the girl. Katerina's eyes narrowed at his lie, knowing he hadn't visited the house as she would've picked up on his scent.

"I'm surprised they left you behind," he continued. "Aren't you sort of, um...a  _pet_ of theirs?" he asked, his red eyes glittered in amusement.

"Yeah...you could say that," Bella muttered under her breath, though both vampires heard her clearly.

"Do the Cullens visit often?" he asked and clasped his hands in front of him. Katerina glared at his form, praying Bella was smart enough to lie.

_Lie like your life depends on it. Because it likely does._

Katerina had faith that she could take down Laurent, however, he'd clearly been feeding on humans and that gave him an edge over animal drinkers. Though, she smirked as the red mist writhed around her hands, as though begging to be unleashed.  _I have an advantage too._

Bella had waited too long before answering and Katerina's jaw clenched at her pitiful attempt at lying. It was obvious to anybody that the girl was afraid, and they didn't have to listen to her increased heartbeat to detect she was lying through her teeth. And badly at that.

"I'll tell them that you stopped by," she tried making her lie more believable, but Katerina knew Laurent had already figured out that she was seemingly alone. "I probably shouldn't tell Edward, he's pretty protective."

Laurent smirked and continued walking around the girl, putting her on edge. "But he's far away, isn't he?"

"Why are you here?" Bella shot back, trying to shift the topic away from the absent Cullens and her vulnerability.

"I came as a... _favour_ to Victoria," he admitted, making Katerina's eyebrows rise in shock.  _Victoria?_   _Was she still intent on getting revenge for them killing James?_

Katerina understood the woman's pain and knew that she'd want to exact revenge on anybody that harmed her own mate, but she didn't like the thought of the red-head wanting retaliation for her own mate's stupidity. _James got what he deserved when he refused to stay away from the chase._

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate given he killed hers.  _An eye for an eye,_ " Laurent admitted.

 _Makes the whole world blind,_  Katerina finished in her head. Though, she did agree somewhat to Victoria's ethics. Katerina would kill anybody that killed Jasper in a heartbeat, uncaring of her own safety in the process.

"Edward would know who did it. And he'd come after you," Bella tried to warn, though it came across as more desperate than threatening.

Laurent shook his head at her words, and said in an almost mocking drawl, "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you unprotected?"

Bella's face visibly paled at his words and Laurent gave a mock sigh of disappointment. "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you. But I can't help myself...you are so mouth-watering," he said and prowled forward with dark, hungry eyes.

Katerina had heard enough, and whilst Bella began begging profusely at the vampire, she dropped to the ground between the two silently, making Laurent freeze in his tracks at the sight of her. Katerina narrowed her eyes at the dark-skinned man, tilting her head and sending him a glare.

"Not so unprotected now, is she?" she drawled, the red energy around her hands crackling threateningly.

"K-Katerina!" Bella said in surprise, though Katerina didn't turn around, keeping her gaze on the threat in front of them.

Laurent pursed his lips in frustration as Katerina stood protectively in front of the human girl, recognising her strength and debating the pros and cons of fighting her.

"You even think about taking a step forward and I'll show you just how it feels to have your whole body compressed until you explode into tiny marble pieces," Katerina hissed threateningly, her lips curled back to show her fangs and her eyes bleeding red as the chaotic energy slowly wrapped around her wrists and danced up her arms.

Laurent took a slight step back but froze upon hearing a low growling from the treeline behind him. Katerina recognised the wet dog smell and smirked at Laurent's narrowed eyes. Both vampires knew the damage a wolf could do to a vampire, especially a pack of them, and if that very pack was here now, it only spelt trouble for the dark-skinned man.

The growling got louder and even Bella could hear them at this point. Slowly, a large black wolf emerged from the darkness and into the clearing, its lips curled back to show teeth that were sharp enough to pierce even vampire skin. Its eyes were rooted on the male vampire, though they glanced toward Katerina for a second, too.

The wolf came to a stop in front of the two vampires and human, raising itself to its full height and puffing out its chest to show dominance. Four more giant wolves followed their Alpha, all growling lowly at the threat.

Katerina risked a glance behind her at Isabella, trying to send the girl a reassuring glance knowing the wolves were here to protect her, not harm her. However, Bella seemed to be in shock at the sight of the unnaturally large wolves and was still reeling over the sudden appearance of Katerina herself, her eyes flickering between the two in fright.

Katerina could see Laurent's tense figure and knew he'd run soon enough, she turned to the black Alpha wolf, looking directly into its eyes as she spoke.

"We're not enemies," she said and saw what looked like a flicker of understanding pass in its eyes, before turning to Bella. " _Run_. Run and stay safe," she said quickly, and just in time as Laurent hurriedly sped away, Katerina hot on his heels.

She heard the wolves following them both and soon they'd caught up, showcasing their speed and how they managed to keep up with the two immortal beings. Laurent quickly turned and threw out his arm, sending the Alpha wolf hurtling through the air, though Katerina caught him with her red energy before he could roughly hit the ground and break any bones, lowering him quickly so they could focus on Laurent.

The dark-skinned man sped away into the forest and jumped swiftly through the undergrowth. Katerina used her power to rip trees from the ground, trying to stop Laurent in his escape but the man dodged them with ease, though he was slowing down bit by bit as he tried escaping the flying debris. The wolves were hot on his heels and soon were nipping at his heels.

Katerina had an idea and threw out her hands while concentrating on Laurent's form, clenching her jaw as she surrounded his body with red mist, halting his movements completely. It was an action that she hadn't tried earlier as it was immensely difficult to do with a vampire, as it required all her attention while their inhuman strength fought against her will.

She grit her teeth and prayed she'd hold him long enough, and fortunately, the wolves only needed that couple of seconds to pounce onto the vampire and rip him to shreds with their canine fangs. Katerina allowed the red mist to retreat, Laurent's body no longer fighting against her hold. She tried blocking out his anguished screams of pain, as despite having helped kill him, Katerina didn't enjoy listening as one of her own got tore apart in such a brutal way.

Once Laurent was dead, Katerina sent a significant look to the black wolf, knowing he was in charge and ignoring the curious gazes of the rest of the pack. She gave the Alpha a curt nod before speaking, "I'm the only Cullen currently within Washington. If you need assistance in hunting down anyone else, you know where to find me. You have permission to cross the treaty while I'm the only one here."

The wolf nodded its large head at her words, and Katerina locked eyes with the animal before turning and sprinting away, needing to hunt after using up so much of her energy. She resolved to visit Isabella tomorrow to answer any questions the girl was bound to have, though she wasn't looking forward to admitting that it was only  _her_  who was still here, and not Edward.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

The next day, Katerina had arrived at the Swan house to continue her daily protection of Bella and also catch the girl up on why she was still in Forks but had frozen when she couldn't detect the girl in the house. Katerina had debated knocking on the door and asking Charlie - who she could smell was currently sat in the living room - but knew the man was more likely to be angry at the Cullens' sudden disappearance and leave her questions unanswered.

Katerina silently jumped to Bella's bedroom window, forcing it open with ease and sliding inside. Her nose twitched at the strong wet dog smell and realised that her friend, Jacob, must have visited the night before. She wondered if he'd told her of what he was, as Katerina had recognised his scent the previous day when the wolves had arrived, though she'd been too caught up in catching Laurent to think twice about it.

Katerina had no issue with Bella hanging out with the wolves, unlike the rest of her kind, as she knew they only hunted vampires down because it was in their nature, just like vampires did with humans. Despite drinking only animal blood, Katerina didn't judge those who preferred sticking to human blood, because she knew that if Carlisle weren't so adamant on preserving life, she'd likely be drinking from humans, too.

Katerina didn't relish in the fact that, compared to human drinkers, they were weaker in physicality, and it was only because of her power and because she loved her family, that she even stuck to the subpar blood of animals.

Katerina racked her brain for where exactly Bella could have disappeared to, as this was the second day in a row the girl had done something out of routine, though as her eyes landed on a dreamcatcher hanging by Bella's bed and the little wooden wolf that hung from it, she had an idea.

_The Reservation._

Katerina sighed, realising there wasn't much she could do, but jumped out of the window and sped toward the treaty line regardless. Once there, she stopped by the invisible line, straining her ears to hear anything she could from beyond.

The treaty line was surprisingly close to the reserve. Katerina imagined it'd been further when it was first agreed upon but since then the wolves had had to build more to accommodate their growing population and subsequently moved closer and closer to the forest.

Katerina could faintly pick up on voices and stayed perfectly still, focusing all her attention on listening. She was ready to speed over if necessary, not caring for the treaty at this point in time, the rest of the Cullens had already left and Katerina hadn't even been around when the original treaty was made.

It was all a matter of the finer details, but she was ready to use it as her defence if it came down to it with the wolves.

"Bella get back!" she heard a male voice shout and then a low rumbling of someone's chest as they breathed heavily. More shouting of the girl's name was made, warning her to step back from what Katerina suspected was an angry wolf and she wasted no time before crossing the invisible line and speeding toward the reservation.

She heard Bella's exclamation of shock and a wolf's growling as she passed the treeline and saw Jacob run toward the girl and the other wolves. Katerina used her vampiric speed to appear at Bella's side as the grey wolf took a threatening step forward, throwing her arms forward and creating a wall of red energy to defend themselves if necessary.

Jacob ran jumped past the two as he fazed into his wolf form mid-air, landing onto the ground with a growl, his russet-brown fur raised in anger.

The wolves didn't take notice of Katerina's presence, too engrossed with one another as they fought, but a man with dark hair and eyes that she recognised as Sam Uley did, and he walked toward her with a stern face.

Katerina heard Bella's frightened gasps behind her but didn't turn, keeping up her defence and unwilling to lower it, despite trusting the wolves. She knew how volatile they could get when angry, and though she didn't fault them for their nature, she didn't want Isabella harmed as a result.

"You can lower your defence. Bella won't be harmed," Sam's deep voice said as he approached the two. Two smaller boys had followed, their curious eyes looking at the red energy in fascination.

"I apologise for infringing on your property, but I'm only trying to protect Isabella," she said placatingly, not wanting to fight with the wolves. Sam nodded his head, understanding her words even if he didn't like having a vampire on their land. She'd helped them yesterday with destroying Laurent and he remembered how she'd used her unusual ability to help him after being hit by the dark-skinned vampire.

"Take Bella back to Emily's place," Sam directed the two boys beside him, who nodded and began walking toward the houses behind them, though Bella didn't follow and instead looked at Katerina imploringly.

Katerina sighed and lowered her arms, the energy dissipating into thin air and her eyes returning to their natural gold. "I'll come round tonight and explain everything, okay? I need to go now, I've already encroached enough."

Bella was speechless but nodded shakily, knowing she couldn't argue with the vampire and worried she'd leave if she disagreed. Katerina turned back to Sam with a sincere expression.

"I thank you for your hospitality and extend my assistance again for anything you may require. I know you are all capable of taking my kind down, but my ability does make the task easier," she said, letting the mist wrap around her hands to make her point.

Sam nodded curtly, and Katerina took that as her cue to leave, giving Bella one last glance before blurring out of the reservation and back into the woods.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Later that night, Katerina arrived at the Swan's home just like she'd promised, but instead of taking her usual residence on the tiled roof, she instead slipped into the girl's open window, landing on the wooden floor silently.

Bella looked up as she took notice of Katerina's figure stood beside her window and sat up from where she'd been previously sprawled across her bed. She looked at the girl with a fervent expression, her eyes drinking in the familiar sight after having been apart from the Cullens for so long.

"Isabella," Katerina greeted, sending the girl a small smile.

Bella stammered out a response, though she didn't know what to say exactly, her mind clouded over in confusion at her appearance in Forks. "I-I don't, I mean, what-what are you doing here?" she asked awkwardly.

Katerina chuckled lowly at the girls stuttering, having forgotten just how awkward she was. "Well, you might have forgotten but I promised I'd come earlier on," she said, trying to make light of the situation. Bella blinked a few times in response but shook her head once the vampire's words had registered in her frazzled mind.

"No, no, I-I mean what are you doing  _here_ , back in Forks?" she asked again.

Katerina pursed her lips as she contemplated on what to say, deciding to go with the honest route, knowing the girl deserved that, at least. She wasn't about to lie and try keeping Bella ignorant as Edward had.

_Look where that got him, she's now deeper involved than ever._

"I'm here because unlike Edward, the majority of the family don't agree with his decisions. However, he is family and so we support him," she said simply. Bella's mouth parted in shock at hearing Edward's name, wanting to know how he was or what he was doing. She asked Katerina desperately.

Katerina sighed, "I don't know what he's doing. Alice says he's somewhere in Italy, though I don't know why. The rest of them are in New York, so I can still visit whenever I'm not watching you," she admitted honestly, not softening her words. Isabella needed to know how to handle the blunt truth if she were ever to grow.

"W-Watch me?" she asked in confusion, her mind going back to when she'd intervened just as Laurent was ready to kill her, and also earlier on today with Paul and the wolves.

Katerina nodded, "Yes. You asked  _why_ I'm back in Forks, but I never left," she said.

"But-but Laurent said-"

Katerina cut her off, "Forget what Laurent said, he was lying. I've been living in the house since the rest left between watching over you. He never checked the house, I would have picked up on his scent," she assured her.

Bella nodded absentmindedly, though she frowned as she registered her words. "You still didn't answer my question,  _why_  exactly are you watching me?"

Katerina shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Alice had a vision of me staying before we left and so it was agreed I'd stay behind. The majority of us believe that leaving you unprotected wasn't a wise idea," she revealed.

Bella's eyes widened at her comment, "You do?"

Katerina nodded her head in reply, humming as she walked over to the girl's bed and sat herself down on the comfy duvet. "Mates are important things for vampires, the fact that Edward left you just speaks of his instability. He's suppressing his natural instinct to protect their mate and being selfish." Bella looked shocked at her blunt words but Katerina waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Can you honestly say that him leaving without even asking what  _you_  wanted or how  _you_  felt wasn't selfish? He's so caught up in not having a 'soul' that he refuses to turn you to ensure your safety," Katerina mused thoughtfully.

"He said he didn't want me to become a soulless monster like him," Bella admitted quietly, and Katerina snorted at the confession. "What a drama queen. Any other vampire would have turned you by now," she said. "Honestly, if it were Jasper in your situation my teeth would have been on his neck the minute he consented to be turned."

"Really?" Bella asked shocked. Katerina nodded and hummed her assent. The human girl tucked her long brown hair behind her ear when it fell in her face and bit her lip, seemingly upset at this revelation.

"Though I wouldn't worry too much. Edward's the biggest idiot I've met in my immortal life and is more emotionally stunted than he realises. He'll soon see his mistake, don't worry your fragile little head about it," Katerina reassured, and took note of the way the girl's brown eyes lightened up in hope at her words.

"So...does that mean you're here to stay until he decides to come back?" Bella asked quietly, and Katerina nodded in reply, not deeming a response necessary. Honestly, she had no idea how long she'd be here.

She hadn't thought it would take Edward so long already and didn't relish the thought of staying here a full year. She missed her mate and family, and if Edward didn't get his head out of his ass soon then she'd be paying him a visit and dragging him back to Forks by the ear.

"And you're here to keep me safe?" Bella asked again, trying to understand Katerina's role in her life. The vampire sighed and gave Bella a small smile, "If you don't want to be saved, Isabella, then try staying away from trouble. If that's possible," she mumbled the last part.

A few moments of silence passed between the two, Katerina enjoying the quiet before Bella spoke up again with another question, though this one was less intense than the others.

"When are you going to start calling me  _Bella_?" she said, exasperated at the continued use of her full name.

"I was a Lady in the 1800s, Isabella. We were taught manners and to directly call somebody by their full name is only the polite thing to do," she said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but everybody calls me Bella.  _Even_  Carlisle," she tried pointing out, remembering what Edward had told her about his family and how the only ones older than the twins were their 'father'.

"It took my own twin over a century for him to convince me to willingly call him  _Alex_  instead of Aleksandr. Come back to me in a decade and we'll see," Katerina drawled sarcastically.

Bella smiled at Katerina's comment, her eyes glinting in hope. "You think we'll still be together in 10 years' time?" she asked quietly.

Katerina glanced at the human and recognised that she had slowly been losing hope of ever being reunited with Edward. "If you're meant to be, life will find a way to bring you back together," she said seriously but then smirked at the human girl. "Guess you're stuck with us,  _Isabella_ ," she joked.

Bella gave a genuine laugh, but her face was sincere when she spoke, "That wouldn't be so bad."

Katerina hadn't seen the girl so happy in a while and decided to keep the mood as light as possible, "Yeah? Well, tell that to Edward."

Both girls laughed, picturing Edward's brooding face and the expression he'd make at the thought of being hounded by everyone 24/7. Once the laughter died down, Bella turned to Katerina with a sombre yet determined look, her brown eyes begging for the truth.

"Victoria's back," she stated, and Katerina only nodded in reply. "And she's after me." Katerina nodded again, not knowing where she was going with this and if the girl wanted a verbal response or not.

Bella looked down at her bed, tracing the patterns on the duvet absentmindedly. "I spoke to Jake earlier, he told me all about the wolves. He said to tell you that Sam is leading the pack to hunt for Victoria tomorrow, tracing her steps," she said, and Katerina listened attentively.

"He said to tell you that you're welcome to join them. That your abilities would benefit everybody for a common goal," Bella recited, trying to recall the words Jacob had used to get the message across clearly.

Katerina took in the words and her mind worked quickly, understanding what Sam meant by a common goal. Both the Cullens and the wolf pack wanted Victoria dealt with, understanding she was a big threat to both Isabella and the town of Forks.

"You're going to join them, aren't you?" Bella asked quietly, not meeting Katerina's gaze. Katerina hummed in agreement, her eyes narrowed determinedly as she thought about ways to take the red-head down, knowing she'd be a tougher opponent than Laurent ever could be.

"Just-just please be careful, okay?" Bella whispered pleadingly, lifting her head and meeting the vampire's golden eyes. "I've already lost Edward, I can't lose anybody else, too."

Katerina chuckled at the girl's worries, placing her hand on her leg reassuringly. "Why, Isabella, it's almost as though you care," she joked but frowned when Bella's stern gaze didn't falter.

"I won't let myself die, certainly not to someone like  _Victoria_ ," Katerina growled the woman's name, her golden irises flashing red for a second in her anger.

Bella nodded her head; glad Katerina had taken her words seriously. "Good, because I'd hate for my friend to die," she said sincerely, her eyes holding nothing but the truth.

Her words shocked Katerina, whose eyes widened slightly in surprise. She hadn't thought the human girl considered her a friend, as she'd not exactly been the friendliest of people to her upon her arrival at the Cullen household. Though she guessed she hadn't been as openly hostile as Rosalie, she knew Alice had greeted the girl with open arms and had just assumed that compared to Alice's friendly smile, anybody else would seem distant in comparison.

Katerina cracked a cocky smirk, not letting the words get to her and instead focusing on the matter at hand. "Don't go getting all mushy on me now, Isabella. Save that for Edward," she joked, her lips tugging further at the corners of her mouth when she received a small smile in return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, and the small Katerina/Bella bonding moment. Plus, this shows a little bit of how I've changed the wolves in this story. I like the idea of Sam not being so hot-headed and more reasonable to outside help. I have big plans for the wolves.


	12. A Cullen Returns

**The trees blurred past Katerina as she ran at full speed,**  chasing the flaming red locks of Victoria through the woods, Jacob hot on her heels. The vampire narrowed her eyes at the other woman, trying to discern her patterns and predict what she was going to do next. She remembered what Laurent had said back when he'd warned them of Victoria and James, and how Victoria's power seemed to be  _enhanced self-preservation_ , something Katerina found annoyingly useful for the red-head to possess.

Katerina smelled humans up ahead and so whistled lowly, alerting the russet-wolf below her to divert his route as he would only bring more attention to himself than she would. Jacob growled unhappily but took heed, abruptly turning left and disappearing into the overgrown foliage of the woods.

Katerina pushed herself to go faster, not really believing they'd catch Victoria  _today_  but wanting to at least try her hardest, hoping the woman will take the chase as a warning to leave and never return. Both vampires came upon the humans – who Katerina noticed included an old grey-haired man and Charlie Swan – and perched themselves up in the trees.

She knew better than to attempt fighting Victoria here, anxious about the humans below and what exactly she'd do to them. Katerina didn't particularly care about a couple of humans dying, but she knew Charlie meant a lot to Bella and so she clenched her jaw as the red-head smirked at her from across the treetops.

Katerina watched Victoria like a hawk, her eyes bleeding red as red mist encased her hands. Charlie walked ahead while the other man hastily covered up something on the ground with his boot, but Victoria took this moment to drop down to the man and pick him up by his shirt.

She was about to jump in and intervene when Jacob suddenly sprang through the clearing and ripped Victoria away from him. The man stumbled back and clutched his chest in a panic, ignoring the sprinting red-head and snarling wolf as his eyes widened at the sudden pain.

Katerina recognised the symptoms of an oncoming heart-attack and grit her teeth before dropping gracefully in front of the man and sending him a reassuring look. The man jolted back at her sudden appearance, his scared eyes flickering to her own red irises and Katerina winced, knowing he likely thought she was in league with Victoria.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help," she whispered, glancing over to where Charlie had disappeared, unaware of his dying friend.

Katerina rested her hand against the man's chest, and let the red mist flow into his body, focusing in on his frantically beating heart and manipulating the organ to slow it's rate down back to a normal pace, preventing the man of going into cardiac arrest.

The man's eyes were wide at her actions, not quite believing she'd been able to prevent his impending death. She gave him a quick, fanged-smile before glancing behind her at the empty forest, realising Jacob was all alone in chasing Victoria.

"I ask you not to speak of this to Chief Swan. I assume you're from the Reservation and I assure you, Sam knows I'm here," she spoke quickly, wanting to get back into the action. The man nodded shakily, and Katerina took that as consent enough, turning and using her vampiric speed to flash further into the woods.

On her way, she met up with the rest of the pack, sending the black Alpha wolf a curt nod before focusing on chasing Victoria, who she saw only a couple of metres away. Jacob was in front, having chased her all the way, and he was dangerously close to nipping at her heels.

Victoria jumped over a large log and Katerina used the closest tree to push herself from, not wanting to waste precious seconds in jumping over the obstacle, her quick thinking bringing her within inches of the red-head. Victoria glanced quickly over at Katerina, her eyes narrowing at their close proximity. The wolves continued their fast chase, their murderous snarls echoing deep into the forest as their paws hit the ground with loud thuds.

Victoria was leading them towards the cliffside, and Katerina knew she planned on jumping off to avoid the wolves. However, Katerina wasn't deterred by the freezing depths and so when Victoria spread her arms wide and leapt off the cliff, Katerina followed the woman effortlessly, diving into the crashing waves without hesitation.

The wolves were left on the cliffside, watching the vampire get away with angry barks of frustration, most running back into the woods to return to the Reserve and think up another plan on capturing the elusive red-head.

Katerina pushed her arms to move faster within the turbulent water, her eyes trained on Victoria intently, determined to catch her despite being without the wolves as back up. However, that all changed when she spotted just what, or rather  _who_ , Victoria was swimming towards.

_Isabella._

Katerina furrowed her brows in confusion on  _why_ exactly Isabella was floating in the ocean, her face pale and her eyes closing in exhaustion, but she concentrated on getting her out before she drowned. Victoria glanced behind her at the approaching vampire and knew she couldn't escape  _and_ kill Bella, and so she reluctantly fled, sending one last glare at the two figures before she disappeared into the darkness.

Katerina swiftly grabbed Bella under the arms and swam them both back to shore, where she saw Jacob pacing on the sand, looking out into the water with anxiety. Katerina easily pulled the sodden girl onto the sand and stood back when Jacob began chest compressions and CPR.

Katerina could hear the low  _ba-dump, da-dump,_  of Bella's heart and so she didn't worry too much. Instead, she reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone. Turning it on – thanking the Gods for modern technology and its need to waterproof everything – she tapped on the first contact on her list and put it to her ear, waiting for them to pick up.

"Kat?" a soft voice came through the phone and Katerina sighed at the sound of her sister's voice. She began hastily explaining just what had happened.

"Hi, Alice. Victoria got away, the wolves and I were chasing her south but then lost her after she jumped into the ocean. I jumped in after her, of course, but Bella was-" Katerina said but Alice cut her off at the sound of the human girl's name.

"Bella's okay?" she asked frantically, Katerina frowning in confusion at her anxious voice.

"Yeah? I mean, she inhaled a lot of water because she was in the ocean for some reason, but I pulled her out in time and she seems to be doing fine," Katerina said as she glanced at a now-awake Bella and Jacob who were sat on the damp sand.

"I-I had a vision, Bella jumped off a cliff," Alice admitted, and Katerina's eyes widened in shock. She glanced back at Bella again, who was coughing up some misplaced water she'd swallowed from her pale lips.

"She  _what_?" Katerina hissed. Alice hummed over the line, seemingly calmer now she knew Bella was okay, though Katerina knew there was more to it than just worrying over the human girl.

"Alice, what else has made you so antsy?" she asked, her tone brooking no room for arguments.

Alice sighed, "Well I told the family of course, and then Rosalie went ahead and told Edward. I think you know how he's going to take this news, Kat. I didn't know she was okay, all I saw was her jumping off the cliff and then nothing after that."

Katerina sighed and ran her hand through her wet hair in a very human-like manner. "Right, yeah, Edward's going to do something equally dramatic and dangerous. Okay, tell Carlisle what's happening, and he'll tell us what's best to do next," she suggested.

Katerina was greeted by silence on the other end and knew exactly what that meant. She groaned, " _Alice_ , what did you do?" she asked in defeat.

"I may or may not be at the Swan's right now," she admitted. "I thought she was  _dead_ , and I didn't see you in the vision either and I was so worried I had to come and make sure you were both okay."

"Please tell me you didn't tell Jasper and Alex about not seeing me in your vision?" Katerina begged, knowing just how frantic they'd both be if they thought something had happened to her.

"No, no! Of course not, I lied,  _obviously_. Though I do feel terrible about it...I knew I had to check before I worried the whole family," Alice reasoned, and Katerina hummed, knowing she was right.

She sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time in the last few minutes, sneaking a glance at the two friends on the beach, seeing them both watching her in curiosity.

"Okay, I'll run to the house now and tell Jacob to drive Bella straight home. I'll see you in a few minutes, Aly."

Alice let out a small giggle despite the seriousness of the situation, "See you soon, Kat." 

Katerina ended the call and turned to her audience who still sat on the soaking beach. She narrowed her eyes at Bella, who had to decency to look away, ashamed at her actions.

"You need to go home and dry off,  _now_." She turned to Jacob, giving him a small smile despite the scowl on his face, "Can I ask you to please drive her? I'm going to run on ahead and meet you guys there, okay?" she asked, getting two nods in return.

Giving them both a pointed look and reminding them not to dawdle, Katerina sped from the beach and toward the Swan residence, ready to confront whatever confusing mess Bella's actions had gotten them all into.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ 

 

Katerina was welcomed into the Swan house to total darkness, all the lights were turned off and it seemed as though nobody was home.

"Dramatic much, Aly?" Katerina drawled as she flicked the light switch on the wall beside her. The room was illuminated and, on the sofa, sat a worried Alice.

"What are we going to do, Kat? I can't get a vision on Edward and I'm worried he'll do something stupid," she muttered, her eyes filled with worry for their brother.

Katerina huffed, "Yeah, well, when does he ever do something that's  _not_ stupid," she muttered bitterly.

Edward had somehow managed to become even more impulsive than usual in the last couple years, and as happy as she was for her brother – and as reluctantly as she was beginning to like Isabella – she didn't enjoy how many dangerous situations he seemed to get everybody into.

Alice sighed and patted the seat next to her, inviting her sister to sit down. "You know he can't live without her," Alice said as Katerina sat beside her, her small, dainty hand clasping Katerina's own.

Katerina said nothing in response, not really in the mood to defend her brother's actions lately. She was already putting herself out there for him and protecting Bella, and she didn't understand why he even left in the first place, other than being afraid of himself.

"How're my boys?" Katerina whispered into the quiet room. Alice smiled at her sister and rubbed her thumb across her knuckles soothingly.

"They're both fine, Kat. Alex whines because there's nobody to stick up for him anymore when he and the others argue," they both laughed at that, knowing Aleksandr was pretty childish for his age, much like Emmett. "And Jasper...Well, Jaz is missing you, I can tell. But I think he's proud you're protecting Bella, even if it does keep you apart for a while."

Katerina smiled at Alice's words. She missed her mate and twin more than anything, and the short times she'd had with them while visiting hadn't been enough to see her through the loneliness of staying in Forks alone. However, the thought of seeing them again soon cheered her up.

Soon, she'd be reunited with her family again and everything would go back to normal.

With that thought, the door to the Swan house slammed open and a flustered Bella stormed inside, her eyes widening when they landed on Alice. Bella rushed over and engulfed Alice in a hug, muttering under her breath about not believing she was really there.

"Wow, nice to know you don't play favourites," Katerina mocked, making Bella turn around and send her a worried look.

Katerina snorted at the girl's stuttered apologies and waved them off, " _I'm kidding_ , can't you detect sarcasm?"

"Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself?" Alice's angry shout cut both girls off, who turned to see the pixie-haired vampire looking at Bella with indignation.

Bella stuttered for a response, not quite knowing how to explain her visions of Edward and her recent reckless stunts.

"I'd like to know that too," Katerina mused. "Why did I have to pull your unconscious body out of the ocean?"

"I-I didn't try and kill myself," Bella stuttered, taking a shaky breath. "I was cliff jumping...recreationally," she finished lamely, clearly trying to lie to the two vampires, who both lifted unamused brows.

"And was it  _fun_?" Katerina asked sarcastically. Bella blushed and looked down at the ground, her brown hair covering her face in the process.

Alice huffed in a human-like manner and dragged Bella towards the couch, sitting them both down. Katerina stood and moved to the armchair instead, draping her legs across it casually and watching Alice tear into Bella.

She'd began liking the human girl, but that didn't make it any less satisfying to watch her tiny sister reprimand the much taller Isabella at her reckless behaviour.

"I have never met anybody more prone to life-threatening  _idiocy_ ," Alice ranted. Bella looked down at her hands in silence and Katerina snorted at Alice's bluntness.

_Speak your mind, Aly._

"D-Did you tell...him?" Bella asked quietly, both vampires knowing who exactly she was on about.

Katerina spoke up, seeing Alice look to the ground guiltily. "She didn't need to. Looks like our sister took that into her own hands and blabbed to Eddy."

Bella's eyebrows rose at her comment, while Alice's nose twitched. Katerina rose a brow as Alice's face continued to twitch and her lips curled up at the corners, a disgusted grimace painting her face. 

"Bella, what is that  _god-awful_  wet dog smell?"

Katerina chuckled at her description, knowing none of her family particularly liked the shifters.

"Um...that's probably me. Or it's Jacob," Bella admitted. Alice gave her a questioning look, not knowing who Jacob was.

"Oh, you know Jacob, Aly. Jacob Black. You know the Blacks, right? From the  _Reservation_ ," she smirked at the disgusted look Alice gave Bella's clothes, which reeked of wet-dog. Katerina had honestly gotten used to it, the smell no longer burning her sensitive nose.

"Bella! Werewolves are not good company to keep!" Alice reprimanded, her voice raising in her annoyance. Katerina looked behind her sister at the entrance of Jacob and smirked.

"You might want to tell that to him," she muttered, nodding her head at their newest guest.

Jacob and Bella shared a tender look, one that made Katerina pause in both confusion and slight amusement. She recognised the look on the wolf boy's face and knew Edward wouldn't be happy with such a development.

_Though, he did leave her here all alone. So I guess she's free game. All's fair in love and war, dear brother._

"I had to see you were safe."

"I thought you couldn't protect me here," Bella asked with a small smile.

"Guess I don't care," Jacob declared.

They shared another tender look, staring into one another's eyes until Alice broke it with an indignant scoff. "Well,  _I'm_  not going to hurt her."

"Same here," Katerina piped up. "Actually, I've kind of been doing the exact opposite for the last few months," she pointed out.

"No, you're just a harmless Cullen," Jacob said as he stared at Alice. "No offence," he muttered towards Katerina, who smirked at his comment.

She knew the wolves hated vampires, but for some reason, they didn't hate her,  _as much_. Katerina knew they still wouldn't hesitate to tear her apart if she stepped out of line, but they'd somehow come to a tentative understanding after hunting Victoria together.

"I'm talking about the other bloodsucker who tried to kill Bella because of you," Jacob continued, sending the pixie-haired vampire a glare.

Alice sighed at the mention of Victoria, having known about her return from Katerina who'd been keeping her family updated ever since Laurent had mentioned her that day in the clearing.

"I know about Victoria, Kat's been keeping us informed," Alice admitted, but then frowned when another thought occurred to her. She turned to Bella, "But I didn't see you get pulled out of the water..." she finished glancing at her sister.

Katerina shrugged from her position on the armchair, honestly not knowing why Alice hadn't seen it. She remembered Alice mentioning she hadn't seen Katerina in her visions for a while since she'd been in Forks and had called to check up on her because of it.

"I can't see past you and your pack of  _mutts_ ," Alice snarked, her upper lip curled in disgust. Katerina wanted to laugh at the anger in her sister's eyes, something that was so rare to see in the normally peaceful, jovial Alice.

Jacob took a threatening step forward, an angry scowl on his face and a deep-set frown. "Don't get me angry. This will end very ugly if you do," he warned lowly.

Bella jumped up from the sofa and stood between them, pushing them both back and muttering about needing to focus on what was important. Katerina sighed and jumped from the sofa, speeding over to the door understanding what the girl was going to ask for next.

"I'll give you a minute," Alice said and followed Katerina out of the house and into the darkening night, but not before turning her head and smirking, "I'll be back as soon as you put the dog out."

Katerina laughed at Alice's joke, shaking her head at how petty vampires were for immortal creatures that were supposedly demons of the night.

 _More like immortal teenagers who never learnt to grow up._  Katerina snorted at her own thoughts.

Both sisters were quiet for a moment, focusing on the noises within the woods and not the conversation going on inside the house, wanting to give the two friends some privacy. However, that was cut short when Alice gasped, and her eyes became glassy. 

Katerina recognised that Alice was having a vision and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to come back to reality.

When she did, Alice looked at Katerina with sorrowful eyes, prompting Katerina to worriedly ask what she'd seen. Alice bit her lip, "Edward's going to ask the Volturi to kill him."

Katerina's eyes widened of their own violation, her mind stuttering to a halt. Not only because her brother was seeking death – that was something she'd honestly planned for in his current mindset – but because she knew exactly where this was leading.

_They were going to Volterra._

_They were going to visit the Volturi._

Katerina took a shuddering breath, her undead heart clenching at the thought of going back to those people, the same ones who ruined her life and tore the person she loved so much away from her years ago...

A comforting hand linking their fingers with hers brought Katerina out of her thoughts and she focused her gaze to meet the concerned golden eyes of Alice, who looked at Katerina with a mix of sadness and pity. 

"I know you don't want to see them, but we have to save Edward," Alice begged.

Katerina simply nodded, knowing it was the right thing to do, but not liking it one bit. "Y-Yeah I know, I just-I just thought I'd never have to see them again after-after, you know," she stuttered.

Alice gave her a sad smile and ran her small hands through Katerina's long hair, "It's going to be okay, Kat. I wouldn't ask you to come if I didn't think it was necessary."

Katerina nodded, trusting her sister's words, knowing she would never lead her astray. At least, not knowingly.

"So what's the plan?" Katerina asked.

Alice hummed, glancing back toward the door of the Swan house. "I'm going to tell Bella and after that, we need to leave, immediately. Book us all flights to Volterra and rent a car ready for our arrival, okay? I'll handle the rest," she instructed, her face serious and eyes hard.

It was such a change from the usual Alice, but they both knew that going to Volterra was no child's play and that they were risking a lot by running in so blindly. However, if Edward was serious about asking the Volturi for death, then they had no time to waste.

They needed to leave, and  _now_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter was okay, it was a little filler-ish in my opinion, but I needed to get through the whole Alice coming back thing and move onto their trip to Volterra, which will be in the next chapter!
> 
> Eclipse and Breaking Dawn will be much longer than Twilight and New Moon have been because there are so many characters to play with and so many elements I want to bring into it. So look forward to that!
> 
> p.s. there will be a surprise OC I'll be introducing in Eclipse, someone I'm very excited to include and think you guys will love. I'll also be writing a separate story for them which will include their time before meeting Katerina, and will end at the point they both meet in this story. Think of it like a spin-off, DLC-like story :)


	13. The Volturi

**A speeding yellow sports car drove**  through the winding streets effortlessly, it's driver pushing the vehicle's limits to reach their destination in as little time as possible. The tires screeched as it turned a corner at an impossible angle, the shining sun reflecting off of the bright paint and sending glittering diamonds across the lush, green land that spread around them for miles.

The three occupants of the car sat in tense silence, one of them gasping at every dangerous twist and turn. A head popped in between the driver and passenger from the back, auburn hair tumbling down between the leather seats.

"If you're going to be sick, please wait until we get out of the car," Katerina said eyeing the human girl's pale and flushed face in slight disgust. She may have been a vampire, but that didn't mean the sight and sound of somebody retching didn't disgust her beyond belief.

The driver's eyes glossed over, their attention to the road no longer their priority and as Bella gasped in fear, Katerina effortlessly leant over and placed one hand on the wheel, steering them clear of crashing.

After a minute, Katerina looked over at her sister, noticing her gaze had returned to its normal state. "What did you see, Aly?" she asked, letting Alice take back her hold on the steering wheel again.

"They refused him," she muttered, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion over her vision.

"Really? Did they say why?" Katerina asked. Bella just looked between the two in stress, clutching her hair as she bit on her lower lip.

"They said it would be a waste of his gift. He plans on revealing himself instead," Alice admitted, making Katerina narrow her eyes in contemplation.

She knew the Volturi were collectors, Aro in particular. He'd even tried recruiting her and Aleksandr, something they might have considered had they not crushed Katerina's only light in her life before having the audacity to invite them into their  _coven_.

'Coven' was a shameful name for it. The Volturi was more like a dictatorship, with Aro as its leader. Oh, she knew that the three brothers all held authority over the Volturi, however, it was Aro that was the true ringleader of their monstrous little band of sycophants.

Them willingly killing Edward when he possessed such a gift like telepathy wasn't an option, and so Edward would have to provoke them into destroying him. And the only way to do that, was by revealing himself to the humans of Volterra, something that would give Aro reason enough to end his life.

"When's he going to do it? Do we have time?" Katerina asked, focusing on the matter at hand and pushing away her worries and fears of the Volturi to the back of her mind.

"He's going to wait until noon, when the suns at its highest," Alice said.

Bella groaned, pulling at her messy hair in anxiety. "God, Alice, you gotta hurry up," she said desperately.

"There's Volterra," Alice pointed out, causing them all to look out of the windows and at the beautiful sight of the city.

Volterra was a breath-taking sight, the hills made the city look as though it was floating in the sky, it's tallest buildings seemingly touching the clouds. The sandy coloured brickwork gave it a refined look, but one that spoke of natural beauty and of a place not yet touched by modern-day aesthetics. 

Katerina knew she would have loved to have travelled here had it not been home to the foulest beings she'd ever had the displeasure of encountering.

Alice expertly navigated the sports car through the compact and dense streets of Volterra, honking the horn noisily at the gathering crowds of tourists wearing red-hooded cloaks, urging them to move out of the way.

"Why are they all in red?" Bella asked shakily, slightly creeped out by the sight, though her stomach churned with nervous energy.

"Saint Marco's Day festival," Katerina chimed in as she eyed the crowd. "They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city," Katerina chuckled darkly. "Irony at its finest, right?" she said sarcastically.

"It's the perfect setting," Alice muttered as she continued weaving through the busy streets. "The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself."

Bella had her arms pressed against her forehead as she hyperventilated over their current situation, the anxiety and stress beginning to overwhelm her. "We have five minutes," she stressed.

As they turned a corner, men dressed in official uniforms raised their hands, stopping them from going any further. Alice pursed her lips at the situation, while Katerina turned to Bella. "Look, we can't get out while it's this bright outside, okay? You're going to have to run."

Alice turned her head, "Kat's right. You're the only one that he won't see coming. If either of us goes he'll just read our thoughts and think we're lying."

A man knocked on the window, urging them to open it. Bella hurriedly got out of the car, stumbling onto the pathway and turning to them both with desperate eyes, "Where do I go?"

"He'll be under the clock tower. Hurry," Alice urged, and Bella nodded hastily.

"Just keep running up, Isabella," Katerina shouted to the girl, realising the streets of Volterra weren't exactly the easiest to navigate.

Both vampires watched as the girl clumsily ran away and pushed herself through the thickening crowds, her lithe form disappearing into the sea of red.

"Let's just hope she makes it in time," Katerina muttered to herself, glancing sideways at Alice who was conversing with the uniformed man in fluent Italian.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

After managing to park the car away from the crowds, and covering themselves in headscarves and sunglasses, ensuring their whole bodies were covered by their clothing, the two vampires made their way toward the Volturi building, Alice easily breaking the steel latch holding the door closed.

"C'mon, guys. It's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene," Alice said in a mocking tone, pulling down her headscarf and taking off her dark shades.

Katerina did the same, tucking them both safely into the pocket of her leather jacket. "Yeah, don't start the party without us," she smirked at the two figures clothed in black.

The two Volturi guards eyed the newcomers, likely cataloguing their strengths and weaknesses should they need to restrain them. Katerina wanted to show off and allow herself to showcase just  _what_  she could do, but held off, knowing that being underestimated could be one's biggest advantage.

Katerina eyed Edward's pale and gaunt form in concern, her brother sending her a reassuring smile at her care, though it came out as more of a pained grimace.

He felt a chaotic mix of emotions. Happiness and relief that Bella was alive. Dread and guilt that he'd managed to get both his sisters into trouble because of his reckless actions, and an undeniable pool of sorrow that Katerina would have to face the Volturi again. 

_All for him._

He was already grateful at how she'd been protecting Bella all those months he'd been away and couldn't even begin to thank her for ensuring his love was safe, but now he'd managed to get them into a situation that might just lead them all to be killed.

Jasper and Aleksandr were going to kill him if they ever made it back.

Light footsteps tapping against the marble floor made all the vampires look toward the long hallway, spotting a small figure who wore the same black cloak as the two guards. The cloak hid their identity from the curious eyes, but Katerina knew the vampire underneath all too clearly.

"Jane," She spoke dryly.

The figure lifted their small pale hands to the hood and lowered it, revealing a youthful girl, her pale face and golden hair were only topped by the bright red eyes that stared back at them all.

They were calculating and as her gaze flickered between the group of six, she wore an expressionless mask of uninterest.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," she spoke in a light voice. Though, the true monster lurked deep beneath her innocent, cherub-faced disguise.

She gave the two guards a blank look before swiftly turning and walking back down the corridor with a high head, knowing the others would follow her lead. Katerina's jaw clenched as she reluctantly followed, Edward placing his hand on the back of Bella's back urging her to follow, too.

The three Cullens and Bella followed the three Volturi guards down the grand hallway, shadowed by the tall intimidating black-garbed guards behind them. The tallest handed Edward a robe to cover himself with, and he put it on with slow movements, not quite removing his arm from Bella's form.

They reached a stairway leading farther down into the building, and upon Jane's prompt to go on ahead, they ventured down, Edward holding Bella close and Katerina glancing at her sister, checking she was okay.

"Don't be scared," Edward murmured to Bella, though everybody around them could hear their conversation clearly.

"Are you?" she whispered.

"No," Edward denied, trying to put on a brave face for her, which was followed by Jane's amused scoff.

They eventually reached an elevator door that's door was carved with intricate looping designs. The smaller of the male guards pushed the button to open the door and all the vampires and the one human piled inside, the tight fit making it uncomfortably snug.

Opera music was playing softly through the speakers, and Katerina was thankful there was something for her to focus on as they descended. She was trying to block out any ill thoughts she had toward the Volturi, knowing it wouldn't help with her control and the desire to kill them all.

She could practically feel the awkward tension radiating off of Bella and didn't need her husband's gift to detect that she felt anxious and afraid at the situation.

The bell dinged as the elevator doors opened, and Jane led the group out into an even grander hallway, this one made fully from monochrome marble and finished with a shine that glistened with wealth and prosperity.

A human woman greeted them in Italian as she stood behind her desk, a welcoming smile on her face. Jane ignored her and continued walking, prompting the group to follow. Bella looked at the human receptionist in confusion and slight fear and turned to Edward.

"Is she human?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Edward replied simply.

Her face turned to one of discomfort as she asked her next question, "Does she know?"

Edward grimaced but quickly covered it up with a blank expression, "Yes."

"Then why would..." Bella began but her brows furrowed knowingly. "She wants to be," she finished in realisation.

"And so she will be," the smaller guard spoke from behind them in a rich, smooth voice.

" _For_   _dessert_ ," Jane finished dryly, her red eyes glancing toward the human girl for a second.

They reached large double doors that Jane didn't hesitate to push forward, opening them to reveal a grand room inside. The room was a spherical shape, with a tall ceiling adorned in chandeliers and a raised dais in the centre, which upon it sat three regal looking figures cloaked in black.

The chairs they sat upon were more like thrones, golden and high-backed, creating the illusion that those sitting in them were pious figures, to be respected and adored.

Katerina wanted to spit on their feet in disgust before tearing them to pieces with her bare hands.

"Sister. Send you out to get one and you bring back three," a young male voice rang through the cavernous room. "And a half," he said after spotting Bella.

"What a happy surprise!" A jovial voice spoke. The man in the middle of the three regal figures elegantly rose from his throne-like chair and raised his arms in a welcoming gesture.

_Aro._

He walked down the steps of the dais and toward the four guests, clasping his pale hands together as he approached. "Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending."

Aro stepped closer to Edward and reached forward to clasp his hand in his own, "They are so rare." 

His pale face turned into a look of wonder and his bright red eyes flickered between Edward and Bella in curiosity and intrigue.

"Her blood appeals to you so much...it makes me thirsty." He took a noticeable gulp as he gazed at the human girl, something that made Edward tense.

"How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro asked in seemingly innocent curiosity.

"It's not without difficulty," Edward replied through clenched teeth, his eyes hard.

Aro chuckled at his struggle, "Yes, I can see that."

Edward turned his head slightly toward Bella, "Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch," he explained. Bella looked at the Volturi leader in shock and slight horror at such a powerful gift.

Katerina stood behind her brother and Bella beside Alice, the both of them shadowed by the Volturi guards behind them, ensuring they didn't try and escape. She watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, though her expression remained blank as she refused to allow them to see just how tumultuous her emotions were deep inside.

She felt sick just looking at them, her vampiric body wanting to do the impossible and dispel anything she'd drank like a human would, as flashes of what they'd done passed through her mind.

"And now you know everything," Edward said to Aro, referring to his thoughts being open for the Volturi king to read. "So get on with it."

Aro chuckled humourlessly, "You are quite a soul-reader yourself, Edward." His eyes glanced back and forth between the two, "Though...you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating."

Aro slowly stepped away from Edward, letting his hand slip from his grasp as he took a few steps back. "I would love to see if...you are an exception to my gifts, as well."

Katerina could practically see the sadistic amusement Aro got from taunting Edward and Bella, the way his lip darted from his mouth to wet his lips as his intense gaze pinned you where you stood. 

He offered his palm to Bella in a seemingly friendly gesture, though his eyes were mocking as he tilted his head, "Would you do me the  _honour_?"

Bella hesitantly stepped forward and allowed Aro to take her hands in his, the man letting out a content sigh at the contact, though his expression soon changed to one of blanketed shock as he looked up at the human girl.

"I see nothing."

Katerina wanted to snort at the petulant undertone to Aro's voice, knowing just how much Bella being able to block his gift must irritate him. Katerina couldn't relate, as her gift, and even Jasper's, Alice's and Aleksandr's gifts all worked on the human. She wondered if it was the nature of the gift, and whether or not it was simply the mental aspect of a gift that she was able to block.

Katerina had already subtly used her Ergokinesis on Bella once while  _'protecting her'_ , when she'd been about to walk into the road as a car was passing, the girl shaking it off as a moment of shock. 

Jasper had manipulated her emotions multiple times throughout knowing her. Katerina's power was a matter of energy, something that you couldn't get rid of, whilst Jasper manipulated the chemicals in a person's body to affect their heart-rate and therefore their emotional state. Both were physically based gifts, not mental ones.

Alice's gift was complicated, and Katerina honestly had no idea what category it fell into. She could see the girl's future so long as the wolves weren't around to meddle with its effectiveness, and Aleksandr...well, unless Bella somehow had fire-proof skin, it was likely that Aleksandr's gift worked perfectly well, too.

"Let us see if she is immune to all our powers," Aro declared as he walked away and back towards the dais, tilting his head towards the young blonde guard. "Shall we, Jane?"

_Well, looks like her theory was about to be tested. Let's hope it's true, Jane's gift is a bitch._

Jane's blank expression changed slightly, the corner of her lip twitching into a barely-there smile, though it looked more like a smirk to Katerina. "Certainly, Master."

Her red eyes turned to Bella, but Edward suddenly rushed forward and in front of her protectively. Jane didn't hesitate and with a whispered  _'pain'_ , Edward was frozen on the spot, his whole-body arching and his face contorted into a pained grimace.

Bella went to move but Katerina stepped forward and placed a firm hand on her arm, halting any movement. She knew that there was no escaping Aro's decision, and so thought it was best to simply allow Jane to test her gift and get it over with.

They were already treading on very thin ice and she felt no need to push Aro's  _limited patience_.

Hopefully, her theory was true, and Bella could block the mental gifts that vampires possessed.

"Stop! Don't, please. Stop!" Bella shouted desperately as they watched Edward drop to his knees, groaning at the intense pain Jane was inflicting on him.

Katerina resolutely held the girl back, knowing if she didn't then another Volturi guard would instead. Though, she watched her brother writhe in pain with narrowed eyes, wanting nothing more than to squeeze the little blonde's body until she exploded into dust.

Alice had knelt down beside Edward, trying to soothe him through the torture, though nothing could relieve the pain until Jane decreed it so. Aro seemed amused at Bella's pleading, his eyes flicking to Jane as he spoke her name in question.

Jane's eyes stayed on the spasming vampire on the floor before moving toward Aro, the pain immediately leaving Edward's body. He sighed in relief, though his whole body was still tensed from the strain of Jane's gift.

"Go ahead, my dear," Aro instructed.

Jane nodded in understanding, turning her blood-red eyes toward Bella, who was still held tightly by Katerina. She was ready to catch the girl if Jane's gift worked and help her from dropping to the floor in agony.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane's gaze focused in on the human, the air tense as everybody waited in anticipation and worry for something to happen.

Aro's gleeful cackle broke the silence, as he clapped his hands in a child-like manner at the sight of Jane's failure. The blonde narrowed her eyes at Bella, who shied away from the intimidating glare.

Aro continued laughing like a lunatic, waving his hands jovially around him as he spoke, "Remarkable. She confounds us all!" Aro's gaze flickered to Katerina for the first time since they'd arrived, and she tensed at his sudden attention.

"Though, not all of our gifts, it seems?" Aro questioned, silently demanding that Katerina answer.

Katerina clenched her jaw as she spoke. "Ergokinesis works. Fear manipulation is unlikely," she answered truthfully, knowing Aro could just get the information from her mind if he felt she was lying.

Aro nodded with a grin on his face, showing his pearly-white fangs. "And your dear Aleksandr?" he prompted.

Katerina glanced at Bella who watched her in worry. "Unless she has fire-proof skin," Katerina snarked, though Aro didn't seem to pick up on it, either that or he just ignored it completely.

"Wonderful! How wonderful! It seems you've come to the same conclusion as me,  _my dear_?" Aro asked, waving a hand at the others in the room as though inviting her to speak her mind. Katerina's eyes narrowed at his mocking tone and Aro chuckled lowly, "Don't be modest,  _Katerina_. Speak."

Katerina glanced at Edward, who sent her a reassuring nod. Alice too, sent her a small smile, knowing she didn't have much choice but to speak her thoughts. Katerina turned back to Aro.

"Bella likely has a dormant gift that blocks mental manipulation of any sort. Telepathy, Illusionary...anything that involves her mind."

Bella looked at Katerina in shock at her words. Not at her saying them to the Volturi, but at the thought of having a gift herself. She'd never thought Edward's inability to read her mind had been anything other than a fluke, honestly.

 _"Magnifico, dolce Katerina,"_  Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands again as he turned to his brothers sat upon their thrones. "So, what do we do with her now?" he mused.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," a deep raspy voice rang throughout the room, coming from the eldest Volturi leader.  _Marcus._

"She knows too much," spoke the blonde leader in a higher-pithed voice. "She's a liability."  _Caius._

Aro sighed disappointedly as he gazed at Bella, who was now clutched within Edward's arms. "That's true...Felix," he intoned, gesturing to the largest of the Volturi guard.

Felix walked over with a smirk on his face, his large frame dwarfing even Edward's tall stature. Edward didn't waste a second and flipped Bella behind him with vampiric speed, the girl gasping in shock from the sudden movement. Edward faced Felix, whose smirked turned cruel as he prowled toward them both.

Edward rushed at Felix, throwing himself on him and sending them both crashing to the floor. Katerina's hands lit up with red mist, the chaotic energy crackling threateningly as she hastily stood beside Bella protectively. The human looked at them both with wide eyes, too shocked and scared to move.

Alice moved forward to help but was blocked off by the smaller guard, her gift unable to help her. Katerina's was the only true offensive weapon they had, Edward's body too weak to combat someone as strong as Felix, even with his telepathy countering his moves.

Felix shoved Edward's chest, sending him flying into the air before speeding over to his descending body and slamming him into the ground with full strength. The marble floor cracked and splintered beneath Edward's prone form, a groan of pain leaving his lips as he felt his porcelain-like skin crack on impact.

Felix turned toward Katerina and Bella with a menacing grin. Katerina bared her teeth at him in warning, not willing to back down and wanting to release some of her pent-up anger.

Felix charged, leaving Edward's body on the floor behind him. Katerina raised her hands and the red mist instantly shot toward Felix, almost desperate to be let free and bend to its mistress' wishes. Katerina clenched her hands tightly, the red mist wrapping around his arms like vines and she slowly pulled her fists apart, smirking in satisfaction when the man groaned in pain as his arms slowly cracked under the pressure of being torn from his body.

Edward suddenly shot up after his skin had healed and jumped onto Felix's back, sending the large man flying toward the dais. Katerina retracted her energy and instead used it to form a protective shield in front of both her and Bella. She glanced at Alice worriedly, wishing she were able to shield her, too. Her sister gave her a comforting smile, understanding her desire to protect them both, but happy Bella was safe.

Edward and Felix went back and forth, exchanging blows with inhuman speed, Felix's partially cracked arms not slowing him down one bit as they began healing as the seconds ticked by. Felix grabbed a hold of Edward's neck with both hands and flung him over his head, smashing him onto the dais steps and breaking them in the process.

Bella was hyperventilating behind Katerina, her hands gripping onto her hair as she watched in horror as Felix grabbed Edward's head between his hands and knelt him before Aro.

"Please! No, no! Please!" Bella screamed in anguish and Aro held up a hand for Felix to stop, turning to the girl in curiosity. Bella panted, her wide brown eyes locked onto Edward. 

"K-Kill me, kill me. Not him," she begged.

Katerina narrowed her eyes at Aro, the red shield of energy in front of them crackling dangerously as though daring him to even try it as he walked toward them both in a daze.

"How extraordinary," he mused as he gazed at the human girl. "You would give up your life...for someone like us? A vampire. A soulless monster."

Bella's gaze hardened, though Katerina refused to lower the red wall that separated the two. "You don't know a thing about his soul," she declared bravely.

Aro watched Bella with a mocking smile on his face at the sight of her glare, though he soon sighed dramatically as he turned to gaze at Edward, who was still held in Felix's steel grip. "This is a sadness."

"If only it were your intention to give her immortality," Aro mused as he stepped closer to Bella. Katerina hissed at his approaching figure, his eyes meeting her own red ones, her power having turned the golden hues into a bloody-red.

"Take one step closer,  _I dare you,_ " Katerina warned, the red mist twisting up her arms in an eerie fashion and the shield radiating chaotic energy, ready to be blasted in any direction its mistress wished.

Aro cocked his head to the side, contemplating her threat and whether it was viable or not, and took a hesitant step forward, Katerina clenching her hands ready to throw him across the room, but Alice's voice cut through it all.

"I've seen it!" she shouted desperately, repeating the words when all eyes turned to her.

"Bella will be one of us. I've seen it," she declared, staring at Aro pleadingly. Aro sighed and took a step back from Katerina and Bella, turning to Alice and offering his hand impatiently.

Alice hurried over once the guard had let her go, and slipped off her leather glove, placing her small hand into Aro's larger ones. The Volturi leader slipped his eyes closed, focusing in on whatever vision Alice had seen, the rest of the room watching on tensely.

Aro blinked once, coming out of his daze, "Mesmerizing, to see what you have seen before it has happened." He turned to Bella, "Though, the matter of whether you'll have the will to go through with it or not is still unsure," he mused, prolonging their anxiety.

Katerina had lowered her shield at this point, understanding they weren't in any immediate danger and not wanting to tire herself too much. Though she hissed under her breath, glaring at the leader.

"I'll do it myself if I have to," Katerina declared, wanting him to stop the mind-games.

Aro gave her an amused look and chuckled. "Oh, you'd know all about turning somebody, wouldn't you, my dear Katerina?" he said in a mocking drawl.

Katerina tensed at the mention of  _him_  and ignored the searching look Bella sent from beside her, honestly not wanting to focus on her past right now, when they were still stuck in a room with dangerous enemies.

"Don't," She growled lowly, her eyes darkening in anger. Aro raised his hands in surrender, though his eyes shone with dark amusement.

"Still a sore spot, is he?  _Povero innocente Theodore,_ " Aro cooed.

Her growls turned deeper, her hands again lighting with red energy which swirled angrily at her turbulent emotions, though she tried keeping a blank expression on her face, not liking how easily he got under her skin by simply mentioning  _his_  name.

Aro turned to Bella, cradling her face with a sense of perverse pleasure as she recoiled back in fear. "Your gift will make for an intriguing immortal.  _Isabella_ ," he purred.

Aro moved back, glancing toward the door with hungry eyes. Katerina already knew what he was waiting for, already hearing the pounding of multiple footsteps from afar.

"Go now," Aro said and turned to Edward. "Make your preparations." Felix let go of Edward, who stumbled toward Bella hurriedly, grasping her arms in his and eyes searching her pale face.

"Let us be done with this," Marcus' low gravelly voice sounded throughout the room, eager to get it over with and move onto more important matters. "Heidi will arrive at any moment," he said as he stood slowly and faced their guests. "Thank you...for your visit."

"We will return the favour," Caius' deadly voice spoke up from where he continued to sit on his throne. "I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances."

Edward began leading Bella out of the room with a hand on her back, wanting to escape as quickly as possible. Alice and Katerina followed them at a swift pace, neither wanting to be surrounded by the Volturi, or the bloodbath that was about to take place.

"Goodbye, my young friends." Aro's voice followed them out of the room from where he continued to stand upon the dais, watching them leave with intense, red eyes.

The smaller of the Volturi guards led them back into the hallway, the group meeting a vampire wearing a revealing red gown along the way, who was leading a group of tourists behind her. She gave them all a dazzling grin.

"Nice fishing, Heidi," the guard drawled.

"Yes, they do look rather juicy," she smirked as she strutted past them, calling out for the crowd of conversing people to follow her.

"Save some for me," the guard said breathlessly as he gazed at the naïve humans in hunger.

Katerina didn't feel much as she gazed at the crowd knowing they were about to be drained, knowing that this was just a part of life and that humans died every day. They weren't at the top of the food chain – something she knew they'd hate to admit if they ever knew – and it was in a vampire's nature to feed.

However, her eyes widened involuntarily as they caught sight of a young boy happily holding his mother's hand, his hair a light blonde and his skin pale. He was gazing up at the woman with dark, happy eyes. Her throat felt tight and her body moved on automatic, her mind too busy with flashing images of a similar young boy...

_Sandy blonde hair fluttered in the breeze and his blood red eyes stared up at her adoringly, a wide smile stretched across his pale, beautiful face..._

Katerina came back out of her thoughts when she heard the screaming from behind them, biting her lip to stop a cry from leaving as she thought back on the boy in the crowd who looked so alike to the ghost of her past.

_My dear, darling Theodore._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations of Katerina and the Volturi. It's safe to say that she despises the ground they walk on, and I think I've hinted enough throughout this story just why that may be.
> 
> Don't worry, everything will finally be revealed in Eclipse, as Bella begins learning more about the Cullen family and their pasts.
> 
> Also, there will only be one more chapter after this one that's set during New Moon, as we'll then be moving onto Eclipse! Yay! It's my favourite movie/book and I have so many ideas I'm excited to finally write!


	14. Taking a Vote

**The aeroplane soared over the skies**  and passed through the clouds while Katerina stared out of the small window and down at the city below.

The three vampires and human had left Volterra as quickly as they could after their meeting with the Volturi and had booked first-class tickets on the soonest available flight heading to Washington. They were lucky enough to have caught a flight within the hour, however, their seats were separated into pairs.

Edward and Bella had taken their seats at one end of the first-class suite, while Alice and Katerina had been seated elsewhere. Katerina didn't mind the flight, thankful for Carlisle's endless supply of money for allowing them to sit first-class, where their seats were roomy and spacious.

It wasn't that she was a snob, but that she was hungry and didn't think she could sit beside a human for the long journey back home.

Alice had gotten up a few minutes ago to wander god-knows-where and Katerina was left staring out of the small plane window and down at the tiny buildings below, admiring how the city's lights contrasted with the darkening sky.

She sensed, more than heard, as her brother sat down beside her but didn't turn her head as she spoke. "I didn't think you'd leave Isabella so soon, after everything that's happened."

"Bella's asleep. Alice is with her," Edward spoke softly.

Katerina now knew why Alice had suddenly sprung to her feet and left a few minutes ago, she likely saw Edward's intention to come and chat.

Katerina's gaze left the illuminated city below and turned to face her brother. "Was there something you wanted, Edward?"

Edward shook his head, resting it comfortably back against the plush headrest behind him and looked at her with serious eyes. "I never got the chance to thank you for looking after Bella all those months I was gone."

Katerina hadn't been expecting that, and her eyes widened slightly. She let out a small chuckle, leaning her head back against the seat like he was doing. 

"Somebody had to keep her from tripping over her own feet and into the road," she joked lightly, referring to the girl's clumsiness.

Edward cracked a smirk at her playful banter and Katerina smirked back. "Besides, it's a sister's job to look after her baby brother, isn't it?"

Edward snorted – which was a foreign sight on the normally brooding boy – and shook his head at her comment. "Kat, we look exactly the same age," he pointed out.

Katerina lifted a finger up and playfully pointed it at him, "Ah, ah! I think you'll find I have a good hundred years on you, mister."

The boy wore an amused grin at her childish behaviour. His eyes went distant for a second and soon his face had returned to its normal sombre expression. He turned to face Katerina again, his eyes looking at her with an intensity she didn't quite understand.

"What has you so pensive, brother?" Katerina asked, frowning at his sudden change in attitude.

Edward let out an unnecessary breath and lowered his eyes from her gaze to his hands. "I'm sorry for being such a bad brother recently," he finally said, his tone sincere and apologetic.

Katerina scoffed, not liking the tense atmosphere and wanted to go back to joking like they were before. 

"Edward, if I were to count the number of times Aleksandr made me want to wrangle his idiotic neck, then I'd-"

Edward cut her off, "Kat, I'm being serious."

Katerina shut her mouth, looking at her brother with narrowed eyes. "Cutting me off mid-joke doesn't help your case,  _Ed_."

She sighed, "Look, I get that you feel bad but honestly, it's what family does. They make you want to beat them within an inch of their lives before you remember they're family and you love them. You're my brother, Edward. Of course, I'm going to forgive you."

Edward's eyes were slightly wide at her words, though they shone with gratefulness and relief. He'd had a lot of time to reflect since Bella had stopped him from exposing himself to the humans, and he'd come to realise just how selfish and thoughtless a lot of his actions had been lately.

He loved Bella, more than life itself, but that didn't mean he had to push away his family and those that cared for him. That wasn't a healthy relationship, and he was starting to understand Katerina's words from all that time ago.

_'You seem to have the selfish habit of thinking you can do whatever you want regardless of how it affects this coven.'_

At the time, he'd been hurt by his sister's harsh words, but now, and especially after recent events, he knew what she'd said was true. He did only think of himself and what was good for  _him_.

Katerina and Alice had come to Volterra, knowing the danger they were putting themselves in by meeting the Volturi, and yet had done it all to save  _him_. Because they cared for  _him_.

Edward knew how much the Volturi scared both his sisters – though they'd never admit it – as Alice was constantly hounded after by Aro for her gift, while Katerina was haunted by her past with them.

"I promise to try harder. I promise to try and be the brother you deserve, the brother all of you deserve," Edward spoke sincerely, meeting Katerina's eyes.

Katerina smiled at her brother, liking the new attitude he seemed to be adopting. She wondered if being so close to 'death' at the hands of the Volturi had changed the way he looked at the world. She could only hope he would become the kind of man she knew he could be.

"And I promise to keep Isabella safe to the best of my abilities," Katerina whispered back, causing Edward's lips to curl at the sides and into a small, appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Kat."

**_"Attention passengers, flight No.218 will now be landing for the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. We ask that passengers stay seated and ensure their seatbelts are fastened securely as the plane reaches ground. Thank you."_ **

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Katerina lay sideways on her king-sized bed, resting on her arm as she gazed at the board in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"It's not fair that you're so good at this. Next time we're playing Monopoly," Katerina whined as Jasper made his move, taking yet another one of her pieces.

They were both playing chess in their bedroom, Katerina using her power to lazily move the pieces across the board while Jasper sat on their armchair casually, a smirk on his handsome face.

"I'd let you win, Darlin, but I have a feeling that would only come back to bite me in the ass," Jasper drawled.

A snort was heard from beside them and Katerina sent Aleksandr a sour look. 

" _You_ always win at Monopoly, even against Edward and Alice.  _That's_  not fair," Alex pointed out, lowering the magazine he'd been reading and watching them stare at the chess board between them.

"What can I say? I'm a true capitalist at heart, dear brother," Katerina joked.

Aleksandr snorted again and sent her a mocking smile at her poor humour. Jasper tapped the wooden table to get both of their attention, nodding his head toward the board where it was now Katerina's turn again. 

She sighed and scanned the remaining pieces left, trying to figure out a way to win but gave up and moved her knight unenthusiastically.

" _Bad move,_ " Alex sang in a mocking voice.

Katerina waved her hand to make his magazine fly up and hit him in the face. She snorted as he yelled, ignoring his mutterings of how 'immature' she was being.

" _Shut up_ , don't act like you know anything about chess. You're even worse than I am," she said, knowing both their skills were abysmal.

Katerina turned back to the chess board and narrowed her eyes at Jaspers amazing move. Yet again.  _The bastard..._

"Besides, don't think I don't know why you're both here," she muttered and flicked her finger to move her piece on the board.

Katerina turned to her brother who adopted an innocent expression, one that didn't fool her for a second. The pros – and cons – of living with somebody for two centuries is that you become an expert on their mannerisms.

"I don't have to be Edward to know what you're both thinking. And yes,  _I'm fine_ ," she stressed the final part. "I was simply shaken up by the remembrance of him."

Alex sighed and shuffled onto the bed next to where she lay, "It's okay to say his name, you know."

"I know. I guess saying it makes it real," she mumbled, not meeting their gazes.

She didn't want to see the pity in their eyes. Her mind was filled with memories of the boy she loved so much and unknowingly, the chess pieces on the board began to float, rising up into the air surrounded by red mist.

"What's the point of being dead if it still hurts so much?" Katerina asked into the silence, not really expecting an answer.

Jasper had paused the game at this point and was watching his mate in concern, taking note of her glossy eyes and how she seemed to be absorbed within her memories. He could feel her melancholy and he had to hastily disconnect from her when it became overwhelming. 

He sent calming waves towards her, delicately soothing her turbulent emotions and helping bring her back into reality.

Katerina took an unnecessary breath, deciding to trust the two people she loved most in her life and speak her thoughts. She hoped it would help with the pain she'd carried with her for the last century.

"I wish this  _shell_ of a body would allow me to cry, so I could mourn him properly. Like he deserves. I often feel so overwhelmed with sadness that I want to weep, but nothing comes out," she whispered.

Katerina lifted her hand to trace the smooth porcelain skin under her eyes, where no matter how much she tried, no tears would fall.

"Theodore-" she choked out his name, "deserves to be mourned for a millennium, and only  _then_  would I have reached the barest amount of penitence for allowing such a pure soul to be extinguished."

Her words were whispered into the silence of the room, along with the rest of the house, something Katerina didn't care to worry over as she was too absorbed in her own thoughts. 

The rest of the Cullen family sat in silence throughout the house as they listened to Katerina's words, all understanding the sorrow that came with losing somebody you loved.

Esme, especially, felt her eyes gloss over as she remembered her own human life, and the little boy she'd lost before her attempted suicide. Her dainty hand clutched Carlisle's, taking comfort in her mate's presence as they listened to their 'daughters' pain.

"You know Theodore would never want that from you," Alex's soft words cut Katerina from her deep thoughts.

She turned to her twin, seeing the fond smile on his face as he spoke about the boy that had changed both of their lives.

"Theodore would want you to live your life to the fullest and to remember him fondly, not in anguish and pain as you do."

Katerina chuckled softly, shaking her head as she thought of the blonde boy. "He always was too kind for his own good."

Alex laughed as well, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders and bringing her closer to his body. The floating chess pieces began to slowly lower back onto the board as Katerina reined in her emotions.

Jasper watched the two with a smile, content now his wife was no longer consumed within her bad memories. He knew to leave the two to their conversation, as none of the Cullen's had met Theodore, and only Aleksandr could relate to Katerina's pain.

"He was too good for the world in general," Katerina mumbled. "Perhaps that's why the Gods took him away from me...because he was simply too pure for this world," she mused, finding solace in the thought.

Katerina didn't believe in a God, especially not now she was an immortal creature. However, she liked to think if there was a heaven, that Theodore was welcomed with open arms, as not even being a vampire could tarnish his innocence and cause someone to refuse his entry into eternal peace.

"I'm sure that's true, Katsha," Alex said as he kissed her forehead lovingly, whispering the nickname he seldom used.

"How do you feel about maybe visiting him? I heard the cemetery has even become home to local wildlife since we last visited," Alex suggested softly, not wanting to upset his sister.

Katerina's eyes lit up at the thought of visiting Theodore. She hadn't been able to visit the London cemetery since she'd erected his monument, as she'd been too caught up in her own sorrow. But Katerina felt it was time to stop being selfish and running from her past.

_Alex is right. Theodore wouldn't want his memory to be tarnished with sadness, he'd want to be remembered with happiness and love._

"That sounds wonderful, Alechka," Katerina told her brother, using the endearment that reminded her of home, back at him.

She turned to Jasper, who had been quiet as they spoke and gave her husband a happy grin, "Will you come with us, love? I want you to meet my darling Theodore, and he, you."

Jasper's eyes sparkled happily at her request, as he'd wanted nothing more than to 'meet' the boy that meant so much to his mate since he'd met her. 

The boy that would have been an important part of  _his_  life too, had he survived until they'd met.

"I could think of nothing better, Darlin."

The excited grin Katerina now sported was worth all the torment visiting the Volturi had dragged up from her past, and she felt stronger than ever.

It was the beginning of a new chapter in Katerina's life, one where she remembered lost ones fondly and made new memories with those in the present.

Katerina was ready to grasp the opportunity with both hands.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

After her earlier revelation in regard to Theodore and how she needed to truly begin living, Katerina had spent her afternoon reading leisurely on the sofa. The house was filled with the light sounds of Esme pottering around within the kitchen, and Emmett's laughter as he played a video-game on the TV.

The rest of the Cullens were all happily spending their free time doing the things they enjoyed most, and it was only Edward that was missing, as he was with Bella.

Katerina's ears picked up the sound of a car driving down the road not a mile away and she lowered her book in confusion, picking up on the loud chugging of Bella's truck engine.

"Was Bella coming over tonight?" Emmett asked cluelessly from the floor, turning to Katerina in question.

Katerina shrugged, not knowing herself. Alice came skipping down the stairs with a huge smile on her face, Alex and Jasper following behind her. 

Jasper moved to sit on the arm of the sofa, running his hands through Katerina's wavy locks as the Cullens all diverged into the living room.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle's smooth voice asked the pixie-haired vampire.

Alice clapped her hands together, "Bella has an important announcement."

Rosalie opened her mouth to ask what that had to do with  _them_ , but the door opening cut her off. Edward and Bella walked into the house, the girl awkwardly tucking her hair behind her ear when she was met with the stares of the whole family.

She stood on the bottom step of the stairs, while Edward stood a few steps above her, his face blank. The rest of the Cullens stood within their pairs, listening to what the girl had to say.

"You all know what I want," Bella started off, wringing her hands nervously.

Katerina tensed at her words, now understanding just what this meeting was about. She liked Isabella – she would admit that now – but she felt uncomfortable at the topic of  _turning_ so soon after speaking of Theodore.

She took a moment to blank her thoughts, wanting to give Bella the fairness of neutrality, and not allowing her own worries and fears to cloud her rational thinking. 

This was Isabella, Edward's  _mate_  and she had to come at this question differently than she would any regular human.

Jasper's arm tightened around her waist as he sensed her anxiety, sending calming waves her way. Katerina smiled at her husband, rubbing her thumb across his arm in thanks.

"And I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote," she suggested, letting out a shaky breath.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Edward muttered from behind her. Bella turned around and muttered for him to  _'shut up'_.

Bella turned to the short pixie-haired girl who was smiling widely at the human. "Alice..." she prompted.

Alice jumped from Alex's arms and skipped to Bella, wrapping her arms around the girl. "I already consider you my sister," she exclaimed happily. " _Yes_."

"Thank you," Bella whispered out in relief.

"I vote yes," Jasper cut in before Bella could even ask anybody else.

His face was pained as he remembered her birthday party and what he'd done. "It would be nice to not want to  _kill_  you all the time."

Katerina held in a snort at his blunt words and the look on Bella's face after hearing them.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said after a few moments of awkward silence. Her beautiful face was twisted in sorrow, her eyes shining with genuine pity.

"I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted. And I'm really grateful that you were grateful enough to go and save my brother," she admitted. "But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself."

"I wish that there had been someone to vote no for me," she said honestly. " _So no_."

"I agree with Rose," Aleksandr said, turning all heads to him. 

"I would never have wanted this. It doesn't matter how happy I am now, I never asked for immortality. Especially for my sister," he declared, his eyes haunted as he thought of their pasts. "I vote no."

Bella looked down at her hands, feeling guilty for bringing up so many bad memories by her simple question. She didn't want to make them feel guilty by voting, she just thought it would help convince Edward if his family agreed with her turning.

Trying to salvage the mood, Emmett decided to speak up. "I vote hell yeah," he said and picked up Bella easily, laughing at her exclamation of shock as he spun her around. "And we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

"I already consider you a part of the family," Esme declared. She wore a wide grin that showed off her pearly-white teeth, walking to Bella and wrapping her in a welcoming hug. "Yes."

Bella turned to Katerina, who had yet to voice her opinion on the matter. Katerina glanced up at Edward, seeing his pained grimace and knowing he didn't agree with the thought of turning her.

Katerina looked Bella in the eye, wanting the human girl to understand just  _what_ exactly she was asking for before running into things blindly.

"Before I give my vote, I just want you to know why I wouldn't have chosen this for myself. Becoming a vampire isn't something you should choose lightly, and you must understand that the hardest part of immortality isn't living forever, or even the blood. It's watching everybody you love around you die," she admitted quietly.

"As vampires, we feel everything much stronger than humans do. Sorrow, guilt, hunger, happiness,  _love_...but this can be both a gift and a curse. I want you to understand that becoming one of us isn't going to be easy, and not just because of the bloodlust," she finished, never letting her stare waver from Bella's.

The Cullens were quiet at her words, understanding that what she said was right. Once you passed the hunger for blood, it was often the human aspect of yourself that haunted you, not the new animalistic side.

Bella wore a serious expression, taking the girl's words seriously. She was determined to learn more about just what she'd be facing if she was turned.

Bella couldn't imagine the thought of a life without Edward, but Katerina's words had only brought back the lingering doubts she'd had when thinking about Charlie, Renee and Jacob, all people she loved that she'd have to leave behind.

"If this is what you truly desire, then I have no right to stop you. I think it should be a decision you come to on your own. So, I vote  _yes_."

Bella surprised everybody by walking across the room and pulling Katerina into a grateful hug, whispering her thanks into the vampire's neck. She eventually pulled back, a little embarrassed by her emotional display but chuckled at the wide-eyed, lost look on Katerina's face at such affection.

Bella moved back toward the stairs, looking at Carlisle who was the last to vote. She'd wanted him to go last, as he was the Coven leader and so his word was likely final. Plus, Bella knew he would be willing to change her if Edward couldn't – or wouldn't – go through with it.

Carlisle looked up at Edward, who gazed at his father as though betrayed. "Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means."

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice."

Carlisle's eyes shone with compassion for Edward's pain, but he didn't back down.

"I won't lose my son. And they won't lose their brother."

Carlisle's words rang true for all the family. Katerina looked up at her brother in sympathy, knowing how hard it was to turn somebody you loved, but she fully believed it was the right choice.

As Carlisle said, Edward had decided he couldn't live without Bella, and so eventually, when she died from old age, he would take his own life, something none of them wanted.

Isabella wanted to become a vampire, and Katerina only hoped they'd all made the right choice in supporting her wish. 

She could only wait and see what was to come for herself and her family.

 


	15. ECLIPSE

 

 

 

 

 

**┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐**

**_"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice._  
From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favour fire.   
But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say   
that for destruction, ice is also great,   
and would suffice."**

**└─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I cannot post media on here, and therefore the 'casting' chapter I posted on wattpad can't be included. 
> 
> However, I want to say it here, that the face claim for Theodore is Thomas Brodie-Sangster (like his character in Doctor Who, Tim Latimer) and the face claim for Lillian (who will be introduced later on in Eclipse) is Holland Roden.
> 
> If you don't know who those two people are, please search them up, as it will help you better imagine the characters!


	16. Hunting With Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying it again here incase anybody didn't read the last note. 
> 
> Theodore's face claim is Thomas Brodie-Sangster (though younger)
> 
> Lillian's face claim is Holland Roden (Lillian will be introduced later on in Eclipse arc)

**Life as a vampire was often fraught with misfortune and sorrow.**  Humans who thought of immortality as something to strive for, or as a gift, often ignored the downsides of living forever, frozen in time.

Katerina had understood the curse that immortality truly was and had often wished she'd never been turned to begin with. She'd damned the faceless vampire that had turned her and Aleksandr countless times since their rebirth and was adamant in her distaste for immortality.

However, the last few years of her life had subtly changed Katerina in ways she hadn't realised until they'd already taken over her completely. Though, she wasn't complaining.

Her brother falling in love with a human and bringing her into their lives had changed Katerina; she'd began letting in emotions she'd thought were locked away, and her pessimistic attitude towards life had begun developing into something more hopeful, and optimistic. 

Aleksandr had noticed his sister had begun acting like the woman she was before Theodore's death – though there was still a lingering shadow of melancholy that followed her – and he was happy she was finally moving on with her life.

Jasper, too, had noticed the change in his mate. He loved Katerina regardless of her pessimism and dislike for their accursed life, as he could relate in a lot of ways. He'd never quite thought he'd find somebody perfect for him after his horrifying past with Maria and had been so distraught over his actions that he'd thought about ending his new life in penitence for his sins.

Katerina and Jasper had helped each other heal from their separate issues and loved one another regardless of their pasts.

However, Jasper enjoyed seeing the new side to his wife, the happier and livelier Katerina that smiled at her family and had a new thrill for life. Though, Jasper was relieved to see her natural sarcasm and sharp-tongue hadn't vanished. He loved that about her.

The three of them had visited London in the few months since Bella had rescued Edward, the twins leading Jasper to where Theodore had been laid to rest.

It had been a difficult experience for Katerina to get through, but she felt content after letting her husband meet the boy that held such a special place in her heart. She'd been glad to see that Theodore's memorial stone was still standing strong. 

Nature had flourished too, as a beautiful cherry blossom had bloomed above Theodore's grave, showering the regal stonework in pastel petals.

Katerina had returned home in a cheerful mood, happy to help Esme in her weekly cooking session and had even joined Emmett in some of his silly video-games. She'd laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face when she'd agreed to his demands.

The large vampire often whined and begged Katerina to play with him, knowing she'd never agree and loving to rile her up with his 'childish' ways. So when Katerina had turned around and agreed, Emmett's jaw had hit the floor before he'd grinned widely and whooped in joy.

Katerina now stood in her bedroom, rifling through her wardrobe, throwing clothes behind her to join the growing pile that lay on her bed.

As she moved, she felt a weight shift on her chest and smiled, looking down at the jewellery that now adorned her neck. On a long thin chain hung a silver locket. It was circular in shape and was engraved with delicate flowers that swirled in a regal design.

Katerina lifted a hand and gently opened the clasp of the locket, smiling fondly at the contents inside. On the right was a vintage clock face, the mechanical hands pointing to the Roman numerals while the gears underneath spun in unison. On the left side, tucked inside the locket's lid, was a frayed black and white photograph of three inhumanly beautiful people.

A girl and boy stood side-by-side dressed in expensive looking clothing. The girl was wearing a rich looking corset dress that accentuated her figure flatteringly, her smile was enchanting and alluring. The boy was wearing a smart suit and waistcoat, hair waved and slicked back to show his face that sported a small, cheeky smirk.

The two both had a hand on the shoulder of the third figure, a boy much smaller than them both but no less captivating. He had light hair that was slicked back much like the older boy. He wore shorts held up by suspenders and a waistcoat, the outfit accessorised with knee-high socks and a flared overcoat. A neat bowtie adorned his collar and the charming smile on his innocent face glowed with happiness.

The three figures stood close together as they posed for the photograph, creating a bewitching and powerful image of the perfect Victorian family.

Katerina clicked the locket shut, allowing it to fall back to its resting place, right above her undead heart. Aleksandr had surprised Katerina when they'd returned from London, presenting her with the locket which she'd thought was lost years ago.

She had given it to her brother for safe-keeping when they'd lost Theodore, unable to bear being reminded more than she already was of his memory. Katerina had assumed the locket lost after their multiple travels but was forever thankful for her twin for protecting such a cherished treasure. The locket had been a gift from Theodore and Katerina swore to never remove it from her person ever again.

She now had Theodore with her at all times, resting peacefully right above her heart.

Katerina was brought out of her musings when Rosalie came strutting into her room, dropping a mountainous pile of clothes onto her bed. The two girl's piles of clothes covered the king-sized bed easily, only attesting to the number of clothes they both owned.

"These should be enough," Katerina mused as she finished picking out items from the closet, closing the doors and turning to face her sister.

"But you love those shoes," Rosalie complained, seeing the Gucci leather boots she held in her hands.

Katerina looked at the boots that she loved so much but resolutely shook her head. "I do. But these are my  _'I'm angry and hate the world, so try me, bitch'_  boots. They need to go," she declared.

Katerina threw them onto the pile of clothes to prove her point. Rosalie snorted at Katerina's description of the shoes, finding humour in her sister's unusual ways.

Both vampires looked over all the clothes they'd collected, the blonde humming in thought as her eyes scanned the lot. "So what do we do with them, now?" she asked.

Katerina had already thought of this dilemma when she'd brought up the need for a spring-cleaning. Rosalie had agreed to her suggestion as she hated wearing out-of-date fashion and would often get rid of her old clothes to make room for newer purchases.

"We'll give them away! I mean, we can afford to, so why not?" she said. The Cullens didn't need to re-sell their items to make money, and Katerina liked the thought of helping out those that couldn't afford such nice clothing.

"Of course we can. Fine, let's be good Samaritans, it can only make us look better," Rosalie said. 

Katerina smirked at her sister's comment, knowing she was only slightly joking. Rosalie was inherently a good person, but even as a human she'd been vain, and it seemed vampirism only heightened that trait.

"I knew you liked helping the little people, Rose," Katerina teased, laughing at the scoff Rosalie let out in response.

Katerina pursed her lips as she eyed all the clothing, "I guess I'll get started on bagging all of this and take it down to the local charity store."

Rosalie flicked her golden locks over her shoulder, eyeing the pile in distaste. "I just got my nails done, so that's a no from me. Good luck, Kat," she said and walked out, her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she went.

Katerina smiled, not minding her sister's words and began folding the clothing and packing them into bags, humming a tune under her breath as she did, content in the simple menial work.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Katerina walked through the noisy high school cafeteria with Jasper, their hands linked together as they followed Alice, who skipped toward the table. The day had been long and boring, and despite the fact that vampires were unable to feel tired, Katerina couldn't wait to get home and relax.

She spotted where Alice was leading them – or pulling, in Aleksandr's case – and recognised Bella's human friends that were sat chatting with the girl and Edward.

Alice sat herself down, not caring to ask first and squealed in happiness as she voiced her announcement. "I've decided to throw a party!"

Aleksandr had sat down beside his mate, smiling at her evident happiness fondly. Katerina and Jasper had taken seats from an empty table nearby and brought them over, sitting themselves down too.

"We only graduate once, right?" Aleksandr said sarcastically, smirking at his sister. Katerina snorted at his joke, knowing he hated repeating school as much as the rest of them. Even Edward chuckled at the joke.

All the humans looked up at their arrival, shocked at having so many of the Cullens sat at their table. Since Bella's inclusion into the Cullen family, Edward had started sitting with Bella and her friends more but never had they seen Katerina, Jasper, Aleksandr and Alice with them before.

"A party? At your house?" the girl with the glasses asked. Katerina remembered her name in passing,  _Angela_. 

She looked like a sweet girl and Katerina knew she was very smart, giving even the Cullens and their decades of knowledge a run for their money.

"I've never seen your house," Jessica said in shock, her eyes flickering between all the Cullens in curiosity. She prided herself on being the most popular girl in school, but even she hadn't been able to worm her way into the Cullen's 'clique'.

"No one's ever seen their house," the Asian boy muttered from beside her.  _Eric_.

"Another party Alice?" Edward said, looking at his siblings with a slight grimace at the prospect of inviting so many humans into their home.

"It'll be fun," she sang happily, ignoring their pessimistic views and mentally going over the plans in her head.

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time," Bella muttered without thinking. Her eyes seemed to widen as she realised what she'd said, and she glanced at Jasper. 

Katerina had snorted at the girl's words, alongside her twin. Jasper wasn't offended in the slightest, his lips curling into a small smirk.

Alex grinned at Bella, a peek of his sharp teeth were visible as he spoke. "Someone finally got a sense of humour," he teased.

Katerina noticed Bella flush slightly as she tucked the hair behind her ear at Alex's teasing, but there was a glimmer in her eye that spoke of happiness at being accepted so easily into the family. The siblings were even teasing her now as they did with each other.

Alice suddenly stiffened – too subtle for the humans to notice – and her eyes became glassy. Edward cocked his head to the side as he listened to her thoughts while Alex glanced at her in concern.

Katerina's eyes narrowed slightly at her sister wondering what vision she was pulled into, before turning to the girl sitting beside her and letting a charming smile adorn her face.

"Those are lovely photographs, what camera do you use?" she asked.

The human's all focused wholly on Katerina and Angela, who seemed flustered at the sudden attention as she pointed to the photos that were sprawled out across the cafeteria table. The girl shifted nervously but began describing the DSLR camera she held, and the lenses used to capture each photo.

Katerina felt slightly guilty for pretending to care about the girl's hobby but nodded her head as though she were listening, glancing discreetly over at Alice in concern.

The pixie-haired girl snapped out of her vision, looking over at her siblings with worried eyes. Edward was staring off into the distance and the three other Cullens knew that whatever they'd witnessed only spelt trouble.

Katerina sighed and turned her attention back on the humans that were now all debating between them, oblivious to the Cullen's mounting worry around them. Bella gazed at Edward and the others in confusion but held her tongue, knowing now wasn't the time to ask questions.

She turned to her friends, deciding to join in on the conversation and push her worries to the back of her mind until the end of the day.

"We need a family meeting as soon as possible," Alice whispered low enough so that the humans wouldn't hear.

"I'll text Carlisle, Esme should be home already," Katerina replied quietly, getting a grateful nod in return.

Katerina slipped her phone out of her bag, scrolling down her contact list until she reached her fathers.

 

**To: Carlisle**

**_Alice had a vision. We need a family meeting._ **

 

She pressed send and didn't have to wait long until she got a reply. Carlisle only gave his personal number to the family and knew they only messaged him when things were serious.

 

**From: Carlisle**

**_I'll be home._ **

**_Try to enjoy the rest of the day, Kat._ **

 

 

The day had gone quickly since then, though all the Cullens had been too distracted to even pretend to listen after hearing exactly what Alice had seen. Her vision was of Victoria passing through the forest of Forks, and they all knew they had to take this opportunity to catch her while they could.

They'd told Carlisle everything the minute they'd gotten home. Carlisle had suggested Edward take Bella away to visit her mother for the weekend using the tickets they'd gifted, ensuring the human girl would be safely away when Victoria arrived.

Edward had agreed to the idea, though only after being assured by his siblings that they didn't mind him leaving. Edward had been more thoughtful towards his family since his stunt with the Volturi, and he no longer mindlessly ran into trouble disregarding their safety.

"We know you love Bella, and so she's our duty to protect, too. Just like we'd protect each other," Aleksandr had said. 

Edward had thanked them all sincerely for finally welcoming his mate into the family, especially the twins, who he knew both had had issues with Bella before.

Rosalie still didn't particularly like the human but put up with her for the sake of her family, who she loved beyond anything else. Katerina was sure her sister would warm up to Bella eventually, given time. That was just how the blonde was with new people, and Katerina couldn't fault her for it.

With the decision made and the whole family in agreement, Edward sped upstairs to begin packing a bag before leaving for Bella's, ready to escape to Florida for the weekend.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

A day had passed, and once again nightfall descended upon the town of Forks. Edward and Bella were both safely away in Florida, while the rest of the Cullens stood within the silent woods like statues.

Nobody moved as they all listened carefully for any sound that would indicate Victoria's presence, but all they could hear were the rustling of the trees and the soft pattering of animals scurrying along the floor. Their eyes scanned the dense forest for any movement between the tall looming trees.

Katerina was tense as she prepared herself to move at a moments notice, glancing at Alice every few seconds ready for her direction.

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" Carlisle asked Alice softly, keeping his voice quiet as to not disturb the peaceful forest.

"She's almost here," Alice said absentmindedly, her eyes glassy as she stared at something they couldn't see.

More silence passed, and a bird could be heard cawing from above. Alice suddenly shifted as she saw which way they needed to follow, "On your left!"

The Cullens all began running, trusting Alice's instincts and following her direction without hesitation. Emmett and Jasper took the lead, both of them being the fastest without Edward here. 

Katerina and Rosalie weren't far behind them, veering slightly left while Carlisle and Aleksandr veered right, covering all grounds. Esme and Alice being the slowest were behind them all, but covered their backs well, in case Victoria decided to double back.

Victoria was fast, and with a slight head start, she made ground easily. However, Emmett was determined and with a push of effort soon caught up to the Nomad. He reached his arm out to grab the red-head but missed when she swiftly used his momentum against him, throwing him over her shoulder and into a tree.

The Cullens didn't slow down, knowing the fall was nothing serious, and soon Emmett got up and carried on the chase, a frown now on his usually happy face.

Victoria sped toward the edge of the forest and jumped over the creek, landing on the other side and turning to smirk at the Cullens. Carlisle stopped them from following, pointing out that she was now on Quileute land.

Katerina wasted no time before running ahead, following the red-head horizontally as she ran through the adjacent woods. She trusted the wolves would chase the woman, and smirked as she heard growls from afar.

The rest of the Cullens followed, glancing over at the Nomad from across the river. "She'll get away!" Esme shouted worriedly as Victoria easily sped across the empty land. 

Katerina grinned evilly at the sight of the red-head, eagerly anticipating just what would happen next.

"Trust me, the wolves won't allow that," Katerina shouted back.

Not a second later she was proved right, the sound of ferocious growls and heavy footsteps were heard as the pack barrelled out of the treeline. Their intimidating size made Victoria look back in worry, narrowing her eyes at yet another pursuer.

The wolves easily matched Victoria's speed, nipping at her heels as she ran away and forcing her to jump back over to the Cullen's side in retreat.

"That's more like it," Jasper muttered in dark amusement. Katerina smirked at her husband's words, knowing no matter how 'reformed' they were by Carlisle and his morals, they both still enjoyed a good old-fashioned fight.

That's what Katerina loved about Jasper, that he didn't shy away from his more primal side, the side that craved adrenaline and the  _chase_. 

Especially if it was to hunt down another of their kind that endangered his family, his  _wife_. Then, he enjoyed it all the more.

Jasper was catching up to Victoria, and Katerina focused in on the woman's leg, quickly grasping a hold of her ankle with her red energy and twisting, snapping the appendage. Katerina hoped it would slow her down, even the slightest.

The red-heads ability of enhanced self-preservation seemed to evade Katerina's best efforts though, as she screamed out in frustration but still managed to launch herself from the nearest tree to cover more ground.

Jasper had taken the moment of distraction to follow her example, launching from another tree to tackle the woman. Victoria twisted her body mid-air to glide just below him, narrowly escaping his grasp just enough for her to escape.

Her ankle had already healed, and she was soon running as fast as before through the dense woods. Katerina grit her teeth at the infuriating woman, cursing her for having such a stupidly helpful ability. 

Katerina was honestly curious if anything she did would actually work, or if the woman would find a way to evade it somehow.

Aleksandr couldn't even use his ability, as he would likely set the whole forest on fire by accident. The Cullens were limited in their abilities, with only Edward being a decent help to predict the red-heads next moves. 

Edward and Katerina would likely be able to take the woman down, him countering her moves and Katerina using that advantage to destroy the woman.

At the moment, Victoria was simply running too wildly and unpredictably for Katerina to get a good enough grasp on her, let alone stop her movement completely.

Jasper had fallen slightly behind after failing to grab Victoria and left Katerina and Emmett at the front of them all. Katerina glanced at her brother worriedly, taking note of his determined glare as he sped toward the woman carelessly, not bothering to check just where he was heading.

As Victoria jumped across the river again and onto Quileute land, Emmett didn't hesitate to follow, ignoring Rosalie's shouts for him to stop. Before he could land, a wolf came running from the treeline with its jaws open wide as it lunged at the vampire.

Katerina, who had reached the edge of the forest almost immediately after her brother, quickly threw out her hands to form a solid wall of red energy between the two, sending them both flying as they hit it.

The rest of the family soon arrived to see Emmett get up and out of the water he'd fallen into, glaring hatefully up at the wolf that had tried biting him. The rest of the pack prowled out of the opposite woods, growling at the soaked vampire.

Katerina spied Victoria glancing back at the fighting before speeding away into the distance. She clenched her jaw as the woman got away,  _again_ , and focused instead on the brewing trouble between her family and the wolves.

"We meant no harm," Carlisle announced diplomatically, looking toward the large black wolf.

The rest of the wolves snarled at his words, but soon quieted at Sam's warning growl. The wolf looked up at the Cullens, its intelligent eyes showing the man that lay beneath.

"My brother meant no ill-will towards you all. We simply want Victoria gone as much as you do. I apologise for intruding on your land," Katerina spoke up, the accent in her voice obvious with her authoritative tone.

The wolf stared at her as she spoke, and Katerina knew Sam was taking her words seriously. Katerina would normally leave the speaking to Carlisle, but she had the best relationship with the wolves out of her family and she didn't want that to end with a small mistake by her brother.

The Alpha curtly nodded its head and turned back to the woods, leaving their conversation at that. The rest of the pack lingered for a few moments, their eyes boring into the vampires' before following their leader, running into the woods and back to the Reservation.

"Sorry for interrupting, Carlisle. I thought Sam might listen if I spoke up," she said honestly. Carlisle smiled at his daughter, not taking offence to her decision.

"That's alright, Kat. I'm grateful you were able to resolve the situation before it escalated any further," he spoke.

"Yeah, but the red-head bitch got away," Alex pointed out distastefully.

Esme frowned at the boy's choice of words. "Language," she reprimanded, causing the rest of the family to snicker at his affronted expression.

Jasper wrapped an arm around Katerina's waist as he leading her back towards their home, the rest of the family following their lead.

"Yes, well, Victoria's time will come soon enough, and we'll be prepared," Carlisle said, fully believing in his words.

"She won't be escaping a second time," Emmett muttered darkly from beside Rosalie, his eyes narrowed as he thought of the ways he'd make Victoria pay once they caught her.

Victoria needed to be caught, and soon. Katerina didn't give a shit about any enhanced ability the woman possessed.

_She can't escape fate forever, especially not when it comes in the shape of nine angry vampires and a pack of vengeful wolves._

 


	17. Working Together

**Katerina was running through the woods,**  her surroundings blurred with the intense speed. Her senses were on high alert as she ran back towards their home alongside her husband and brother, Emmett. They'd been tracking the scent of an unknown Nomadic vampire from the Swan residence but had lost the trail after a few miles.

The whole affair had started when Edward had come rushing into their home with worrying news; some unknown vampire had been within Bella's home, and more specifically, her room.

Carlisle had been quick to ask them to track the scent, as the three of them made up a formidable team. Jasper was the most knowledgeable with Newborns and defeating them, while Emmett and Katerina were the 'muscle'. 

Emmett was the closest a vampire would get to going head-to-head with a Newborn's strength, while Katerina's ergokinesis was beneficial in both offence and defensive strategy.

They soon arrived back at the Cullen household and Katerina followed the two men, smiling at her husband when he held the door open for her. Even after so many years, he never lost that Southern charm she loved so much. She kissed his cheek as she passed in gratitude.

Katerina heard her family talking within the living room and moved to sit beside her twin on the sofa arm when she entered.

"Who was it? Someone we know?" Carlisle asked sternly.

"I didn't recognise his scent," Edward admitted.

"A Nomad?" Esme asked curiously. 

Katerina had initially thought the same thing but knew that a passing vampire wouldn't have any reason to leave Charlie Swan alive. Rosalie agreed as she quietly spoke up, "A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive."

"She's right, plus the timing of everything is simply too much to be coincidental," Katerina pointed out, looking up toward Jasper for him to speak.

"The scent we were tracking disappeared about five miles South of Bella's house," he said. Jasper stood protectively beside Katerina, his arms clasped behind his back and his posture straight as he spoke about the rising threat.

"Someone's orchestrating this."

"Victoria?" Bella's soft voice spoke up for the first time since the meeting had begun. Her dark eyes were filled with worry and concern and she fiddled with her long sleeves.

Alice sat beside the girl with a worried expression, her hand linked with Aleksandr's. "I would have seen her decide," she muttered.

"It has to be the Volturi," Edward declared, but Alice quickly turned his theory down too.

"I don't think it's them, either. I've been watching all Aro's decisions, too."

"I mean, I wouldn't put it past them to find a way to evade your visions, Aly. Maybe it's not  _Aro_  that's making them, but someone he trusts?" Katerina theorised, not wanting to rule out the Volturi's involvement so soon.

Edward nodded his head at her suggestion, understanding her theory and believing in it too. Neither of them trusted the Volturi.

 _'You and I both know they're involved, Ed. There's no way they're unaware of the disappearances in Seattle.'_ Katerina thought clearly and in English, projecting her thoughts toward her brother. 

Edward caught her gaze and nodded discreetly to show he'd heard her words and agreed.

"I believe it will be best if we take shifts guarding Bella's house. For both her sake and Chief Swan's," Carlisle suggested to his family, getting agreeing nods in response.

Rosalie, however, was exasperated at the extra responsibility. "Another protection detail?" she asked dryly.

Carlisle tried admonishing the girl, but Bella spoke up defending the blonde's words, surprising the whole family. 

"No, she's right. You can't protect me, watch my dad, and search for the murderer." Bella's eyebrows were furrowed in concern as she glanced between all the Cullen members, particularly at their dark, almost black eyes.

" _And_  keep yourselves fed."

"We won't leave you here defenceless," Edward admonished with a stern tone.

Bella's expression shifted into something resembling sheepish as she found the courage to speak her thoughts. "Well, I wouldn't be unprotected..." she trailed off.

Edward was watching his mate intensely for her to finish her sentence, but Katerina had already caught on.

"I believe, dear brother, that Isabella is speaking of the wolves."

Bella looked down at Edward's responding scowl while Alex chuckled under his breath, finding the situation humorous. 

"Ah, dear sister! However did you figure it out?" he asked sarcastically, trying to lighten the sombre mood.

Katerina smiled, "My poor, oblivious Aleksandr, do you not see the longing gazes the young wolf gives our sweet maiden Isabella?"

The Cullens – bar Edward, who was still sour after Bella's suggestion of asking Jacob to protect her - watched the twins in amusement. They spoke in stereotypical English accents as though playing out a scene from a Victorian Murder Mystery.

"Ah!" Aleksandr gasped dramatically, resting his palm against his forehead in mock aghast. "Sweet forbidden love, how enthralling. A true tragedy."

Jasper chuckled at his brother-in-law's theatrics, watching the twins fondly. He loved how his Katerina managed to brighten such a sorrowful mood with her unique sense of humour, especially when paired with her twin.

There were two sure ways to bring out the obvious twindom of Katerina and Aleksandr; when they fought together, or bantered together.

"Alright, you two, I believe you've made it quite clear the affection Mr Black holds for Bella. I believe her suggestion to be an ideal one," Carlisle spoke up after enjoying a small chuckle at their antics. He turned to Edward with a serious expression, understanding shining in his eyes.

"I understand your reserve towards the wolves, Edward. However, they wish to protect human life more than anything. We can trust them to come to our aid with this issue."

Edward sighed in a very human-like manner, but eventually nodded his head, acquiescing to their words.

"I could take Isabella to the Reserve if you're unwilling to go," Katerina suggested sarcastically, her eyes lit in amusement.

She honestly found the little love triangle between her brother, Bella and Jacob infinitely amusing, and would never let Edward live it down that he was a hundred-year-old vampire caught up in such a human cliché.

"Pretty sure they hate us all equally," Emmett said between chuckles.

Katerina raised an imperious brow, "I think not. I'll have you know the wolves are intelligent enough to understand the wonder that is my mere presence."

There was a moment of silence following her comment before the family fell into laughter, Katerina joining them. Since her visit to the Volturi, she'd felt much lighter in joking around with others, and had decided to stop taking herself so seriously.

Aleksandr snorted. "Unlikely. I give it 10 minutes before they crumble. God knows how I've endured 200 years of you," he teased.

The twins were much like this during their younger lives as Vampires, and it was only after losing Theodore that her personality had changed. Now, Katerina felt like herself again. The best version of herself.

Katerina stood from the sofa arm and glided across the room towards Esme, sending the woman a beautiful smile. 

"Mother dearest. Tell my less-intelligent twin that I am correct. You believe me, don't you? Am I not your favourite child?" she asked as she linked their arms.

Esme wore a brilliant grin at her daughter's actions, the smile lighting up her whole face as her eyes shone in happiness. Katerina knew that Esme was the most affected by such ominous talks and didn't think such a wonderful woman needed to worry herself with  _what-ifs_.

"Katerina, darling. You know I love you all equally," Esme chided lightly, though the sparkle in her eyes showed her true humour.

Katerina smiled at her mother's beautiful smile, happy in her successful distraction. "Well, I'm sure Eddy wishes to take Bella home if he wants to get back into Charlie's good-books."

Her words snapped Edward out of his deep thoughts, and he nodded, "You're right. We should get back before he worries."

As Bella got ready to leave, Carlisle spoke up for one last time. "We will get in touch with the wolves and organise rotating shifts to cover all hours."

Everybody agreed to their plan, and so Edward left with the human girl, and the rest of the Cullens went their separate ways within the large house, everyone entertaining themselves to pass the coming hours.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

The sky had darkened to an all-consuming blackness and it was only the light from the moon above that allowed a glimmer of illumination upon the earth below. Katerina was stood hidden in the treeline of the forest, gazing at the Swan Residence with intense eyes.

She was alert to her surroundings and was taking her shift protecting Bella and her father seriously. The Cullens had been pairing up while taking their shifts, but Katerina was currently on her own as Emmett had gone on a perimeter run, ensuring there were no threats further out.

She heard the distant sound of approaching steps, the heavy pounds against the dirt ground alerted her to the wolves' presence. Katerina slipped out her phone and quickly scrolled to her brother's contact.

 

**To: Emmett**

_**Wolves just got here. Go home after your run, Em.** _

_**I'll be home soon.** _

 

The heavy footfalls were getting steadily closer and Katerina glanced back down at her phone when it pinged in response.

 

**From: Emmett**

_**K. See you soon Kat.** _

 

She slipped the phone back into the pocket of her leather jacket and casually bounced on the tips of her feet, waiting for the wolves to arrive. She absentmindedly twisted the multitude of rings upon her fingers, an action that Katerina often did to remind herself to act human.

Adopting human behavioural habits such as breathing, blinking and fidgeting was difficult for vampires, and having an anchor such as Katerina's rings was a good helping mechanism. She fingered the locket that hung around her neck and smiled at the rush of fond memories that enveloped her.

The low patter of paws against the dirt ground introduced the wolves and Katerina glanced over her shoulder at her new arrivals. Two wolves prowled out of the shadowed woods, one was significantly larger and sported russet-brown fur and hazel eyes. The smaller – though no less intimidating – was a sandy colour and whose demeanour was more playful than the first, its eyes shining with youth.

"Ah! I finally have company," Katerina said happily as she turned toward the wolves. She took a discreet sniff and tilted her head to the side, eyeing both creatures intensely. 

"Jacob," Katerina nodded toward the russet-wolf in respect.

She turned to the sandy wolf and her lips curled into a wide grin as she recognised the scent from a few months previous. "And Seth Clearwater, what a pleasant surprise to see you again."

The wolf yipped in confusion and sniffed the air as Seth tried confirming Katerina's identity to the girl he'd met in the bookshop. Katerina chuckled at his actions and offered her hand toward him to sniff, which the wolf did eagerly. 

She knew the penny had finally dropped when the wolf's eyes widened and his head tilted in curiosity.

"I hope you're not too disappointed I'm a  _bloodsucker_ ," she teased, ignoring the fact that neither boy could reply to her.

Jacob had taken up his spot within the treeline, his beady eyes scanning the land surrounding Bella's house intently. Katerina knew she'd soon have to leave them to it but was interested in the young boy who must have recently shifted.

She remembered his scent from a few months back and how he'd smelt of the wolves, but not very strongly. She'd concluded he hadn't yet shifted and she was right. His scent was even stronger now, though it was still easily recognisable as  _Seth_.

Seth shook his head back and forth, trying to emulate the human gesture for 'no' as best as possible in his wolf form. Katerina smiled fondly at the boy and slowly lifted her hand toward his temple, being careful to keep her arm within his eyesight and not spook him.

When she met no resistance, Katerina gently ran her hand through the soft pelt of his wolf's head, lightly scraping her nails against his sensitive ears. She laughed lowly when Seth let out a soft whine of content, finding the boy adorable.

"I'm glad you guys could help," Katerina said after a few moments of simply petting Seth's wolf form, allowing her voice to be heard by Jacob too. She didn't expect a reply and so carried on despite the silence.

"We're asking a lot by asking you to take these shifts, and I know some of you have important lives outside of the pack."

Katerina smiled at Seth and found it amusing how she was having to gaze up at such a young boy, the large creatures easily dwarfing her petite frame.

"I really appreciate your loyalty, and if there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Jacob shifted at her words, and Katerina understood where his uncomfortable emotions stemmed from. 

"Jacob, I don't care about the rivalry between our kinds, we don't have to let that define us. I don't. We were both once completely human, and that's all that should matter, right?" she asked hopefully.

Seth licked her hand in agreement and Katerina grinned at the boy, his kind-hearted personality reminding her so strongly of Theodore. She ruffled his ears in gratitude, whispering a quiet 'thanks' under her breath.

Jacob's head was turned to glance behind him and his eyes met hers. They shone with a deep sense of understanding and empathy to her words, the wolf lowering its head in a small nod before facing forwards again.

Katerina took that as a win and bounced on her toes with a new sense of accomplishment. A beeping interrupted the comfortable silence and Katerina slipped her phone from her pocket, glancing at the new message.

 

**From: Jasper**

_**Are you ok? Emmett said you'd be back by now.** _

_**Come home, Kat. I want you by my side.** _

 

Katerina relished in the warmth that came from her husband's concern and she swiftly typed back a response, reassuring him of his worries.

 

**To: Jasper**

**_I'm fine, love. Just lost track of time with the wolves._ **

**_On my way, don't worry yourself xx_ **

 

She put the device away and pursed her lips as she gazed at the joyful wolf by her side. Seth's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth and he was panting happily as he gazed at her.

"Hey kid, can you memorise a phone number? Do you think you can do that?" she asked.

Seth nodded his wolf head eagerly and Katerina smirked at his excitement. "Okay. I'm going to give you mine, and I want you to call me if you ever need anything, okay?"

She ruffled the top of his head fondly and grinned showing her pointed fangs. "I'd say come visit but that's not exactly possible. Now, remember 202-555-0194. Got that? 202-555-0194."

Seth yelped in response and Katerina took that as confirmation, chuckling at his childish antics. "You're a good kid, don't be a stranger. See you, Jacob," Katerina said and when the larger wolf looked back at them both, she gave him a mock salute, winking jokingly at the stoic boy.

She turned and began walking into the forest, her curled locks swishing behind her as she did. Before she could speed away, she heard Seth's high-pitch bark and laughed.

"I like you too, Seth."

With that, Katerina sped into the woods and disappeared into the night.

 


	18. Memories of the Past

**"Good Lord would you please stop fidgeting, it's driving me insane,"**  Katerina blurted out into the silence, shocking Bella who'd been sat on the sofa tapping her foot incessantly.

"I-I'm sorry," Bella stuttered out with a flustered expression, her cheeks turning pink.

Katerina sighed, bookmarking her page and lowering the book onto the coffee table in front of her. She gave the girl her full attention and raised a single brow, "What's the matter?"

Bella began stuttering again, but Katerina's eyes narrowed in annoyance and Bella sighed deeply before explaining what was wrong.

"It's silly, but I guess I'm just anxious about Victoria and the vampire in my house..." she trailed off, biting her lip at her inability to express herself.

Katerina hummed. "That's not silly. It's actually a very logical emotion to be feeling in such a situation," she pointed out.

"I-I guess..."

Katerina let out a dramatic sigh and stood up, flicking her auburn locks over her shoulder and walking toward the coat stand by the front door. 

She put on her beige teddy bear coat and slipped her feet into a pair of heeled ankle boots, effortlessly transforming her black skinny jeans and crop-top into fashionable attire. Katerina turned back toward a confused Bella as she got her keys out of her handbag.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked.

"Coming? Where are we even going?" Bella asked as she stumbled to her feet, self-consciously patting down the wrinkles in her plain long-sleeved shirt.

She felt wholly underdressed in her banged-up converse and dark blue jeans, even her hair was flat and pushed back with a hairband and her face bare of makeup. Compared to Katerina's natural elegance, Bella had never felt so  _human_.

Katerina pursed her lips as she ran her gaze over Bella's form critically, making the girl squirm in discomfort. "We're going out to prevent you from becoming a ball of anxiousness, of course."

Katerina picked up a thin black jacket from the coat stand and held it out toward Bella, gesturing for the girl to put it on. "It'll go with the converse, trust me. You'll have that innocent-yet-chic look down."

Katerina then pulled the headband out of the girl's hair and lightly ran her fingers through the brown tresses, stepping back to inspect her handiwork. "Perfect! Let's go."

Bella simply followed Katerina's retreating form out of the Cullen house as she walked toward the garage, watching the door open and revealing the expensive cars that lay within. Katerina pressed the button on her keys to unlock the sleek black Land Rover and hopped into the driver's seat, waiting for Bella to catch up.

"Shouldn't we tell Edward where we're going?" Bella asked quietly, feeling unsure of what was going on.

"Sure, if you want to ruin all the fun," Katerina drawled. 

She pulled out her phone while reversing out of the driveway, perfectly pulling a swift turn and starting down the road despite focusing solely on her phone screen.

 

**To: Edward**

**Taking Bella out, poor girl's going insane stuck insane.**

**I'm a better bf than you, tut tut.**

 

**From: Edward**

**Where are you going? It's not safe, Kat.**

**For either of you.**

 

**We both know I can easily protect her.**

**Seriously, don't worry. We're only going to Port Angeles.**

 

**Fine.**

**Just be safe, ok? That's for both of you.**

 

**Will do, Eddy-boy.**

**Enjoy your hunt x**

 

 

"There we go, all done and accounted for," Katerina exclaimed as she slid her phone back into her handbag.

Bella was glancing between the distracted vampire and the road worriedly, not liking how absorbed Katerina had been in texting Edward and not ensuring they didn't drive off the road and die. 

_Though, only one of us would get the short end of the stick in that situation._

"Where are we going again?" Bella asked after a few moments of silence, looking out of the car window and watching the scenery pass by.

Katerina was flicking through music channels on the stereo stubbornly trying to find a genre she didn't hate. "We're going to do some light shopping and then go get coffee. Sound good?" she asked.

Bella smiled at her thoughtfulness but then frowned when a question came to mind. "Uh-can you even drink coffee?" she asked stupidly.

Katerina snorted at Bella's words and the subsequent look of embarrassment that reddened her cheeks after such a blunt question.

"Of course, I can. Did Edward tell you nothing about our kind?" she asked with a raised brow.

Honestly, how did Edward expect the girl to survive being a vampire if she knew next to nothing about the very thing she was to be? 

_He probably wants that; he still seems upset over the whole thing._

"Not really," Bella muttered under her breath, an indignant expression crossing her face.

"Well, demand answers then. Start sticking up for yourself and force Edward to tell you what you need to know," she advised.

Katerina had finally decided on a music station she enjoyed and lowered the volume so it would play in the background. "Vampires can eat and drink human food, it just kind of tastes like dirt in our mouths. However, coffee is already bitter-tasting, and I find it pleasantly enjoyable."

Bella hummed, taking these new facts into consideration and wondering if she would ever have to pretend to eat human food as a vampire. She couldn't imagine not enjoying her favourite foods like homemade lasagne and pursed her lips at the thought of only ever drinking blood for the rest of her life.

As though reading her mind, Katerina spoke up. 

"I regret never being able to try the foods you humans eat nowadays. Pizza, burgers, fries...the nicest thing we ate as humans were  _Pelmeni_ – basically stuffed dumplings that took several hours to prepare," she said, adding the last part in at Bella's confused frown.

Katerina noticed Bella's contemplative look, likely having forgotten just how old Katerina was, and how much she'd missed out on because she was a vampire. 

Katerina didn't want to put Bella off becoming one of them, but she wanted the girl to understand the downsides to immortality.  _And there were plenty._

"Trust me, as good as blood tastes, it gets boring, fast."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Bella and Katerina were sat within a quaint coffee shop and the light pattering of raindrops against the window added to the cosy atmosphere. There was jazz music softly playing throughout the establishment and Katerina wrapped her hands around her steaming mug in content.

Bella was tapping her fingers against the wooden table, but unlike her anxious state before, this time it was in time with the low beat that played with the chill jazz. She looked over at Katerina who was people-watching through the condensed window.

She glanced down at the necklace that hung from her neck and couldn't stop the question that fell from her lips. "Is that new?"

Katerina turned to the girl in surprise, raising a brow for her to elaborate. Bella was flustered and tried to explain, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. I was just admiring your necklace."

Katerina hummed and fingered the locket around her neck, gazing at it fondly. "It's alright...it was a treasured gift from someone I loved," she admitted quietly.

Bella was confused and Katerina noticed, smiling reassuringly at the girl to speak her mind. "You can ask questions, Isabella. I'd like to think we're close enough now for you to feel comfortable around me."

Bella nodded her agreement. The human girl had felt much closer to the Cullen family in the past couple of months, and certain members she knew hadn't previously liked her - such as the twins - were now much more accommodating and warmer towards her. Bella just worried her questions would be too personal.

"Oh, I-I thought you and Jasper were mates?" Bella asked.

Katerina giggled at her words, understanding where her confusion was coming from. Bella thought Katerina had been given the jewellery from a previous lover.

"We are. But you mistook my words, this locket was gifted to me from a person I cherished unconditionally...but I saw him as my child."

Bella let the words sink in and sat back against her chair in shock. She could admit that she'd had theories on Katerina's past, especially with how she acted around the Volturi and the comments she'd heard in passing, however, she'd never thought Katerina would have admitted it so freely.

"You had a child?"

"You could say that. I only looked a few years older than him, but I'd already lived 50 years of my life at that point...it was hard not to see the child as my own." Katerina watched the coffee swirl in her cup, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she spoke about her past with a soft voice.

Bella never took her eyes off Katerina, absorbing every word intently. She wanted nothing more than to become closer to Edward's family, and honestly hoped she'd one day become a part of that family too. 

Bella may be bad at displaying her emotions, but she truly cared for the Cullens and loved them as though they were her own family, despite the rough patches they'd all been through.

What family didn't fight and argue? Bella would happily take their rocky start if it meant being welcomed into their family at the end of it all.

"Was his name Theodore?" Bella asked quietly, speaking the boy's name softly. 

She remembered back at Volterra when Aro had been taunting Katerina with the name and the effect it had on the vampire. Bella remembered how tormented she'd looked at the reminder of her past.

"Yes. My precious Theodore. He was everything to me and Aleksandr for almost a century...and then he was taken from us both."

Bella swallowed hard at the raw emotion displayed across Katerina's face, she'd never seen her so open and honest before. Bella felt privileged to witness it and silently promised to keep her words safe.

Katerina suddenly snapped out of her trance and smiled at Bella apologetically. "But you probably don't want to hear all the boring details," she joked.

"No...I'd like to know. If you're willing to tell me, I'd be honoured to listen," Bella admitted bravely, swallowing down the slight fear she felt at being so bold in her words.

No matter how comfortable she got around the Cullens, Katerina, Aleksandr and Rosalie still intimidated her beyond belief.

Katerina smiled widely at Bella's words, showing off her pearly-white teeth and Bella let out a sigh of relief at having said the right thing. The last thing she wanted was to push her too far.

"I've never told a human about my past...maybe there truly is a first for everything," Katerina admitted, though mostly to herself. Bella smiled.

"Well, if you're willing to lend an ear, I guess it's story-time. Though I do warn you, it's not the happiest of tales." At seeing Bella's resolute nod, Katerina pursed her lips and watched the rain patter against the window again, admiring the rather fitting atmosphere for her story.

"It all started in 1775 when the twins Katerina and Aleksandr Popova were born. Neither of us remembers much of our time as humans, like many other vampires, but we're confident in assuming we belonged to a rich upper-class family considering our clothes and limited possessions. We don't even remember who turned us or  _why_."

Bella took a sip of her coffee, eyes trained intently on Katerina as she spoke.

"Seventeen years later, in 1792 I awoke to my second life, frantic and afraid and welcomed by the agonising burning of my throat. Of course, I didn't know what it was that I was craving, but after finding Aleksandr in a similar condition, we soon adapted into the life of a vampire, however reluctantly."

"It only took us three years before we realised we'd been sloppy in our kills, and no matter where we went within Russia, the humans became suspicious. What were two inhumanly beautiful twins doing living such chaotic lives? And why did people begin disappearing the moment we appeared? They'd ask themselves."

"Did you feed on humans?" Bella asked quietly, feeling bad for interrupting. Katerina didn't take offence and hummed at her question.

"What you must understand, Isabella, is that not every vampire has the moral integrity Carlisle possesses. Not every vampire has the supporting hand guiding them through life that Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett have had," Katerina spoke seriously.

There was no resentment in her voice, only honesty. If Bella were to become a vampire, then she should feel lucky she had so many people willing to guide her through the roughest parts, because not everybody was as fortunate. Certainly not Katerina, Aleksandr nor Jasper.

Bella nodded and took her words into consideration. She'd never thought of it that way and understood that her words rang true. Edward had told her of how Carlisle had changed him and could imagine that becoming a 'vegetarian' was infinitely easier if you'd been introduced to it immediately.

"You're right, I'm sorry, carry on," Bella whispered.

Katerina shook her head, "It's alright. Please feel free to ask questions, I take no offence." She let her comment sink in, ensuring the girl understood before carrying on with her story.

"Now, where was I? Ah, fleeing Russia! Indeed, Aleksandr and I fled Russia and travelled throughout Europe for many years, figuring that living a Nomadic lifestyle was easier than settling. It was only when we heard of how Britain was becoming a powerhouse for revolution in the early 19th century that we settled. Aleksandr took on manual labour, for it was easy and no questions asked. He was eagerly sought after for his  _strength_ ," Katerina joked, getting a small chuckle out of Bella at the irony.

"I became a nurse-I know, I know, how  _shocking_. I may not have an excellent tolerance for blood like Carlisle, but I do have  _some_ self-control. I worked within the children's ward and honestly didn't come across much blood. Back then, nurses were mostly carers and so I'd frequent the many orphanages around London to lend my care to the sick."

Katerina sighed as the memories of her time within the orphanages became clearer and her throat became choked with emotion at her next words. "That's where I first came across Theodore. I fell in love with the boy at first glance, despite his rather gruesome appearance."

"Gruesome? What was wrong with him?" Bella asked curiously.

"Smallpox. It was rampant in those days, especially within the poorer areas of London. The poor boy was riddled with rashes and marks across his body. He was even partially blind when we first met," Katerina admitted.

Bella gasped at the mental image portrayed, a horrible twisting in her gut at the reminder of harsher times and how innocents were dragged into such cruel fates.

"I can remember his words as though it happened yesterday..."

 

 

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

 

_A beautiful young woman walked down the dirty alleyway with a graceful air, her auburn hair was neatly parted in the middle and tied behind her head in a low bun. She wore a white crisp uniform that identified her as a nurse, and the light clicking of her low-heeled shoes resonated through the alley as they met the cobbled stone flooring._

_She smiled to people as she passed, sending the shy children a friendly wave whenever she spotted their curious eyes on her form. It was her first time within this area, and she knew it would take some time before the residents trusted the new face._

_Katerina was here to help, but the people that lived within the poorest areas of London had learnt never to trust easily, especially somebody so obviously out of place._

_Katerina guessed they were right to be wary of her, being a vampire and all but was confident they'd soon warm up to her. Especially when she offered much-needed aid in these troubling times._

_She was here on an errand, dropping off medicine and equipment that had been donated by the hospital for the orphanage. Katerina had witnessed the Sister who ran the orphanage begging for help one day, while at work._

_The woman had been desperate, pleading for any kind of generosity and so Katerina had gotten Aleksandr to anonymously tip the hospital some of their considerable wealth, only asking that in return the hospital use some of the spends to aid the poor orphanage._

_Katerina admired the Sister's tenacity and selflessness in helping the innocent children and felt it her responsibility to help in any way she could. Plus, neither twin needed even half the wealth they'd managed to accumulate, so why not give it to those who did?_

_Katerina was nearing the entrance to the orphanage when she stopped, seeing a small blonde-haired boy sitting within a run-down doorway._

_He wore the ragged uniform of the orphanage and was covered in small marks and scars which she identified as symptoms of smallpox, and an angry red rash that enveloped his neck, creeping up his jaw and covering half of his small face._

_The boy must have heard Katerina's clicking heels come to a stop for he looked up at her, or where she must have been standing, for Katerina soon realised with a sorrowful truth that the boy was blind. His eyes were slightly cloudy and he wasn't able to make direct eye contact, looking at her chin where he could identify her voice._

_Katerina walked closer as though entranced, not quite understanding the pull she felt for the boy. He looked young, likely only 13 years of age, and Katerina felt her undead heart ache as she continued staring at his pitiful form._

_"Can I 'elp you, Miss?" his soft voice asked, cracked and chapped lips parting slightly as he spoke._

_He had a prominent accent that distorted some of his words, but Katerina had gotten very used to understanding the dialects and slang of the streets._

_Katerina couldn't tear her eyes away from the lovely boy and answered in a melodic voice, "I'm fine, sweetheart. You're not in any pain, are you?"_

_The boy's eyes widened at her words, whether from the unearthly quality of her voice or the caring tone Katerina wasn't sure. She was used to humans becoming entranced with Aleksandr and herself, many falling into the trance they unknowingly set as vampires, but she was thankful it made humans more susceptible to trusting them._

_She didn't want to frighten the poor boy._

_"I'm quite a'right miss, though thanks for your consideration."_

_Katerina found the boy's accent adorable, and couldn't help but kneel beside him, ignoring the voice that told her she was supposed to be working._

_"And what would your name be?" she asked kindly._

_"Theodore. Not sure what me second name is, quite frankly," he answered bluntly, though not unkindly._

_She understood his meaning though, as growing up in an orphanage meant he'd been given up and likely as a babe, too._

_"Theodore? What a lovely name," Katerina complimented. "My name's Katerina, though you can call me Kat if you wish. All my friends do."_

_The boy – Theodore – cocked his head to the side innocently at her inviting words, before grinning at her with pink cheeks. "Kat, it's pretty," he whispered._

_Katerina giggled at his compliment, gently taking his fragile hand into her own, ignoring the scabbed and scarred skin._

_She was surprised when he didn't flinch at her cold touch, only curling his fingers around her own as though content with the contact._

_"Theodore is a very fitting name, too, for such a handsome young boy," she said lightly. Theodore's cheeks darkened at her words and she smiled fondly at the innocence._

_"Are you an angel, miss?" he asked. His question shocked Katerina, and she had to stop the bitter chuckle that threatened to slip past her lips._

_'An angel? Oh, how ironic. The blood-sucking creature of the night mistaken for such a pure being of light' she thought to herself in amusement. She stroked her thumb across Theodore's knuckles and didn't let the bitterness show in her voice._

_"Angel? Whatever made you think that, sweetheart?"_

_"Well, it's just I ain't heard a voice as lovely as yours before. It's like the bells that Sister Mary rings in church," he admitted shyly, tugging on his lower lip._

_Katerina's chest felt tight – despite how impossible a thing was – and she wanted to scoop the small child up and take him away with her. Such innocence often made Katerina forget the torment of immortality and allowed her to feel more human again._

_"How you make me blush, little one. You're destined to be a charmer when you grow, aren't you?" she teased fondly._

_Theodore wore an adorably abashed expression and looked up at her with unseeing eyes, though Katerina could see the warmth they held regardless._

_She gracefully rose to her feet, gently pulling the boy up with her by his small hand, which still held onto hers tightly. "Come, Theodore. Would you do me the honour of escorting me to the orphanage? I have an important errand to run and would appreciate your company."_

_Theodore grinned at her proposal, happily swinging their linked hand between them both. Their height difference wasn't too considerable, with Katerina's unimpressive stature and his growing frame evening out the otherwise awkward difference._

_Katerina didn't let her eyes leave Theodore's delicate features, entranced by his innocence as though she were the human and he the vampire. She wasn't sure what it was about the boy that was so different than other humans she'd come across, but something about him called out to her and it wasn't his blood._

_In fact, Katerina hadn't once been enticed by his blood since she'd spotted him. His scent was soothing vanilla mixed with a refreshing cut grass smell, and Katerina enjoyed every minute of it._

_"It'd be my pleasure, Ma'am," Theodore responded respectfully, likely believing she was someone of importance after announcing her business with the orphanage._

_"None of that ma'am business, you make me feel old," she chided, chuckling at her own joke. "Call me Kat. We're friends now, aren't we?"_

_Theodore smiled widely at her when she called them friends, and Katerina was surprised at the overwhelming and sudden protective urge she felt looking at him._

_It was a similar feeling she felt when around Aleksandr and despite being confused on why she was feeling such emotions toward a stranger, Katerina pushed it to the back of her mind and just enjoyed the feeling of Theodore's small hand in hers, and the innocent smile adorning his face._

_"I ain't ever had a friend before," Theodore admitted quietly._

_"Well, we can be the best of friends! How does that sound, sweetheart?"_

_**"Perfect."** _

 

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━ _  
_

 

 

Reality came crashing back to Katerina as a sudden flash of lightning invaded her senses from outside the window, followed by the rumbling sound of thunder. She blinked a few times and realised she'd been telling her tale without consciously aware of her surroundings, becoming washed up in old memories.

Bella was avidly staring at Katerina, entranced by her storytelling and feeling a cocktail of emotions in response. 

She felt a multitude of things; admiration, sadness, pity, sorrow. Bella could tell just how much Katerina had loved Theodore and that was only a snippet of their lives together. It seemed like even at first sight Katerina had fallen in love with Theodore, just like she'd said she had. 

Bella found it sweet – in a kind of melancholic way – how Katerina still felt so strongly for somebody, to the point of cherishing their memory so many years later.

Bella now had an insight into the 'downsides of immortality' Katerina had spoken of. She'd warned that vampires felt emotions stronger than humans, and how hard it was to move on or recover from trauma, and it was evident in Katerina.

"He sounded like a lovely boy," Bella said honestly.

Katerina smiled at Bella, meeting her eyes for the first time since she'd begun telling her story. "He was." 

She delicately popped open the locket and turned it for Bella to see, her eyes scanning the small black and white photo that lay within. Bella admired the figures within the photo, comparing the twins to how they looked today.

They obviously looked the same, however, the fashion and attitudes of both twins transformed them into different people completely. Bella felt like she was looking at distant relatives of Katerina and Aleksandr, rather than the twins themselves.

She eyed the younger boy that stood between them. Her lips curling at the sides as she took in his adorable attire, agreeing with Katerina that he was a very innocent looking boy, almost angelic. 

He looked so different from how Katerina described him in her memory and Bella was astounded that the bite had managed to cure so much of his illness. Theodore was the picture of perfection in the photograph while the boy Katerina had described seemed only weeks from death.

"Perfect, isn't he?" Katerina spoke, turning the locket and gazing at the picture for a few moments.

"He's very adorable," Bella agreed.

Katerina chuckled, snapping the locket shut and eyeing the coffee shop around them, and then glancing at the turbulent weather outside. "Well, that's enough reminiscing for today, I think."

"Are you sure? I don't mind listening," Bella asked, not wanting the vampire to feel she was boring her or anything.

Katerina smiled gratefully at Bella but shook her head, "No, that's okay. We should be getting back anyway before Edward becomes irate. Besides, we'll have plenty of time for stories when you're turned, hm?"

Bella shyly tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling. There was a warm feeling in her chest at Katerina's words and the welcoming comfort that came with them. "Right. I'd like to hear more about your past, w-whenever you're willing," Bella stuttered out.

Katerina gave an agreeing hum, "Of course. There are many more cherished memories to share."

She gracefully rose from her seat, putting on her teddy bear coat and untucking her waist-length hair free from beneath, letting the waves cascade down freely.

Bella scrambled to follow, quickly cleaning away the sugar packets and stirrers on the table and putting on her borrowed coat. She eyed the pouring rain outside with distaste, not wanting to catch a cold anytime soon.

"Don't worry your fragile little head, Isabella. Good job I brought this," Katerina said and proceeded to reveal the umbrella that had been tucked inside her handbag. 

"Living in Forks kind of forces one to be prepared at all times."

Katerina dropped a $50 note on the table, ignoring Bella's stuttered protests at her paying their bill and began walking towards the door, expecting the girl to follow behind her. Bella bit her lip but followed, not wanting to get caught out in the rain without cover and promising to pay the next time they went out.

That last thought made Bella pause and she wondered if there'd be more times like these, once the issue of Victoria was over.  _If_  it was over.

Bella was still afraid of the oncoming threat but had enjoyed the last few hours of stress-free fun with Katerina, shopping and getting the vampire to open-up. Bella hoped there'd be more times like this in the future.

Katerina swiftly opened the floral umbrella as she exited the shop door, not minding the brisk wind and raindrops that assaulted them both upon stepping foot outside. Bella rushed underneath the umbrella to escape the rain and Katerina set off at a slow pace, mindful of Bella's human legs.

Katerina felt surprisingly light after revealing a piece of her past to Bella and had a little more respect for the girl's quiet and placid nature than she had previously. 

It was infinitely different than Rosalie's rather blunt and straightforwardness, or even Alice's cheery and lively personality.

Both of her sisters were complete opposites, and Katerina idly wondered how Bella would fit within the family dynamic.

With that thought, Katerina continued walking toward her parked car and away from the coffee shop with lighter steps and a clearer mind, not worrying what the future would bring because she knew for certain one absolute fact.

They'd face it together. As a family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this somewhat non-canon chapter! I want to do more of these with certain characters as they allow me to show their relationships more deeply and allow for flashbacks.
> 
> I'll likely do more with characters like Jasper, Aleksandr, Seth and Lillian in the coming chapters!


	19. Trip to Seattle

**Katerina was sat in the living room beside her husband,**  Carlisle and Emmett watching the TV rivetingly as the female anchor spoke of the growing attacks and violence in Seattle.

**_"Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer. Reporting live..."_ **

Their attention was shifted when Edward walked briskly into the room, Bella by his side. They both turned to face the television, their eyes narrowing in at the violence and chaos shown on the screen behind the reporter. 

Carlisle switched the television off with a sigh. "It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting," Jasper spoke up with a serious expression on his face.

Katerina ran her thumb across his knuckles soothingly, taking note of his tense posture as he continued staring ahead at the blank screen. She knew how much this issue was affecting him and understood just how protective he got whenever they were threatened, especially Katerina.

Jasper was used to dealing with the problem quickly and efficiently and Katerina knew he felt restless waiting around for something to happen instead of dealing with the problem head-on.

"Quite a few more, I'd think," Katerina murmured.

Jasper blinked once and turned to face the expecting family, knowing his knowledge on Newborns was more vital than ever. "They're undisciplined and conspicuous"

"So it  _is_ Newborns," Edward muttered, as though he'd only just allowed himself to believe it.

Bella however, looked at the Cullens in confusion. "What, like new vampires?" she asked, briefly catching Katerina's eyes. 

Katerina sent her a short nod to answer her question, understanding that the girl was thinking back to their brief conversation regarding her past. Bella was likely thinking about Theodore, and how Katerina had admittedly turned him. Meaning, she'd know about dealing with a Newborn first-hand.

Though, Katerina had never had to deal with multiple Newborns at once, and never those hellbent on tearing her apart. Theodore had been her child in everything but blood, and she'd had the time after his turning to nurture his naturally calm and affectionate nature and meld it with his Newborn instincts.

The Newborns in Seattle, however, were clearly being created for a sole purpose; to kill.

"The first few months after the change, that's when we're at our most uncontrollable," Edward explained to Bella.

"Vicious. Insane with thirst," Jasper added bluntly, leaving no details spared. They all knew it was vital Bella understood exactly what it was they were facing. There was no time for handholding.

"Something to look forward to," Emmett said as he grinned darkly. 

Katerina held in a snort at his comment, knowing just how excited Emmett got whenever a fight was involved.

"No one's trained these Newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper's deep voice brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Someone's creating an army," Carlisle breathed out. His hands were clasped as he leant on his knees. He wore a grim expression at the thought of so much potential death and the impact it may have on his family.

"Now we're  _definitely_ going to Seattle," Emmett exclaimed, jumping from his position on the couch wearing a wide grin.

"I have to agree with Em," Katerina said quietly, getting the attention of the room. "We need to stop this before it gets out of hand. We're the closest Coven to Seattle, it's clearly aimed at us."

Everyone paused at her words, their minds spinning with theories on what they could do to put a stop to it. They couldn't run blindly into the situation, as they all understood the very real threat an army of Newborns proposed, even aided with their wide range of abilities.

"Regardless of why they were made, if  _we_ don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will," Carlisle agreed.

Katerina hissed at the mention of the Volturi, her eyes narrowing in anger at the thought of them coming so close to Forks. Jasper's arm tightened around her waist at her visible distress and he sent calming waves towards her, relieved when her body relaxed ever so slightly. The rest of the room watched on in concern.

Footsteps could be heard before Aleksandr walked into the room. His eyes were locked on Katerina and once he reached her, he laid a comforting hand against her shoulder.

Bella eyed the twins in curiosity, wondering if the coincidental timing of his arrival had anything to do with their connection as twins.  _Did they have some kind of sense when the other was distressed?_

"Maybe they're behind it," Alex said in regard to their conversation. "The Volturi."

He'd been listening from upstairs and hadn't felt the need to join until he'd sensed Katerina's anger. Now, he wore the same serious expression as the others as he thought about the impending confrontation.

Edward wasn't sure if he should speak, but knew now wasn't the time to keep secrets. "In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me, Alice and the twins to join him. He knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

Both twins hissed at the mention of Aro's schemes, matching expressions of anger and disbelief crossing their faces. Katerina's hand twitched and her eyes bled red as her fingers sparked with energy.

"I'd kill them all before they even dared it," Katerina spat out.

Alex's jaw was clenched tightly at the thought of being taken to Volterra and being forced to become a part of the Volturi. After what they'd done to him and his sister, he'd rather be torn apart than ever join their pathetic cult.

"An army could solve that for him," Jasper said seriously, his arm still wound around Katerina's waist.

Bella wasn't sure if Jasper's tight hold was to comfort his mate or to stop her from running straight to Volterra and killing the Volturi herself. Judging from her terrifying scowl, likely the second.

"The bastard never knows when to quit, does he?" Alex muttered in reference to Aro and his unending need to collect the most powerful vampires.

Aro already had one set of twins, why pass up a second? Katerina and Aleksandr would make an ideal pair; a pyromancer with the ability to wield the one thing deadly to a vampire, and a modern rendition of a witch, able to manipulate the energy around her.

Alongside a telepath and seer, Aro would have hit the jackpot, and all he had to do was destroy one Coven to do so.

Katerina was disgusted with even the thought of it.

"I'm going to take Bella back home," Edward announced. The Cullens all nodded their assent and said goodbye to them both. 

Carlisle tried comforting the girl with reassuring words, but Katerina could tell she didn't buy it.

Bella Swan was a lot of things, but gullible wasn't one of them. The girl knew something  _big_ was coming, and she knew they'd all be at the centre of it, one way or another.

Watching her brother and his mate leave, Katerina was left sitting beside Carlisle on the sofa. Emmett had gone and left, leaving herself, Carlisle, Alex and Jasper within the room.

"What is it you wish to speak about, Kat?" Carlisle asked. 

He could tell she had something on her mind without her having to voice it. Carlisle had become an expert on the smallest mannerisms of his children, and Katerina was prone to twisting her rings when in deep thought.

Katerina faced her father and spoke honestly. "Let me go to Seattle. Alone."

There was a moment of silence after her request, but it was soon interrupted by Alex's disbelieving scoff. "You're kidding, right?"

"No," Katerina shot back with narrowed eyes.

Alex looked at her aghast. "Why on earth would you want to go to Seattle,  _alone_? Did you not hear  _anything_ we were just talking about?"

"Of course I did, you idiot. I  _was_ sitting here the whole time, you know," she said sarcastically, ignoring his question.

"Well, you obviously weren't listening hard enough if you're suggesting such a  _stupidly absurd_ -"

"I believe that's enough, you two." Carlisle's even tone cut through their bickering and both twins quietened down as though they were children being scolded by their parent.

_Well, 200-year-old children being scolded by their adoptive vampire father, that is._

Carlisle turned to Alex with compassionate eyes, "Let us hear what Kat has to say, Alex. Then we may voice our concerns."

Alex nodded shortly and narrowed his gaze on his sister. Jasper was silent behind Katerina, though she felt his tense arms that still held her waist, caging her in against his chest.

"What I was  _saying_ , was that I want to go to Seattle alone. I can investigate the places targeted most and see if anything hints towards who's behind this," she said with confidence.

Carlisle stared at his daughter seriously, taking her words into consideration. He turned to Alex and nodded for him to speak.

"Why do you have to go alone? Why do you even have to go  _at all_? Leave it to me and Jasper," Alex implored.

"I have to go because I'm the best bet of us getting answers," she pointed out. She carried on before he could interrupt her again. 

" _Look_ , for one, I'm stealthier than all of you combined. Plus, I can easily handle myself against one or two Newborns, long enough to escape at least."

She sent Carlisle a searching look, imploring him to understand. "We desperately need answers, anything to give us an advantage against this army. We both know I'm more likely to find something, whether that be getting answers from a Newborn themselves or simply finding a clue as to how many there are..."

Carlisle nodded his head, a hand against his chin as he contemplated the pros and cons to Katerina's suggestion.

"You can't be serious, Carlisle?" Alex said incredulously. He turned to Jasper for support. "You can't seriously be okay with her leaving on her own, can you?"

Jasper's face didn't change from its blank state, though his eyes held concern as they glanced at his wife. The solider part of his brain – the Major – agreed with his wife's claims and believed in her plan. She really was their best bet of attaining information. 

However, there was a larger part of his brain, the part that was wholly Jasper - the loving husband and mate - that adamantly refused to allow his wife anywhere near danger. And running off to Seattle, alone, most certainly was running head-first into danger.

Jasper glanced at Katerina and wanted to sigh at the determination in her eyes. He knew how stubborn she was and he believed in her ability to take care of herself. She was even older than he, and despite his experience with Newborns, he knew she was plenty capable of defending herself against them, even if it was to escape like she'd pointed out.

"I trust in Kat. If she wishes to go, I have no right to stop her," he eventually said, his voice low as he spoke the words. He ignored the larger part of himself that wanted to shout at her to never suggest something so brash and to stay safely at home with Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

Aleksandr threw his hands up at Jasper's words and huffed irritably. Katerina sent her husband a loving smile, kissing his cheek in thanks for taking her side and respecting her wishes. She knew how he must be feeling, as she'd be exactly the same if put in his position.

Katerina was desperate to give her family any kind of advantage they could over this threat and was confident her trip to Seattle would yield positive results. Katerina wasn't one to follow superstitions, but she'd felt a pull to Seattle and believed that following that gut-reaction would pay off in the end.

"Very well, I'll show you the specific areas we've recorded to have been targeted so far and you may take tomorrow to begin your search," Carlisle said.

"If you set off tomorrow, I want you back by the next day at the latest, ok? Otherwise, we'll assume the worst," Carlisle warned. Katerina nodded seriously, understanding his concerns and accepting the rules.

"You'll miss Graduation but that's of no concern – we can say you were ill – but you must be back by the Graduation party that night."

He stood from the sofa and Katerina followed suit, slipping her hand into Jasper's and linking their fingers. "Thank you, Carlisle," Katerina said sincerely.

She was grateful for a lot of things, but right now she was thanking him for letting her do this. She knew they all believed it to be an unnecessary risk, but Katerina believed it was the right choice to make.

Carlisle nodded and gave her a comforting pat against the arm before walking upstairs, trusting her to follow once she was finished talking to Aleksandr.

"Kat, why are you doing this? We can all go to Seattle in a few days' time, just wait until then," Alex tried persuading her, but Katerina shook her head.

She cupped her brothers face between her hands and locked their eyes. "Alechka, trust me. You  _do_  trust me, don't you?"

Alex nodded his head reluctantly though he looked unhappy to do so. Katerina grinned at his pout finding his attitude amusing. 

"Now, stop pouting like a baby and help me plan out my trip, ok?" she squished his cheeks together with her hands and laughed at his resulting glare, though it wasn't very threatening when accompanied by pudgy cheeks and pursed lips.

Katerina leant on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss against his forehead. "I know you're only being protective, but so am I. I'm doing this so we can get an advantage, one we sorely need if we're to come out of this alive."

Alex let out a dramatic sigh, slumping his shoulders in exaggeration. " _Fine_."

He playfully slapped Katerina's hands away from his face and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jasper stood beside them both with an amused smirk. "Let's go plan your stupidly idiotic trip so you don't die miserably," Alex drawled.

Katerina punched him in retort, ignoring his indignant ' _hey!_ ' and glancing at Jasper with amused eyes.

"Do you hear this guy? I do all of this to protect his ungrateful ass and he repays me by joking about my death.  _Unbelievable_."

Jasper chuckled lowly at her teasing and Aleksandr who was pulling faces behind her turned head. "I think you bring out the worst in each other, Darlin."

 

 ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Seattle at night was a sort of magical setting. Signs and bars lit up the darkening sky and illuminated the streets, bathing the wandering people below in a kaleidoscope of neon tones.

Katerina was hopping from the rooftops to stay out of the sight of any humans. She hadn't needed to worry, as the only people out at this time were drinking the night away oblivious to their surroundings.

She was about to move on – she'd been watching a certain couple and had taken note of just how sweet the woman's blood had smelt, almost enticing Katerina to take a bite – when another scent overpowered the humans.  _Another vampire_.

Katerina was on immediate alert, crouching down to conceal her presence further and blending into the darkness. She didn't have to wait long until the other vampire was revealed as they jumped onto the rooftop, not sparing a glance in her direction. They were too focused on the couple down below.

She took in the vampire and rightly guessed they were a Newborn based on their lack of awareness. Any vampire older than a decade would be alerted to her presence easily, but the Newborn just continued gazing down hungrily at the humans below.

Katerina wasted no time – she knew what the Newborn was thinking – and let the energy slip from between her fingers to coil around the stranger's ankles, halting them in their place.

The Newborn let out an alarmed gasp and looked down at their feet and the crackling red energy that now wrapped around their lower legs tightly. They looked up at Katerina with frightened eyes and began to speak shakily.

"I-I meant no harm, I promise. I'm just so  _hungry_ ," she pleaded.

Katerina tilted her head at the feminine voice, letting her eyes roam the figure as she stepped closer, comfortable now she was securely restrained.

The girl looked young, maybe 15 years old, 16 at the oldest. She had pale skin – though that was more a given – and bright red eyes that glanced around her wildly.  _Definitely a Newborn_.

The girl had plump lips and a straight button nose. Her lashes were long and curled, and her eyes were framed by neatly arched brows. She had thick long hair that Katerina could identify as a luscious strawberry blonde as the light hit it.

The girl's posture was tense and frightened with her arms raised protectively in front of herself as though to stop an oncoming attack.

Katerina felt slightly guilty at frightening the poor girl but first needed to ensure she wasn't a threat before she let her go.

"I apologise for scaring you," she spoke softly. "I just want to know your name. If you don't try attacking me or running away, then I have no reason to hurt you. Ok?"

The girl nodded quickly at her words, stuttering out her agreement between parted lips.

"What's your name?"

"Lillian G-Greene," the girl whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Katerina sent her a reassuring smile and slowly allowed the red energy to uncoil from around the girl's legs and come rushing back toward herself. As it disappeared Katerina's eyes returned to their regular golden hue and the girl – Lillian – gasped in shock.

"What are you?" she asked.

"A vampire, just like you. We feed on animals, that's why my eyes are this colour," she explained calmly.

"Animals?" the girl asked in surprise as though she'd never thought of such a thing.

"Yes. I belong to a Coven whose leader believes in preserving human life. We all feed on animals," she explained patiently. 

"My name is Katerina Hale. I'm not here to hurt you, Lillian. In fact, I can help you."

Lillian's eyebrows rose at her words. "Help?" she asked weakly.

Katerina hummed lowly and slowly walked closer to the girl, not rushing her movements in case she startled her. She remembered how jumpy Theodore was as a Newborn, and that was when they were familiar. There was no telling what this girl's trigger would be.

"Our Coven is very strong; we can keep you safe from whoever created you. We won't ask you to fight...all I need in return is for you to answer some questions, can you do that?"

Lillian nodded her head desperately; her eyes were wide with fright at the thought of fighting against other, more powerful vampires.

Katerina finally stood beside Lillian and placed a comforting hand against the girl's arm, smiling fondly and brushing a stray lock of hair away from her pale face.

"You don't need to cower, Lillian. I'll keep you safe."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Lillian has made her appearance! This chapter was pretty non-canon again other than the first scene, but I wanted to include Katerina's trip to Seattle because this was the only way to bring Lillian in so early on!
> 
> The next chapter will carry on from this, and we'll have more Kat/Lillian, as well as the graduation party and Alice's vision about the army!


	20. The Newborn Army

**Katerina was sat within an alcove** upon an abandoned warehouse rooftop, her eyes staring down at the streets below. Beside her sat Lillian, who was wringing her hands nervously in a very human-like manner. The girl's eyes were darting around their surroundings anxiously as though she expected someone to attack them at any moment.

"You can relax, I'd be able to sense if somebody came too close," Katerina said as she glanced at the young girl.

Lillian's brows rose at her confidence, but Katerina could still see the disbelief in her eyes. She sighed.

"As we get older, our senses become more attuned. Newborns struggle because it's all so new; everything's dialled up to one hundred."

Lillian nodded, understanding her reasoning. Her mind had been in a whirlpool since she'd awoken and the input from the world around her was just too much sometimes.

A silence fell between the two again and as Katerina glanced at her watch, she decided now was the time to ask some of her most pressing questions.

"Do you wish to fight?" she asked bluntly.

Lillian turned to face Katerina and shook her head frantically, eyes wide with the thought of fighting. Katerina was pleased with the girl's response and gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's good. You won't have to," she assured her. "Do you think you can answer some questions for me? Whoever created you is coming after my family, and we need to be prepared."

Lillian bit her lip and nodded again. Katerina noticed the girl wasn't very talkative and wondered if this was her normal personality or if she was too scared to speak up.

"How many of you are there?"

Lillian thought for a moment before answering. "25, I think. Maybe 30."

Katerina took that into consideration and pushed the worrying size to the back of her mind. She knew her family would have a serious battle on their hands with such a large amount of Newborns.

"Who created you?"

Lillian refused to meet her eyes but Katerina could see the fear they held. "I don't know  _who_ turned us...but Riley is the one in charge," she admitted softly.

Katerina made a mental note of the name, but it didn't ring any bells. "Does Riley let you out often?" she asked.

Katerina found it odd that the Newborns were even allowed such freedom in case they ever decided to run away. Surely this  _Riley_ anticipated such an issue?

"No, but he sometimes gets groups to go out and scavenge for him. Sometimes we go out to feed...but it's never enough," she answered weakly, rubbing her hand across her throat.

Katerina hummed but her thoughts were stuck on the idea of Riley being their 'leader'. She was sure the army was created by someone who knew the Cullens and had a vendetta against them. There was no other reason to explain it happening so close to their home.

She moved onto her next question. "Is there anybody else with Riley? Someone he talks about, maybe?"

Lillian met her gaze with furrowed brows but then her eyes lit up as she remembered something. "The Red Woman."

Katerina's eyes narrowed at the title and her mind instantly flashed to the redheaded Nomad they'd been chasing for years.

"Victoria?" she asked, hoping the woman's name would trigger something.

Lillian tilted her head in evident confusion. "Victoria? I don't- I don't know anybody by that name."

Katerina stared into the girl's eyes to determine if she was lying or not, but only saw sincerity. This brought up a lot of questions. How did Victoria manage to create such an impressive army without ever being present?

Katerina's mind flashed back to the name  _Riley_ and she wondered if the boy was somehow being played by Victoria as a scapegoat to avoid detection.

"Do you know why the Red Woman is never present?" she asked.

"Riley said our thoughts weren't safe. He didn't want us to think of her because it could be used against us," Lillian admitted quietly.

She wore a confused expression as she spoke the words and Katerina knew the girl likely didn't understand the significance behind them. 

Riley clearly knew about Edward and this only cemented Katerina's theory on Victoria being the true mastermind behind it all. Victoria would be smart enough to warn Riley of the Cullen's gifts and how best to avoid them.

Katerina decided to reveal a little information about vampires to Lillian without outright giving away Edward's gift. She trusted the girl and her unwillingness to fight, but that didn't mean she was ready to expose all of her family's secrets.

"Some vampires have special abilities," Katerina revealed. "It's thought that we carry over our most notable traits into immortality and that they sometimes develop into gifts."

Lillian's eyes widened at that.

"Do you know somebody with these abilities?" Katerina asked curiously, seeing the girl's shock.

Lillian paused for a moment and Katerina noticed a flash of realisation cross the girl's face before she quickly covered it up. She nodded absentmindedly and her eyes became distant as she thought back to the collection of Newborns she lived with. 

"There's a boy called Fred that can make everybody disgusted in him...like a repellent. Nobody goes near him or even looks in his direction."

Katerina raised an impressed brow at such an ability. It was a powerful gift the boy wielded, especially for a vampire wishing to be kept out of conflict.

"And does  _Fred_ wish to fight?"

"No. I have some friends...Fred included. None of us wants to fight, but we're too scared of Riley and the Red Woman to refuse."

Katerina rested her hand against Lillian's and smiled reassuringly. "You don't have to fight if you don't want to. When the time comes, you can escape."

"Escape?" Lillian asked in a lost tone.

Katerina nodded, "Yes. I have a safe house a couple of miles out that you can stay in once the fight begins. I have it in case of emergencies, but this is a fight  _we_ can't run away from.  _You can._ "

Lillian looked close to tears – however impossible that was for vampires – her eyes were glassy as Katerina spoke and she was taken aback when the girl suddenly threw herself on her, hugging her tightly.

Katerina wheezed at the tight grip and she tried prying the strawberry blonde away from her. "A little tight," she squeaked out, groaning as she felt her skin cracking.

Lillian shot back quickly, holding her hands against her mouth in shock as she eyed the slight splintering of Katerina's arms from where she'd gripped too tightly.

"I'm  _so_ sorry! I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear...I forget..."

Katerina chuckled and flexed out her arms, the cracks already disappearing before their eyes. "That's okay, you're not used to your strength yet. We've all been through the same thing," she assured her.

Katerina remembered her own time as a Newborn and the horrible adjustment period where she and her twin had had to get used to their overwhelming senses and impossible strength.

It was a very  _disorientating_ process.

"Now, it won't be long until the sun comes up so I need to ask you a few more questions before you leave again," Katerina began but stopped when she saw Lillian's horrified expression.

"What-"

She was cut off by Lillian jumping to her feet and gazing up at the sky in horror. "Oh my god, I'm going to burn!"

Realising what was going on Katerina took a hold of the girl's arm and dragged her back into a sitting position. "The sun won't burn you, that's a myth."

Seeing Lillian's disbelieving expression Katerina sighed, "I promise you the sun doesn't burn. It just reflects off of our skin like diamonds...we  _sparkle_ , basically." 

Katerina pulled a face at that last part, eternally hating the way they became human disco balls within the sun. It was humiliating.

"But Riley said-"

"Riley lied," Katerina cut her off. "He likely told you that so he could control you all. He knows none of you would risk escaping if you were all too scared of daylight."

Lillian eyed the sky sceptically but her tense posture had relaxed significantly. Katerina remembered her own time as a Newborn and how Aleksandr and herself hadn't even thought of burning in the sun.

The various myths surrounding vampires hadn't ever reached their sheltered lives as humans in Russia, and so the twins had stepped within the sunlight without fear. They were both equally disgruntled to see their sparkling bodies, but she guessed it was better than turning to ash.

"Do you know anything about what Riley has in mind for us? What's his purpose in creating so many Newborns?" Katerina asked seriously.

This was an important question to ask because it allowed them to prioritise defending themselves. If this really was a scheme by Victoria to get to Bella, then they needed to know  _how_ she planned on doing it.

"I-I'm not sure, Riley just told us we were to kill the yellow-eyes and then the city would be ours. That we'd have all the blood we wanted...most of the others were happy with that," she whispered ashamedly. 

"And you?" Katerina urged softly.

Lillian shook her head resolutely. "I don't want to fight. I don't want to kill anyone. I never asked to be this  _monster_ -" she choked out.

Katerina's eyes softened at the girl's distress and slowly moved closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer. Lillian curled into the comfort Katerina offered and stayed there.

"I-I just wanted to go to a good college and work my hardest..." Lillian whispered into her chest and Katerina stroked her head soothingly.

Katerina mused on how soft she was becoming and couldn't help but wonder how her past self would have reacted to Lillian and the person she was before Bella had arrived in their lives...how bitter she'd been. 

Katerina had a soft spot for kids and knew they'd always been her weakness...first Theodore, then Seth and now Lillian.

After a few minutes of simply enjoying the silence, Katerina decided to get to the important part before they ran out of time.

"Here's what's going to happen," Katerina spoke softly, getting Lillian's attention. 

"You're going to go back to wherever your base is and act as though nothing happened, ok? You need to be quiet about what we spoke of, because if anybody finds out you intend on leaving, then Riley won't hesitate to kill you."

Lillian flinched at her harsh words, but Katerina knew now wasn't the time for niceties. They couldn't risk letting Riley know Katerina had contact with one of his Newborns and how the Cullens now knew more about his plans.

"When the time comes, you're going to join the other Newborns with the intention of fighting."

Lillian opened her mouth to argue but Katerina gave her a stern look to let her finish.

"I know you don't want to fight, but for appearance's sake, you need to act as though you do. The minute the fight actually begins, you'll run as fast as you can to the safehouse. Do you understand?" she asked seriously.

Lillian's wide blood-red eyes gazed up at Katerina with evident fear, but she nodded anyway. "Okay," she whispered shakily.

Katerina ran a hand through the girl's strawberry blonde locks, trying to put her at ease.

"This is the safest way for you to get out of this fight alive. Now, the minute you arrive at the safe house it'll ask for a password. It'll open to your full name, but it's programmed to go into lockdown mode once you enter," she warned.

"It's stocked full with blood bags and any other essentials you could need, so there's no reason to leave. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Lillian answered softly.

Katerina nodded and pulled back from their embrace. She glanced out at the town below in contemplation. 

There were many things she needed to discuss with her family concerning all the new information she'd learnt, and Katerina hoped they would have enough time to formulate some kind of plan before Victoria decided to unleash her Newborns.

"It's going to get light soon, you need to head back," Katerina pointed out as she glanced again at her watch.

It was currently in the early hours of the morning and Lillian needed to make it back to Riley before he became suspicious of her whereabouts. 

Both vampires stood from their sitting position and after briefly explaining the coordinates of the safehouse Lillian was to escape to, Katerina stood back from the younger girl.

"I wish you all the best, Lillian. I hope we see each other again," she said sincerely.

Lillian's eyes were shining with gratitude and her hands were fidgeting from beside her. Katerina raised a brow at her human-like actions, "What's wrong? You're fidgeting."

Lillian shot forward and wrapped her arms around Katerina again, though this time she was able to steady herself from the extreme strength of the Newborn. Katerina awkwardly patted the girl's back, unused to such open affection from a stranger. 

Lillian sheepishly stepped back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I'm just so happy I won't have to fight," she admitted shyly.

Katerina chuckled at her innocence and smiled fondly at the girl. "Now, off you go and remember,  _act naturally_. We have the upper hand right now and we can't afford to ruin that."

Lillian stood straighter at her reminder and nodded with a determined expression. With that, Lillian turned and began running away into the distance, glancing back behind her one last time before jumping off the rooftop and disappearing from sight.

Katerina sighed and swiftly pulled out her phone from her pocket, typing out a message to her father.

 

**To: Carlisle**

**Finished up in Seattle.**

**I'll be home in time for the party.**

 

**From: Carlisle**

**I understand. Stay safe, Kat.**

 

She scrolled through her contacts until she found her husband's number and typed a quick follow up message assuring him she was okay.

 

**To: Jasper**

**On my way home. I'll be back for tonight.**

**Tell Alex for me, too x**

 

**From: Jasper**

**I'll let him know. Hurry home, love.**

 

Before she locked her phone and started making her way home, Katerina quickly logged onto her  _SafeKept_  app and changed the safehouse password to 'Lillian Greene', double-checking the house would lock down upon entry.

Happy with her work, Katerina slipped her phone back into her pocket and jumped from the rooftop and onto the streets below.

Katerina held information that was vital to her family's survival and she was eager to return home and begin planning for the oncoming threat.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

It took Katerina a day to return back to the Cullen home, as after departing from Lillian and being around so many humans in the heart of Seattle – especially that one couple, in particular, that'd tempted Katerina so easily – she'd needed to hunt.

She was running through the woods that surrounded Forks and absentmindedly wished she'd taken the time to purchase new clothes while in Seattle. It'd been a messy hunt and she hadn't realised just how bloody she'd become.

Blood was splashed across her crop top, but Katerina was just thankful none had gotten on her favourite leather jacket.  _That would be a true tragedy._

She soon spotted her house lit up and could hear the loud music and chatter of people inside. She'd missed Graduation earlier that day – not that it mattered, having lived through too many already – but luckily she managed to get home just in time for the party Alice was throwing.

Carlisle had given Katerina tonight as a deadline on returning and she'd  _just_  made it.

Katerina grimaced and to avoid being spotted by any humans, she swiftly jumped onto her balcony. She changed into clean clothes and jumped back outside, speeding around the house to where she could hear her family talking.

As she arrived outside the private room Katerina realised they were already deep in serious conversation and that a few of the Quileute were there; their potent scents overpowering those of her family.

"...he's local, Riley Biers."

She caught the end of Edward's sentence before making her presence known, jumping into the room through the open window.

Everybody turned and Jasper sped across the room to wrap her within his arms. Katerina hugged her husband back, smiling up at him through her lashes before twisting in his hold and facing the rest of the room.

"Kat, I'm relieved you've returned unharmed," Carlisle said sincerely, his eyes shining in happiness despite the sombre atmosphere.

Katerina pursed her lips. "I've got good news and bad news," she announced.

Edward was already re-living her memories and he tilted his head once he came across her encounter with Lillian. "You trust her?" he asked, confusing the rest of the room.

Katerina nodded at her brother with a serious expression. "I do, she doesn't want to fight."

Edward just nodded back, putting his trust in his sister. She'd managed to attain much-needed information and he was grateful for that.

"Tell us, Kat," Carlisle spoke.

Katerina leant back against Jasper's strong chest and gazed at the others seriously. She briefly met Aleksandr's eyes and sent him a small smile. He smiled back, relieved at her returning unharmed.

"Ok, so it looks like it's definitely Victoria who's behind this, but she's using Riley as a scapegoat to remain undetected," Katerina began with the most important piece of information.

The response to the redhead's name was instantaneous and the Quileute's in the room growled under their breath. The Cullens all stood straighter and Bella visibly flinched at the mention of the Nomad.

"There are roughly 25 to 30 Newborns we're dealing with, but I know a few of them don't wish to fight. As far as I know, only one of them has a special ability and he won't be a threat to us."

"How can you be sure?" Carlisle asked.

"I met a Newborn, in Seattle," Katerina admitted and watched as everyone, but Edward stiffened at the news.

"She was terrified at the idea of fighting and I promised I'd protect her if she told me everything she knew about the army." Katerina glanced at Carlisle after her admission and was relieved to see his proud expression.

She knew it was a risk to promise such a thing to a stranger, but she'd been desperate to learn vital information and had felt sympathy for the girl. 

Carlisle wished to preserve life, in whatever form it came – human or otherwise – and so he supported her decision to extend help to someone in need.

"Hold up, what damn  _army?"_  Jacob asked in confusion, his expression baffled at all the new information.

"Newborns, our kind," Carlisle answered solemnly.

"What are they after?" Quil asked from beside Jacob.

"They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse," Alice said, and Katerina guessed she must have had a vision to prompt this meeting.

"Surely that's not enough to rile up so many Newborns? Why would they care about Bella?" Alex asked with furrowed brows, trying to connect the dots.

"Riley's told them they're to kill the 'gold eyes' and in return, they'll have all the blood they need in Seattle. He's made them think  _we're_  the bad guys coming after  _them_. They have no knowledge of the truth, or that they're pawns for Victoria," Katerina pointed out.

Lillian had seemed genuinely baffled by Katerina's dietary choices and her kindness, which revealed a lot about her life with Riley and the other Newborns. How ignorant he was keeping them.

"He even has them believing the sunlight burns. They're truly clueless."

Edward wore a contemplative expression as she revealed what she'd learnt and when he briefly met her gaze and then glanced over at Jacob pointedly, Katerina understood.

_'You think we could use the wolves as a surprise? They'd have no knowledge of their existence.'_

Edward nodded discreetly and Katerina had to agree with his quick thinking.

Riley was unlikely to have told the Newborns about the wolves' existence – if Victoria had even told him to begin with – because they believed the Cullens and Quileutes to be enemies.

It was mostly true, but Katerina knew the pack valued human life above all else, and that the threat of a Newborn army would push them into acting.

"So, they're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" Jacob asked as he looked over to the girl worriedly.

"It means an ugly fight, with lives lost," Carlisle said bluntly.

Jacob wore a contemplative expression and briefly glanced over to his two pack mates, getting determined nods from them both. Jacob turned back to the Cullens and narrowed his eyes.

"All right. We're in."

Bella immediately protested, "No. You'd get yourselves killed."

"People are going to die anyway, Bella," Alex pointed out from where he stood beside a sombre Alice.

"Such a fate is inevitable if we don't act soon. It's our only choice," Katerina added.

Bella frowned at their words but didn't have anything to say in response. She knew they were right, but she was uncomfortable with so many people she loved putting their lives at risk.

"I wasn't asking for permission," Jacob said stubbornly.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked amicably.

"As long as we get to kill  _some_  vampires," Jacob snarked back, eyeing them pointedly.

Katerina snorted at his tone earning looks from the others. She shrugged, smirking at Jacob who chuckled at her amusement at his comment.

"Jasper?" Carlisle prompted.

Jasper straightened from behind her but didn't remove his arms from around her waist as he gazed at the wolves in contemplation.

"They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge," he said in a low drawl.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting Newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has," Carlisle decided as he stood from his sitting position. He met Jacob's eyes, "You're welcome to join us."

"All right. Name the time and place," Jacob said confidently.

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Bella pleaded with worried eyes.

"Bella...this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You  _are_ the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" Jacob replied sarcastically.

Bella sighed and fell back into Edward's embrace, while Carlisle nodded at Jacob's determination. 

Within all the talk about meeting up, Katerina suddenly had a horrible thought regarding the wolves involvement.

"Wait, are  _all_ the wolves going to join in on the fight?" she asked, accidentally cutting off their conversation.

The three Quileutes eyed her curiously at her question while Edward tilted his head as he saw what she was thinking of. Or rather, who.

"Seth will want to fight, Kat," he answered her unspoken fear.

The wolves eyes widened at her worry for one of their own while Katerina seemed to sag disappointedly.

She didn't want the boy getting involved in the upcoming fight. He was too young to properly understand the danger he was getting himself into.

She respected his position within the pack and understood he had a responsibility to protect Forks from any threat, but she'd become attached to the boy and couldn't quite stand the thought of him being attacked by multiple bloodthirsty Newborns.

Jacob eyed her interestedly at her forlorn expression and his eyes narrowed. He knew she had a fondness for Seth after her actions toward the boy during their shifts guarding Bella's house.

Seth constantly thought about how kind and lovely Katerina was through their pack link – annoying many of the other wolves – but Jacob hadn't thought Katerina truly cared for the boy more than a passing fascination.

Looking at her evident worry now, Jacob felt a tiny spark of respect for the vampire. He too worried for Seth and often wished the boy had been a couple of years older before shifting and taking on so much responsibility.

"Seth will want to fight. It's in our blood to protect this town from danger,  _especially_ vampires," Jacob said but his voice had softened slightly from its usual gruff tone.

Katerina met his gaze and nodded. "I know, I just wish...never mind. Just tell the kid I said hi," she muttered before turning back to Jasper and taking comfort in his embrace.

Jacob and Carlisle continued talking about meeting times and what he would tell Sam in regards to the Newborn army.

Jasper's lips pressed against her ear to whisper. "Cheer up, Darlin. Why don't you tell me about this Lillian, hm?" he asked kindly.

Katerina smiled up at him for the thoughtful suggestion, knowing he was trying to distract her from worrying over Seth. 

She nodded happily and took his hand, walking them both out of the room and away from the tense atmosphere.

Training would begin the next day and Katerina wanted to spend the rest of her free night blissfully ignorant to the looming threat. She wanted to lay down beside her mate and share her trip to Seattle, and the lovely strawberry blonde she'd met there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only changed it a little, with the Cullens now knowing what they're going into with the Newborns, meaning they're a little more prepared.
> 
> Honestly, I never understood how they managed to defeat so many Newborns without anyone getting hurt (except Jacob) like it was simply too easy with the limited information they had???


	21. Training With Major

**Katerina watched in amusement as Emmett soared through the air,** his body hurtling across the clearing before landing harshly to the dirt ground. He swiftly got back to his feet and turned toward Jasper with narrowed eyes. "Again!"

The Cullens were gathered together outside their home as they watched Emmett and Jasper spar. They had been waiting for the wolves to arrive and Emmett, in his boredom, demanded they begin warming up and had eagerly looked toward Jasper.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining," Rosalie drawled as she looked at Emmett. The boy stuck his tongue out childishly at her comment, making the blonde roll her eyes disdainfully.

The sound of a car pulling up turned Katerina's head and she watched as her brother and Bella climbed out of the jeep. 

The girl had pulled her hair back into some semblance of a style, rather than letting it hang messily around her shoulders, and she wore comfortable clothing despite not intending to participate in their training.

Bella's face was pinched in worry and Katerina guessed it was from the looming threat of Victoria and her Newborn army. Katerina was still wary of the impending battle herself, especially after being told by Carlisle that Alice had foreseen them arriving in three days' time.

Her mind flashed back to Lillian, and she could only hope the girl had taken her words to heart and that when the time came, she would run as far away from the battle as she could.

"Look who finally arrived," Alex teased from his place beside a smiling Alice. 

"And just in time," the pixie-haired girl added as she gazed behind them.

The Cullens all turned at the sound of approaching footfalls and soon, the wolves appeared over the grassy hill. They stalked their way closer, eyeing the vampires cautiously. 

Leading the pack was the large black Alpha wolf, Sam, and flanking him were two others; one a russet-brown and the other a dark-grey. Jacob and Paul.

Katerina's nose twitched and she tilted her head as she recognised the scent, her gaze zeroing in on a smaller sandy-brown wolf whose eyes were already staring straight at her. 

She also picked up on the familiarity of the light-grey wolf beside him, and she guessed from the scents that this was his sister, Leah Clearwater.

Katerina grinned and sent Seth a happy wave, baffling those around them with their warmth when Seth yipped back.

With the tension effectively broken by the two's friendly antics, Carlisle smiled indulgingly at his daughter before turning to Edward. The boy in question was staring at the wolves but answered Carlisle's unspoken question.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms."

Carlisle took no offence to this revelation, and Katerina knew he'd been expecting it. She certainly had. 

It made no sense for them to come in their human forms if they were going to be fighting as wolves, anyway. They needed to learn how to analyse a vampire's movements from their advantage as animals, not humans.

"They came, that's what matters," Carlisle answered diplomatically. "Will you translate?" he asked Edward, who nodded.

Alice walked up beside Bella and happily took her to the side, where she wouldn't be harmed as she watched them all fight. Katerina was stood beside her husband, who she knew was likely to fight the most today as his knowledge regarding Newborns was crucial.

"Welcome," Carlisle began as he stood in front of the pack of wolves, showing no fear or hesitation.

"Jasper has experience with Newborns. He'll be teaching us how to defeat them," he said as he pointed over toward where Jasper stood next to Katerina with a straight posture and stern expression.

There was a moment of silence while Sam directed his gaze to Edward before the boy spoke up. "They want to know how the Newborns differ from us."

Carlisle went into teacher mode. "They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life," he explained.

Carlisle nodded toward Jasper then, who strode forward confidently as he eyed the surrounding wolves with interest. 

"Carlisle's right. That's  _why_  they're created. A Newborn army doesn't need thousands, like a human army. But no human army could hope to stand against them."

With Jasper busy, Katerina had moved closer to the wolves and now stood on their side of the clearing beside Seth, her petite frame dwarfed by his stature.

Jasper raised his voice slightly to emphasise his next point, "The two most important things to remember are, first: never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly."

His eyes hardened as he stared down the wolves, showing the seriousness on the topic. "And second: never go for the  _obvious kill_. They'll be expecting that...and you  _will_  lose."

With his piece said he turned and called for Emmett, who was wearing a wide and eager grin for the upcoming fights. The wolves watched on interestedly, their narrow gazes never leaving their forms.

Katerina pressed her lips to the side of Seth's face, keeping her voice low so only he – and maybe Leah who stood next to him – could hear. 

"I heard about your Father, and I'm sorry," she whispered. "I only met him briefly but I'm told he was a good man."

Seth's eyes glanced over to her and they softened in appreciation. Katerina glanced at Leah beside him and smiled fondly at the only female wolf. 

Leah stared into her eyes seriously, as though judging her worth. They briefly flickered between her and Seth before she nodded curtly and turned her gaze back toward the Cullens below.

Seth's tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he gazed down at her and Katerina chuckled lowly, rubbing her hand through the boy's sandy brown fur. 

She was glad her comment hadn't ruined the mood, but she'd wanted to say her condolences after hearing from Carlisle that Harry Clearwater had died after witnessing his daughter shifting. After saving his life in the forest, Katerina had hoped the man would live a long and happy life – especially after meeting his son. 

Katerina pushed the distressing thoughts to the back of her mind and focused instead on her husband and brother, who were finally ready to begin training.

"Watch carefully, Jasper's going to put on a show," Katerina said to Seth and smirked over at her husband, who she knew could hear her clearly.

Seth's gaze focused on the two Cullens and widened as they began to fight, neither holding back.

Emmett charged straight for Jasper, who calmly watched him approach before tackling him head-on.

Emmett used his strength to throw Jasper into the air, but Jasper expertly spun and landed on his feet, turning to smirk at Emmett. 

They charged again but this time Jasper ducked underneath Emmett's arm and swiftly pushed against the larger boy's chest, forcing him to fall back onto the floor.

"Never lose focus," Jasper instructed to those watching, nodding at Emmett as an example of what happens when you let your emotions cloud your judgement in battle.

Rosalie strutted up to fight next and Jasper eyed his sister seriously, knowing she was more sly than her mate. 

Rosalie went straight for his head and Jasper quickly ducked, dodging her next several attacks. Rosalie changed tactics and as she went to swipe for his head again, she slyly kicked him in the side of the ribs. 

Jasper took the blow but got a hold of her leg before she could retreat and used it to flip her, sending her spinning through the air and falling to the ground, defeated.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes but got back into line without further fuss, knowing it was practically impossible to win against Jasper.

Next up was Edward and Carlisle and Katerina grinned in eagerness for this particular one-on-one.

"My votes on Carlisle," Katerina muttered and laughed when Edward shot her a glare.

Carlisle smiled over at Katerina genially, his eyes shifting to Seth and the hand that was running through the wolf's fur absentmindedly. He smiled at the young wolf, too.

Edward stood across from his father and upon getting a small nod, he charged and so did Carlisle. 

Just before meeting in a clashing of bodies, Carlisle slid underneath Edward's body, sending the boy flying over to the opposite side while Carlisle swiftly spun back around.

They charged again, this time both grabbing a hold of the other's shoulders and competing in a battle of strength. Carlisle managed to get the upper hand but Edward easily spun around, using the momentum to push against Carlisle's chest and send him sprawling to the ground.

Jasper was surveying them both, examining their fighting styles and any weaknesses the Newborns could exploit.

"One more thing," Jasper said to Edward as he got up, wearing a smug smirk at his win. 

Carlisle took advantage of the boy's distracted state and swiftly swiped his legs from under him, sending him falling onto his back with a grunt.

" _Never turn your back on your enemy_ ," Jasper deadpanned.

Alex and Emmett could be heard laughing at Edward's loss and the wolves were taking in the scene with determined eyes, listening to everything Jasper taught.

Alice and Alex were next, and Katerina smirked and decided to taunt her brother as she did with Edward. "Bet's on Alice crushing him."

Alex turned to her with an expression of disbelief, " _Traitor!_ "

Katerina shrugged unapologetically and sent an amused Alice a wink, only furthering Alex's annoyance at his twin. He grumbled under his breath and turned to Alice, narrowing his eyes at her playful smile.

"I won't go easy on you, even if you  _are_  my wife," he muttered.

Alice giggled, "Wouldn't dream of it, Al."

Alex lunged for Alice but the dainty vampire easily dodged, continuing this method of defence as Alex carried on attacking. The boy's face was narrowed in a glare as she continued to easily evade his hits.

He moved forward to grab her but Alice cartwheeled out of the way, her eyes sparkling in amusement at his frustrated groan. 

Katerina was snickering as she watched them both, as was Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

Bella had been silently watching them all with a mixture of worry and fascination as they continued expertly parrying one another, their intense speed was simply a blur to the human, and she failed at keeping up with their flurry of movements.

Alex broke out into a charming grin, his eyes crinkling at the corner as he gazed at his wife. Katerina knew what he was trying to do – he'd done it plenty when young and luring easy prey to fall victim to his charms – but she knew it wouldn't work. 

Alice knew better than to fall for his sly tricks.

Leaning forward and cupping her chin as though to kiss her, Alice played along and just before their lips touched, she spun behind his back and disappeared out of sight. 

Alex looked around in confusion, trying to spot the pixie-haired vampire but to no avail.

Suddenly a weight landed on his shoulders as Alice dropped from the tree above him, a victorious smirk on her lips as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed his cheek. 

"I win," she teased.

Emmett was howling with laughter and Alex sent his brother a sarcastic face. 

"She really got you, man," Emmett taunted with a wide grin.

Alex sped forward and the two began play-wrestling each other, causing Rosalie to roll her eyes and Alice laugh at their mates' childishness. 

The rest of the Cullens ignored the two boisterous boys and all eyes fell on Katerina.

She raised a brow and looked over to her husband, "It's my turn now, huh?" 

Jasper nodded, wearing a handsome smirk as he eyed the skintight training gear she wore.

Katerina smirked back at her husband's appreciative gaze, sending him a wink before ruffling Seth's head. "Gotta go, kid. Give me a minute to kick his ass, tops."

Seth yipped at her playful attitude and Katerina sauntered over to the clearing where the others had already fought, standing across from Jasper.

"Now  _this_  will be a fight," she said playfully.

Jasper's amused smirk widened, flashing his fangs at her fiery attitude. "Bring it on, Darlin."

He beckoned her forward with a 'come hither' motion and Katerina grinned ferally before charging forward with intense speed. Jasper anticipated her attack and when she got close enough, he spun her around and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist from behind.

Katerina quickly reached back to wrap her arms around his neck, lifting her legs to her chest and kicking them back out again, using the momentum to flip him over herself and onto the ground.

They both shot back onto their feet and Katerina grinned at Jasper's narrowed gaze. She wasn't going to make it easy on him. He might have military and battle experience, but Katerina was sneaky and nimble and knew how to escape almost any hold.

Jasper was fast in his counterattack and ran straight toward her. With no time to dodge, Katerina allowed him to launch her across the clearing, spinning her body so she landed on her feet. 

Katerina ran back toward Jasper and in a similar fashion as Alice did with Alex she slid under his arm before disappearing out of sight.

Jasper, having taken note of her using Alice's trick, looked up into the treeline but was blind sighted when Katerina jumped down and onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck and coiling herself around his body like a snake.

She yanked her body backwards, pulling Jasper down with her before twisting herself so she straddled him as they landed, her hands around his throat.

Jasper's hands, too, were wrapped around her neck in a similar manner. It was obvious that if either of them were Newborns, the other would be dead.

"Looks like we've reached an impasse," she mused as she stared down at her husband with a smirk.

"Indeed we have," Jasper replied before leaning up to press his lips against hers.

She heard a snicker from behind her and Katerina turned to glare at her brothers, who were all watching the pair with childish grins. 

"Shut up, you're all just sour you lost."

The wolves had watched their whole fight with intense fascination, clearing able to identify the way Jasper and Katerina moved fluidly and how well they played off of one another.

Jasper was clearly more experienced with combat and his moves were precise and deadly, whereas Katerina was able to slip out of any hold he had on her, making up for the lack of experience.

Katerina hadn't planned on going so hard with training but realised that it was something necessary if the wolves and the rest of her family were to defeat the Newborns.

Her style of physical combat was less offensive – that was an area where she tended to rely on her ergokinesis – and more defensive, never letting your opponent have a hold of you for more than a few seconds. Any more, and you were effectively dead. 

 _Especially_  with Newborns.

Katerina remembered Theodore's sheer strength during the first several months of his immortality and her mind flashed back to Lillian's strong grip the other day, which had even managed to crack Katerina's skin.

The wolves had begun moving to face each other as though talking, and Edward announced that they were done for the day, stating that Sam wanted to get back and report their plans to the council. 

Carlisle smiled amiably at the Alpha, and the Cullens watched them all go silently.

Seth had moved back beside Katerina and the girl smiled indulgently at the excited wolf, ruffling his ears playfully. 

"Is there something you wanted, Seth?" she asked kindly.

Edward, who stood closer to his sister as he gazed at the wolf warily tilted his head as he read the boy's thoughts. A small smile graced his lips and he repeated Seth's message.

"He says you were  _'awesome'_  fighting and he wanted to tell you how  _'super cool'_  you looked," Edward said, putting particular emphasis on the boy's choice of words.

Katerina laughed at his enthusiasm and cupped his huge wolf head in both hands, bringing his gaze to hers. 

"Well, thank you, Seth. I'm sure you'd be just as  _'super awesome'_  in battle."

Katerina's voice strained slightly at the end of her sentence, her mind flashing to images of Seth fighting in an actual battle with Newborns. His inexperience making him an easy target...

Edward, noticing his sister's sombre tone cleared his throat, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts and he turned to the young wolf. "I believe Jacob is waiting for you, Seth."

Seth glanced behind him to see both Jacob and Leah waiting for him upon the hilltop. Katerina smiled at the grey female wolf, getting a small nod in return and affectionately patted Seth's head. 

"I'll see you soon, kid."

Seth yipped and licked her hand affectionately before sprinting away toward his packmates.

Katerina smiled at his retreating form and stayed still until the three wolves disappeared into the forest, ignoring Edward's searching look before he left, too. 

She felt arms wrap around her from behind and tilted her head back against their shoulder, meeting her husband's gaze.

"You're such a mother-hen, love," he muttered into her neck as he placed kisses across her skin. Katerina hummed, enjoying the attention of his kisses. 

"I guess...I miss having someone to look after," she said lightly. " _Well_ , that isn't Aleksandr, at least," she deadpanned.

Jasper chuckled into her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist, walking them toward the rest of their family, who were slowly parting ways and returning home – some deciding to hunt instead.

Katerina spotted Emmett and Edward who were heading deeper into the forest to hunt and considered joining them, but they soon came across Bella who was sat atop the jeep bonnet, wringing her hands nervously. 

When she spotted the couple, she called out for them hesitantly.

Katerina smiled at the girl, "Enjoy the show?"

Bella smiled back at Katerina and nodded her head, shyly tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as her eyes flickered back and forth between herself and a silent Jasper.

"Y-Yeah, I mean I couldn't really see what was going on...but from what I could tell, it was good," she admitted rather awkwardly.

Katerina snorted at her stumbling and raised a brow. "What's really on your mind, Isabella?"

Bella sagged in relief at the end of small talk and got straight to her point. "Is there really nothing I can do to help?"

Katerina glanced at Jasper to answer, knowing he was mostly in charge of these things. Jasper stared at the human in contemplation at her question.

"Your presence alone, your  _scent_ , will distract the Newborns," he answered truthfully. "Their hunting instincts will take over and drive 'em crazy."

Bella winced at his blunt reply but nodded anyway. Jasper began leading Katerina away, thinking the conversation was done but Bella's stuttered 'hey' stopped him in his tracks. 

They both turned back to the human in curiosity.

"How do you know so much about this?" she asked quietly.

Katerina's brows rose at her bold question and she glanced to her husband for his reply, wondering if he would reveal anything to the girl. 

She'd already told him of her own bonding with Bella and hoped he'd someday do the same, welcoming the girl even more into their family.

Jasper met Katerina's stare and stroked a thumb across her jaw affectionately as he sensed her emotions. He knew of her wish to make Bella feel more welcome, and so he turned back the curious human.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings," he began, getting Bella's immediate attention.

He rolled up the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt to reveal pale marble skin riddled with scars. Bella's lips parted in shock at the multitude of marks, her eyes widening as she recognised what they were.

"Bite marks?" she asked.

Jasper hummed in assent, rolling his sleeves back down. Katerina brought his hand up to her lips and kissed a spot on his wrist that displayed a prominent bite mark, making Jasper smile at her lovingly.

Bella watched them both with a soft expression.

"Battle scars," Jasper mused and continued on with his story. "All the training in the Confederate Army was useless against Newborns. But still, I never lost a fight," he said proudly.

Jasper started walking again and Bella hurried to catch up, matching her pace beside the couple.

"Wait - so this happened during the Civil War?" she asked, eager to learn more.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas Cavalry," Jasper stated with a smirk and Katerina giggled, playfully smacking his arm.

"Only because you lied about your age to get in," she joked.

Jasper grinned charmingly at her teasing and tightened his hold on her waist. "All without seeing a real battle," he finished toward Bella.

"Until...?" she trailed off.

Jasper's mood shifted; his face became more closed off and his eyes hardened as he thought back to his past. Katerina pursed her lips as she also recalled her mate's history, remembering every detail he'd told her and hating the torment he'd had to endure to survive.

"Until I met a certain immortal...Maria." Jasper admitted in a low voice.

Bella could sense the change in atmosphere and felt guilty at having pushed too far. Sensing the girl's emotions, Jasper continued on with his story, pushing the bitterness to the back of his mind.

"I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children when I saw them. Three women out in the middle of nowhere, seemingly lost," Jasper said, transporting them all back into his past, their mind's conjuring up the story he portrayed.

They'd come to a stop within the clearing and Katerina was wrapped within Jasper's strong embrace while Bella sat before them atop a rock. She was staring at Jasper, riveted to his every word as he retold his past.

"I immediately offered my aid, but when I came closer to them, I took notice of their strange red eyes. I was confused but my honour wouldn't allow me to run or try and escape...not that I'd of gotten far, anyway," he muttered bitterly.

"The leader, Maria, didn't waste much time in turning me – believing I could be of use to her as an immortal."

"Maria was creating an army?" Bella asked.

"They were very common in the South," Jasper explained. "There were constant brutal battles for territory. Maria won 'em all."

Jasper's gaze hardened as he thought about the woman that turned him and Katerina caressed his hand soothingly.

"She was smart, careful...and she had  _me_. I was her second in command. My ability to control emotions served her well. I trained her Newborns," he admitted. 

"An endless occupation, since she never let them live beyond their first year...it was my job to  _dispose_  of them."

Bella's brows furrowed at his words and her eyes shined with sorrow as he told his tale in detachment.

"I could  _feel_  everything they felt..." he whispered. "I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was only her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way..."

Jasper placed a loving kiss atop Katerina's head. "Until I found Kat."

Katerina smiled up at him through her lashes, her gaze full of love and happiness. She didn't judge Jasper for his past and never once resented him for his relationship with Maria. She'd had lovers in the past and neither could fault the other for how they lived their lives before they met.

Meeting Jasper had changed her life for the better, and there wasn't a single day that went by that she didn't thank Alice for bringing them together.

Katerina hummed and turned to Bella, "He certainly made me wait long enough. About 156 years, if I'm not mistaken," she grinned up at Jasper, kissing his lips lightly.

Jasper chuckled with a smirk, "My apologies, Ma'am."

Bella smiled as she watched the two interact, hoping that one day she and Edward would reach that point – where both sides seamlessly fit together like perfect puzzle pieces.

"I don't know what I'd become without you," Jasper whispered sincerely as he stared into her eyes.

Katerina wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their lips together, pouring all her love into it. She pulled back.

"It's a good job you'll never have to find out. You'll never get rid of me, Major."

"Ain't heard anything sweeter in my life, Darlin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologise. I had to go back and edit the chapter 'Working Together' because I realised I described Seth's wolf form as grey for some reason???? I think I must have mixed him up with Leah and just glossed over the mistake, my apologies.
> 
> It's fixed in this chapter, however, that his fur is sandy-brown.
> 
> Also! I made Harry's death the same as in the books (the cause being Leah's shifting) because Katerina saving him the first time allowed her to have that connection with the Clearwater family, especially with people like Leah who are difficult to make friends with.


	22. Anxiety Rises

**Scaling across the Swan residence rooftop,**  Katerina caught the end of Bella's mumbled sentence from inside her room.

"-hide while you're taking all the risks for me."

" _Kat_ ," Edward greeted, confusing Bella as his gaze shifted to her bedroom window.

"What-" Bella started to ask but was cut off by Katerina slipping through her open window and into her room. "Katerina!" she exclaimed in shock.

Katerina grinned and eyed their entwined forms on the bed with amused eyes. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've decided on the best place to fight and I volunteered to share the information as soon as possible."

Katerina allowed the conversation with Jasper and Carlisle to play through her mind for Edward to see and she gazed at Bella reassuringly.

"Someone's had a rough night," she commented, eyeing the bags under the girl's eyes.

Bella smiled sheepishly as she combed a hand through her knotted hair, feeling self-conscious of her exhausted state next to the two inhumanly gorgeous vampires. 

"What's on your mind?" Katerina asked. "The fight's going to go just fine, you know. Especially now we have the home advantage."

Bella bit her lip and glanced at Edward, "Jasper said I could be of help...that my scent would drive the Newborns crazy."

Katerina nodded her agreement but glanced at Edward who was frowning at Bella, a stubborn glint in his eyes. 

"We won't need your help. With the wolves on our side, it's an easy win," he declared. "The rest of us aren't gonna have enough to do."

Katerina raised a sceptical brow at his comment, finding that highly unlikely. Bella seemed to agree as she looked at Edward blankly, as though he thought her stupid.

"Either it's so dangerous I have to hide, or it's so easy that you're gonna be side-lined. Which is it?"

Katerina held back an amused snort at the girl's snappy response. She liked the growing confidence in Bella, and how she no longer allowed Edward to decide every moment of her life for her any longer. Sure, she was still naïve and awkward, but Katerina took every witty remark as a win.

Edward huffed, "It's dangerous for you, easy for us."

"I think it's dangerous for us to be apart," Bella argued. "How many times do we have to prove that?"

Katerina decided to finally speak up. 

"She's got a point, Ed. I doubt her being away from you is going to do us any good. You'll be too busy thinking of her safety to be of any use in battle," she said bluntly. "You'll be the weak link."

Edward looked down at his sister's words, knowing it was the truth. He hated that he always seemed to be letting his family down when it came to the fight – especially when it was  _him_ that caused this whole affair with Victoria in the first place.

"Then what would you have me do?" he asked Katerina weakly.

He felt like a child again, asking his older sister for help, but he knew that Katerina was reliable and understood his desperate need to protect Bella at any costs. She understood more than anyone how it felt to be responsible for someone you loved – only  _she'd_ been strong enough to change Theodore for his protection.

Edward wasn't strong like his sister. He wasn't strong enough to turn Bella into one of them and here he was, facing the consequences.

Katerina paused at her brother's pleading tone and stared into his eyes – seeing the true pain and desperation he felt about Bella's safety. She turned to face Bella, who had been watching both siblings closely.

" _Okay_ , so plan change. It's obvious that the two of you will be less vulnerable if you stay together, so that's exactly what we'll do," she declared.

Edward's shoulders relaxed as he saw her plan within her mind, sending a crooked smile in gratitude for her quick thinking.

"So I'll go with you guys?" Bella asked hopefully.

"No," Katerina shot her down. "You'll both stay away, together."

Bella's brows rose in shock at her decision and she turned to Edward pleadingly. "But they need you to fight! I can't come between you and your family," she said with wide eyes.

Katerina watched the girl plead with her brother, who sat beside her on the bed with a stubborn expression. Katerina tilted her head to the side; hearing Charlie begin walking steadily up the stairs.

"I think you forget that you're already a part of this family, Isabella. Your safety keeps Edward happy, which is enough for us," she admitted, smiling at the girl in assurance.

Her eyes flicked toward the bedroom door. 

"Better scram, Eddy-boy. Papa Charlie's on his way. We'll be waiting outside." She directed the last part toward Bella and easily slipped her way out of the bedroom window, landing on the ground below.

She walked over to Edward's car that was parked a little down the road, out of sight, and slipped into the driver's seat, tapping her fingers impatiently as she waited for both her brother and Bella to follow.

She messed with the radio, flicking through channels until she was greeted by soft jazz. She smiled and tapped her hands along to the beat as she gazed out at the Swan residence.

It was a very suburban house and Katerina admired the cosiness of the small home, though she would prefer more open windows if she were to live there herself. Not much was salvageable of her memories as a human, but she and her twin had guessed they'd lived upper-class lives, regarding the expensive clothing and jewellery they'd been wearing when turned.

She idly wondered if their home had been as cosy as Bella's but highly doubted it, knowing the stiff attitudes of upper-class families in the 18th century. It was likely they'd lived in a large cold mansion of some kind where neither twin could truly relax.

Edward and Bella soon walked out of the front door of her house and headed toward the car. Edward opened the passenger side door for Bella to jump in, and then he climbed in the back himself. Katerina turned the key to start the engine and pulled out into the street, heading toward the Cullen home.

"So, what's the plan in regard to getting Isabella's scent on the field? If she's not going to actually  _be_  there tomorrow, we need to make the Newborns  _believe_  she is," she pointed out.

Edward leant forward slightly so his head popped out from in between the two front seats. Neither vampire was wearing a seatbelt and Bella was watching both of them warily, despite knowing they were completely unbreakable from something like a car crash.

"Bella and I will camp up in the mountains away from the fight, but we'll have her lure the Newborns in with her scent. It'll end at the clearing," he revealed.

"The Newborns will smell your scent, too," Katerina pointed out the flaw in his plan. "Plus, they'll smell her  _leaving_ the clearing."

"I thought that...maybe Jake could run me through the woods surrounding the clearing...because his scent will mask mine," Bella muttered as she played with her sleeves. "I'll even rub some blood on the trees tomorrow to make sure my scent is overwhelming."

She glanced at Katerina for approval of her plan and was relieved to see the vampire's toothy grin. 

"Sounds like a plan! Have you messaged Jacob? It'd be best if we give this a test run today to ensure it actually works," she suggested.

Bella pulled out her phone and began typing a message to Jacob to meet them at the clearing, asking Katerina for the specific area. Katerina passed her own phone backwards to Edward.

"Message Jasper and tell him to meet us there, too. He'll be best at tracking their progress and ensuring Isabella's scent is completely covered. You and I have gotten too used to it," she instructed.

"Oh, and make sure to inform Carlisle of this change in plan when we get back, okay?" she asked, getting a nod from her brother.

Edward quickly typed out the message to Jasper, the phone pinging only seconds later with a response.

"He says he'll be there," Edward said as he slipped the phone back into Katerina's jacket pocket.

"Any response from wolf-boy, Isabella?" Katerina asked, turning the car down the opposite road from the Cullen home and began driving toward their new destination, the clearing.

Bella looked up from her phone and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she read out Jacob's response.

"He agreed, but I said we'd explain more once we got there. It's kind of difficult to explain over text..." she mumbled.

Katerina hummed and sped up the vehicle now they were in a more remote area. Soon, they were pulling into the side of the road where the forest began, and Katerina shut off the engine and hopped out of the car.

Edward and Bella followed suit and all three made their way through the trees and toward the open field. Katerina saw Jasper who was standing rigidly by himself and she sped over and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Jasper wound his arms around her waist and responded to her affection eagerly, deepening their kiss and cupping her face in his hands. They pulled apart when they heard Bella approach with Edward and Katerina smiled up at her mate lovingly, tracing his strong jaw with her thumb.

They were interrupted by the sound of rustling from within the treeline and all three vampires turned their gazes to the far end of the clearing, where a shirtless Jacob soon appeared, wearing a scowl.

"You're not fighting? Did you pull a muscle or something?" he asked Edward sarcastically.

"He's doing it for me, okay?" Bella said quietly.

"Whatever. Just tell me the plan," he muttered as he glanced over at Jasper and Katerina, who was wrapped within his arms.

She smiled at Jacob, appreciating his cooperation with their change in plans. She knew it was only because of his feelings for Bella, but Katerina was grateful, nonetheless.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle," Jasper's deep voice spoke up. "We need to lure the Newborns with Bella's scent. But it needs to end  _here_."

"Edward and I are going to a camp in the mountains...but even if he carries me, they'll still pick up on our scents," Bella said with a worried expression as she thought of how easily their plan could go wrong.

"Your  _stench_ , however, is revolting," Edward muttered.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at his insulting remark. "Dude, you really don't wanna start comparing stinks," he deadpanned.

Katerina wanted to roll her eyes at their childishness but instead spoke up, getting them back to focusing on what mattered.

"What Edward means, is that if you were to carry Isabella then your scent would mask hers," she explained, shooting a glare toward her brother. "We'd like to do a practice run today to ensure it's successful."

"Done," Jacob said, shrugging.

"This isn't a good idea..." Edward muttered, and Katerina and Jasper looked at him in irritation.

"Edward, it's either  _this_  or she stays at the battle. Make up your mind," she snapped, getting annoyed at his moping.

Edward hung his head at her stern reprimand, ashamed for being so difficult. Jacob watched Katerina snap at Edward in amusement while Bella bit her lip as she watched the siblings argue their point.

"They won't want to go anywhere near his... _odour_ ," Jasper calmly explained while glancing over to a smirking Jacob.

Edward nodded his silent agreement and Bella walked over to Jacob, letting the boy easily pick her up in his arms, bridal style. "Let's just try it."

Before Jacob could begin running, Katerina called his name to get his attention. He paused and turned to face her questioningly.

"At the fight tomorrow, it'd be best if Edward and Bella had a guard in case things go south," she began, getting an agreeing nod from the boy.

"Well, seeing as though neither  _you_  nor any of  _us_  can stay behind, I was thinking...how about you delegate the position to a certain young wolf that we  _both_ want out of harm's way?" she suggested, staring at Jacob seriously as she spoke.

She knew Jacob cared for Seth and didn't want the young boy in the middle of the bloodbath tomorrow any more than she did. Jacob narrowed his eyes as he met her intense gaze before he gave her a curt nod and turned to run into the forest, Bella in his arms.

The three vampires watched their forms disappear into the treeline. They waited for a few moments before Jasper stepped up to begin trailing their steps, trying to pick up on Bella's scent as he did.

With Jasper gone, Edward turned to Katerina, frowning in concern at her previous actions.

"I know what you're trying to do, Kat. You can't keep Seth out of harm's way forever, you know?"

Katerina pursed her lips, ignoring his imploring gaze. "I can certainly try," she whispered.

Edward wasn't sure what she was thinking, as her thoughts were back in Russian, but he certainly recognised the face of Theodore. Memories of his sister interacting with the young blonde played through her mind alongside flashes of Seth and – to Edward's surprise – the Newborn she'd briefly met, Lillian.

Edward opened his mouth to ask but was cut off when she beat him to it. 

"Like  _you're_ one to talk, anyway. I don't understand why you still refuse to turn her," she muttered.

Edward was taken aback by the change in conversation and he took a moment to absorb exactly what she'd said. "I don't want her to be cursed with this life," he replied.

Katerina chuckled bitterly, expecting this kind of answer. "I agree this life can certainly be a curse, but having a mate is one of the few things that truly make it worth living," she pointed out.

Edward looked down at her words, knowing they were true. He'd suffered through a hundred years of immortality before meeting Bella, and since that day, through all the problems they'd faced, he'd truly felt alive.

"She'll die one way or the other if you refuse to turn her...whether by illness, old age, or the Volturi once they realise you've gone back on your word," Katerina warned.

Edward's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Volturi and he felt dread settle in his stomach as her words rang true...the Volturi didn't appreciate when one went back on their promise, and Aro would be eager to kill Bella once he realised she was still human.

"I don't want her to lose her soul..." he mumbled, and Katerina shot him an incredulous look.

"Her  _soul_? You're still believing that crap?" she asked in disbelief.

Edward nodded his head but refused to meet her eyes and Katerina let out a humourless laugh. 

"So, what? You think we're all just soulless beings...that  _I'm_  just a soulless shell of a creature?" she asked, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.

Edward snapped his head up at her words, shaking his head in denial. "No, Kat, of course not-" he tried explaining but she cut him off.

"Then make up your mind, Edward! Stop making excuses to delay the inevitable and face your problems like an adult! They're certainly not going to disappear if you ignore them long enough, I can assure you of that," she ranted as she stared into his wide eyes.

"They weigh you down and follow you through life – which if you haven't noticed, is a  _long_  time for us – until they drive you insane with misery. Trust me on this, Edward,  _make up your mind._  Because sooner or later, Isabella is going to die from your stubborn insistence on keeping her human."

Edward stood in shock at his sister's outburst, unable to respond. Her words resonated through his mind and he knew, deep, deep down that she was right. 

The past few years had already proven that plenty – as every problem they'd faced had ultimately been because Bella was human.

Both siblings were saved from the silence as Jasper returned, walking briskly while his eyes glanced between them – sensing the mixed emotions coming from them both.

"All I picked up was wolf stench," he admitted as he reached them, wrapping a supportive arm around Katerina's waist. "No Bella."

Edward's gloomy expression remained, but he glanced over to his sister with soft eyes, sending her a small smile. Katerina smiled back, happy her brother wouldn't hold her honesty against her – she'd just been holding onto it all for so long and finally had to let it out, no longer able to stand and watch as he selfishly disregarded Bella's wishes for his own benefit.

Sensing Edward's anxiety over their plan, Jasper tried reassuring him. "This  _will_  work."

"Let's hope so," he muttered back, before turning and speeding away into the woods in search of Bella.

Katerina sighed and turned around to pull her mate into a deep kiss, craving the love and warmth he offered. Jasper chuckled into the kiss and pulled back, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he gazed into her eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Can't I just kiss you?" she whispered playfully, pecking his lips again.

"I'm certainly not complaining," he muttered against her lips. "But I sensed the tense atmosphere between you and Edward earlier. Everything okay?" he asked in concern.

Katerina linked their fingers together and began pulling him toward the forest and back toward their home, answering his question as they walked.

"I just mentioned turning Isabella and how none of this would be happening if he just went ahead and did it already," she muttered, looking down at their clasped hands and stroking a thumb across his knuckles. "I don't understand why he keeps stalling. It's what she wants."

Jasper hummed thoughtfully. "I sense a lot of fear and sadness whenever the topic is brought up. As well as a little bit of resentment, though that seems to be directed more toward himself," he revealed.

"I can understand his fear – I mean, a lot could go wrong, but how can he live each day knowing she's getting closer to dying?"

Jasper pulled Katerina closer to his side, curling an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the trees. "I can't answer that, Darlin. I know I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to turn you immediately," he answered honestly.

"Me neither," she smiled up at her mate fondly. "If I found you as a human I'd turn you in a heartbeat – especially if you were consenting and as eager as Isabella is."

"Our troubles certainly would decrease if she were turned," Jasper mused.

"I know! I mean, I don't blame Isabella for the trouble she's caused – I highly doubt she enjoys being in life-threatening situations so often – but she'd be able to protect  _herself_ if she were immortal."

"Plus, she wouldn't die from sickness or old age," Jasper added. "We all know what he'll do if that happens...I wouldn't want to live any more if  _you_  died," he said honestly.

"If Edward doesn't want to turn her, then I know Carlisle is willing. Hell, even  _I_  am – if it means I get to keep my brother in my life."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Later that night, after a thorough hunt with the rest of her family in order to be at full strength tomorrow, Katerina was laid on her bed with her twin beside her. 

Both of their mates were downstairs engaged in a battle of wits while playing chess against one another, something both twins found boring. Instead, they lay on Katerina's bed discussing tomorrow's fight. 

The weather outside the house was stormy, and Katerina's thoughts drifted to her brother and Bella, who were camping in the mountains tonight alongside Jacob. The biting cold would be too much for the fragile human girl, and Katerina hoped they'd packed plenty of blankets and water bottles to steer off the chill.

"They'll be fine, Katsha. Eddy's smart enough to keep them both safe," Alex murmured from below her.

He lay with his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his wavy dark locks. "I know, I know. But you know how I overthink everything."

"Tomorrow will be fine...you know I'd do anything to keep you safe," Alex said as he stared up at her with a serious expression. "I'd never let anybody hurt you."

Katerina smiled fondly with sparkling eyes as she brushed a curl from his forehead. "And I, you. I wouldn't be able to live without you by my side."

Alex's serious expression softened into a goofy grin. He caught her hand from his hair and linked their fingers together, staring at the clasped hands happily.

"I'm going to kick ass, you won't even need to lift a finger," he teased, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Katerina snorted amusedly at his childish teasing and joined in.

"I think you're mistaken, little brother. We both know  _my_  power is more effective. Though, I might be kind and leave a few for you to pick off at the end," she said and patted him on the cheek mockingly.

Alex let out an affronted noise and jumped up from her lap, speeding around her and tackling her from behind. They fought playfully against one another before falling onto the bed face first after Katerina got the upper hand and tripped Alex, the boy dragging her down with him. 

They both laughed at their childish actions, laying side by side on the bed.

"I heard about your suggestion to Jacob," Alex brought up after a moment of comforting silence had passed.

Katerina hummed acknowledging her brother's unasked question. She thought for what to say but decided to just be honest. 

"I wanted to keep him safe. I don't know why, but I feel protective over him..." she trailed off.

Alex shuffled closer and turned on his side, Katerina doing the same so they were face to face. 

"I think we both know why you do," he whispered lowly, enough so only the two of them could hear. "I know you've made peace with what happened to Theo, but I think you're projecting your feelings for him onto Seth."

Katerina scrunched up her face at his comment, frowning as the implications set in. "I don't – I'm not  _replacing_ Theodore with Seth," she argued.

Alex was quick to grab a hold of her hand, linking their fingers together again and bringing her attention on himself. "I'm not suggesting you are. What I  _am_  saying is that your feelings for Seth, and even Lillian, likely stem from Theo."

Katerina opened her mouth to defend herself, but he continued on.

"No, let me finish, okay? It's not a bad thing, Katsha, not at all. I just want you to be aware of what you're doing. I don't want you to be hurt again, okay?" he cupped her face in his hands, bringing her gaze to meet his.

"I can't see you so hollow and lifeless again like after losing Theo. It pained me to see you like that, it  _hurt_ ," he placed his free hand over his chest to emphasise his point.

Katerina's eyes softened at her brothers pleading and she leant forward to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"I'm sorry I put you through that," she whispered. "I know Theodore meant a lot to you, too, and I made it all about me."

Alex shook his head. "No, you didn't. I always understood your bond with him was stronger and I was fine with it. I saw him as a younger brother, but you saw him as your child. Your pain was valid...but I just don't want history to repeat itself."

"It won't. I won't let it," she whispered. "I'm keeping Seth safe. Lillian, too. Neither of them will be a part of the battle," she said confidently.

"They'll be safe. I'll make sure of it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on Lillian and her potential mate! Would you rather it be;
> 
> a) another vampire (hint hint, Breaking Dawn)
> 
> b) a wolf (could be controversial, a wolf imprinting on a full-vampire)
> 
> c) no one (written in this story, at least)


	23. The Battle Begins

**The day of the battle arrived and with it,**  an underlying tension permeated the air.

The clearing was alive with the fluttered wings of birds and the buzzing of insects; the lush greenery painted a scene of tranquillity - a stark contrast to the bloodbath that would be occurring not even an hour from now.

Katerina stood beside the rest of her family for any signs of the approaching Newborns, all of them tense and ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Alice was concentrating determinedly on detecting when the Newborns were close and Katerina glanced to her side where their mother, Esme stood beside Carlisle.

The couple looked so out of place wearing tight clothing fit for battle and Katerina wished they'd both been spared from the oncoming fight. Neither enjoyed violence – Carlisle out of compassion and Esme from her sweet disposition.

Crackling could be heard through the silent clearing as the red energy reacted to its mistress' mood, sparking threateningly, eager to be unleashed. Eyes glanced to her form at the evident sign of her distress and Katerina pursed her lips, answering their questioning looks.

"I'm fine...just eager to get this over with."

Emmett chuckled darkly and rubbed his hands together, his eyes bright with eagerness for the upcoming fight. "Too right, I'm ready to rip off some heads."

"Alright Em, don't sound  _too_ homicidal," Alex muttered jokingly, trying to lighten the tense mood.

"Just don't burn anybody and we'll be good," Rosalie retorted sarcastically.

Alex wore a charming smirk at his sister's comment. "Oh, wouldn't want to burn away that perfect hair, now would we?"

"Just make sure to keep up,  _Alechka_ ," Katerina teased and smirked devilishly at her twin's matching expression.

"Follow your own advice,  _Katsha_."

"They're close," Alice whispered, instantly snapping the whole family back into seriousness.

Though the eagerness couldn't be wiped off of Emmett's face, nor the confident smirk off of the twin's either.

"Remember: don't be foolish and come out of this alive. I don't want to lose any children today." Esme's soft voice rung out and all the Cullen children nodded their heads, determined to win and come out of this fight alive. Every single one of them.

Jasper squeezed Katerina's hand, the red energy encircling his own for a moment before he pulled away and focused on the rustling of bushes that could now be heard less than a mile away.

The Newborns were approaching fast and all of the Cullens faced their opponents fearlessly, together, as a family.

The Newborns all came running out of the treeline at once, their expressions filled with anger and bloodlust.

Katerina, alongside the rest of her family, instantly sped forward, meeting the army halfway in a flurry of clashing bodies. The sounds of snarls and skin cracking were heard as the first few were easily taken out – their anger too blinding to effectively defend themselves.

Katerina locked eyes with a dark-haired woman and wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling – snapping the head clean off its body. She spun as another Newborn approached, this one larger than before with a bald head and ugly snarl.

She dodged his oncoming fist and spun around his body, red mist encasing the man's body and Katerina squeezing her hands into fists, crushing the man's body until it burst into a flurry of scattered dust.

Turning away from the mess, she continued running ahead, flipping Newborns using her energy as she passed, helping out her family as much as she could.

Soon, she came across a shorter boy who hadn't noticed her coming and grabbed a hold of him. He struggled desperately from her hold, but Katerina refused to allow her emotions to cloud her judgement as she wrapped her energy around the boy's throat as well as her hands and  _pulled_.

The boy's neck easily shattered from the combined force but Katerina let out a surprised gasp when someone managed to get a grip on her shoulder and began pulling her backwards.

She hurriedly dropped the Newborn she was still holding and turned to fight off her attacker but a loud growl soon sounded before the offending hand was ripped away from her body and the Newborn's neck torn into by large canine teeth.

She watched as a grey wolf expertly ripped the head off of her attacker. Light blue-grey eyes met her own and Katerina nodded her thanks to Leah, swiftly waving her hand to throw away a Newborn that tried sneaking up on the she-wolf from behind.

The pack had joined the fight and the clueless Newborns were now scrambling away from the large predators in shock and fear – not knowing what to make of this newest threat. The Wolves took advantage of their shock and pounced, their sharp teeth easily tearing the vampire's limb from limb.

Katerina heard her brother's yell of triumph from behind her and turned to see him stood above a headless body, only to narrow her eyes at the sight of an approaching Newborn behind him, a smirk on their face.

She sped toward them both and met the Newborn halfway, pushing the blonde woman to the floor and angrily snarling in her face, displaying her fangs. Katerina let the crackling red mist hold the woman down as she bit into her throat, enjoying the scream she made as her porcelain skin splintered from the bite, ripping open.

Katerina jumped to her feet and flicked her hand, sending the wailing woman upwards where a newly arrived Jacob caught her mid-air in his jaws, crushing her body instantly.

Katerina smirked wickedly and turned to fight some more but was caught off guard when she saw a head of strawberry blonde curls whipping frantically through the fighting bodies, dodging incoming attacks from either side as her wide eyes desperately searched around the clearing.

The girl looked up and locked eyes with Katerina, who had instantly begun running toward her upon recognising her.

Expertly dodging the flying bodies and snapping jaws of wolves as she went, Katerina swiftly reached Lillian just in time to save her from the maws of a wolf.

"I got this one," Katerina said with a smirk, flicking her hand and sending another Newborn sailing through the air and toward the wolf.

Turning to a terrified Lillian whose eyes were wide as she watched the gruesome fight, a hand clamped over her mouth. Katerina was curious  _why_ exactly the girl was covering her mouth, as vampires couldn't be sick but she didn't have time to question her strange actions, chalking it up to shock at the massacre of littered bodies.

"You need to go. I don't care why you're here, but you need to leave.  _Now_ ," she yelled and quickly turned to meet the snarling face of a Newborn whose hands wrapped around her neck.

Katerina kicked the man's knees and took advantage of the quick distraction, twisting her body around his waist and coiling herself up onto his shoulders, securing his neck with her thighs. She glanced back up at the horror-stricken Lillian who was watching them both with panicked eyes.

" _Go!_ " Katerina shouted as she gripped onto the man's chin and leant back with all her might, hearing the satisfying cracking of his porcelain skin as his neck began to tear from his body.

Lillian shakily stepped back a step, and then another before she turned and sprinted away, glancing back to the sight of Katerina standing over the decapitated body of a Newborn before turning and disappearing into the forest to safety.

Katerina spotted her husband tackling a Newborn from where it was gripping a wolf and knew he was handling himself okay. She saw Alice being chased by a determined Newborn and hurried to help her sister.

Running the opposite direction to an approaching Alice, Katerina jumped just as Alice slid beneath her legs and tackled the Newborn head-on, sending them both to the floor. 

Alice was soon engaged in fighting another and Katerina quickly rolled sideways to avoid being crushed by the large man she'd tackled. She kicked out her legs as he tried wrapping his strong arms around her waist, trying to focus on trapping him with her energy.

She hissed as he continued trying to grab a hold of her and snarled when he caught her off guard by snapped her wrist in the struggle, the red mist dissipating with her break of concentration. She yelled out in frustration, causing both Alex and Jasper to look over to her in worry and seeing the large man that lay on top of her.

Katerina grit her teeth as she waited for her wrist to heal and kept the Newborn's grabby hands away from her with her legs.

Both boys instantly ran to her aid, Jasper getting there first and throwing the Newborn off of his wife and into the waiting arms of Alex, who had allowed the flames from his hands to spread across his whole body; igniting himself mid-run and tackling the Newborn into a full-body embrace, burning him alive.

The man screamed as his skin caught on fire and Alex held onto his thrashing body unflinchingly with a cold expression as he gazed at Katerina's cracked wrist – which was now quickly healing.

Katerina jumped from the ground and sent her husband a grateful smile, nodding him off to continue fighting now that she was okay. She turned to her twin and saw the now charred Newborn that lay at his feet.

"Maybe your power  _is_ better than mine," she joked.

Alex's cold expression morphed into a cocky grin as he shifted his gaze from the Newborn and onto her. "I could've saved you the trouble and told you that from the beginning, sis."

Katerina rolled her eyes and ran back into the fight, noticing that there were only a few left alive – all stragglers that'd managed to evade being killed so far.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a large Newborn that had somehow managed to get a hold of Jasper from behind and was attempting to crush him. The Newborn towered over Jasper and had large hands that looked as though they belonged to a bear - the hands of someone easily able to crush bones with just a squeeze.

Katerina narrowed her eyes and focused in on the dark-haired attacker, her eyes bleeding into a blazing red as she yanked her hands downwards with fury, sending a lightning strike of energy crashing into the Newborn before she yanked her hands apart – the energy following her wishes and ripping him cleanly in two.

Emmett swiftly took out the final Newborn and turned to face the rest of his family, grinning widely. Jasper sped over toward Katerina and took her face into his hands, kissing her deeply at the sight of her safe and alive.

They pulled apart and she smiled at him lovingly, whispering "I'm okay," to him sweetly.

She eyed the small cracks at the corner of his jaw and soothingly rubbed them with her thumb, watching with satisfaction as they healed swiftly, leaving smooth porcelain behind.

All of the family looked over one another in relief as nobody was seriously injured and Carlisle instructed the boys to begin heaping the corpses into a pile, and for Alex to burn them. Katerina raised a brow at the sight of a fidgeting Newborn that was hiding behind Esme.

"I think you missed one," she commented toward the cowering girl.

Frightened red-eyes met her own and Katerina was reminded starkly of Lillian.

"Bree has agreed to surrender. She never wanted to fight to begin with," Esme's soft voice spoke up in the Newborn's defence as Katerina, Rosalie and Alice gathered closer.

"Why didn't you run away?" Katerina asked, thinking of Lillian and how she'd admitted some of her friends would be doing exactly that. Speaking of friends... "Did you know Lillian?" she asked.

The dark-haired girl looked up at Katerina's question with round eyes. She nodded quickly to her question and Katerina pursed her lips as she took in the girl. She was very thin and petite and had long dark hair that fell pin-straight to her mid-back.

"Why didn't you escape, too?" she asked again.

"I-I wanted to find my m-mate, Diego. I don't know what happened to him..." she said sadly, gazing around at all the scattered bodies that littered the clearing.

Alice's eyes turned glassy and a few minutes later she snapped back into focus, announcing her vision to the whole family. "The Volturi are coming. Jane, Alec, Dmitri and Felix."

Instantly they were all on alert. The boys had finally finished moving the bodies into a pile which Alex promptly set aflame, and they all moved to stand together as they waited for the Volturi to arrive.

Not a minute later Edward came rushing down with Bella by his side. "How long?" he asked Alice, having heard about her vision.

Katerina ignored their talking and instead gazed at Leah who was standing at the other side of the clearing near the treeline. She met the wolf's eyes and tilted her head worriedly. 

 _'Is Seth okay?'_  she mouthed, hoping she'd understand.

Leah nodded her large head and Katerina's body relaxed at the confirmation he was okay. She knew Leah would be able to hear her brother through their connection and so she let out a sigh of relief at the young boy's safety.

Opening her mouth to thank her, Katerina was stopped when a Newborn came dashing out of the treeline and attacked a startled Leah. The Newborn managed to wrap his arms around her neck briefly before Jacob leapt onto his back, tearing him off.

They both rolled around the ground as they tried getting the upper hand but the Newborn was quick in getting his arms around Jacob's waist, crushing his bones with his immense strength.

Throwing out her arms in a panic, Katerina was able to throw the attacker off of Jacob's whimpering form and into the air – where the rest of the pack eagerly tore him to shreds.

Jacob – now transformed back into a human – lay on the ground and was clutching his shattered ribs and crying out in agony. Carlisle sped toward the injured boy, as did Katerina, and began diagnosing the extent to his injuries.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered," he muttered, meeting Katerina's glance.

She nodded her head to his unspoken question, knowing he was asking for assistance in treating the boy once the Volturi had left.

The rest of the pack had transformed and changed back to their human forms and came running out from the forest, an angry Leah leading them.

"Jacob you idiot, I had it!"

"Leah," Sam reprimanded, and the girl glared at him as Jacob continued to whimper. 

Katerina gently took the boy's hand and pressed against his shoulder, testing the limit to his mobility.

"The bones will need to be set before his accelerated healing kicks in," she mused and softly apologised when Jacob groaned in pain.

"It's already starting," Carlisle muttered.

Sam was watching Jacob worriedly, as was the rest of the pack behind him, and Bella continued stroking the boy's sweat-soaked hair from his forehead.

"We need to get him out of here. All of them," Edward said sternly. "We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi."

"We'll take him back to Billy's," Sam said determinedly from behind them, getting an approving nod from Carlisle.

"Katerina and I will be there as soon as we can."

Bella was fretting anxiously as the pack worked together in lifting the injured boy and they hastily carried his body into the trees and out of sight, leaving only the Cullens and Bree behind.

"They're coming," Alice whispered, glancing toward her family worriedly.

Edward was quick in securing Bella to his side and Katerina stood tensely between her husband and twin, awaiting the Volturi's arrival. Her eyes glanced to the Newborn behind Carlisle and Esme; Bree was shaking profusely, and her eyes were darting wildly at their surroundings.

"I don't think it's best she stays here," Katerina muttered toward her father.

Carlisle's brows furrowed, "She surrendered, Kat."

Katerina shook her head, correcting his misunderstanding of her words.

"I meant she shouldn't be here when the Volturi arrive. You know how they are," she prompted.

Esme glanced back to Bree, her eyes softening at the evident fear the Newborn was in, her motherly instincts screaming at her to protect the small, confused child. Katerina felt sympathetic too, but she was infinitely grateful she'd told Lillian to run, as she didn't trust the Volturi one bit, especially with Jane at the helm.

"She surrendered. The Volturi will see that. She'll be fine," Carlisle placated.

Katerina wasn't convinced but shut her mouth regardless, glancing at Bree again before resolutely turning away. She wasn't going to argue her point, and only hoped her father would finally shred that last bit of hope he seemed to cling to towards the Volturi after they inevitably disposed of the girl.

She knew her father held others in much too high esteem and often forgot that not everybody possessed such high value on life as he did. Especially not the Volturi.

Rustling was heard from the treeline and as though appearing by magic, four people glided into the clearing wearing dark hoods. They approached calmly and with an air of regality, all lowering their hoods in synchronisation as they finally came to a stop in front of the Cullens.

"Impressive," Jane's soft youthful voice said as her blood-red eyes gazed at the pile of burning bodies beside her. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

Jasper's arm tightened around her waist and Katerina knew he was angry at her words and the hidden implications behind them.  _They didn't expect us to survive this and so they allowed it to continue regardless of rules broken._

At least Katerina had been right about one thing; Aro truly wasn't the mastermind behind the situation and had instead delegated his bidding to someone else to avoid Alice's precognition of his decisions.

"We were lucky," Carlisle replied amicably, not wanting to start a fight with the Volturi.

"I doubt that," Jane drawled.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," Alec mused from beside his sister.

His red eyes glanced over toward Katerina and Aleksandr and his grin widened at the sight of them both. Katerina's upper lip pulled back in a low hiss at the attention and Alec smirked at her warning, his eyes flashing in amusement.

"Yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary," Jane mused alongside her twin, her eyes dancing in sadistic delight.

"If you'd have arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose," was Edward's snappy response.

Four sets of red eyes shifted to the boy and the scared human girl that clung to his side. Katerina restrained from snapping at her brother for bringing the attention onto himself when he held a clearly vulnerable Bella.

"Pity," Jane spat out in contempt. Her eyes shifted sideways, past the Cullens and zeroed in on the fidgeting Bree. Jane's expression turned into a cruel smirk. "You missed one."

Katerina's eyes closed in resignation.  _She knew this was going to happen._

The Cullens all glanced at the terrified girl, knowing there was nothing they could do if the Volturi decided to act. They couldn't interfere with their work if they wanted to be left alive.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," Carlisle said, trying to reason with Jane.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane's gaze narrowed in on Bree, "Why did you come?"

The girl fell to the floor screaming in agony as Jane continued staring at her gleefully. She was thrashing on the ground in pain and Katerina clenched her jaw at the sound of her wails.

"Who created you?" Jane asked calmly over the loud screams of pain she was inflicting.

Katerina's upset had surmounted tenfold as the girl continued to cry out in pain, and her hands were sparking with energy, desperate to intervene and put her out of her misery. But she stayed still.

This wasn't her fight. She tried repeating the same mantra in her head to stop herself from acting rash.

_This isn't my fight. This isn't Theodore._

_This isn't him._

"You don't need to do that, she'll tell you anything she knows," Esme pleaded as she looked at the spasming Bree.

"I know," Jane drawled smugly.

Finally, the screams cut off and Bree coughed, trying to answer the best she could. "I – I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us," she said shakily. "He said our thoughts weren't safe."

 _'Riley said our thoughts weren't safe. He didn't want us to think of her because it could be used against us.'_  Lillian's words flashed through her mind and Katerina looked down at the trembling Bree at her feet.

She'd managed to crawl her way closer to the Cullens as though seeking protection, but Katerina knew no matter what they did, the girl was going to die.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her," Edward snapped.

Carlisle hastily but in to stop the Volturi from taking offence to Edward's obvious insult. "Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. isn't that right, Jane?"

Jane's lips tugged up into a small sardonic smile, "Of course." She directed her gaze to the looming figure beside her who watched them all with burning eyes. "Felix," she prompted.

Felix stalked forward with determination but paused at Esme's desperate pleas, "She didn't know what she was doing!" Esme went on with frenzied intent, "We'll take responsibility for her!"

"Give her a chance," Carlisle appealed from beside his anxious wife.

Jane tilted her head in a child-like manner, but that innocence was soon replaced by a malicious glee as she smiled almost pleasantly, showing a hint of her fangs. "The Volturi don't give second chances."

She glanced over to a trembling Bella who was enveloped within Edward's arms. "Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

"The date is set," Bella said bravely, though her quivering lips gave away her true fear.

Katerina hastily linked hands with Aleksandr as Jane's gaze flicked back toward Bree, who lay sprawled across the ground.

"Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home," she drawled without care and watched as the large man prowled toward the terrified Bree.

Aleksandr's hand squeezed her own and Katerina squeezed back as Felix approached.

_It isn't your fight. This isn't Theodore. It isn't him._

_It's not. It's not._

_**It's not.** _

Jasper's arms tightened around her waist as he watched the Volturi with intense hatred – not only for their senseless actions but the torment his mate was going through reliving such a horrible memory.

Katerina refused to close her eyes as Felix descended on the poor girl, resolute in her determination as she gazed fiercely at the Volturi, her anger palpable.

Alec met her gaze head-on as Felix grabbed a hold of the thrashing Bree's neck and his head tilted in curiosity at her burning glare, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips at how much this was affecting her. 

His eyes glanced down at her and Alex's linked hands and his smirk widened.

Bree was crying and shouting in protest as Felix approached and she screamed as he expertly pulled her head from her body – the wails abruptly cutting off as he finished the job.

Katerina heard the dull thud of the girl's head dropping to the floor and watched with detachment as Felix stalked uncaringly back toward Jane.

Without another word, only a smug smirk, Jane lifted her hood upon her head and turned to speed out of the clearing, the rest of the Volturi following swiftly behind her.

Katerina's jaw was clenched and there was a palpable silence that followed after the Volturi's departure. "Alex," she whispered, unable to speak her request but knowing her brother would understand.

Alex allowed fire to encase his hand and he shot a ball towards the decapitated Bree without looking in her direction, only feeling the intense heat as her body was enveloped in flames.

Katerina resolutely pushed the horrifying ordeal to the back of her mind, stubbornly refusing to allow her memories of Theodore's death to cloud her emotions as she turned to Carlisle.

His expression was sombre as he looked at Bree's burning body while Esme's eyes were glassy. "We need to head to the Reservation," Katerina pointed out.

"Jake," Bella muttered in shock, only just remembering her injured friend.

Katerina nodded, "Jacob's accelerated healing will only further damage his body if we don't leave soon."

Carlisle nodded curtly and directed the rest of the family to head home. He turned his attention to a worried Bella, "I believe it would be best you wait a few hours before visiting Jacob."

She nodded her assent and Carlisle looked toward Katerina, "I'll pick up the necessary medical supplies and meet you there." With that, he sped off into the woods and toward their home.

Katerina turned to Jasper and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll be home soon," she said against his lips before moving to pull her twin into a tight hug.

"We'll talk later, yeah?" he whispered, and she nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Without looking back, Katerina sped out of the clearing and ran through the dark wood toward the Reservation, trying to ignore the chaos and destruction that was left behind her.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Jacob's screams of agony pierced through her sensitive hearing, but Katerina focused intently on securely holding his body in place as Carlisle worked to re-shift his bones, allowing them to heal correctly.

She heard the spluttering of Bella's truck in between Jacob's cries of pain and she looked down at the boy, who was covered in a thick sheen of sweat and was breathing heavily.

"Looks like you have a visitor," she told him, pushing a cold damp cloth onto his forehead to wipe away the grime.

The boy's glassy eyes focused in on her lips as she spoke, as though he couldn't quite hear her words. "Bella's here," she said simply and smiled as his eyes shined in happiness at the news.

"I think our work here is done," Carlisle announced as he quickly packed away all of the equipment.

Katerina tucked the duvet around the shivering boy, not wanting him to catch a fever while in such a vulnerable state. Accelerated healing or not, he was still mostly human, and Katerina was careful in applying a clean cloth against his forehead.

Both vampires stood and left the room, exiting the house and coming face to face with the crowding pack as they waited anxiously for a verdict. Katerina caught sight of Seth, who was gnawing his lip worriedly.

_He's safe._

Leah had already told her but seeing the boy with her own eyes lifted a weight from her shoulders Katerina hadn't realised was there. Her horror over earlier events was wiped away as she stared at the young boy who had not a single scratch on him.

 _I managed to save someone. That's all that matters_. Her mind flashed to Lillian, who'd escaped the bloodbath and ran safely into the woods, hopefully toward the safe house.

_They're both safe._

"The worst is over. He'll be alright," Carlisle announced to Billy, whose shoulders sagged in relief at the good news.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, raising his hand for Carlisle to shake. Carlisle's brows rose at the honest gratitude and he happily shook Billy's hand.

Katerina met Bella's shifting form and she smiled fondly at her agitated state. "I told him you're here, I think that helped more than the morphine," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Bella's lips tugged into an awkward smile and Katerina waved her hand toward the open door, prompting the girl to hastily run into the house and to her best friend.

The boys all scattered ways then, relieved at knowing their packmate would be okay. Leah stormed off into toward her house, likely still angry at Jacob's actions and how she felt guilty for his injuries.

Katerina watched the girl go, feeling sympathetic. It was clear Leah didn't fit in with the rest of her pack, yet she embraced who she was without shame, butting heads with those who opposed her, even if it only hurt more in the long run.

Carlisle stepped up beside her and Katerina turned to face her father. "I'll head home first, I believe somebody wishes to speak with you," he said and glanced at a fidgeting Seth.

Her lips tugged into a fond smile at his wide eyes, nodding at Carlisle's words. "Tell Jas and Alex I'll return soon."

Carlisle patted her shoulder before speeding away, disappearing into the dark woods. Katerina faced Seth and raised a brow in amusement at the distance he stood from her.

"Do I smell or something?" she asked sarcastically, laughing at the shocked expression he wore. 

He hastily denied her claim, shaking his hands as he stuttered out an apology, but Katerina giggled, speeding to his side and ruffling his hair.

"I'm teasing, kid. What's up?"

Seth bit his lip and his eyes refused to meet her own. "I-I'm just relieved you're okay," he tried to say casually, but the way his eyes darted back to her every few seconds gave him away.

Katerina smiled sincerely and pulled the boy into a hug, ignoring how he towered over her tiny form. He was so warm that Katerina almost pulled away, shocked at how high his temperature ran, especially compared to her own ice-cold skin.

"I was worried, and Edward kept describing what was happening and then Victoria appeared and I managed to kill Riley but it was so close and then -"

Katerina chuckled and pulled back from their embrace to grin up at him. Red covered Seth's cheeks as he realised he'd been rambling. He scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"I was worried about you, too," Katerina admitted honestly, smiling at the boy. "You don't know how relieved I was when I saw you were okay."

Seth gave a goofy grin at her obvious concern and his eyes sparkled happily. Katerina, seeing his care-free expression had an idea.

"How do you feel about a trip? We can call it a celebratory day out," she suggested.

Seth's grin widened and he jumped in place from excitement, but suddenly his shoulders sagged in disappointment and Katerina raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" she prompted.

"I really want to – I do! But...um, I don't really have any money – I mean, we're not exactly the most well-off..." he muttered sheepishly, scuffing his feet on the ground.

Katerina glanced around at the Reservation, more specifically at the house that she'd seen Leah storm into earlier and understood what he meant. She'd known those living at the Reserve weren't exactly rich, but the sight of the rundown, shack-like building Seth lived in only cemented that fact.

"Don't be silly, it's my treat. Is there anything you fancy doing, in particular?" she asked.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

" _Seth_ , I'm sure," she repeated.

He glanced at her shyly, "Um, well, there's this new Carnival in Seattle..."

Katerina grinned toothily at his words, knowing what he spoke of. "Brilliant! I always love a good old-fashioned Carnival!" 

She put a finger to her chin in thought. "I still remember visiting one held at London back in 1831 for the Queen's coming of age...they had elephants and everything," she mused as her mind drifted to the happy memory.

Seth's eyes were wide with excitement at her words. "Really?" he exclaimed. "I forget how old you are! That's  _so_ cool! I wish I'd been alive all those years ago, elephants sound  _awesome!_ " he rambled with mounting excitement.

Katerina chuckled, "I doubt  _this_ Carnival has elephants but I do know they have plenty of rides and more sweets than you could hope to eat."

Seth grinned wide. "I bet I could eat them all, I  _am_ a growing boy after all," he joked patting his exposed stomach.

"I don't doubt that for a second. You wolves have an insatiable appetite," she teased. "Well, I'll happily take you to this Carnival, just ask for permission okay? And if they're wary of you leaving with a vampire, then let Billy and the elders know so they can ensure you return safely."

" _I_ trust you!" Seth protested. "That's all that should matter," he muttered petulantly.

Katerina pursed her lips to stop her laughter. It was at times like these that Seth really acted his age, and she found it adorable.

"I know, and I take no offence to their wariness. However, you're more than safe with me, and maybe visiting this Carnival will give you a chance to get away from all of this supernatural business for a day."

Seth nodded his head and his eyes lit up with determination. "I'll make sure they say yes! I  _really_   _really_  wanna go," he whined.

Katerina glanced at the rapidly darkening sky that had blanketed the Reserve into almost total darkness and decided it was time to leave.

"It's best I leave, kid. But message me if you get permission, okay? I'll sort out the rest from there."

Satisfied with his eager nod and reciprocating the tight hug he engulfed her in, Katerina watched the boy run back toward his home, before making her own way into the woods. She passed Bella's truck on the way but didn't wait for the girl, knowing she was likely to stay by Jacob's side through the night.

Katerina was comforted by Seth's safety and now could focus her attention on Lillian. She prayed the girl had been smart enough to escape to the safe house where she'd be safe.

That was the next destination on Katerina's list, and tomorrow, she'd make a trip to the secure building to see if the Newborn she'd come to care for was alive and well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spam upload, I always forget to cross-post on here as well as wattpad :/
> 
> I hope nobody's too disappointed in the fight scene. It was difficult to write because it only lasted like 4 minutes in the movie, haha. I didn't go ALL out with their powers/moves because I have to save some things for Breaking Dawn (wink, wink.)
> 
> The ending might seem a little random, but because this is the end of Eclipse, I'm allowing for a few non-canon chapters where Katerina will spend time with Seth and help Lillian adapt to being a vampire - yay!


	24. Lillian Greene

**The wind rushed past her as she ran through the dense forest,**  the rays of sunlight that managed to peek through the canopy of leaves reflected off of porcelain skin, causing it to glow like diamonds.

Katerina pushed forward through the thick foliage, unminding of her surroundings as she nimbly leapt over uprooted logs and clutters of vines upon the ground. Her mind was racing almost as fast as her body as she went through a mental checklist in regard to her destination.

_Blood bags? Check. Spare change of clothes? Check. Money? Check. False ID? Check. Looks like I've got every corner covered._

Katerina had been running for hours now and knew she'd soon be upon the safehouse she'd directed Lillian to hide in. The house was something she'd had Carlisle buy when she'd found out Forks was one of the Olympic Coven's favoured places to migrate to every couple hundred years, as Katerina liked the idea of having a place that was safe, even from vampires, if necessary.

_Though, I never guessed I'd be housing a Newborn I met less than a week ago._

Thinking about Lillian reminded Katerina of her conversation with Aleksandr, and she frowned at the recollection of his caution words. She knew he was right –  _the bastard_. 

Katerina wasn't in the habit of denial and strove to own up to her feelings, no matter how skewed they might be.

She could admit - if only to herself - that she may have latched onto Seth and Lillian a little too hastily as a means of trying to seal the hole left in her heart after Theodore's death. She knew this, she really did. But that didn't make it any easier to stop.

Upon first meeting Seth at that bookstore months ago, Katerina had been smitten. He was painfully innocent and radiated kindness. His warmth reminded her of her lost son, who'd managed to be the sunshine in her life despite their accursed immortality.

Lillian was similar. She was shy and unable to realise how strong and capable she actually was in fear of hurting someone. She exuded innocence despite her Newborn status.

Both teens made the protective instincts in Katerina flare vibrantly, and she had the foolish thought to wrap them both up in blankets and hide them away from any danger the world could offer – no matter how impossible that was.

Katerina sighed and flicked her gaze across her surroundings, cocking her head to the side when she scented Lillian not far away. She pushed herself further and stopped once she came face to face with the safehouse.

"Lillian, it's Katerina. I'm here alone and I'll be coming in now," Katerina announced, not wanting a defensive feral Newborn on her hands.

Without wasting a moment, Katerina sped to the door and swiftly entered the password she'd given Lillian, alongside her own set of codes that overrode the lockdown feature. Slipping inside and locking the door behind her, Katerina was only given a split-second warning of rushing feet before she felt a body slam into hers.

She tensed, expecting a snarling Newborn and was ready to subdue the girl if necessary but was surprised when the arms around her waist tightened and a whispered plea reached her ears.

"You're okay! I was  _so_ worried about you!" Lillian gushed out, her face pressed into the junction of Katerina's shoulder and neck.

Katerina would normally bristle at a stranger being so close to her – especially to such a vital area of her body – but she reminded herself that this was  _Lillian_  and slowly allowed her body to relax. Though, her arms hung awkwardly by her sides as she was unsure about returning the fervent hug.

Lillian hurriedly pushed back and locked eyes with Katerina, burgundy meeting gold, the orbs moving wildly as they took in her form as though to search for any injuries. Katerina held in an amused snort at the girl's ardour and instead simply lifted her hand to lightly pat the thick mass of strawberry blonde curls.

"I'm okay. It'll take a little more than a Newborn army to take me down, trust me."

Lillian seemed reassured by her words –  _too trusting_ , Katerina's mind screamed – as her entire body seemed to sag with relief.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "I was going out of my mind, seriously! The last thing I saw was you going all kick-ass on Anthony and then those  _dogs_  I don't –"

Katerina raised a hand to cut off the girl's rambling and slipped off the backpack she'd been carrying, quickly taking out the multiple blood bags she'd brought. She passed one to a wide-eyed Lillian.

"Go on, it's okay." She nodded encouragingly when the girl's hands shook as she gripped the clear bag.

Katerina politely looked away while the Newborn eagerly drank and began unloading the remaining items from the backpack. She placed a couple more blood bags on the table next to Lillian and also a folded pile of clothes.

Hearing a satisfied hum and the slurping of an empty bag, Katerina finally looked at Lillian, pleased by the brightened hue of her red eyes. The girl no longer looked as craved as she had before – likely from long-term starvation while with Riley and the constant fear of death. The couple of blood bags Katerina had stored here wouldn't have been enough, even if it had only been one night.

Katerina pointed to the pile of clothes that lay on the marble counter of the 'kitchen'. 

"I brought you a spare change of clothes, you can't be comfortable in those," she gestured to the dirty and sweaty shirt and jeans she wore.

Lillian grimaced as she looked down at herself, her pouty pink lips pursed and her eyes crinkling in disgust.

"Oh, gross, I only really just noticed..." she muttered, pulling at the dishevelled cotton shirt with the tips of her fingers.

Katerina chuckled. "Yeah, well, we all have our rough days. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower-"

"Shower?" Lillian cut in her tone filled with disbelief.

Katerina raised a brow. "Did you not look through the house  _at all?_ " she drawled. "There's literally two showers and a bath in this place. What have you even been doing?"

Lillian bit her lip and looked away, embarrassed "I-I was too anxious to really do anything...I just sat here waiting for you to show up," she admitted.

Katerina shook her head in exasperation. "Well, you look like shit, honestly. So go take a long shower and then change into these. Sorry if they're not to your taste, they're mine. I'll buy you some of your own when I get the chance."

Lillian's wide eyes lit up at the prospect of shopping and Katerina struggled to hold back a fond smile. The expression softened the girl's face and made her look even younger – Katerina practically swooned at the adorable image.

"Thank you!" Lillian gushed earnestly.

Katerina waved off her thanks, sending her upstairs to bathe and change. A minute later, she heard the plumbing kick in and the pattering of water from the shower.

Minutes passed and Katerina allowed herself to relax onto the couch that was placed in the 'living room' – she'd tried making the safehouse look as homely as possible when furnishing it, knowing that if she were to ever stay holed up in here, she'd go mad without good interior decorating.

The soft patter of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs and Katerina turned her head to see Lillian come padding into the room, her damp hair was pin-straight to her lower back and the spare clothes she'd been lent fit her well.

She wore a cosy red knitted sweater and stone-washed denim jeans. Katerina knew both items were unbelievably soft to the skin and had picked them especially.

"I feel a million times better!" Lillian exclaimed and fell onto the sofa in an ungraceful heap. Katerina's brow rose in amusement at the very  _teenage_  mannerisms.

_I guess compared to Isabella, Lillian would be the more outgoing 'bubbly' type of teenage girl..._

Katerina hummed her assent as she gazed over at Lillian, watching as her fingers worked relentlessly through the tangles in her hair. The girl tugged unflinchingly and yanked through the messy strands and Katerina felt her eye twitch.

"Honestly, anybody would think you were 6, not 16," she muttered, getting the girl's surprised attention. Katerina pointed to the spot by her feet, "Come here, you're going to be bald before you finish."

Lillian grinned sheepishly and jumped from her seat to the floor and leant back against the sofa, her head between Katerina's parted legs. Katerina soothingly ran her hands through the damp hair and slowly combed through each strand with her thin fingers, taking care to delicately untangle rather than harshly tug.

"You have such lovely hair...a very striking tone," Katerina mused.

"It's  _strawberry blonde_ ," Lillian murmured as though she was used to saying this on the daily.

Katerina chuckled lowly. She knew how sensitive many redheads were with people incorrectly calling them ginger.  _Such mundane problems._

She hummed in assent, continuing her ministrations. "It's a very beautiful colour. It reminds me of strawberry shortcake," she admitted fondly. "I had it once as a human, I believe it was a favourite of mine."

Lillian hummed and closed her eyes, seemingly content to bask in the attention, listening to Katerina's musical voice.

Katerina was vaguely reminded of a cat lazing in the sun, soaking up the warmth. A few moments of silence passed in this fashion before Katerina felt the atmosphere calm enough to begin to speak.

"How are you feeling? Healthwise and mentally," she asked softly.

Lillian started at the sudden conversation but closed her eyes again and leant back into Katerina's soothing touch.

"I'm...okay, I think," she spoke slowly, measuring her words. "Honestly, everything has happened so quickly that I haven't really had the chance to stop and take it all in."

Katerina could understand that – the poor girl had been turned young and uncaringly thrown into a deadly situation without a moments rest. That kind of upheaval in life would cause anybody to get emotional whiplash.

Katerina's eyes shadowed at her next words and she gently rubbed soothing circles on Lillian's scalp to try and reassure her.

"Your friend died. Bree, I believe her name was? Carlisle tried sparing her, but the Volturi aren't known for their kindness, nor their forgiveness...I'm sorry."

Katerina knew it was likely said a little bluntly, but she believed in ripping the band-aid off quickly and swiftly. Better to know the blunt truth than a sweet lie.

Lillian was quiet and Katerina continued her attention on the damp locks, almost halfway through already. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Lillian spoke up.

"I already knew," she whispered.

Katerina's hands stilled between strands of wet hair and she frowned down at the girl below. "You already...knew?" she repeated in confusion.

Lillian bit her lip and tilted her head back further, resting it against Katerina's left thigh. Her doe-like eyes were wide and beseeching.

"I-I promise I didn't want to lie...but I was so scared and when you said you'd help I was so relieved that I didn't want to ruin my chances and - and -"

Katerina swiftly rubbed soothing circles on the girl's jaw to calm her down from her panic, watching with curious eyes as she pleaded desperately to Katerina for something she didn't quite understand.

"You'll have to be a little clearer. I don't understand what you're apologising for, Lillian," Katerina said softly.

Lillian nodded shakily and clenched her jaw in determination, meeting Katerina's stare head-on. "I lied about not having a gift. I do have one, and it let me know that Bree died. Let me know  _how_ she died."

Katerina was shocked silent at the declaration and her mind swirled with the new information. She wasn't mad at the girl for lying about having a gift – she understood lying to save yourself and had learnt the hard way what showing off power led to – but she was bewildered by what ability would allow someone to see  _death_. The image of her pixie-haired sister flashed across her mind.

"Precognition...?" she mused, not realising she'd spoken aloud.

Lillian, having heard the whisper, shook her head and turned around from where she'd been leaning, though she stayed within the protective cocoon of Katerina's legs.

"I'm not really sure what to call it...it's more like...I just  _sense_ it, I guess?" she said, her brows furrowing at her inability to explain it. "Whenever someone I know, or have come into contact with dies, I just  _know_. I scream...I can't help it. I scream so loud that it hurts everyone around me."

Despite her confusion, Katerina was fascinated. She'd never heard of such a unique ability and her eagerness for learning made her golden eyes glitter in intrigue. A sudden flash of Lillian during the battle crossed her thoughts and something seemed to click in Katerina's mind.

"So that's why..." she muttered and turned towards Lillian. "You were covering your mouth when I found you during the battle. You were trying to stop from screaming, weren't you?"

Lillian nodded; glad Katerina seemed to understand her rather lacklustre explanation of her gift.

"It used to happen a lot when we were with Riley...there were fights all the time between everybody and they often resulted in someone dying. I couldn't stop screaming," Lillian admitted quietly, her eyes distant as she remembered her time within the Newborn army.

Katerina felt pity for the young vampire. If being turned and bred for war wasn't bad enough, the poor girl was likely frazzled from the sudden occurrence of a rather odd ability that was in constant strain daily.

"I'm sorry...I really am."

The whispered apology pulled Katerina from her thoughts and she looked down at Lillian's pitiful expression. The girl's brows were furrowed and her lips pulled down into a frown. 

Katerina didn't think the expression suited the vibrant, bubbly girl she'd witnessed earlier and she softly patted the top of her head in reassurance, a fond smile gracing her face.

"Don't be silly. I understand. You were scared and I'm not going to hold your past actions against you. I just hope you can trust me from now on, yeah?"

Lillian eagerly nodded her head, her eyes shining in earnest promise. Katerina let her lips stretch into a real smile – teeth and all – and chuckled at the awed expression on Lillian's face at the sight.

"So, about this ability of yours...is there anything else noteworthy?" she asked after a minute.

Lillian pursed her lips in thought. "I remember I once screamed someone's name despite the fact that they were right beside me," she revealed.

Katerina's brows rose in surprise. "Really? And did he die?" she asked bluntly.

Lillian nodded solemnly. "His name was Diego...he was Bree's mate."

 _'I wanted to find my mate, Diego. I don't know what happened to him.'_  Bree's panicked words from yesterday rushed back to her and Katerina grimaced in pity.

"Do you mind elaborating on what exactly happened?" she asked softly.

Lillian nodded her consent and spoke slowly. "I remember feeling warm...like how it felt to sit in the sun during the summer...and then there were cracking sounds, like china breaking...and then I screamed Diego's name. I only realised I'd blanked out when my friends asked what was wrong."

Katerina's mind instantly rushed to put the clues together and solve the puzzle.  _If Lillian's ability predicts death, then it isn't farfetched to believe she can predict the cause of death, also. Sunlight, china breaking and 'Diego'..._

When the pieces clicked, Katerina felt pity envelop her as she finally understood. Lillian's grave expression mirrored her own as they stared at one another. "This Diego, he found out about the sunlight not burning, didn't he?" she asked.

Lillian nodded her head. "Fred told me he heard Riley talking to the Red Woman about one of us being 'too smart for their own good' and that they had to deal with him. We didn't tell Bree when Diego didn't return to the base...I wasn't sure how to explain it..." she whispered the last part in shame.

Katerina rubbed her thumb on the sensitive skin behind Lillian's ear. "It's not your fault, you didn't understand your gift, you still don't. You can't be expected to take on that responsibility," she assured her in a confident tone, knowing the girl needed to hear it.

Katerina didn't envy Lillian's gift, as it seemed more of a curse than a blessing, but she hoped she'd be able to help hone it and prevent any random screaming from occurring with time. 

They'd all had to learn how to control their abilities at one point in time, and Katerina was confident they'd be able to work with Lillian's, too.

 _Precognition with death...that reminds me of something._ Katerina's mind whirled in thought, her brain working fast to mentally search through the catalogue of information stored inside. Lillian's tale had brought a sense of déjà vu to the vampire and she was determined to remember where she'd heard something similar.

_Sensing death...screaming...loud enough to hurt others...wailing..._

Katerina's eyes widened in revelation.  _The Wailing Woman, that's it!_  

Katerina could remember where she'd heard a similar tale. The Irish Folktale of wailing women predicting the death of family members by screaming or shrieking.  _A_   _Banshee_.

Satisfied with the connection, Katerina was about to open her mouth to explain to Lillian the old folktale but was stopped when a horrifying thought came crashing into her mind.

_Predicting death, a powerful gift...the Volturi._

"Lillian, exactly how many people know about your gift?" she hurried to speak, startling the girl below.

"U-Uhm, well, everybody in the base knew, I guess...but I'm sure they just thought me mad...and I guess Riley and the Red Woman?" she stuttered.

Katerina's whole body sagged at those words, her momentary fright replaced with relief. "Thank goodness."

"Why? What's wrong?" Lillian asked nervously, eyeing Katerina's uncharacteristic behaviour.

"The Volturi," Katerina muttered as she leant back against the sofa. "They like to... _collect_  vampires with unique gifts like you. Their leader, Aro, is obsessed with having the finest collection of gifted vampires at his arsenal."

"Unique gifts?" Lillian asked.

Katerina hummed. "The more unusual the better. He wants me and my twin, alongside my brother and sister, too."

At Lillian's shocked face she further explained. 

"I can manipulate energy; moving it, destroying it, creating it...anything I desire. I also have a thing I call 'fear manipulation' and trust me, it's as nasty as it sounds. Think of reliving your worst nightmare over and over again," she said to a shell-shocked Lillian.

"My twin has pyrokinesis. The ability to control fire. Which  _yes_ , means he's basically fire-proof. He can set his whole body aflame if he wishes –  _don't_  even get me started on that one, we still have no idea how," she muttered at Lillian's open mouth.

"A-And the others?" she whispered in both awe and fear.

"Hmm, well Edward is telepathic, which sounds boring but it means he can read your every move – so he's priceless in battle, and it isn't limited to one person at a time. And well, my sister Alice is precognitive. She can see the future, though it's subjective to each person and prone to changes," Katerina explained seriously, wanting Lillian to understand the complexities of each gift.

Lillian's eyes were blown wide at the wide array of abilities Katerina was describing and a hint of child-like glee shone in her red eyes, overriding her previous fear.

"That's fascinating...I can see why you thought mine was similar, they are quite alike," she admitted.

Katerina hummed her agreement. "Yes, you both seem to possess precognitive abilities to an extent, though yours are more... _specific_."

Lillian suddenly pouted and let out a loud whine that caught Katerina off guard. 

"So unfair! You all get awesome superhero powers and I get something lame like  _predicting death?_  How  _depressing_. Is this karma for all those times I told people to 'lighten up' at school?" she muttered petulantly; her lips pursed childishly.

Katerina had whiplash from the sudden change in emotions – the solemnity from only moments ago all but gone in the face of teen angst. Though, she supposed she was glad to see the more playful side of Lillian again, as it seemed this was the girl's personality before being turned, a side Katerina was reluctantly becoming fond of.

"Yes, well, I suppose you don't get to choose your gift," Katerina answered primly.

"Says the one who has literal telekinesis," Lillian whined.

"It's ergokinesis, actually."

"Same difference."

"One is a psychic ability while the other is manipulation of matter."

"Tomayto, Tomahto."

Katerina's eye twitched at the flippant reply and Lillian's mischievous eyes glittered up at her like she knew what she was doing. Katerina sighed dramatically, playing along with the girl's childish whims.

"Kids these days," she said despondently.

"Hey! We look the exact same age," she deadpanned.

Katerina lifted her chin imperiously. "I think you'll find that I'm much older than  _you_."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

Katerina sniffed, "With age comes knowledge and experience."

"How old are you? Like seriously?" Lillian asked, her tone changing from mischievous to curious.

"Let me see...it's 2006, which means I'm currently 231 years old."

Lillian's mouth hung open in shock and Katerina chuckled at her reaction. "What? Do I look  _that_ good in my old age?" she joked.

"Holy shit, that's  _ancient_."

Katerina couldn't stop the bark of laughter that left her lips and she tilted her head back to accommodate her chuckles. After a few minutes, she managed to get her amusement under control and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Don't tell poor Carlisle that, he's pushing 366 this year."

Katerina didn't think Lillian could get more shocked but her mouth gaped even wider. Katerina wanted to joke that there were some vampires out there  _thousands_  of years old, but she didn't think the girl's poor brain could take it.

A comfortable silence passed and Lillian took in all of the new information that'd been revealed while Katerina enjoyed the quiet. She could hear the slight wind that passed outside and the rustling of the forest surrounding the house. Lillian was tapping her fingers against the laminate floor in a steady rhythm as her gaze was distant from her position leant back against the sofa.

The quiet was broken by Lillian's tentative question.

"So...what now?"

Katerina blinked slowly and focused on the Newborn. She understood the rather simple question for the heavy topic it was. Katerina could see the trepidation in her eyes and wanted to clear the girl's troubled expression.

" _Well_ , I think there are three options available to you."

Katerina patted the sofa cushion next to her and Lillian hurried to seat herself, turning her body towards the older vampire.

"The first option would be that you go off on your own. You won't have to worry about anybody chasing you down, you'd be free to leave to wherever you wished."

Lillian's expression was blank at hearing this option but Katerina wanted to be honest in laying out all the options the girl had. She didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"The second option is similar. You can still leave, but I'll help you sort out a few necessities to help you on your way. Maybe find a coven you could join or just get you the necessary papers to pass legally."

Katerina locked eyes with Lillian as she continued speaking, laying out the final option.

"Option three; you stay with  _me_ and join our coven."

Lillian's eyes widened at the blunt sentence but Katerina could spot the emotions that passed through her eyes; want, desire and relief.

"Of course, if you came back with me and you decided you didn't like it, that's okay. I'd still help you if you wished to leave after all."

Lillian seemed to be thinking it through, which Katerina was thankful for. She didn't want the girl to jump into a decision too hastily – that would only breed resentment and frustration in due time. 

Sure, she cared for Lillian and would prefer to protect her, but she knew logically that the girl had to decide this for herself. She had to make the choice to  _stay_ for herself, nobody else.

It was the first step to becoming an adult and surviving in the world. Taking responsibility for your own decisions.

Lillian peeked demurely at Katerina from under her lashes, her lower lip tugged between sharp teeth.

"I...I want to stay. With you."

Katerina beamed happily at her words, Lillian sagging in relief at the positive response to her wish. Katerina patted the girl's soft head – the damp locks now dry and fluffy – and grinned, showing off her pearly white fangs.

"I'm glad. I promise to take good care of you," she promised sincerely.

Katerina knew it would look odd to an outsider; a 17-year-old girl promising to look after another 16-year-old like a protective adult, but Katerina never felt more her true age than when around children that made her motherly instincts scream to coddle and  _protect_.

It seemed to be an ongoing trend and Katerina loathed to admit she didn't hate it as much as she should. First Seth, and now Lillian. What happened to the bitch from before? The girl who cared for nobody but her family and was content in gaining derisive pleasure from making others squirm?

She knew what had happened. She knew it all too well. Her mask had dropped. Broken, more like. 

Piece by piece, her mask of indifference and derision had been chipped away; first with the arrival of Isabella and the events that had followed, those that had led her to experience new emotions and meet new people.

Her fragile mask had cracked bit by bit until shattering completely; while the Katerina underneath was left to pick up the pieces.

Not that she really minded, truly. 

Katerina was still sarcastic and too mischievous for her own good, but deep down she knew she was soft-hearted. Aleksandr proved that. Theodore proved it. So did Jasper, and all the rest of her family.

And now, it seemed like Katerina had unwittingly adopted another two younglings into her family, whether they realised it or not.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lillian said with sincerity. "I'm so happy..." she mumbled with a shy smile curling her lips.

Katerina blinked back her heavy thoughts and smiled fondly at the happy girl. "You're very welcome. Now, I think it best you stay here for a while before we jump into anything hasty."

At Lillian's open mouth, Katerina held up a hand to stop her interruption, knowing what the girl was going to say.

"No, it won't be for long. However, my family is currently housing a human and I don't want to test your bloodlust  _quite_  this early," she remarked dryly.

Lillian's expression turned sheepish at that, unable to deny the truth of her statement.

"That's not to say you can't control your thirst, only that we'll use the time you're here to switch your diet to animal blood and begin to teach you to hunt." Katerina tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she contemplated the near future and what needed to be done before integration into her coven would be possible.

"We'll also go over human behavioural habits and learning to control your gift...." she trailed off, giving a thoughtful hum. 

"I'm sure I can persuade Edward and Isabella to take a vacation in the meantime, leaving us enough time for you to meet the rest of the family. I'll be sure to bring Jasper the next time I visit."

"Jasper?" Lillian asked curiously.

Katerina smiled. "Yes, my husband. Or mate, as I should say."

Lillian's eyes sparkled in awe. "I want a mate, too."

Katerina couldn't stop the laugh bubbling from her lips.  _Good lord, the girl was too cute._

"We all have a mate, don't worry your pretty little head. And you have an eternity to find them, be patient."

Lillian beamed and nodded her head, seemingly eager at the prospect of eventually finding her other half.

_Are all teenage girls this romantically inclined? Isabella certainly is. I don't remember ever being this starry-eyed._

"I want to get back to normal as soon as possible," Lillian admitted.

At Katerina's raised brow, she explained further.

"I mean, I had goals...aspirations, you know? I wanted to go to college and make a name for myself in the world...but I guess that's a moot point now, isn't it?" she said a little despondently.

"Not necessarily," Katerina disagreed, capturing Lillian's attention. "Sure, we cannot have  _normal_  jobs like humans, but that doesn't mean your talents should be wasted. Who's to say you cannot open up your own fashion line, or discover the cure to some obscure disease? You  _do_  have eternity, after all."

Katerina's impromptu speech seemed to have sparked something inside of Lillian because the girl's spine straightened from its previous slouch and her eyes gleamed with a fiery determination.

"You're right..." she whispered reverently. "I have all the time in the world...I can achieve  _anything_." Her voice was slightly hoarse but her face split into a truly brilliant grin.

"That's it!" she declared as she shot up from her position sitting on the couch. "I'm going to grasp this opportunity with both hands and make a name for myself. Fuck college, I'm going to rule the goddamn world!"

Katerina snorted at the girl's dramatic exclamation but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the ferocity she displayed. 

_S_ _o this is the true Lillian Greene, huh? It's good to meet you, at last._

"Let's not be hasty, shortcake. How about learning to act normal around humans before committing to world domination, hm?" she drawled.

Lillian sheepishly scratched the back of her head, averting her eyes in embarrassment from her rather brash display. Katerina chuckled and stood too, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, drawing her attention.

Katerina winked with a mischievous smile. "Besides, nobody dares world domination without  _moi_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've had zero inspiration to write recently and I'd rather wait a whole month than write a chapter I hate and will want to delete. But I'm happy with this, even if nothing really happens. It's quality bonding between Kat and Lillian, and honestly, I loved writing it!
> 
> I want their relationship to be fun and sarcastic, especially with Lillian. Whereas Seth is sweet and cheerful, Lillian is witty and fiery. A total redhead ;)
> 
> Anywho, I hope to get back into this story again (though give me time, because Breaking Dawn is a big undertaking, ok - so many characters!) The next chapter will be the awaited carnival with Seth, so look forward to that!


	25. Carnival Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait!

**Katerina watched the scenery pass by,**  one eye on the road absentmindedly while most of her attention was taken by the stars beginning to show themselves in the darkening sky.

She was humming along to the song playing on the radio, the words slipping past her lips.

**_"Take my hands now,  
_ ** ****_You are the cause of my euphoria..."_ ** **

Nodding her head along to the catchy beat, her hands tapped against the steering wheel – it was such human-like behaviour that Katerina could never quite curve when listening to music. Her time as a human had been pitiful for its taste in music and she took pleasure in purchasing an abundance of cd's to make up for that now as an immortal.

_And if she had the guilty pleasure of listening to kpop, who needed to know?_

"You're great at singing," an awed voice spoke from the passenger seat and Katerina's brow twitched.

_Ah. Looks like one person had discovered her little secret._

Katerina glanced at the boy sitting beside her who was staring with wide eyes. She raised a brow at his previous comment.

"Of course I am. I'm a vampire, we excel at  _everything_ ," she stated as fact.

Seth's eyebrows shot up at her declaration. "Really?" he asked.

Katerina restrained from flicking her hair back in a very Rosalie-like manner, instead, she settled for a smug smirk to tug at her lips.

She hummed her assent, eyes focused on the boy while still managing to drive with perfect precision, as though she weren't distracted at all. Seth's eyes glanced between Katerina and the road, getting the point she was trying to make.

"I mean...surely, there's something...you can't do?" he asked weakly, finding the whole situation wholly unfair.

"Not really," she denied. "I mean, some of us are better at specific things than others, but that's more down to patience than anything...we're natural predators, Seth. How am I supposed to seduce my prey if I'm ugly and incompetent?"

Seth stared dumbfounded at her blunt remark, though he soon burst into laughter, his mind creating the picture of a clumsy and geeky looking Katerina; the image so far from the woman currently sat in front of him he had to laugh.

Seth looked at Katerina while she turned back to staring at the road, likely ensuring they were going to correct way to the carnival. She was wearing a red kimono-style dress that flared elegantly down her figure, adorned by her usual collection of rings and necklaces.

Her hair had been put up into what she'd described to him as 'space buns', though how they related to  _space_ still eluded him. He'd simply nodded along as she described seeing the style in a cute 'Lolita-fashion' magazine.

Seth had been even  _more_ confused.

He'd never realised just how removed he was from the outer-world until that point. Katerina seemed a very worldly person and Seth felt the stirrings of envy rise at the thought of travelling the world and discovering all it had to offer.

He honestly felt a little underdressed in his plain royal-blue sweater and jeans, though he  _had_  put in some effort; combing his hair into a semi-neat style. 

Leah had hit him on discovering he'd planned on going out in cut-off jeans and t-shirt, telling him to wear something that wouldn't 'shame their family name' in front of somebody that so obviously had taste.

Seth's lips curled into a smirk as his mind flashed to his sister's face when he'd shot back that ' _If you fancy Katerina so much, why don't **you** try asking her for a date, next time_.' Leah's expression had been priceless; an embarrassed flush spreading across her scowling face – Seth not even minding the door slamming into his face as a result, thinking it was worth it.

Of course, Seth didn't see this trip as a date. No, Katerina was someone he admired greatly. Not only for her kindness but for her strength. It didn't matter to him that she was a vampire, the strength she had – both physically and mentally – astounded him and he strived to one day become just as strong. 

He didn't care that his role model was a woman, Seth felt Katerina was a worthy idol.

"I don't need to be Edward to know you're thinking way too deeply, Seth," Katerina chuckled, her intense golden eyes staring at him.

Seth, flustered, averted his eyes, feeling a little shy at the train of his thoughts until Katerina's sudden interruption. Honestly, he was glad Edward wasn't here right now.

 _How embarrassing!_  Seth silently screamed in his mind, practically dying from the humiliation at the thought of being outed so blatantly!

"I said that to  _distract_  you from your thoughts, not let you spiral back down them again," Katerina muttered, eyeing his internal meltdown with amusement.

Desperate for a change in conversation, Seth's words tumbled from his lips before he could help himself. "What happened after the battle? Nobody will tell me anything."

He heard the slight whining edge to his voice and felt the tips of his ears burn.

Katerina raised a brow at the one-eighty in their conversation. "Oh? What brought this on suddenly?"

Seth shrugged. "It's been bugging me for the past few days," he admitted.

Which wasn't a lie. The fact that he'd been the only one on guard duty hadn't slipped his attention and Seth felt indignant at being left out.  _Again_. 

He understood he was the youngest of the pack but it wasn't fair that everybody got to fight except himself. He wanted to prove he could do it.

_How am I supposed to become strong if nobody gives me the chance?_

"You know, they're only trying to protect you. The pack," she added the last part at his furrowed brows.

Seeing his open mouth ready to retort, she cut in again, not finished her say.

"I know, I know. You want to fight alongside them. You don't think it's fair, right?" She saw the boy's flushed cheeks and nodded her head, turning back to the road in front of them, turning left down a side road absentmindedly.

"I think you underestimate those that care for you, Seth. They're not trying to punish you by keeping you away from the danger. They're protecting you. Not from physical harm but from the pain of having to fight." 

She turned her serious gaze on the boy, imploring him to listen to her advice.

"People see you; your innocence and positive outlook on life and they feel the need to cherish it; to protect it from becoming tarnished. We've all been sullied from having to fight, Seth. I don't want you to become like us. Like me."

Seth had been listening to her words intently, his eyes unblinking as he watched her speak. He wanted to take her words seriously – and he did! He understood her sentiments and knew what she said was right – but honestly, all Seth could focus on at that moment was how...how  _cool_  Katerina looked!

His eyes practically sparkled as he stared back at her, his idol-worship reaching new heights as she spoke such wise words. Like some mentor from one of Seth's favourite fantasy films...and Seth was a diligent disciple ready to soak up all the wisdom she was willing to offer.

Seeing the boy's glazed eyes, Katerina sighed and shook her head fondly at his behaviour, knowing half her words had gone in one ear and out the other.

_Kids...why I want them so badly I'll never know._

She thought of Lillian, who acted very much like Seth did and realised that as young as she and her family looked, they really didn't act their supposed age. 

Biologically, Katerina was only a couple years older than Seth and Lillian, and yet she struggled hopelessly to blend in.

Regardless of their true ages, they were supposed to present themselves as teenagers, and Katerina had never realised just how badly a job they'd been doing until she'd taken the two youngsters under her wing.

_God, I've never felt so old in my immortal life._

Katerina made another left turn, pulling into a crowded parking lot and cutting the engine. "We're here," she announced, pulling Seth from his thoughts.

The boy looked out of the car window, a wide grin forming as he saw the carnival up ahead. The glowing fluorescent lights shone against the boy's tan skin, reflecting in his eyes as he stared in awe.

Katerina grabbed her handbag, checking they had everything; phone, purse, tickets, keys. Nodding satisfied, she opened the car door, locking it once they were both out. She called Seth to come over, wrapping the all-exclusive wristband around his wrist before they entered.

Seth's eye's shone with excitement as he eyed the wristband, his thoughts running a mile a second on which ride he wanted to go on first.

"Come on, I want to see just how fast humans have managed to make these rides in the last century."

They both walked into the carnival grounds, showing their wristbands to the guard as they passed. Seth excitably pulled Katerina towards the largest ride; a wooden contraption that stood at an impressive height for such a carnival, with its sheer drops and upside-down loops.

They made it in time to catch the current ride, hopping into an empty pair of seats and lifting their arms to allow the metal barrier to lower, securing them in. Katerina discreetly pushed against the steel bar with her pointer finger, hearing it groan pitifully from her strength.

She raised a brow, glancing over at Seth with dark humour in her tone. 

"If we fall off this thing, just hold onto me. I may not be able to die, but you certainly can," she joked dryly.

Seth's eyes widened comically at her blunt comment, not seeming to catch onto her joking tone and instead he opened his mouth to reply. He was abruptly cut off with a surprised yelp as his body was thrown forward; the ride shooting off and their carriage zooming upwards to its first sheer-drop.

Throughout the entire ride, Katerina watched Seth's face in amusement; the way his fluffy hair zipped back and forth, how his skin flushed from exhilaration and how his face sported a goofy grin as he screamed his enjoyment.

Katerina, in contrast, sat unmoving as the carriage jostled back and forth, the wind not a bother as her hair stayed perfectly in place; her space-buns as immaculate as when she'd arrived.

They exited the ride with Seth chatting excitably abut the best parts; insisting it was the final loop which 'made him feel like he was swallowing his own guts'. 

As Katerina's own organs were frozen in-place she didn't quite understand the sentiment, but she smiled nonetheless, happy he'd so evidently enjoyed himself.

They reached the photo booth to view the picture that had been taken during the ride and Katerina couldn't stifle her chuckles at the image presented. Seth pouted as he also looked, seeing his goofy appearance next to Katerina's serene aura.

Ignoring Seth's intelligible grumbling, Katerina bought two of the photo's as keychains, linking hers to her keys while handing the other to Seth. He smiled widely at her thoughtfulness and looked down at the small gift with sparkling eyes.

Katerina looked out into the crowd of mingling humans around them, her eyes lingering on the multitude of happy families. Parents holding their children's hands between them, the perfect picture of a loving family. Katerina could feel that familiar burning in her chest and tore her gaze away from the young boy looking up at his mother before it could get any worse.

A tugging at her dress sleeve pulled her from her thoughts and Katerina looked over at Seth, who's eyes had followed her gaze, filled with a sense of understanding as he watched the happy families interact.

Katerina chided herself for bringing about such a sombre mood to their trip. She put a smile on her face, banishing any lingering melancholic thoughts. "So, what next?"

Sensing her attempt at changing the subject, Seth smiled back, sheepishly turning to point over at the skill's game area, where many people were busy attempting to accurately throw balls, darts and shoot their targets.

Katerina rose a brow at his choice. "You do understand that us competing is technically cheating, right?"

Seth pursed his lips, averting his eyes. "Maaaaybe," he sang, dragging it out.

Shaking her head fondly at his childishness, Katerina ruffled his hair before walking over to the skill's stalls, asking him which one he wanted to attempt. He pointed at the baseball stall, more specifically at the gaming console that sat upon the prize shelf.

"You know if you wanted a gaming console that badly, I could have simply bought you one."

"No! You've already bought me too much," he protested.

He reached behind him to pull out the brand-new smartphone she'd given him a few days ago; a top of the line model. "See? I can't let you spoil me anymore."

Katerina waved her hand nonchalantly and flicked her hair over her shoulder, dismissing his concerns.

"That's nothing. Seriously, it's no bother. I spoil myself enough so don't feel shy." She grinned at him, "There's nothing wrong with spoiling yourself a little, Seth."

Seth's cheeks flushed at her teasing, turning his head away at her blaze attitude to spending money on him. She walked up to the baseball skills stall, Seth following along behind her.

Behind the stand stood a man, his beady eyes watching Katerina shrewdly, clearly underestimating her skill to win his game. 

Seth was eyeing the prizes with glittering eyes, focused especially on the brand-new gaming console that sat in the middle; enticing naïve customers to pay handsomely for a chance to win.

Katerina laid a $10 bill on the stand and when she looked up, she was met with the man's lecherous eyes trailing her figure suggestively, ignorant to the blatant disrespect he was showing her. Seth glared at the man, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

Katerina placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, turning a fake smile toward the pervert; one that looked sickly sweet and showed just a hint of fang.

"It was the console you wanted, right Seth?" she asked with a light voice that belied her cold fury.

Seth nodded enthusiastically, trusting Katerina to take care of herself. He went back to admiring the prize, excited for her to win it for him.

The man scoffed, rubbing his hand across his patchy beard as he eyed Katerina in evident disbelief. "You'll need to score a pretty number to win that prize, missy," he leered.

Katerina picked up one of the baseballs, tossing it in her manicured hand with ease. She glanced at the targets from the corner of her eye, judging the strength she'd need to knock them down without breaking the entire stall.

"You'd better start wrapping it up nicely for me then.  _Sir_ ," she drawled the last word mockingly.

With that said, Katerina brought her hand back and expertly pitched the ball toward the highest-scoring post, smashing the target down with ease. She smirked and continued to throw the next balls in a similar manner, using enough force to win despite the way the stall was obviously rigged.

Katerina knew better than to be taken in by such dirty tricks. Even a century ago, vendors had tried such sly tactics; glueing the highest targets onto the stands so nobody could possibly knock them down.

She smirked.  _Your dirty tricks can't account for vampire strength, of course._

The man gaped at her strength, his eyes wide and lips parted in evident shock. Seth was grinning, jumping up and down in place and making grabby-hands toward the console. Unbeknownst to her, a small crowd had formed around them, people curious about how easily such a slight girl had managed to win the most expensive prize.

Katerina felt a little guilty for having competed when no human could have won – however, as she glanced at the slimy man who was grumbling as he began lowering the prized console, she felt a satisfied smirk tugging at her lips.

Katerina smiled sweetly at the sour man as he handed over their winnings. She looked at her score – way above what was necessary to secure Seth's prize – and smirked smugly. Her attention was diverted by the sound of a young girl excitedly chatting to her mother, her tiny hands tugging against the woman's dress as she pointed toward the large, fluffy bunny plush.

The woman was trying to settle her daughter down, telling her it was impossible for them to win the game as she couldn't throw very well. Katerina tilted her head, eyeing her score and the pink plush, smiling when she saw she had enough leftover points.

The young girl continued to excitably ask for the bunny, her mother exasperated when they were interrupted by Katerina, who crouched down to the girl's height and brandished the fluffy ball of pink.

The little girl squealed at the sight of the pink bunny, jumping up and down and tugging at her skirt in joy. Katerina smiled fondly at such childish glee and offered the plush to her. 

"Here, I think this guy wants to be your friend," she said, flopping the bunny's ears back and forth.

"Thank you!" the girl shouted, grabbing the toy and squeezing it tightly to her chest.

The mother thanked Katerina, offering to reimburse her but Katerina waved her off, smiling good-naturedly. "Have a lovely night!" she said as she walked back over to Seth, whose arms were full holding his new prize.

"Here," Katerina said as she dropped her keys on top of the wrapped box. "Leave that in the car while we continue looking around."

Seth nodded his head, hurrying over to the car and safely leaving the console in the trunk, running back to continue their enjoyment.

The rest of the night rushed by in a flurry of dazzling lights and screaming children; Katerina hadn't been around so many happy humans in a long time. She'd managed to win more prizes for Seth; easily winning at the fast-moving shooting games and the dart-throwing, her superior eyesight making them child's play.

Finally, the night darkened further; bleeding into a dark blue, cloudless sky. The multitude of shining stars visible as they sat upon the picnic benches. 

Katerina was sipping her coffee, watching in amusement as Seth gobbled down his second hotdog. The boy was surrounded by food; slices of pizza, fries, large soda and a whirl of cotton candy.

She leant over to wipe away a blob of ketchup that had smeared across his cheek in his haste, chuckling as his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Seth eyed the hot beverage in her hands, his brows furrowing.

"Are you okay drinking that? I mean, don't feel obligated to eat just because I am."

Katerina smiled, shaking her head. "Coffee is okay. So long as there's nothing else in it, I can stomach it."

Seth nodded, filing this fact away alongside the many others he'd slowly learnt over the course of knowing the Cullens – fascinated every time he learnt something new about the supernatural.

Katerina's gaze slid down to the table, focusing on the tub she'd been carrying around for the last hour. The plastic container held a clear bag that was filled with water; inside, swam a beautiful goldfish.

She smiled as she watched the small animal swim around contently, admiring the way its scales shimmered from the fluorescent carnival lights.

"What are you going to do with it?" Seth asked around a mouthful of food, his hand covering his mouth from Katerina.

She hummed, looking at the small fish in contemplation. She'd had an idea in mind; the only reason she'd kept it and not given it away already.

"I was thinking of giving it to Lillian. Hopefully, it'll give her something to look after. A sense of normalcy and responsibility does wonders for the troubled mind," she mused.

Seth nodded his head in agreement to her idea, already knowing about the Newborn vampire Katerina had taken in. Katerina had had to speak with the Elders about Lillian, assuring them that the girl wouldn't harm anybody and that she'd be living on their strict animal diet. If anything were to happen, Katerina would take full responsibility.

Seth seemed to have mixed emotions about her newest family member. Katerina had told him it'd be a while until Lillian was comfortable around warm-blooded people and so they had yet to meet. Too much temptation for now.

The boy's expression had withdrawn at the mention of the Newborn and Katerina raised a brow at his dampened mood; missing his previous exuberance.

She ruffled his hair, asking what's wrong. Seth flushed and averted his eyes, biting his lip in a sudden display of shyness. 

"Can we do something like this again?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, you only need to tell me when," she agreed easily.

She furrowed her brows as she looked at him, noticing how his demeanour had only changed once Katerina brought up Lillian...catching on, she smiled affectionately at his childish train of thoughts. She'd dealt with a similar issue when she'd had Theodore, who was a possessive little devil when it came to Katerina's attention.

Katerina poked Seth's cheek and grinned at his affronted expression, ruffling his soft hair again for good measure. "I'm not going anywhere, you know."

Seth frowned in confusion and Katerina smiled warmly. "I do not require sleep and I'm immortal –  _trust me_ , I can easily divide my time and attention between you both fairly."

Seth turned away; the tips of his ears red at having been caught out so blatantly. He shoved a large handful of cotton candy into his mouth, stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel. Katerina chuckled at his embarrassment, finding it endearing.

"Good," she heard him whisper quietly once he'd swallowed the cotton candy.

Katerina glanced over at Seth, his face still turned away bashfully but a small smile curling at his lips, his eyes shining in happiness.

Katerina hummed contently, resting her chin on her hand as she watched the crowd enjoy themselves, soaking up the pleasant atmosphere. 

"Good," she agreed fondly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the song I used (Euphoria, BTS) wasn't out yet when this story is set in, but I just wanted to insert my self-indulgent kpop wishes and didn't know how else to do it, okay?
> 
> Also...what do you guys think about Lillian's mate possibly being...a woman? It's just a thought, but I love including plenty of bi appreciation into my stories (being bi myself) and realised how...straight...this story is so far *shudder*


	26. BREAKING DAWN

 

 

 

 

 

**┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐**

__**"Childhood is not from birth to a certain age. And at a  
certain age, ** **the child is grown and puts away childish things.  
Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."**

**└─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘**

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Wedding Preparations

**It had been a month and a half**  since the events with Victoria and the Volturi. Katerina, alongside her family, had been enjoying the relatively quiet downtime, feeling like they were back to living their peaceful lives before their fateful move to Forks.

Lillian, who had taken to committing to their vegetarian diet with fierce determination, was finally stable enough to be around Bella and other humans in small doses. Katerina had brought along Jasper during those first few weeks to help the young girl understand her bloodlust and as emotional support when she inevitably struggled. 

Katerina felt her husband was more qualified with this aspect of their vampirism, as she had acclimatised herself well to her thirst and could no longer empathise as well with the Newborn instinct to drain humans.

Jasper seemed to thrive under the bright eyes of Lillian who clung onto his every word, her youthful innocence endearing to the couple, who both were finding it increasingly harder to deny the girl of anything.

The rest of the family had welcomed Lillian into their fold with surprising ease; Rosalie ecstatic to finally have someone to play dress-up with and mould into a bold, confident young woman like herself. Emmett found the girl's brash and blunt personality hilarious, much like his wife's.

Aleksandr had predictably become fond of the girl, Katerina knowing from the slight glaze his eyes took whenever he looked at her that he was envisioning a time long past, and the ghost of a blonde-haired boy. Katerina often shared that same look.

Their parents doted upon the young girl, Esme's beautiful smile lighting up the room whenever Lillian complimented her paintings and Carlisle's fond head-pats at her excitement for stories of the past.

Honestly, they were immortal creatures of the night, and yet they so easily turned to a pile of goo at a starry-eyed teenager?  _Pathetic_ , Katerina thought fondly.

She was currently sitting on the living room sofa, her hands carding through her twin's slightly curled locks, her nails lightly scraping along his scalp. Alex was reading one of his subscription magazines; a Japanese title depicting animated characters on the front, dressed in bizarre straps, holding giant swords and adorned in green cloaks with white wings.

Katerina turned her attention away from the magazine and toward the fully glass wall that led onto their balcony, where her sister Alice stood beside an awkward Bella. Katerina rose a brow before looking down at the girl's feet, an amused smirk tugging at her lips at the sight of the high heels.

Katerina winced at the scraping sound the heels made as Bella stumbled over her own feet, grabbing onto the railing for support. Alice mimicked her grimace at the rather ungraceful display.

Alex closed his magazine at the sound and turned his head in her lap, eyes sparkling in amusement as he took in the sight. He snickered, trying to muffle the sound in Katerina's thigh.

"Shh," Katerina whispered fondly, lightly smacking her brother's head in admonishment. "It's not her fault she was born uncoordinated."

Alex giggled into her leg, mischievous eyes meeting her own from under his lashes. "Like a baby giraffe," he murmured, voice muffled from where it was pressed against her leg.

Katerina's lips twitched uncontrollably and she quickly muffled her own snicker against the back of her hand. Both twins' ears perked up at the sound of Alice's voice.

"You just have to break them in..." she said, her voice pitching higher in doubt.

Bella gave Alice a blank expression that had both twins cracking up again.

"I've  _been_  breaking them in. For  _three days_ ," she deadpanned. "Can't I just go barefoot?"

Katerina ignored Alice's affronted gasp of horror at the thought of Bella walking the aisle barefooted and piped up with her own suggestion.

"Why not just wear flats? I mean, nobody's going to know any better hidden underneath your gown."

Bella turned to face them at the sound of her voice, her lips tugging into a lopsided smile at her suggestion.

"Why are you even wearing heels when you're having your wedding in the  _forest_?" Alex pointed out sceptically.

"Good point," Katerina drawled, eyeing Alice in question. "For the  _aesthetic_?"

Once they'd heard of Edward's proposal and given their sincere congratulations, Alice had wasted no time and appointed herself chief organiser – and the rest of them her  _minions_  – and began planning a fairy-tale wedding in the woods beside their house.

Bella, being the awkward human she was, had let Alice do whatever she wished, wisely knowing better than to interfere with the pixie vampire's determination.

"What?" Alice asked in mock surprise. "I have the utmost faith that Bella can adapt to wearing heels on the forest floor."

Katerina heard Alex's mutter of 'good luck' and rose a brow disbelievingly at her sister. " _Oh?_  Poor Isabella struggles walking on  _concrete_  in a pair of  _Converse_ , so I highly doubt that."

Bella smiled at the comment, taking no offence and very much aware of her clumsiness. Before Alice could reply, Emmett's voice caught her attention. He was carrying two large logs that had been carved into long aisle seats, one on each shoulder and an easygoing grin upon his face.

"Where to, boss?"

Alice pointed over to the left-hand side of the wedding aisle. "Over there...and be careful!" she exclaimed when Emmett carelessly dropped both logs onto the ground where she'd instructed.

"Must I do everything myself?  _Does no one have vision_?" she huffed and walked away, debating with Rosalie on the seating dynamics.

Katerina snickered at the sight of their usually carefree sister so ruffled. "The monster is starting to show," Katerina joked, getting a laugh from Alex beneath her.

"Trust me, you haven't even peeked the monster yet. Just wait till she brings out the colour code charting for the napkins..." Alex muttered sarcastically. " _Aesthetics is key, Alex. Not that you'd understand, of course,_ " Alex said in an airy voice, imitating his wife's words.

Katerina snickered at his affronted expression and Alex narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Oh? Enjoying my pain, dear sister? Wouldn't it be a shame if I were to instead recommend  _you_ next time?"

Katerina gasped, smacking him on the shoulder. "You wouldn't! I thought you loved me, little brother," she cooed, fluttering her lashes in mock coyness. "You wouldn't do that to your darling sister would you, Alechka?"

Alex sat up between her knees, cupping her face between his hands and staring into her eyes. He took a dramatic pause before whispering lovingly. 

"I totally would."

Katerina gasped, tackling Alex onto the floor and staring at him with wide eyes. "Traitor! I can't believe this, betrayed by my own twin..."

Alex smirked at her dramatics, adopting a mischievous grin. "Like you wouldn't throw me to the wolves if you had the chance."

Katerina changed expressions, her face becoming shy and delicate, her eyelids dropping and looking down at her brother through her lashes. "Of course, I'm but a delicate maiden that needs protecting. Oh dear brother, my precious twin, would you save me from the big, bad Alice?"

Alex sat up, cradling Katerina in his arms dramatically, as though the two were performing on stage, his face becoming sombre. 

"Fear not, sweet sister, for your brave brother will shield you from the scary tyrant." His eyes focused on something behind her and he smirked, "Though I believe my position has just been uprooted, for your true prince charming has arrived."

Before she could turn to look, Katerina felt strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her from the floor with ease. She let out a squeal in shock, turning her head to meet warm, amber eyes that were filled with both amusement and endearment.

"Princess," Jasper addressed in his deep drawl, sending pleasant shivers down Katerina's spine.

"My prince. Are you here to save me, at last?" she asked fondly, continuing to play along with their charade.

"Always," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Katerina blinked at the loving act before breaking out into a bright smile, returning the kiss but this time on her husband's lips. Jasper tightened his hold on her waist, keeping her securely at his side.

No matter how many times they kissed, Katerina still felt breathless as they pulled apart. Kissing Jasper made her feel human again; her un-beating heart feeling as though it raced within her chest and an invisible blush wanting to dust across porcelain cheeks.

She cupped Jasper's face in her hands and stroked a thumb against one of his high cheekbones, admiring the man she loved. "Hi," she whispered fondly.

"Hello to you too," he whispered back, endearingly.

Katerina bit her lip and moved back in for another kiss, never satiated when it came to her husband but they were interrupted by a cough. Katerina turned to glare at her brother, her eyes narrowed into slits at his obnoxious expression.

"What?" she hissed.

Alex wore an offended face. "Oh? So that's how it is, is it? Number one priority until prince charming here walks in, then you forget all about me.  _Alex who_?" he pouted, though the mirth in his eyes was bright.

He tutted childishly and turned to walk outside where the rest of their family were still arranging the wedding furniture. "I'll just go and find someone who  _cares_ ," he muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, you do that," Katerina shot back, sour at being interrupted from the wonders of her husband's lips.

Alex walked out but turned around to stick out his tongue childishly before dashing off, shouting for Alice to 'give him some attention'.

Jasper chuckled deeply at his brother's actions, the sound rumbling in his chest and against Katerina's own. Katerina bit her lower lip, cupping her husband's face and bringing it to her own, peering up at him through her lashes coyly.

"Dear prince of mine, how about you take me upstairs, hm? Show the princess how much you adore her," she whispered, leaning up to nibble on his ear.

Jasper's eyes narrowed at her tone and his grip tightened possessively, one hand tracing her face and tangling into her long hair, tugging just enough for it to hurt, sending a jolt of pleasure down her spine.

"My pleasure," he whispered before speeding them up the stairs.

Katerina's squeal of excitement was drowned out as Jasper kicked their door shut.

 

⋅◈⋅

 

Night fell, and with it, the Cullen family was divided as the boys joined Edward for his bachelors night hunting big game. Katerina knew her mother and sisters were out of the house too, spending their night shopping in Seattle, making the most of the sunless sky and 24-hour mall.

The jarring noise of a piano key drew her from her thoughts and back into the present. She glanced down at the piano she was seated at, and the small pale fingers that were currently attempting to play.

Lillian winced at the abrupt tone, pouting at having made another mistake. Katerina laughed lightly, not wanting to offend the girl.

"Easy," she said, encasing the girl's hands in her own and rubbing a thumb across her knuckles soothingly. "Your hands are too stiff, try and relax them and you'll find this much easier," she advised.

Lillian followed her words, letting her hands become relaxed and loose. She eyed the sheet music in front of them and started again, her lithe fingers running across the keys in a surprising show of talent for a beginner.

Katerina had found many activities easy as a vampire; it seemed no matter what she wished to pursue it came almost effortlessly. That's not to say that they needn't put in effort, only that what would take a human years to perfect, could take a vampire mere weeks.

Lillian finished off the song without a hitch and turned to smile brightly at Katerina, her wide eyes desperately seeking approval. Katerina smiled fondly and ran her hand through the strawberry blonde locks that cascaded down the girl's back, pinching her round cheek.

"Well done, shortcake. Not even I was able to master this in such a short amount of time," she praised sincerely, proud of the bright girl.

Lillian practically vibrated with excitement, the praise boosting her confidence in spades. "Really? You're not just saying that, right? I can totally do it even better," she spoke eagerly.

Katerina tucked a strand of hair behind Lillian's ear, "I speak the truth. It was beautiful to listen to."

Lillian beamed, turning back to the sheet music and shuffling through the book, eager to find another difficult piece she could set her mind to.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding? It will be your first time meeting our cousins from Alaska," Katerina asked.

Lillian turned curious eyes at Katerina, frowning in confusion. "Cousins? How are they your cousins?"

"They are dear friends of Carlisle's, shortcake. They too only feed on animals."

Lillian's eyebrows rose in surprise. It was practically unheard of for vampires to reject human blood, and Lillian likely hadn't thought anybody else but the Cullens did so.

"What are they like? Will they like me, do you think?" she asked in the way only a teenager could, worryingly tugging at her lip.

Katerina ran her thumb along the girl's lower lip, stopping the habit and smiling down at her, eyes crinkling in the corners in fondness.

"How could anybody dislike you, my sweet strawberry?" she bopped the girl's nose and answered her other question. "The Denali's consist of Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen. They are much older than us and are very friendly people. Kate and Eleazar are like us, gifted."

Lillian was hanging off her every word, always eager to learn more about this new world she'd been thrust into. "What are their gifts?" she asked excitedly.

"Eleazar is able to detect if a vampire is gifted and its strength, while Kate's is much more offensive like my own; she produces electrical currents that can harm another upon contact."

Lillian's lips parted in awe. "That's much cooler than my own," she said in envy.

Katerina smiled ruefully at her naïve words, pinching her nose playfully. "Don't put your gift down, we do not know enough about it yet, it's possible it can be developed into something much more."

Lillian nodded, having heard Katerina's words on the topic many times before, whenever she got particularly sulky. Instead, she urged Katerina to continue talking about the Denali coven.

Katerina hummed, trying to think of anything else of interest. Her eyes glinted and she smiled mischievously.

"Well, an interesting little memory I have is of a certain cousin of mine finding herself hopelessly endeared to poor Eddy, who didn't know what to do with a starry-eyed blonde following him around."

"What!?" Lillian exclaimed.

Katerina nodded, "You heard that right. Our dear Tanya had a hopeless crush on Edward."

"Do the Denali not already have mates?" she asked curiously.

"Eleazar and Carmen are mates, however, the other three...when we left to come to Forks they did not yet have mates, if things have changed since then I do not know," Katerina admitted.

Lillian looked down at her hands, wringing them in a human-like nervous habit. "They've lived for so long and still haven't found their other half? How...lonely," she whispered despondently.

Katerina frowned at the sudden change in her mood, lifting her chin so their eyes met. "What is wrong, little shortcake? Speak up, I cannot read minds," she calmly insisted.

Lillian tried averting her eyes but Katerina was stubborn and eventually, the young girl sighed, meeting her serious gaze.

"What if I never meet my mate? What if...what if I don't have one?" she asked quietly.

Katerina's brows rose at the unexpected question, her mind turning it over to find a suitable answer that would best calm her anxieties.

"In my experience, one should not worry about things they cannot control. It's best to let fate run its course and in due time you will meet your fated soul. I lived for a decade and a half before I met my Jasper...but I can promise it was worth every second of waiting," she said sincerely.

Lillian seemed soothed by her words, though a small crease between her brows lingered. Her lips parted a few times before she found the correct words. "Then, what if my mate isn't a man? What if...they're a woman?"

Her words ended in almost a whisper, and her form seemed to swallow into itself. Katerina was a little surprised by the girl's words; not because it was anything taboo, but because it had been a while since she'd experienced the fickle nature of humans. She chuckled lightly, waving her hand at Lillian's startled expression.

"I apologise, I am not laughing at you. I'm simply surprised once again by the simple minds of humans."

At Lillian's confused expression, her brows pinched together; Katerina explained herself.

"Vampires by nature cannot pro-create, as such, why would we care about matters of same-sex couples? It is true that many of us come from periods in history of great prejudice, but becoming an immortal creature puts many human morals into perspective."

Lillian's eyes were wide with understanding and a smile began to curl at the edges of her plump lips, her eyes brightening with the burden of anxiety brushed away. Katerina took the girl's hands into her own, cupping them as though to transfer her warmth, however impossible it may be.

Katerina's smile tugged into a mischievous smirk and she leant closer, capturing the girl's attention with her sly expression.

"I'll let you in on a secret," she drawled. Lillian nodded her head, enraptured.

"Back in my youth as a vampire, I myself had many female lovers," she admitted, giggling at Lillian's wide-eyed shocked expression.

Lillian's mouth opened and closed, as though she was struggling with what to say. Katerina chuckled at her innocence. "What? Did you think me so prudish, hm?"

Lillian shook her head quickly, now looking at Katerina as though with new eyes; her gaze taking in Katerina's features.

"You are very beautiful..." she whispered honestly, as though contemplating a Katerina of the past surrounded by female admirers.

Katerina pursed her lips to stop the endeared grin that threatened to break free. Lillian was too adorable, Katerina struggled to stop herself from crushing the girl into a bear hug. Instead, she simply cupped her face in delicate hands and rubbed her thumbs across round cheeks, eyes shining with love.

"And you, my little shortcake are a wonder in itself. Whether you wish to be with a man or woman. Vampire or werewolf, or even human. I will support you no matter what, of that, I can promise you."

Lillian's eyes twitched, and Katerina knew that the girl was overwhelmed with emotion, the signs of wanting to cry – but being unable to with their immortal body – were indication enough. She rubbed their noses together in a fond eskimo kiss before pulling back and winking cheekily at the emotional redhead.

"I'll make a heartbreaker out of you yet, my little beauty."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A new chapter after almost 2 months of silence? Yep! Take my apologies, university is killing me right now (*＾3＾)/♡


	28. Moment of Peace

**Katerina let the brush dust over pale skin,**  the soft powder expertly covering up the dark bags beneath the eyes of the girl below her.

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice admonished from beside them, tutting at the tired expression on Bella's face.

The girl was sat upon the chair in the bedroom, facing the mirror as Katerina, Alice and Rosalie worked their magic for her big day. 

"Sleepless night?" Katerina asked as she finished covering up the evidence of such a problem. She moved behind her to begin curling the ends of her brown hair, admiring the healthy sheen it held as it fell in natural waves.

"Just...wedding jitters," Bella answered quietly, her anxiety plain to see.

Rosalie scoffed from beside them, Katerina met her sister's eye and rose a brow in question. Rosalie moved closer and Katerina held out the hairpins they'd chosen with a smile.

Rosalie met Bella's eyes in the mirror as she began intricately braiding and pinning her hair up.

"I'm not offended by your choice of groom," she commented absently.

"Just by my blatant lack of respect for mortality," Bella said back blankly.

"Essentially," Rosalie replied, a small smile of amusement curling her lips. Katerina smirked to herself, understanding her sister's obscure way of attempted bonding.

"Weddings," Alice said in a chirpy voice. "They bring everyone together!" she wrapped her tiny arms around both Katerina and Rosalie and crowded them around a sitting Bella, a bright grin upon her delicate face.

Katerina smiled fondly at her cheerful sister, humming her agreement. She tilted her head as she heard approaching footsteps from within the stairway.

"Your parents are coming," she murmured loud enough for the human to hear.

Bella looked to the doorway, where Charlie and Renee were in view ascending the stairs. A smile made its way onto her face as she gazed at her parents, recognising their childish squabbling.

The Cullen girls moved out of the way to allow Renee to see Bella's bridal makeup and hair clearly, smiling fondly as the woman exclaimed in awe over her daughter's beauty.

"You're so beautiful! Oh, honey..." Renee's eyes began tearing up and Katerina swiftly handed over a small cloth to stop the tears from falling and ruining her makeup.

Renee thanked her and turned to Bella again, Charlie walked up from behind and joined the woman in gazing at their daughter. He was wearing a smart, black suit with a snug bowtie; his usual gruff appearance had become finely groomed. Seeing their expressions, Charlie chuckled.

"I know, I look hot," he deadpanned.

The girls laughed at his comment and Bella stood to walk closer to her parents. Renee held out a velvet black box to reveal a stunning silver hairpiece adorned in blue diamanté jewels.

"We thought you'd need something blue," she explained.

"And something old...besides your mother," Charlie drawled, earning a scoff and slap on the arm from Renee. " _Rude_."

Bella reached out to inspect the delicate jewellery, her eyes shining as she took in the simple elegance.

"It was Grandma Swan's, but we added the sapphires," he explained.

"It's beautiful you guys...truly," Bella said softly, her eyes fixed onto the precious gift.

Alice took the hairpin out of Bella's hands and lightly pushed her to sit down so she could place it into the top of her woven bun, the silver and blue adornments complimenting her pale complexion.

"It's your first family heirloom," Renee said with a tone thick with emotion. "You can pass it on to your daughter, and her daughter after that..."

She began tearing up and Bella looked down awkwardly, uncomfortable at the wistfulness in her mother's voice. Alice sent Bella a look of sympathy in the mirror while Katerina and Rosalie watched Renee with a sense of empathy; one understanding the passion of motherhood and the other left forever wanting.

To alleviate the rather heavy atmosphere, Katerina smiled teasingly. 

"Now, now, let's stop all these tears before you ruin our hard-work, hm?" she nodded toward Bella's subtle, yet masterfully done makeup.

Renee laughed, dabbing at her own eyes and brightening her smile at the reminder of the upcoming ceremony.

Alice had walked over to the wardrobe, bringing out the white cloth bag that hid the star attraction. 

"Time for the wedding dress!" she exclaimed brightly. "Do you want to see it?" she asked Renee, who was vibrating with excitement as she rushed over, nodding eagerly.

"Well then, I'll leave you guys to it. I need to go check up on Lillian," Katerina politely excused herself, ignoring the curious looks from Renee and Charlie at the mention of the unknown  _Lillian_ , and swiftly made her exit.

She sped down to the balcony, making sure to stay out of the sight of the gathered humans below and smiled as she saw the strawberry blonde leaning against the railing, golden eyes bright with fascination at the sight below.

The forested area just off of the Cullen house had been transformed; the ground soft and plush with green, while the logged seating decorated either side of the aisle; of which was dusted in white blossom petals. Hanging from the canopy trees above were vibrant wisteria; their pinks and lilacs blending beautifully together and painting a scene of tranquillity and fantasy.

Katerina silently moved toward the girl, smiling as she tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, alerting Lillian of her presence.

"Enjoying the view, shortcake?"

Lillian nodded emphatically, vibrating in place as her eyes again wandered back down below. Katerina could see the curiosity in her eyes as she looked at the guests, and the slight tightening of her jaw as she stubbornly withstood the enticing scent of blood.

Katerina smoothed her thumb over the harsh clench of her jaw and took in the girl's appearance. A light smattering of rouge had been dusted across porcelain cheeks and her vibrant hair was done in a half-do; something Katerina had slaved to perfect earlier that morning.

The top half of her hair was pulled into a loose fishtail plait while the rest feathered down her back in soft ringlets. Katerina had even included tiny diamanté clips that looked like crystals resting within her curls. She wore a lace gown of the palest pink, which fell to just above her knees. The flowered lace design gave the illusion of Lillian encased within a bunch of the prettiest roses.

She truly was a vision; like a playful nymph embalmed in brightness.

"You look radiant, my dear," Katerina whispered softly, feeling an unusual choking emotion in her throat as she looked at the girl she'd come to love like her own.

Lillian smiled brightly, showing pearly white teeth. She shyly tugged on the end of Katerina's hair, which had been left to freely hang in soft waves, the ends just brushing her upper thighs, framing her delicate face. Her makeup consisted of a simple blush and thin winged eyeliner.

Katerina's usual boho-chic style had been replaced with a stunning burgundy lace dress; its neckline plunging low, revealing her pronounced collarbones with an open back. The laced fabric wove down her arms and stood out against her pale skin. The gown ended with a cascading waterfall skirt, covering her dainty feet and brushing against the floor. The only jewellery she wore was her wedding ring.

"You too..." she whispered shyly, her eyes sparkling with adoration.

"You both look divine," a deep voice said from behind them.

Katerina and Lillian turned as one to see Jasper stood within the doorway, looking at them both with intense amber eyes. Her husband was dressed in a tight-fitting black suit that hugged him in all the right places, while his golden locks had been pushed back, revealing his sharp jawline and gorgeous eyes.

Katerina whistled playfully, raking her eyes up and down his form suggestively.

"My, my, look at you handsome," she teased. "I might just have to snatch you up before someone else does."

"I believe my wife may take issue with that, Darlin," Jasper replied with a smirk.

Katerina winked, "What a lucky woman this wife sure is."

Jasper stepped closer, his eyes radiating warmth and love for her playfulness. "I'm the lucky one, I can assure you."

Katerina knew if she were human her cheeks would be painted red and her heart swooning. As it was, she met her husband halfway and brought him into a searing kiss, entwining their hands as one. Jasper kissed her deeply, only pulling back after lightly nipping at her bottom lip.

He kept Katerina within his arms and turned to look at Lillian, who was watching them both with bright eyes. "You look very beautiful, Lilly," he said sincerely, getting a wide smile in return.

"Thanks! You look great, too! Very smart!"

Jasper chuckled, thanking her for the compliment. Katerina watched the two interact, her un-beating heart warmed at the wholesome sight.

"I believe a certain young boy is looking for you," Jasper murmured toward Katerina, catching her attention at the mention of Seth.

Katerina's already happy mood brightened and she held out a hand toward Lillian. "Ready to meet the little wolf, shortcake?"

Lillian nodded, hurrying to clasp the outstretched hand, comforted by the cool temperature against her own. Jasper led both girls down to the chatting guests below, easily spotting the awkward-looking Seth, who was stood alone and looking around at all the guests, none of which he recognised.

The three vampires soon reached Seth, who jumped in surprise at their sudden appearance, having been too focused on his nerves to notice their approach. The furrow in his brows lessened as he spotted the familiar faces of Katerina and Jasper but soon returned at the sight of Lillian.

Katerina smiled warmly at the boy, finding him very dapper in his dark blue suit and neatly trimmed hair.

"Hello, Seth. You're looking very handsome today. Will I have to be chasing your many suitors away, I wonder?" she teased lightly.

Seth blushed at her words and averted his eyes, though they soon returned curiously at Lillian. Seeing his diverted attention, Katerina smiled encouragingly. 

"Seth, this is Lillian Greene, now Lillian Hale. Lillian, this young man here is Seth Clearwater. Part of the Quileute tribe," she introduced.

Lillian shot her hand forward, eyeing him with innocent curiosity. 

"I think it's simply fascinating how you can change into wolves. It should be impossible and yet here I am, a  _vampire_. It's so interesting, don't you think?" she asked eagerly, surprising Seth with her easy-going attitude.

Seth nodded dumbly, hand reaching out to meet hers in a friendly handshake. Neither flinched at the vastly contrasting temperatures. His previously furrowed brows and tense shoulders relaxed as Lillian continued to speak, comforted by the girl's extroverted personality.

Katerina chuckled at the sight of her two little younglings, turning her head to share a warm look with her husband, who was also endeared by the sight.

"Will you show me sometime?" Lillian asked unabashedly, oblivious to Seth's spluttering.

Katerina muffled her laughter as Lillian shamelessly asked Seth about seeing his transformation, her brilliant and eager mind working a mile a minute on the intriguing shapeshifters.

"Easy, shortcake. I'm sure Seth will show you his wolf sometime. For now, let us get into our seats, hm? We wouldn't want to miss the big event now would we?"

Lillian nodded her agreement but turned to Seth. "Are you sitting with us?" she asked.

Seth's eyes widened at her question and he peeked at both Katerina and Jasper shyly. "I'm not sure if I should...I mean, I came with the others..." he mumbled, trying to find Billy within the busy crowd.

Lillian's head cocked to the side in confusion. "Huh? But shouldn't you sit with family?" she asked bluntly.

"My mother and sister didn't come, I'm here with Billy," Seth denied.

"I wasn't talking about them," Lillian denied. She pointed toward Katerina and Jasper, a look of honest bafflement on her face. "I meant  _them_."

Seth was speechless and the tips of his ears were burning red. He was spluttering out weak denials, glancing over at the couple with embarrassed eyes.

Katerina's chest echoed an aching sensation at Lillian's naïve words, but it was a comforting pain; one that reminded her that there were things in life that made it worth living. She had loved ones to cherish.

"Seth," Katerina's voice stopped the boy's ramblings and both him and Lillian turned to look at her. "Come," she said softly, a warm smile adorning her face and both of her hands outstretched in invitation.

Lillian immediately moved to take one, her fingers entwining with hers and wearing a joyful expression. 

Seth looked at the three vampires, his emotions turbulent with a mixture of longing, envy and adoration. He slowly moved forward and took her other hand, ducking his head in bashfulness.

Jasper watched his wife embrace the two teenagers with loving ease and felt a wave of affection almost bursting from them both. The pure emotions that surrounded him made his form relax and the thrumming anxiety of the surroundings humans become almost non-existent.

Lidded amber eyes took in the image of his content wife, bright Lillian and shy Seth and he felt something settle into place within his mind; their small family-like unit seemed only right. Like it was meant to be.

 

⋅◈⋅

 

The wedding was a wonderful affair; Katerina had been reminded of her own wedding and knew from their faces that the rest of her family were reminiscing on their own, too.

Katerina was beyond happy for her brother and content that he finally felt complete with Bella in his life. They may have started off rocky, and Katerina couldn't be sure that they wouldn't face hardships again, but for now, life was peaceful and they were revelling in it.

The sky had begun to darken and the fairy lights that were hidden within the branches glowed like fireflies; illuminating the guests below. 

Katerina was stood with Lillian – both to ensure she held onto her control, but also because the girl had yet to release her hand – as she introduced her to their cousins from Alaska.

The Denali coven had initially been a little weary of Lillian – more of what she represented, with her age teetering on being an immortal child, than the girl herself – but Lillian's chirpy personality and warm spirit soon endeared them to her. Katerina watched on with blooming pride.

Edward and Bella walked over and Carmen moved forward to greet them warmly, kissing both her cheeks. "Congratulations, to both of you."

Katerina and Lillian moved to stand beside the Denali coven, as Bella gazed at them in recognition. 

"Carmen and Eleazar, right?" Her eyes moved onto the three blonde women, "And you must be Tanya, Kate and Irina."

Tanya smiled politely at the human girl, and Katerina was glad to see no bitterness within those eyes for the man Bella had married. Tanya seemed genuinely happy for them both.

"We've heard so much about you," Kate said, her voice velvety smooth.

"Welcome to the family," Eleazar said in his deep, rich voice.

Irina was silent as her eyes focused on something past them all. When Katerina followed her line of sight, she noticed Seth and Billy who were stood talking to Charlie. Raising a brow in confusion, Katerina focused in on the silent vampire.

"Irina," Carmen's soft voice called out. "Come greet Bella."

Irina moved closer, but her eyes remained on Seth and Billy. "I can't do this..." she whispered brokenly.

"You promised," Tanya insisted with a firm gaze.

Katerina frowned, glancing at Edward for any indication to what was happening. Edward met her stare, subtly mouthing the words 'Laurent'. 

It took a moment for Katerina's brain to understand, but with mounting dread, she began to put the pieces together. Irina's next words only confirmed her fears.

"They invited one. They killed Laurent..."

"Irina, he's our friend," Edward butted in softly, not wanting to upset the woman. "He tried to kill Bella."

Irina's brows furrowed in a scowl. "I don't believe that," she refuted adamantly. "He wanted to be like us. To live in peace with humans.  _With me_." 

Her voice sounded desperate, almost as though she were trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

Katerina wisely stayed silent, unnerved by the display and slightly guilty of her involvement in Laurent's demise. Not that she regretted it; she was protecting what held Edward to this world, and she had taken her job as protector seriously.

Besides, Victoria's hatred and need for revenge Katerina could understand, despite how little she liked the woman. Laurent, however, had no need in coming after Bella and so Katerina firmly believed he reaped what he sewed.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered, but Irina had already moved away, leaving them behind.

Eleazar sighed and turned an apologetic face to the newlyweds. "Let us not monopolise the bride. Congratulations," he said sincerely.

They moved to follow after Irina, leaving Katerina and Lillian with the couple.

"Well, what's a wedding without some family drama?" Edward joked dryly.

Katerina snorted at his comment. "Look at you, married for less than a day and already changing for the better," she drawled, hinting at his attempt at humour.

Edward smiled wanly at her sarcasm while Lillian gazed up at both him and Bella intensely. 

"Are you going on a honeymoon?" she asked.

Bella blinked as she stared at the newest edition to their family; she'd felt nervous at the beginning, Lillian's unblinking eyes did nothing to hide the hunger that shone through whenever she looked at her, but Bella had slowly relaxed as Katerina and Jasper worked on bringing the humanity back into the Newborn.

"That's a secret between newlyweds, shortcake," Katerina said, winking and smiling slyly at Bella, whose cheeks had dusted a light pink.

"Just make sure not to have  _too_ much of a good time, hm?" she murmured suggestively, cackling as both Edward and Bella averted their eyes in embarrassment.

Lillian snickered, a teasing glint in her honey eyes. Before anything else indecent could be said, Katerina waved playfully at them both and turned away, pulling Lillian into the crowd of guests.

They watched as couples danced upon the dancefloor; Katerina laughing as she spotted her twin and Alice, both of them seamlessly pulling off daring moves in a very dramatic show.

Katerina admired their image; both of them had chosen to wear outfits inspired by the 1920s. The end of Alice's dress shimmered as she moved, while Alex's boyish grin complimented his waved, slicked-back hair.

Rosalie and Emmett were dancing too, Rosalie's gorgeous gown stealing the show as it perfectly highlighted her curvaceous figure, blonde locks cascading to the side in artful waves. Emmett watched his wife with sparkling eyes; always the image of a lovestruck fool.

Katerina hid her grin behind a dainty hand. Carlisle and Esme were watching their children with fond eyes, Carlisle's arm around his wife's waist while Esme grinned brightly at the wonderful sight of her family.

She was about to ponder her husband's whereabouts when she felt an arm slide across her waist and the press of lips against the side of her head. She smiled at the warm affections and turned her head to meet eyes of rich amber.

"Darlin, what a pleasure it is to see such beauty," he murmured with a smirk.

"My, what a pleasant surprise, for such a handsome fellow to compliment me so," she teased.

"May I have this dance?" he asked formally. He moved back and held out a hand in invitation, a glint within his eyes.

Katerina held a hand to her mouth in faux surprise, like a woman from a classic movie. "Such boldness! How could I ever deny such a gentleman?"

Lillian was smiling brightly at their back and forth, enjoying the clear love they felt for one another. Katerina turned to Lillian in silent question, who nodded her assent, eager to watch both of them dance.

Katerina took her husbands hand, and he led her a little way onto the dancefloor, though not too far from Lillian's form; both wanting to stay close. The music had changed from a fast-paced beat to a slower, romantic tune.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as her own arms were loosely around his neck. Their height difference made truly embracing in such a way a little difficult, Katerina's petite stature dwarfed by her husband's broad figure, however, she enjoyed looking up at his handsome face from under her lashes, admiring the glint in his eyes as he stared back down at her.

Swaying contently in time with the orchestral tune, Katerina felt truly content; something she hadn't in a long time.

"I love you," she whispered almost breathlessly.

Jasper's eyes deepened with adoration, staring down at her as though he couldn't believe he was living such a perfect moment.

"I love you, too. I adore you. My life could not continue without you," he replied with raw sincerity, his eyes blazing with love.

Katerina's lips curled into a natural smile and her eyes softened with deep emotion, the honey tone swirling with intensity. She leant up onto her tiptoes and pressed their lips together, feeling all the love they held flow through and she smiled as they pulled apart.

"You complete me," she mumbled against his lips, staring into his eyes.

"And you, me," he finished.

They stayed like that, staring into one another's eyes and swaying lightly as the music changed, a soft piano piece that spoke of devotion and ardent love.

 

⋅◈⋅

 

Night descended and after dancing the hours away alongside her family, Katerina was walking beside Seth, the boy happily chatting away of anything and everything. 

Lillian had stayed to dance with Jasper, her eyes holding a maturity Katerina was proud of as she suggested Seth spend some time with Katerina alone.

Katerina knew the two teenagers were a little wary around one another; wondering if the other was to take their place or become favourite. Katerina had gazed softly at the girl for her maturity, stroking a plump cheek and promising to return soon.

Jasper had soon engaged the girl in conversation regarding history and Lillian had become entranced once again by the enticement of knowledge.

"And then I jumped up and was like  _woah_ , because I almost ran into the tree – but I totally dodged it!" Seth's excited rambling was endearing, his cheeks red and eyes bright.

"That sounds like a very exciting night," Katerina responded. "You're adapting so well to your wolf, I'm proud of you."

Seth practically lit up with delight; the satisfaction of being complimented easing his heart.

A loud, angry voice interrupted their peace and Katerina frowned, recognising the voice of Jacob. Both of them hurried over to where Jacob's voice resonated, finding him standing before Bella and Edward wearing an unpleasant scowl.

"What's going on here?" Katerina asked.

Seth moved to stop Jacob, who seemed to become more riled by the second. "Walk away, Jake," Seth urged, but Jacob shook him off roughly, sending Seth tumbling to the ground.

Katerina helped him up, her eyes roaming his form worriedly for any wounds, despite the fact he'd only fell to his knees. She glared at Jacob; her eyes cold.

"I could care less if you have a problem, but please restrain from hurting those who only care for you," she snapped.

Jacob looked toward Seth with guilty eyes, but another voice spoke out before he could apologise.

"Enough, Jacob!"

Sam, alongside Embry and Quil, had stalked out of the treeline and now stood imperiously before them. Sam was frowning as he stared at Jacob, daring him to disobey.

"Stay out of this, Sam," he snarled.

"You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish," Sam commanded seriously, his eyes intent.

"She'll  _die_ ," Jacob tried arguing but Sam quickly cut him off.

"She's not our concern anymore."

There was silence as Jacob took in the words spoken, his gaze going back to Bella, who stood within Edward's protective embrace. Katerina ran a soothing hand over Seth's arm, knowing the discourse within their pack made the boy anxious.

Jacob took one last look at Bella before turning his back and storming off. With a look from Sam, Quil and Embry followed behind him. Sam met eyes with the Cullens and then with Seth, who still stood closely in front of Katerina.

Sam briefly nodded once before turning too, following his unruly pack member and disappearing into the woods.

Katerina glanced at a flustered Bella and frowning Edward and decided to give them some privacy. She reached up to pat Seth's cheek, smiling at his blush.

"Come on, let's get back to the others. I'm sure Lillian has talked everybody's ears off already."

Katerina began walking away and back towards the party, Seth happily trailing behind her like a puppy.

Katerina hoped Edward and Bella would sort out whatever issues had been raised with Jacob's appearance.

She didn't want this bubble of peace and tranquillity to burst anytime soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for making people wait so long for the last chapter, here's another that's actually a little longer! It works out well because I could get the wedding scene over with but also include plenty of bonding for our little budding family (ˆ⌣ˆc) as you can tell, I decided not to go with the Lillian/Seth because it just felt a little...weird? Like, they both view Katerina as a maternal figure and so shipping them seemed a little incestuous (?) HAHAHA
> 
> Though don't fret, Lillian and Seth's mate/imprint will appear in due time!


	29. Family Torn in Two

 

 **As Katerina sat in the living room**  facing the skeletal figure that lay upon the couch, she regretted thinking that their lives were finally calming down not a month ago.

Bella and Edward had spent their honeymoon on Isle Esme but had cut it short upon a ground-breaking discovery. Katerina's eyes shifted to the large protruding stomach of the human in front of her and mentally winced at the horrible sight.

Somehow, inexplicably beyond rational thought – Bella was pregnant.

The girl shifted in discomfort and Katerina hurried to ensure the pillows were comfortably supporting her weight; her eyes glancing at the protruding bones that stuck out from ghostly pale skin.

"Easy," she murmured softly, smiling when Bella sighed in relief at the new position.

Rosalie drifted into the room, bringing with her an armful of fluffy blankets. Bella's appetite had decreased drastically within the few weeks she'd been back and the Cullen's were afraid her body would begin to shut down without the necessary nutrients. Already, her temperature was low; her weak body struggling to stay warm.

Katerina dutifully helped her sister lay the extra blankets on top of Bella, keeping her amusement from showing at the unexpected sight of Rosalie fussing over the human.

It had been a surprise upon returning home from a hunt with her husband and twin to be greeted by their worried parents and an anxious Alice. The only member of her family seemingly happy about the recent news was Rosalie; who had soon dragged Katerina aside and confided in her that Bella had called and wished for them both to stand by her decision to keep the child.

Katerina had agreed, of course, though not out of a sense of obligation to her sister-in-law, but as a general moral decision. She could logically understand her family's trepidation about the possibility of an immortal child, or how this pregnancy would affect Bella, however, Katerina believed wholeheartedly in a woman's rights to her own body.

If Bella wished to keep the child – whether it be vampire or human, whether it would kill her or not – then Katerina would stand by her. Even against Edward.

Carlisle had been pouring over medical texts alongside Edward and Alice since their return from Isle Esme, all three of them debating the possibility of this happening, to begin with. Katerina didn't see the point in debating the  _how_  of Bella's pregnancy – it was clear as day that the girl was carrying a vampiric child.

It had been but a month since conception and already the girl looked 6 months pregnant. Her stomach had swelled unnaturally; the skin stretching and leaving ugly bruises over her pale skin. Bella was always wrapped up in multiple layers, whether from the chill or because she was ashamed of her appearance, Katerina wasn't sure.

Jasper had been staying clear of Bella since the news broke; the conflicting emotions coming from both her and Edward becoming too much for him. Katerina didn't fault her husband and had suggested he instead took Lillian out hunting more, for bonding and as an excuse to leave the suddenly claustrophobic house.

Emmett stayed out of the way too, often joining both Jasper and Lillian on their trips out. Alex would often be found alongside Alice, though he held no interest in discovering the  _why_  of the pregnancy – agreeing with his twin about focusing on the here and now; on how to deliver this baby and keep Bella  _alive_.

Edward had been adamant on getting rid of the 'thing', as he'd taken to calling it and Katerina would roll her eyes whenever she heard his brooding. Sure, this was a fucked-up situation, but Edward complaining every second of the day and pressuring Bella to give up the child wasn't helping anybody. In fact, it was only stressing the girl out more.

Rosalie had taken to growling at their brother whenever he so much as came within the same room as them; the blonde never leaving the human's side for longer than a minute.

Katerina smiled sadly at her sister as she watched her comb Bella's hair back from her sweaty face; her eyes staring longingly down at the baby bump visible from beneath the blankets. Katerina knew Rosalie wanted nothing more than to have a child of her own and likely felt that this was the closest chance she was going to get.

A rumbling from outside the house caught the vampires' attention and both Katerina and Rosalie raised their heads to stare outside. Bella watched them in confusion, unable to hear the spluttering of an engine being cut off and the rapid heavy footsteps approaching the house.

 ** _"Is it true?"_**  a gruff voice demanded the minute he entered.

 ** _"Hello, Jacob, how are you?"_**  Carlisle asked amicably, though his question went ignored.

The footsteps began ascending the stairs and by now even Bella could hear the approaching commotion. "Jake, is that you?" she asked.

Edward came speeding into the room at the sound of Bella's voice, his figure standing by the side of the couch awkwardly, unable to look in Bella's direction. Jacob's footsteps got loader and Rosalie moved to stand in front of Bella, blocking the view.

Katerina stood behind the sofa; her arms crossed but a friendly expression on her face. She didn't see the need to come across as aggressive to the boy, not when he was clearly here worried for Bella's safety.

"I'm glad you came," Bella uttered softly, though her view was still blocked by Rosalie.

Jacob took a step forward, trying to see the girl but Rosalie met him halfway, glaring at him in reprimand. "Close enough."

"What's your problem?" Jacob frowned.

"Rose, it's okay," Bella said quietly.

"Come now, we know Jacob won't harm Isabella," Katerina murmured soothingly, attempting to calm her tense sister.

Rosalie squinted her eyes at Jacob but reluctantly moved aside, allowing the boy to see Bella's frail form. His eyes widened slightly as he took a seat on the side of the coffee table in front of her, his eyes trailing across her prominent cheekbones and greasy hair. 

"You look terrible," he said bluntly.

Bella laughed dryly at his comment, not taking it to heart. "It's nice to see you too."

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" he muttered, eyes glancing at the visible family members within the room, lingering on Edward who still refused to look in their direction.

Katerina watched as Rosalie helped Bella stand up in concern, unsure of how the boy would react to Bella's pregnancy. She could remember his harsh comments about the idea of Bella celebrating her honeymoon whilst human, she couldn't imagine his thoughts on her conceiving a vampire child.

The minute Jacob's eyes landed on the swollen belly and his eyes widened in understanding, Katerina had already moved to stop his raged advance on Edward. She flicked her finger, creating a small shield of red in front of her brother, protecting him from the angry shifter. Edward still looked away, though his face was pinched in guilt and disgust.

"You did this," Jacob growled, his eyes spitting fire.

"We didn't know it was even possible," Carlisle said calmly, trying to ease the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"Well, what is  _it_?"

"I'm not sure, ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac," Carlisle admitted.

Alice's soft voice spoke into the room, her sudden appearance by the door was ignored for her words. "I can't see it either," she averted her eyes in dismay. "And I can't see Bella's future anymore."

"We've been researching legends but there isn't much to go on," Carlisle amended.

Katerina helped Bella sit back down onto the coach, not wanting her fragile bones to strain any more than necessary. "Let's not imagine the worst-case scenario here. It's possible the baby is interfering with your reading on Bella's future."

Alice nodded her head at Katerina's words, though her eyes held a deep sadness, as though she didn't quite believe with the same optimism.

Carlisle sighed, "All we know is that it's strong and fast-growing."

Jacob threw his hands into the air in frustration, his face pinched in a scowl. "Then why haven't you done anything already? Take it out of her!"

"This is none of your business, dog," Rosalie seethed.

Katerina sped from Bella's side to her sister's, holding out a hand placatingly toward Jacob. "Woah, woah. Slow down there. Let's not make other's decisions for them, okay? What matters is what Isabella wants."

"All this fighting isn't good for Bella," Carlisle said soothingly.

"The  _foetus_  isn't good for Bella," Alice said in a rare show of anger.

"Say the word, Alice.  _Baby_. It's just a little baby," Rosalie hissed.

Katerina sighed heavily at the increasing tension within the room, her eyes glancing back at the source of it all; Bella was looking up at everybody with a pained expression, her hands curled around her stomach protectively.

Moving back to stand at Bella's side, Katerina's form subtly hid the girl from those in the room, offering protection without being too obvious with her intentions.

_Forget the baby, this stress is going to cause her more harm than good._

"Carlisle," Jacob stressed, "You've gotta do something."

"No," Bella grit out demandingly, a stern expression on her pinched face. Her single word cut off the fight around her and she glared up at them with intense eyes.

"It's not his decision. Kat's right, it's not  _any_  of yours. It's  _mine_."

"Jacob, I need to talk to you," Edward muttered morosely and walked out of the door, expecting the other to follow.

Katerina watched her brother shrewdly, dissatisfied with his current treatment of the woman he supposedly loved. If Jasper were to ever treat her in such a way he'd be tasting her foot up his ass before he could even  _think_ of apologising. Katerina's eyes narrowed at Edward's back.

Bella sighed longingly as the two men walked out of the door, leaving an awkward silence in the room.

Carlisle sent a strained smile toward Bella before taking Esme's hand and leading her out of the room, Alice following suit. Katerina pondered the option of joining her mate outside with Lillian but a groan of discomfort from the human below her halted any advance she may take.

Her mate would understand the necessity behind Katerina staying beside the fragile human. She knew Jasper, despite not being overly close to Bella, wanted this child to live just as much as the rest of them. Despite none of them being blood-related apart from the twins, they were all a family, and this child would be the newest edition.

The whole Cullen family, even those more reserved such as Alice were subtly eager to await their newest member to their unique family.

Footsteps were heard again and picking up the thrumming of a steady heartbeat, Katerina knew Jacob must be back to speak to Bella. Smiling reassuringly down at Bella's questioning stare, Katerina delicately shifted some of her lank hair across a bony shoulder and away from her face, taking a hair tie from her wrist and tying the thin strands into a low ponytail.

Bella's gaunt face smiled up at her and Katerina lightly patted the girl's shoulder, ignoring the way the bone protruded from her skin.

A scoff broke their silent conversation and both looked up to see the glaring match between Rosalie and Jacob, the former standing in front of the latter, refusing him entry.

"Rose, I'm fine honestly," Bella said soothingly.

Rosalie looked as though she didn't want to believe her words, but relented regardless, knowing Bella wouldn't change her mind. Katerina smiled at her sister, walking forwards and linking their arms to leave the room, giving the friends a sense of peace.

_As much as you can get in a house filled with vampires._

"Let's go, Rose."

She huffed in reply but followed anyway, with a regal air of dignity even as she rebuffed Jacob by bumping her shoulder into his.

Her sister expertly ignored the amused look Katerina sent her way at the childish display and flipped her golden locks over her shoulder as though unruffled.

"How about we do some shopping?" Katerina suggested, knowing that keyword would be enough to incite her sister. Rosalie's perked brows only proved her point.

"Shopping?" she repeated.

Katerina hummed. "I thought we could splurge a little on our soon to be niece or nephew. We can buy a variety of colours and styles so no matter what Isabella has, they'll be appropriate."

Rosalie's eyes brightened at the idea and she practically skipped her way to her room, dragging Katerina alongside her. Pleased by the shift in her sister's sullen mood, Katerina allowed herself to be swept along in Rosalie's sudden shopping fervour, knowing this was something the both of them needed.

She made a mental note to invite Lillian along too, knowing the teenager didn't get out enough. It would do the three girls a lot of good to spend some quality time together outside of their current drama.

They could present Bella with their findings once they returned, Katerina was sure that would put a smile on the human's frail face.

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Sat upon her husband's lap as they sat around the living room listening to Jacob's warning, Katerina felt like sighing despite the non-existent air in her lungs.

Just as she felt like their lives were beginning to settle down – albeit the stresses of Bella's pregnancy causing a little strain – another problem had arisen with alarming speed.

It seemed the Quileute wolves had discovered Bella's pregnancy and feared she held an immortal child inside her. Katerina couldn't fault the wolves for worrying over the innocent lives of the people of Forks but had thought they held a little more trust in the Cullen's ability to deal with the situation if the worst came about.

Honestly, the tight feeling in her chest could only be described as disappointment. Katerina had thought their relations with the wolves, while strained on most parts, was deep enough that such a misunderstanding could be solved with communication and not violence.

Sam had decided that they wouldn't listen to their reasoning or explanations of the chance Bella's child could be human and instead wanted to eliminate the root of the problem before it could fester.

Soothing hands ran through the hair on her nape and calming waves enveloped her body. Katerina looked up to her husband and sent him a loving smile, grateful for help in appeasing her turbulent emotions.

"Sam doesn't want to take you on outnumbered as he is," Jacob continued speaking about the Alpha's plans and Katerina tuned back in. "He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity."

"We won't get through without a fight, basically," Emmett summed up what they were all thinking.

"Oh great,  _another fight_ ," Alex muttered sarcastically, his face pinched into a scowl.

Katerina tapped his head where he sat on the sofa beside her, his head rested against her shoulder. His eyes met hers and he sent her a goofy grin, not wanting his twin to think he was in a serious mood. She smiled fondly at his antics; grateful he was able to stay so positive despite their never-ending bad luck of recent years.

"No fights," Carlisle stressed in response, his face showing his clear dislike toward the idea. "We won't be the ones to break the treaty."

Shaking his head at the man's words, Jacob tried imploring their situation. "The treaty is  _void_ , at least to Sam."

"Not in ours," Esme's soft voice chimed in, her stare determined despite her delicate features showing clear hesitance about the idea of inevitable violence.

"Carlisle, some of us haven't hunted in weeks," Emmett stressed, his voice bordering on desperate.

It was true, the only people who'd hunted recently were luckily those with the least self-control; Jasper and Lillian. Despite joining them in their trips, Emmett hadn't fed, waiting for Rosalie to join him, a choice he clearly now regretted.

Katerina was only thankful her husband and Lillian had fed recently, wary about their control around a weak Bella. With the amount they'd hunted in the past few weeks it was likely they'd be satisfied for another week, at the least.

For the rest of them, however...Katerina could only swallow dryly at her prickling throat. She'd tried ignoring the relentless itching now for the past few days, too caught up in caring for her brother's mate to truly recognise her clawing hunger.

However, she was centuries old and had been in much worse scenarios than this. Both herself and Alex had had to starve themselves almost until the point of madness on a few occasions when hunting wasn't possible in populated cities and so both had an impressive level of self-control.

To a point.

And that was the crux of the situation; Sam and the wolves could wait forever for the Cullens to become desperate enough to hunt. It was a battle of endurance, and unfortunately, the vampires were at a disadvantage.

"We'll make do," Esme tried reassuring them, her kind eyes reflected their images back as they were a deep black, her hunger obvious.

Carlisle sighed but sent a grateful smile toward the lone wolf in the room. "You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you."

Jacob nodded, clearly a little uncomfortable by the whole situation but resolute in helping Bella. Katerina could admire his steadfast loyalty to his friend, despite the rather untoward feelings he seemed to harbour toward her. So long as he kept his emotions in check and didn't force Bella into anything she didn't wish, then Katerina had no problem with Jacob.

If Edward had an issue with his presence then Katerina felt he should drag himself out of his self-induced pity and begin actually  _helping_  Bella.

With the conversation over, Carlisle once again left the room, eager to continue studying his library for any helpful answers or tips on vampire and human pregnancy. He was sure that this must have happened at least once in their long history and was desperate to find any clues that would be beneficial.

Before he had the chance to slip away Katerina jumped from her husband's lap and sped toward Jacob who was just descending the stairway. Surprised by her sudden appearance, he watched her with wary eyes.

She simply smiled. "I smelt him on you once you entered the house. Seth's here, isn't he?" she asked eagerly.

Jacob nodded, no longer surprised by their weird relationship and simply pointed outside to where the boy must be hiding. Muttering a quiet thanks, Katerina left the house and sped into their garden and toward the young wolf.

Seth was startled by her appearance, blinking a few times at the empty space where she'd suddenly appeared before grinning widely as he recognised who it was.

"Kat!" he exclaimed happily.

Katerina smiled warmly at the boy and brought him into a delicate hug. Seth squeaked in surprise but soon reciprocated, his exuberance evident in how tightly he held her. Katerina was sure if she were human her bones would be creaking in protest.

"How are you? I'm surprised to see you here, though not disappointed."

Seth pulled back and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck and averting his eyes.

"Ahh..." he laughed awkwardly. "Well, you see, when Jake left the pack I kind of...maybe, um...did too?" his voice become high pitched at the end and Katerina raised a brow at his shifty eyes.

"Why would you do such a thing? Surely a pack is something important, no?"

Seth's countenance changed to one of confidence, his gaze steely yet kind, the brightness in his eyes showing a clear assurance in his actions. 

"Because it was the right thing to do. They wanted to kill an innocent human...someone who was carrying a child. I didn't agree with that. Never."

Shocked by his bravery and determination and yet infinitely proud of his assertiveness on the issue, Katerina couldn't help but cup the strong jawline of the boy and rub a thumb across his cheek. Her eyes – though a deep black in her hunger – radiated a shining love that was unmistakable.

"My brave boy, I knew you were a kind soul."

Seth blushed harshly at her words and his ears turned a bright red. He averted his eyes again, his earlier shyness returning after such bravado.

"I-I mean, it's what anybody would do, right?" he stammered.

She hummed but eventually shook her head, turning his chin to face her again.

"No. Not many would stand up against someone they respect, who's family. Not everybody would stand up for somebody they hardly know simply because it's the morally right thing to do. It takes someone very brave to do that, Seth." She smiled at the boy, meeting his eyes sincerely. "I'm very proud of you."

Seth's eyes widened at such raw honesty and instead of blushing or stammering, he simply looked down at her with wide eyes. Katerina's smile was soft and she ruffled his hair once before pulling back, though keeping herself close to the boy, knowing he enjoyed the comfort.

Rustling brought their attention to their left and they spotted an awkward-looking Leah, who was watching them both with a sense of unease in her eyes. Katerina took in the tightness around the girl's eyes and lips and could hazard a guess at what was running through her mind.

Katerina had faced similar thoughts whenever someone caught her twin's fancy along their journeys before they'd met Jasper and Alice, or even Theodore. Katerina had been possessive of her twin, unwilling to let anybody take him away from her. She'd be unrelenting in scaring off his human playmates until Alex had understood where her sudden anger stemmed from.

They'd resolved their issues, of course, and Alex could be just as possessive of her. However, if Katerina learnt anything from that ordeal it was that sometimes sibling relationships could be complicated, and not always easily resolved or understood between both parties.

Therefore, with a friendly smile on her face, Katerina made her way toward Leah, who watched her approach without moving. Both girl's had gotten along well during their small time together, however, it was in moments like these where it was clear Seth craved the attention and affections of Katerina that Leah's pride as a sister was wounded.

Katerina was also aware of Leah's deep-seated emotional distrust stemming from the abandonment of Sam when he left her for Emily. Katerina couldn't imagine the kind of pain such a betrayal caused and commended the girl for braving through it all to emerge such a strong character, despite what others may call her.

Katerina took Leah's hand into her own, politely ignoring her awkward splutter and the smattering of red that dusted across prominent cheekbones. She smiled at both Clearwater siblings with a calming grace.

"Come, let's go inside. Night will be soon and then you'll be forced to go on watch. Let's enjoy the last of the sunlight."

Turning back to the house and her family, Katerina didn't let go and let their linked hands swing between them both. As she passed Seth she took his hand in her other, pulling both siblings toward the large glass home.

"Lillian has been waiting for you to come by for some time," she said toward Seth, who perked up at the sound of his new friend's name.

Both of the teenagers had bonded last time they'd met at the wedding and Katerina was pleased to see such an easy friendship blossoming. She had high hopes for the future and wanted to try breaking down those walls that separated their two species. She'd never seen a problem with werewolves and never gave Lillian a reason to dislike them either.

Seth was a naturally curious boy and didn't seem to have a bad bone in his body. He was much too innocent for his own good. But Katerina would look out for him, so that innocence needn't be tainted.

"Why don't I show you my newest collection while they both enjoy themselves?" she asked Leah. 

At the girl's quirked brow, she elaborated. "My clothing. I got a new seasonal collection recently. You could try some on?" she suggested.

Leah seemed to blush at that, eyes glancing down at her ratty shirt and cut off jean shorts in embarrassment, only now realising just how rough she looked in comparison to the vampire's lace skirt and floral top.

Katerina ignored her obvious comparisons and only smiled in reassurance as she nodded lightly.

The vampire could guess that Leah needed a little girl time, always surrounded by such testosterone. It wasn't that Katerina thought that women needed to be feminine, only that she was sure that Leah would appreciate a little self-care, something she was sure was difficult to come across living in a pack of male wolves.

Katerina had much too many clothes piling up despite donating frequently. Perhaps she could send some off with Leah once this situation all blew over...or maybe simply take the girl shopping? Katerina was lost in her thoughts as she planned ahead, her tiny frame nestled between the two tall figures of Seth and Leah as they arrived at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologise for taking so long YET AGAIN for this update but honestly, I can't guarantee it won't happen again. So long as you guys can stick with me and trust I won't ever abandon this and I promise to finish it :)
> 
> sorry these chapters have been mostly filler (breaking dawn part 1 is a boring ass movie, ok?) and this ended up being just 4k words of pure filler :/ Let's just get through this and onto the angst and drama soon!


	30. Honest Wishes

**Nestled within her arms lay a head of strawberry blonde curls**  that cascaded down pale shoulders. Katerina ran a hand through the strands absentmindedly, her thoughts elsewhere from the current goings-on around her.

Within the living room were sat some members of their family. Emmett was watching the tv where a football match was ongoing, while Edward and Alice sat beside Bella on the other side of the room, where she lay uncomfortably upon the sofa, clearly in pain from her emaciated body.

Feeling a tug upon her sleeve, Katerina shifted her gaze from the scenery outside the window to the figure sat below, seeing the curious amber eyes of Lillian staring up at her.

"Hm?" she prompted.

"I was saying, what are the probabilities of the child becoming like us?" Lillian asked quietly, too low for the human girl to hear.

The others in the room politely pretended not to hear their conversation. The arms around her waist tightened as a deep voice spoke, the rumble from the chest sent vibrations against her back. A comforting action.

"The likelihood of the child being a vampire is high. Though a case like this hasn't been seen before. At least not documented." Jasper told her, his voice low and serious.

"Why do you ask? Either way we will deal with the consequences when the time arrives," Katerina chimed in, wanting to alleviate any worry the girl might be feeling.

The teenager shook her head, sending wild curls in every direction. 

"That's not – I'm not worried about  _that_ ," she said, sending a fleeting glance towards Bella. "No offence. I'm curious how Edward was able to even impregnate somebody when I thought our bodies were dead? You know, meaning no  _bodily functions_?"

There was a muffled laugh and a choke after her words and Katerina could feel her husband's amused smile pressed against her neck as he tried to hide it. She felt her own lips curling at the edges as she regarded the girl, especially the way she didn't seem embarrassed at all, more intellectually curious.

She hummed, pursing her lips as she tried rationalising her thoughts. It was something she'd thought herself when the initial shock had passed – just  _how_ was it possible for this to have even happened? Katerina could understand why female vampires were unable to have children, what with their bodies being dead and unable to offer the proper nutrients and fertilisation for a fetus.

However, the closest Katerina could get to understanding the science behind Bella's pregnancy was that their venom acted as a similar component as blood within a human body, and as such, the normal reactions of arousal are present. This was something obvious from her own relationship with her husband. Katerina knew that male vampires could attain sexual arousal despite having no blood running through their veins, and so she guessed that the venom pumping through their body took over that role instead.

"Carlisle has tried to study this once before, a hundred or so years ago," she explained to an eager Lillian. "We believe – and this is only a guess, as this is such a rare phenomenon – that the venom coursing through our veins acts in the place of blood, while strengthening and prolonging our life, it also allows our bodies to retain human behaviours such as arousal and stimulation."

Lillian was listening seriously, nodding along to her rather lacklustre explanation, mulling over the words and turning them over in her mind.

"I guess that makes  _some_ sense...though I'd love if there were more examples to cross-reference..." she said in dismay.

Patting the girl's head at her adorable pout, Katerina smiled amusedly at her obvious craving of knowledge.

"Perhaps you can begin your search once this whole ordeal is over," Jasper offered.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, what do you think, love?" she asked Lillian. "We can even take you to some of the libraries in Europe that house many folklores on our kind."

Lillian was practically vibrating in her seat from excitement, her eyes bright and hands clenching the notebook she held in her hands. 

"Yes! Yes, please! Oh god, I cannot wait to see all the texts they'll have there..." she bit her lip suddenly, an anxious expression crossing her face.

"Is everything alright?" Katerina asked, concerned.

"When we first met...you said I could go to college even though I'm a vampire now..." Lillian hesitated.

Katerina nodded, remembering her promises of the bright girl continuing her education even now her mortal life was over. She knew it was something the girl feared most, unable to further her mind and becoming stuck emotionally as her teenage self.

"Of course, it is  _your_ life to do with what you wish. I only ask you allow us to watch over you until you're sure you can control yourself in this new life."

Lillian brightened at her words and she turned to both Katerina and Jasper fully, her face showing contentment. 

"Do you think, that maybe, after this is over...I could go to visit some colleges in Europe? I understand I can't go quite yet, and I've got lots of years until I'm ready to be around so many humans, but I'd really like to start looking!"

Her words were rushed out at the end as though she wanted to speak them before she lost her courage, but Katerina smiled lovingly at her wishes.

"A family holiday so soon? Sounds sweet, I'm in," a new voice chimed in and the three of them turned their attention to Aleksandr, who had entered the room at some point and had been listening to them speak. A cheeky grin was upon his face as he invited himself along.

"And who said you were invited?" Katerina drawled in a very Rosalie-like manner.

Alex put upon a look of hurt and incredulity. " _Ouch_. And here I thought our bond ran deep, dear sister."

Katerina's lips twitched and she couldn't hold back the fond smile that crossed her face.

"I suppose we could fit in one more person – though, you're delegated to backseat whenever we drive somewhere."

Alex whined like a scolded child and Lillian giggled at the display. "Uncle, you act more childish than Ido."

Her words cut off Alex's childish antics and sent the room into a stilted silence. The other Cullen's who had been pretending not to listen to their conversation couldn't help but pause at the rather innocent words and after a frown of confusion, Lillian seemed to understand just  _what_ she'd let slip.

Her face went even paler than normal and she tried to jump to her feet to run away and escape the awkward atmosphere she'd created. Katerina, however, was faster and instantly shot her arms outwards, encasing the girl in her grasp and pulling her to her lap and within her embrace.

Jasper's arms moved to wrap around them both and Katerina's whispered words were pressed against the crown of Lillian's soft hair.

"I'll take you to every country if that is what you wish. We can visit every city and every single town in this entire world if you so desire it," Katerina promised seriously. "As a  _family_."

Lillian let out a choked breath despite the unnecessary action, too shocked and overwhelmed by the intense promise. She tilted her head back and met the gazes of Katerina and Jasper, both of whom were looking back at her with a mixture of love, understanding and hope.

A quiet cry of happiness left her lips and she tightened her hold upon them both, never having felt so accepted in her life. An amused voice once again broke their moment, and Katerina loved how carefree her twin was in such emotional situations.

"Well, well, would you look at that dear sister? It looks like our family has expanded once again." He leant over to ruffle Lillian's hair, smiling brightly.

"Congratulations, we're happy to officially welcome you to the family," a warm voice spoke from the doorway and they turned to see Esme and Carlisle wearing pleased expressions as they stared at them fondly.

"Does this mean you're officially grandma and grandpa now?" Emmett snickered from his position near the tv, a mischievous grin on his face.

"If Lillian wishes so, I'd be honoured," Esme's sweet voice assured. Carlisle wore a serene smile, his love for family obvious to all.

Lillian grinned and when she looked to Katerina and Jasper, her face clouded with embarrassment, yet her eyes shined in determination.

"So...does that mean I can call you guys..." she trailed off before whispering quietly, " _Mom and Dad_?"

Katerina felt her chest restrict at the whispered words and knew if she could still cry, her eyes would be misty and tear-filled. Her mind flashed back to a time long ago, when a little boy would look up at her with the same expression of trust and devotion and Katerina bit her lip to suppress her turbulent emotions.

_Wide, amber eyes stared up at her from under dark lashes that kissed plump cheeks. The boy held a visage of innocence that was further amplified by the intensity of love visible in his eyes._

_"So then, would this mean I could call you Mother?" that sweet voice asked, hope and yearning evident in his tone._

_Pale arms pulled the young boy into a comforting hug, both of their cold, marble bodies fit together perfectly and gave the illusion of a warm embrace. Long fingers ran through soft blonde locks as she struggled to keep her voice steady as it was thick with emotion._

_"I'd love nothing more, my love. My son."_

"We'd love nothing more," Jasper's calm voice spoke from beside her ear and Katerina's eyes widened at the mirrored words she'd spoken so long ago.

She turned to gaze down at the young girl within her arms and pressed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. 

"I'll never leave you, shortcake. I promise to keep you safe. I swear it."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Time passed as the Cullens mulled around the house, their entrapment becoming even more evident as the days passed by in a blur. Katerina had spent her time alternating between her husband and Lillian, with looking after Bella.

After their talk, it seemed Edward had gotten over his selfish pity party and had begun taking interest in the goings-on of his wife's predicament. Katerina was glad to see her brother taking responsibility and knew the positive effects it was having on the poor human.

Though, as she glanced outside from the living room window, seeing the shadows in the distance, she'd never quite felt as trapped. 

She felt a weight settle behind her and turned to feel her twins messy curls tickle her nose. Arms circled her waist and she lay her weight back onto Alex's wide frame, her brother resting his head atop her own as both twins staring out into the forest surrounding their home.

"We'll protect Lills, you know. I won't let anything happen to either of you," Alex's voice was unusually soft but held the usual determination whenever he spoke of her.

She linked their fingers together from where he held her, and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Already becoming overprotective are we,  _Uncle_?" she teased, laughing lightly.

Alex chuckled at her tone, "Well one of us has to be the serious one. Can't have her becoming wild now, can we?"

Katerina scoffed, "Oh? And you think you're up for being the  _serious_  role model?"

"Well, who else?  _You_?" he asked sarcastically.

"I was thinking Jasper, actually," she countered. Alex was silent for a moment before humming his agreement, "Yeah, you're probably right. Neither of us could pull it off."

" _Excuse me_ , speak for yourself. I could make a perfectly sensible parent, thank you very much," she snarked.

Alex laughed at her affronted tone. "Oh yeah? What about that time you let Theodore wander the streets of London because, and I quote, ' _He's 17 already, plenty old enough to know what he's doing_ '."

Katerina pursed her lips at his horrid impression of her and elbowed him harshly, smirking at the grunt of pain he let out.

"Well, was I wrong? We were certainly capable of exploration at that age and I had confidence Theodore could too. It's not my fault he had a poor sense of direction," she tried defending herself.

"Poor sense of direction? Sis, the boy somehow managed to find himself at the coast about to catch a boat to Paris! That's not poor directional skills, only zero common sense."

Huffing at her past poor judgements being pointed out, Katerina was stubborn. "That's in the past, I've grown since then, anyhow. Don't lump me in with yourself, you're a new  _breed_ of stupid."

"Hey! We're twins. Pretty sure that means we're half and half, you know."

Katerina turned up her nose snootily and watched him from the corner of her eye. "I remain in the belief that I absorbed all the brain cells whilst we shared a womb, there were simply none left remaining for you, poor brother."

There was silence after her remark before she let out an undignified squeak as she was picked up and held above her brother's head, her long hair falling down in waves and covering them both. Alex looked up at her with mischievous eyes.

"Take that back."

Pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes, Katerina stared back.

"Never."

"Don't blame me then, sister dearest."

Before she could send back a sarcastic remark, Katerina felt herself rapidly warming and looked down to see both herself and Alex encased in flames. Widening her eyes, Katerina clamped her mouth shut to stop the torrent of giggles that threatened to spill.

She glared at her brother, her eyes practically screaming 'not fair!'

"All you have to do is take it back," Alex sang mockingly. "Tell your wonderful brother just how sorry you are for your harsh words. Or else I just might cry."

He wore a shit-eating grin that served to rile Katerina up even further. The flames danced across their skin and the sensation sent flickering tingles down her spine, like being tickled as a human.

The fire wouldn't hurt her. Despite Aleksandr's ability being lethal to other vampires but himself, it had never been effective against his twin, something they'd guessed came about because of their relationship as twins. They'd grown together, literally, and shared half of the other in their bodies, it was only logical that it wouldn't hurt Katerina just the same as it didn't affect Alex.

Katerina liked to think her brother's ability was semi-sentient – though everybody denied this outright, she could only theorise – and that it recognised her as half of its master. Just as her own gift recognised Alex as half of herself.

She bit her lip to muffle the cries that wanted to escape and almost lost her battle until a cry of horror brought them both out of their little game.

Turning as one toward the doorway, they met the eyes of Bella and Jacob who stood beside her. The human girl was looking at Katerina's flame-encased body in horror while Jacob frowned in confusion at her obviously intact body.

The flames encasing them both immediately ceased and Alex lowered his sister to the floor, his arms remaining wrapped around her, showing he meant no harm.

Ignoring her obvious confusion and shock over their display, Katerina welcomed both with a smile. "Hello, Isabella. Jacob. Would you like to use the living room?"

Bella shook her head at the sudden change of topic and tried catching her breath again after witnessing both twins alight in the middle of their living area. She nodded her head dumbly.

"Y-yes. Are-are you ok? How...?" she struggled to voice her concerns, but Katerina smiled understandingly, patting Alex on the arms that were around her waist.

"Alex meant no harm, his ability does not harm me, much like it does not harm him."

Bella nodded at her words, though her eyes still searched her body for any evidence of burns.

Jacob led Bella over to the sofa, helping her get in a comfortable position and arranging the cushions in a way that supported her bloated stomach. Carlisle entered the room with Edward and Alice not far behind him, his face concerned as he looked upon Bella's pitiful form.

"We need to get you to try eating something soon, Bella. Otherwise this pregnancy is only going to be harder for you."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm just struggling to keep anything down."

Jacob was rubbing her back in comfort while Edward moved to sit on the chair beside them, his eyes black with both hunger and worry.

Esme, Rosalie and Emmett entered the room next and not long afterwards, so did Jasper and Lillian. Katerina raised a brow and she knew her twin was thinking the same thing as her.

"Family meeting?" he questioned, eyeing the now full living room.

Carlisle nodded his head and gestured for everybody to gather around. Katerina moved to stand by her husband and Lillian, smiling at the girl who was clutching her book and looking at Bella in slight concern. Alex moved to stand by his mate who was evidently distressed by the sight of the human, her posture tense.

Bella was wringing her hands and pulling at the sleeves of her long cardigan, her fragile body shivering.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked quietly and Bella nodded, her face twisted in a grimace.

"I got it," Jacob muttered as he shifted closer, allowing his naturally high body temperature to seep into Bella.

They enjoyed a moment of silence and Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Bella gasping in pain and moving to sit up slightly, clutching her swollen stomach. She gagged and Edward hurriedly placed the bucked in front of her in case she needed to be sick.

Bella whimpered brokenly and the whole family watched in sympathy as she struggled to accommodate the evident pain. Esme's face was distraught with anxiety as she watched.

"We need to get food into her system, somehow," she repeated her husband's earlier words in distress.

"If I could only see the fetus..." Alice muttered in bitterness at herself.

"The  _baby_ ," Rosalie muttered sharply at her sister's choice of words. Emmett ran a soothing hand on her shoulder, warning her to not argue at such a time.

Alice sighed and continued staring forlornly at Bella. "Maybe I could figure out what it wants."

There was a silence at her words and Edward stared intently at Jacob, tilting his head after a moment.

"I think you might be right," he muttered solemnly.

Jacob looked at the other in surprise, having forgotten Edward's ability for a moment and frowned when he realised what this meant.

"Jacob just had an idea," Edward announced to the rest of them.

Jacob scoffed, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all.

"Well? What is it?" Alex asked impatiently, looking towards his wife who he knew was the most affected of them, feeling her gift had failed them in their situation.

"It wasn't an  _idea_ , it was a snide comment," Jacob clarified.

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle prompted.

"That it's probably just thinking for something to sink its teeth into," he muttered.

His words stopped all of them as they all looked toward Bella's stomach in muted horror and understanding. Edward's expression was one of utter resignation, the reality of their child being vampiric now solidified with this revelation.

"He's thirsty," Bella whispered in understanding.

"God, aren't we all," Alex sighed, his pitch-black eyes evidence of his words.

"If it's craving, then it's not going to be satisfied with animal blood," Katerina pointed out, staring at their father.

Carlisle's expression was grim, but he nodded at her point, knowing there was no way around this. He may wish for his family to stick to an animal blood-only diet, however just like human children, the baby would need proper sustenance and nutrients to be healthy. Something animal blood wouldn't offer.

"I have some O-negative laid aside for Bella," Carlisle said quietly and made his way into the kitchen. Katerina squeezed Jasper's shoulder before following their father and rummaged within the kitchen cupboards to find a coffee flask.

She didn't think Bella would appreciate having to see the blood before she drank it – humans tended to forget just how thick blood was, the consistency a difficult thing to swallow without gagging, she'd imagine.

She soon found a flask with a small upturned opening where the liquid could be drunk from and passed it to Carlisle to pour the blood bag into. Katerina took the flask and walked back over to Bella, handing the steel mug over with a smile.

"I thought not seeing it might make you more comfortable," she explained. "And I thought you a little old for a straw," she said jokingly.

Bella laughed lightly and took the flask with a small smile. "Thanks."

"Wait, wait. You're going to make her  _drink_ that?" Jacob asked incredulously. He looked toward the seemingly innocent flask and gagged a little. "I think  _I'm_  gonna be sick."

Katerina turned toward her husband and Lillian, seeing their intense stares toward the blood-filled flask and smiled sadly at them both, especially at their black eyes.

"Come, you two. Let's go for a walk, shall we? I believe Seth is outside," she suggested, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them out of the living room.

At the mention of Seth's name, Lillian's focus seemed to shift away from the tempting offer of human blood, and Katerina rubbed a thumb soothingly across Jasper's hand, bringing his attention back to herself. 

"Focus on me, love."

Jasper blinked a couple of times and his eyes brightened with awareness. He looked at Katerina's face with love and after a moment of staring, his eyes darkened slightly while a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I am focusing, Darlin. I'm afraid once I start I'll never be able to stop."

She laughed at his flirty words and slapped a hand to his chest in reprimand. "Oh, shush you." 

At hearing Lillian's giggles she turned to the girl and wore a dramatic suffering expression. "Can you believe him? Such a smooth talker I have to put up with. Honestly, is it any wonder he managed to catch my heart?"

Lillian smiled at them both and Jasper held Katerina's chin and turned it to face him, bringing her in for a loving kiss. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes.

"I believe I fell into your enchantment first, Darlin. And I never regretted it one bit."

Katerina crashed their lips together once again, showing him just how much his words meant to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter should be fluffy because we all know how angsty the ending of this movie will be! I know Lillian's feelings may seem a little rushed but please understand that she has nobody else to rely on and that she'd naturally see them as parental figures as she's so young.
> 
> The whole explanation about venom acting as blood etc is total bullshit and just something to explain away such an inconsistency within canon. Lillian is a greedy girl when it comes to knowledge and she definitely wouldn't let this obvious slip up be ignored!
> 
> (Also, writing 'Mom' is very weird for me as I live in England where we use the word 'Mum' or 'Mother', so please ignore it if I end up writing it differently accidentally)


	31. A New Arrival

**"Stay here, Kat.** Please, I don't want to run the risk of losing more of my children." Esme said pleadingly, her hands cupped around Katerina's own.

Katerina herself felt conflicted with her mothers begging. On the one hand, she felt like she needed to go along with her parents to hunt because of her power which offered the much-needed offence and defensive power if they were to go against the wolves. But taking one look at Esme's glassy eyes and she was weak to say no.

"We need you to stay here in case anything happens, Kat. You know this already," Carlisle said from where he stood beside the bookcase, watching them both.

She sighed, understanding perfectly well that those same abilities that were effective against the wolves would be what kept her remaining family safe within their home in case they were ambushed.

She had to think about those that would be staying here, defenceless. Her mind flashed to the sickly fragility of Bella and she pursed her lips.

"Fine. But call me if anything goes wrong, ok? If only for my own peace of mind."

Carlisle smiled and pat her shoulder in reassurance. Esme smiled brightly and gave Katerina a tight motherly hug, which she returned.

"I'll go and fetch Jacob, I believe he just entered the house," Carlisle said before leaving up the stairs to collect the wolf.

"So, you're taking Emmett and Jasper, right? Do you need anybody else? Because you know I can handle myself and those left here. I'd rather you both have the extra muscle," she fretted, her mind coming up with the hundreds of ways this plan of theirs could go horribly wrong.

Esme smiled tenderly, rubbing a soothing thumb across her knuckles. "We'll be fine darling, though we'll take Alice and Alex with us, too. She's been too caught up over not  _seeing_ this whole baby business that she needs to feed before she hurts herself. It will reassure Alex, also."

Humming her agreement, Katerina turned to face the doorway when Jacob entered, his brows furrowed. He held a single blood bag in his hand and eyed it sceptically.

"So, this is the last of it then, huh?"

"Bella could deliver as soon as tomorrow, and if she's to have any chance of surviving then she'll need plenty of blood."

"And we need to feed ourselves.  _Soon_ ," Katerina chimed in.

Jacob looked at all their eyes; pitch black and wide in hunger, though they were all vehemently pushing down their thirst it wasn't easy, and the evidence was blatantly obvious with one look.

"They both need to feed," Esme said chidingly. "If they're to help Bella medically then they need to be able to resist the temptation."

Suffice it to say, that Carlisle had solid resistance against the temptation of human blood. Katerina however, though well-versed in her refusal of the mouth-watering allure, still struggled if she was pushed too far.

Helping Bella would be infinitely easier if both doctor and nurse were well-fed and had a semblance of iron-tight control. Both Bella  _and_  the baby's safety depended on it.

Jacob wore a conflicted expression for a few moments before it shifted into determined resignation. It seemed he had a plan.  _Good_.

"You're all considered the enemy now, they won't hesitate to slaughter you all..." he began, almost warningly.

When Carlisle's expression didn't change, he sighed and muttered weakly. "You'd risk your lives for her?" Undoubtedly he was referring to Bella.

"Of course we would," Esme said without hesitation. "She's family now, and we protect family with our lives."

"...I can see that." The words were whispered quietly seemingly to himself, but in a room with three vampires, they heard the words loud and clear. "This really is a family...as strong as the one I was born into."

Katerina moved forward and clasped a firm hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. "Our family doesn't just consist of us Cullens. You, Seth and Leah are all considered family now, too," she said kindly.

Jacob's eyes widened slightly but he looked away quickly, whether to hide his shift in expression or something else, she wasn't sure, but with her piece said she moved back, smiling at the warm faces of her parents. She knew it was the right thing to say and they believed it too.

A few moments of silence passed before Jacob turned to them again, his face hard with conviction.

"I know what I have to do."

 

∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗

 

Sitting anxiously in the living room, Katerina stared at her brother, mentally begging him to say something. She knew he was listening in on their departing family's thoughts, monitoring whether they'd made it past the forest and over the river to safety.

Jacob came back up the stairs with a grave expression, his face downcast. He met eyes with Edward and asked the crucial question.

"Did they make it out alright?"

Edward met Katerina's stare before looking at Jacob again. "Yeah," he muttered quietly.

With an unnecessary relieved sigh, Katerina felt all the tension and panic leave her body at once. The situation still wasn't ideal, and she knew they were far from clear of danger, but for now, her family was safe.

Turning to Bella who was watching everybody in anticipation, she smiled kindly, feeling guilty for ignoring her so far. "I'm sorry, I was a little worried. Though I suppose being related to someone like Alex, that's to be expected."

Bella laughed lightly at her teasing tone, the atmosphere becoming a little more light-hearted. "I'm sure they'll all be ok. Jasper is strong. Emmett and Alex, too."

She hummed, agreeing with the human's assessment of her brothers and husband. They were all strong, and despite wishing things could be different, and having warned Alex it was only to be used in a last-ditch defence, the wolves were just as flammable as any other creature. Not to mention Emmett's insane strength.

She knew they would be fine. However, her worry continued to niggle in the back of her mind.  _Everything went a little too easily. Things always go wrong. It was too easy._

_Too easy._

Rosalie helped Bella to her feet, the girl absentmindedly running her hand across her stomach to soothe the pains. She welcomed Jacob and soon began explaining her thoughts of baby names.

_Oh, good lord, not this again..._

Edward snorted from across the room and Katerina knew she'd broadcasted her thoughts a little too loudly. How could she help it? The poor human's taste was astonishingly terrible and Katerina feared for the mental state of her new niece or nephew with such an atrocious name.

"Rosalie is trying to persuade Bella out of her baby names," Edward smirked, his gaze meeting her own. "Kat, too."

"They hate them," Bella lamented, eyeing both of her sister-in-law's ruefully.

Rosalie scoffed, raising her nose high.

Katerina shrugged unhelpfully. "Even if I hate them, that won't stop me from spoiling the child rotten," she promised, pursing her lips. "Though name-themed presents will certainly be off the agenda."

"Well, then I'm on your side no matter what you pick," Jacob promised her.

She raised a brow, suddenly interested if the boy would keep his word once the names were revealed.

"They're not that bad..." Bella tried to argue weakly. "Ok, so if it's a boy... _EJ_. Edward, Jacob."

She turned hopeful eyes toward Jacob and Katerina did everything within her power to stop the loud guffaw from leaving her lips at the sight of Jacob's twitching eyebrow. She raised a hand to daintily cover her mouth, hoping to make the move look casual.

Though by Rosalie's small smirk in her direction, she was doing a lousy job.

"Fine, let's say that one's not  _awful_...why don't you tell him the girl's name?" Rosalie teased.

Bella looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I was playing around with our moms' names... Renee and Esme...and I thought,  _Renesmee_."

Jacob wore a duped expression and when Edward began chuckling behind him, Katerina couldn't hold in her giggles any longer. She covered her mouth in apology but that didn't stop the light sound from slipping through.

Bella knew their humour was in good nature and chuckled along with them. Edward had reassured her plenty of times that he loved the names; that they were unique just like the situation they'd found themselves in.

_EJ and Renesmee. Her future nephew or niece. A little one to spoil and love..._

Katerina's thoughts of her future family member were broken when the flask Bella drank from fell to the floor and a resounding snap rang throughout the room. Bella was bent backwards in an unnatural angle, her mouth and eyes wide in agony.

Edward rushed forward to catch the girl's fragile head as she fell to the floor, Jacob and Rosalie fretting around them both in fear of such a sudden shift of situation.

"...at... _Kat_!" Edward's panicked voice cut through her internal shock and she turned wide eyes toward her brother, who was similarly wide-eyed with fear. "Please, I need you to stay with me. You're the only one qualified to do this."

Right. Katerina pushed all her turbulent thoughts to the back of her mind and let herself fall into her nurse mindset. She remembered all those times during war and famine when she'd been faced with much worse scenarios than right now and how she'd powered through them all without trouble.

She had to be confident now. If not for herself, then for her family. She shifted her eyes to the sight of a writhing Bella on the floor. Her family was in danger and their leader was gone. She'd been left in charge; she knew what she had to do.

_Take charge. Save her._

With instinctual confidence, Katerina began directing everybody where she needed them.

"Edward, carry Isabella to the room Carlisle set out, lay her down and discard her clothing, there's no time for modesty and I'll need nothing in my way."

Edward nodded in relief at her quick turnaround and sped away with Bella's body, Jacob following close behind with rushed steps. Katerina turned to Rosalie, who was staring at where they'd disappeared with wide eyes. "Rose, get me my kit."

She turned wide eyes toward her sister but nodded and followed her instructions. Turning ready to follow her brother, Katerina was stopped in her tracks upon seeing Lillian peeking into the room by the doorway, biting her lower lip in worry.

Cupping the girl's cheeks, Katerina kept her voice calmer than she felt inside. "Darling, I'm going to need you to stay upstairs for this, ok? I want you to go into our room and enter the code. Keep yourself locked inside. I'm proud of your resistance so far but we cannot push it for a situation so dire. Do you understand?"

Lillian nodded her head, her eyes clear with understanding. Katerina appreciated the girl's maturity at such a time as she couldn't afford to be playing babysitter. "Good, now go. Quickly, love."

At the sight of Lillian's retreating form, Katerina sped into the spare room, where Edward was holding Bella's hand. The girl was writhing upon the reclined hospital table as though experiencing a seizure, though Katerina knew it was only the human body's reaction to crippling pain.

Entering the room Katerina first picked up the bottle of sanitizer and cleaned her hands, not wanting to risk infection with such a delicate procedure. She ignored the girl's painful moans as well as Edward and Jacob's murmurs of reassurance, focusing instead on checking the needle she held.

"Ok, so first, morphine." She spoke out loud for the assurance of those in the room, not wanting them anymore on edge than they already were.

She peeked down below at the bottom of the girl's body and saw the pool of blood that had soaked through the white sheets. Narrowing her eyes in concern she muffled a curse before injecting the needle into Bella's sweat-slick skin.

"What's wrong? What does that mean?" Edward's frantic voice asked and Katerina grimaced, knowing he would have caught onto her frenzied thoughts.

"Placental abruption," she spoke clinically, not wanting to infuse her voice with the worry she felt inside. "It's when the placenta detaches or separates early on in pregnancy."

She carried onto the next needle, piercing the skin with anaesthetic just below Bella's swollen stomach to numb the area as best as possible.

"Is that bad?" Jacob asked rather dumbly.

Katerina didn't warrant sarcasm in such a situation and refrained from pointing out that Bella's clear agonising pain and excessive bleeding were certainly  _obvious_  signs of something  _bad_.

Picking up a plastic package and tearing it open to reveal a fresh scalpel, Katerina held it in steady hands with the intention of beginning the caesarean but was stopped with a vice-like grip on her wrist. Looking at Edward in surprise and a little annoyance, Katerina raised a brow in question.

"Would you like to explain why you're stopping me from saving your wife's life?"

Edward gritted his teeth and glanced at Bella's flushed, pained face and narrowed his eyes. "Save her, please. Save her  _no matter what_."

"No!" a weak voice rang out from below and Katerina met Bella's hard gaze. "You promised me, Kat. Please.  _You promised_."

 

_"Katerina? Can I ask you something?" a tentative voice spoke._

_Katerina stopped in her motions, looking down at the girl whose hair she was currently brushing through._

_"Of course, is there something on your mind?"_

_Bella bit her lip and shifted in place, her eyes darting around the room consciously. She looked up to meet her gaze and mimed the words she wanted to speak._

_'Can anybody hear me? Can Edward?'_

_Katerina rose a brow at the rather odd question but tilt her head as she listened in on the residents of the house, hearing only Rosalie tinkering around with her car in the garage and Lillian making a racket dancing upstairs._

_"Nobody else is within hearing distance," she assured her._

_Well, nobody that would particularly notice whatever she wished to say, at least. Both too occupied with their own things._

_Bella sighed in relief and nodded her head, seemingly resolved in her determination to say whatever secret she wished to spill._

_"When the baby is ready to be born, and if anything goes wrong...I want you to do everything in your power to make sure they survive."_

_Katerina wasn't shocked by her words, having already guessed something similar would have come up eventually. Instead, she continued brushing through the thin strands of hair, humming to show she was listening._

_Bolstered by her lack of outrage, Bella continued._

_"Even if it looks like I won't make it, I want you to save my baby. If it's between me and the baby, choose them. **Please**."_

_"You do know what it is you're asking of me, correct?" she asked the girl, not letting any inflection in her tone. "It goes against every promise I made as a nurse to let my patient die if I can prevent it. Yet you want me to ignore that and save your child instead."_

_Bella nodded her head, and though she hunched her shoulders as though ready to be denied, her eyes shone in determination. Like she refused to take no for an answer._

_Katerina held the girl's stare for a few tense moments, impressed when she refused to look away, before letting a soft smile shine through, chuckling as the girl's shoulders sagged in relief._

_"If it is what you sorely wish, then I can assure you I will give it my utmost best to ensure the child's survival. Even if Carlisle is the one to perform surgery, I will find a way."_

_A bony hand softly held onto her own and Katerina looked down to see Bella's fragile, skeletal fingers cupping her own smaller ones tightly._

_"Thank you," she whispered emotionally. The sight of tears beginning to well in her eyes caught Katerina's attention and she leant forward to wipe them away._

_"Don't cry now, having a child is a wonderful experience. No matter how difficult it may seem, I can assure you it will be worth it all in the end. I've delivered plenty of children and there hasn't been a single mother that does not smile in joy when they come face to face with their child."_

_Bella smiled wistfully at that mental image; her eyes shadowed a little with sadness at the looming threat of not making it to seeing her child. Carlisle had gone over the hard truth and explained how Bella's body was deteriorating at such a rapid pace that despite the child clearly growing faster than normal, it was still dubious if the human would make it out alive._

_"Promise me," Bella whispered weakly._

_Katerina stayed silent, watching the girl she'd seen grow from an awkward, bumbling stranger – one she'd hated with a passion for the storm she'd brought their family – to the strong and loving woman in front of her. The woman that was asking Katerina to promise her that she would save the child she carried over herself._

_Isabella Swan had gone from a selfish teenager infatuated with the idea of falling in love, into a selfless mother who would sacrifice anything to save the baby she had yet to bring into the world._

_"I promise," Katerina swore solemnly._

 

Katerina stroked the sweaty hair from Bella's face, her expression one of sympathy and understanding. 

"I'm sorry this is happening, but I promise to get this child out safely. The morphine should have spread enough by now, but you'll still feel some pain. I can't wait anymore for it to be strong enough to dull everything. Are you ready?"

Bella's eyes were shadowed in fear, but she nodded resolutely, gritting her teeth together in anticipation. Smiling at the girl's bravery, Katerina moved back and moved the scalpel back down to her lower stomach again.

**_[warning: minor graphic description of caesarean]_ **

Making a swift cut above her pubic region, Katerina concentrated on cleanly operating and tried to best ignore Bella's whimpers of pain from above. She made another small incision on the lower part of the uterus.

Blood was flowing out of Bella's body at an alarming rate, likely from a ruptured organ after collapsing earlier. Katerina ignored this; her attention focused solely on the small foot she could see inside Bella's body.

Smiling, Katerina hurriedly – though with care and precision – tugged on the tiny appendage before sliding her other hand inside the incision and scooping the baby's head into her hands, allowing the small body to slip out with ease.

**_[minor graphic scene over]_ **

A cry rang throughout the room and smiles were shared around, with Bella eagerly trying to see the newest edition to their family. Katerina did a quick check at the baby's genitals before covering them in a swaddling blanket, her lips curling at the edges as she announced to the room, "Renesmee Cullen has a pretty nice ring to it."

Both Bella and Edward laughed in relief and joy at her words and looked at one another in love. Even Jacob was looking toward the new mother in honest happiness.

Knowing that they were wasting precious time – things could still go wrong even after the birthing process – Katerina went back into action. "Rose, I need you to clamp and cut the umbilical cord. Quickly, but be careful."

Rosalie did as she asked, doing an admirable job in ignoring the stench of blood. Once done, she handed the baby to her sister, knowing she'd keep a close eye on the child.

"Now, we're going to finish closing you back up to ensure nothing gets infected," she said out loud, mostly to reassure Bella and Edward.

She gently removed the placenta, before tightly suturing her abdomen. So focused on her work, she was shocked when Bella's heart rate suddenly plummeted. Looking up with wide eyes, she saw how deathly pale the girl had become in the last few seconds, her skin rivalling their own. 

Checking her pulse as she was unable to hear for sure over Renesmee's cries, she cursed under her breath when no feint beat could be picked up. Katerina wondered if they'd ever catch a break.

"Edward, start chest compressions," she urged.

Without missing a beat, Edward did as she said, staring at his wife's unmoving face in distress. She turned to her sister who was absorbed in awe at Renesmee in her arms. 

"Rose, take Renesmee somewhere else. She doesn't need to be around this."

Rosalie nodded and began softly speaking to the newborn in a soft lull, smiling brightly as she left the room. Jacob was shifting anxiously where he stood staring at the stone-like body of Bella, his face hard in a mixture of distress and anger.

"Is she dying?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"And how are you planning on reviving her? Even  _I_  can hear she has no pulse," Jacob replied scathingly. He shot an ugly glare Edward's way, his eyes were dark in fury. "This is all  _your_  fault."

"If you would please refrain from throwing accusations while Isabella is currently dying, that would be much appreciated," Katerina said sternly toward the hot-headed wolf.

"What are you planning, Kat? What do I do?" Edward asked, his last words pleading with her.

Katerina looked at his frenzied movements, his emotions so high that he was unable to even perform the compressions correctly. Thinning her lips in mounting frustration, Katerina pushed at Edward's chest, shoving him out of the way in sudden anger.

"Stop! Are you  _trying_  to kill her? She's still human if you couldn't tell and pushing so hard onto her chest will make it cave faster than quicksand!"

Edward stared at his hands in shock and horror. Katerina felt that it was in moments like this that Edward truly acted his age. Despite being over a hundred, she felt he was such a sheltered soul that he'd never truly grown up like the rest of them had. He had never quite seemed like her younger brother until this exact moment.

" _Kat_ ," he whispered brokenly, staring at her with wide eyes that would be filled with tears if possible. "Please,  _save her_. Tell me what to do..."

Clenching her teeth, Katerina made a snap decision. She wasn't sure if she were in the right to do so, and in the back of her mind, she distantly wondered if Carlisle would be proud or disappointed in her decision, but knew it was what needed to be done.

She'd succeeded in her promise to Bella; she'd saved her child. Now it was time to save  _her_.

With a quick prayer to a god she'd long stopped believing in, wishing for the strength to carry this out...

Katerina leant forward and plunged her fangs into Bella's soft, delicate wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I know nothing about birth and watched a youtube video about caesarean's just to write this chapter haha! (Everything that sounds fake, probably is, please bear with me!)
> 
> I changed quite a lot in this chapter from the film because honestly, a lot in that scene annoys me...why did nobody search up these procedures beforehand just incase Carlisle wasn't there? Therefore because of Katerina's medical background (which yes, I've been building up all this story JUST for this moment) means that Bella was in much less pain, though the whole stressful ordeal still ended the same, meaning Katerina had to take action...


End file.
